Pokegirls Adventure
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Mark has just begun his own adventure through the wonderful world of pokegirls. (For those that haven't yet heard of pokegirls, worry not, there's an explanation inside.)
1. The Adventure Begins

**Pokegirls is the odd and yet amazing sub-fandom born out of the Pokémon fandom. The following are a few terms to help any newcomers who haven't yet heard of pokegirls along.**

 **Pokegirls: A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master" or "mistress". Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females.**

 **Harem: A Harem is the name of the collective group of females that a Tamer owns. Females in the same Harem refer to each other as harem-sisters.**

 **Pokewoman: A final stage of the natural age progression for Pokegirls. Whereas a pokegirl can't get pregnant, a Pokewoman can, her body and mind now fully developed.**

 **Alpha: An Alpha pokegirls is one who is the head pokegirls of a Tamer's Harem.**

 **Feral: A pokegirl who doesn't get tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous.**

 **Tamer: Someone who travels around capturing and taming pokegirls. Some battle with their pokegirls for rank, money, and fun. Others just enjoy gathering pokegirl. A tamer may have six pokegirls at them at once, or eight if two of them are in non-combat slots.**

 **Taming: The act of having sex with your pokegirl in order to form a bond with said pokegirl, allowing him to see you as their leader and to keep them from going feral.**

 **Taming Shock: An experience that occurs after a pokegirl's first taming, rendering them dazed and unable to say anything outside of their own species name.**

 **Threshold: Threshold is when a human female is forced to deal with any pokegirl blood in them. Not all girls with pokegirl ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A female that succumbs to Threshold is forever changed into a pokegirl.**

 **Feralborn: A pokegirl born feral in the wild.**

 **Bond: The special, metaphysical connection between tamer and pokegirl, letting the pokegirl recognize and fight for their Master/Mistress.**

 **E-Medal: A coin infused with the essence of a particular animal which is used to help a pokegirl evolve.**

 **Sex Battle: A battle in which two pokegirl try to knock the other out with pleasure rather than combat.**

 **Now, with the terminology out of the way…**

* * *

I've been planning for this for over a year now. I don't have any reason to be nervous. So...why am I?

I left the house early, hoping to avoid my parents seeing me off. No such luck, they were at the door to try and give me a moral boost. I get what they were trying to do, but honestly all the 'you'll do greats' and 'don't worry about your blood curses', only made things worst.

When someone tries to cheer you up, it means they think you need cheering up; which doesn't exactly inspire confidence when I haven't even made it out of the door yet. It only makes things worse that my mother is a Bell Awesome. She goes all out for cheering, can't help it. My dad had to reel her back in to keep her from bursting into a chant.

Needless to say, I was just the slightest bit extremely relieved when I wasn't at the house anymore. I had all my supplies packed, and wouldn't need to go back to the house for anything…except taming my first pokegirl before we headed out…can't exactly tame her outside…shit.

Oh well, knowing them they've already cleared out of the house for us, which I've got to be grateful for. My parents had already offered, twice, to go with me to get to the Professor's lab to get my first pokegirl, but that idea was far more terrifying then the idea of going alone, so I opted for the latter. I was shaking by the time I made it to the lab, so I stayed outside the building, my back to the wall, trying to gather whatever confidence I could muster.

It didn't do a lot of good. If anything, it got me thinking more about everything that could go wrong.

What if they didn't have the pokegirl I wanted? What if they didn't have a pokegirl who would like me? What if we get attacked by ferals before we even set off? What if she finds out about my blood curses and asks to be released?

In case it hasn't been made painfully obvious by this point, I'm not the most confident of people. I've always wanted to be a tamer, but I've only actually been around non-pokewomen pokegirls about three times in my entire life, two of which ended in me running away in fear. How the hell did Sasha do this? My long time friend had been out on her adventure for almost two months now. Was she really that brave? Or was I just this much of a wuss?

I shook my head, refusing to let myself dwell on it. Today was my first day as a tamer. I'd passed the test, gotten my license, and now I was doing it. Fearing my momentary rush of confidence would fade if I waited too long, I went inside.

"Ah, Mark is it? You're a bit late," the Professor, a tall man with the whole lab coat and glasses scientist look down-pat, said, beckoning me through his lab to the back of the building. "But I can't put it passed you. My first day, I got so distracted thinking about my journey, I wandered right out of the town and was attacked by ferals before I even had my first pokegirl!"

The Professor was famous for having once traveled the world, meeting, training, and battle all kinds of pokegirls. I could tell from looking around his lab, seeing sketches of pokegirl biology, pictures of extremely rare places and items, and even seeing a champion's medal hanging on the wall.

I wondered briefly if I would ever get the same medal, but we reached the back of the lab before I could think too much on it. I saw a table with three pokeballs, the Professor smiling expectantly.

After I did nothing for a moment, he got a quizzical look, then face palmed. "I almost forgot." He said, rushing over to a shelf and retrieving a belt with five pokeballs, and a pokedex. "Here, these should come in handy." He said, handing me the items. I put on the belt, which fit surprisingly well. I look at the pokedex, a little, pocket sized computer with information on any and all pokegirls in the world.

I looked back up at the table, and held up the pokedex to scan the 'girls within the pokeballs.

The first showed a picture of a tall, reddish-orange reptilian pokegirl. Her tail was length of her body, with a small flame at the tip. _"Charamanda, the fiery, lizard-esque pokegirl/near human animorph (reptile). Known for her powerful fire attacks, dominant personality, and trademark tail flame which can harm the pokegirl if put out, this pokegirl is a great starter for aggressive tamers."_ The pokedex recited.

I scanned the second, which showed a pokegirl with greenish skin, matching hair, a strange bulb on her back, and a rather large chest. _"Boobisaur, the busty bulb pokegirl/near human. Known for their back plant, which acts as a container for soon to grow in vines, razor leaves, and many, many dust attacks, and their name worthy busts, these pokegirls are great for plant-oriented tamers. Their bulb was be handled carefully so as not to hurt the pokegirl. No Boobisaur has ever been seen with less than a C-cup."_

I checked the last one, which showed a blue-skinned pokegirl with boobs almost matching the Boobisaur, and a shell covering her back, sand stomach.. _"Squirtitty, the titillating turtle pokegirl/near human animorph (turtle). Known for their ability to hold water in their breasts which they can then use for hydration or combat, these pokegirls are great for as the de facto water type starter, though they must be submerged in water at least once a week to remain in peak physical condition."_

"So, any idea which you'll choose?" The Professor asked.

I'd already known from the beginning which I'd choose. The scanning of the other two had been more of a formality. I nodded, "I'll take the Boobisaur." I said. The Professor smiled, "Now how did I know that?"

It wasn't a secret that my family was close to nature. Our house was right next to the forest, and had a lineage of grass type tamers that went back about five generations by now. We couldn't help it; we were just drawn to nature.

I walked over and picked up the pokeball, letting out the Boobisaur. She appeared before me in a flash of red. Her body matched the picture the pokedex had shown, right down to the size of her chest, though hers may have been slightly bigger. Her face was also different in the little features, though that was to be expected.

She wore simple clothes, as all Professor given 'girls did, just a simple brown shirt with a hole in the back for her bulb (the fabric of the hole likely having been used on the front, otherwise I don't see how it was containing her bust), and matching shorts.

The one difference between her and the pokedex picture that did catch me off guard was that the picture had been smiling, but she wasn't; instead having a more or less neutral expression. I'd always been told that pokegirls were ecstatic when they appeared out of their pokeball, as they were excited at the prospect of being picked and were trying to make a good impression.

Perhaps that was just a myth, or maybe that just wasn't true of her. "Does she have a name?" I asked. "Lizzy." The Boobisaur responded.

I paused; surprised that she'd been able to speak. "She's a threshold." The Professor explained. I nodded, "Nice to meet you Lizzy. My name is Mark. I wanted to know if you'd be okay with me choosing you as my first pokegirl."

I'd heard stories of insensitive tamers just grabbing the pokeball and leaving, the 'girl not even knowing she'd been chosen until they were a town away. Those stories always annoyed me. If the 'girl is going to be traveling and taming with you, she should get a say in it. That's what I think at least.

Lizzy shrugged her shoulders, "You chose me. I guess I'm going with you."

I nodded, though wasn't sure what to make of her answer. I supposed she was just easy going, as I'd heard most Boobisaurs were.

"Alrighty," the Professor said with a smile, "Mark, Lizzy, today is the start of your new journey. There's no telling what it'll bring, or what you'll face. You could meet every other pokegirl in the world or none at all. There's only one guarantee I can make: it's going to be an experience, so make it a good one."

* * *

I was happy to find that I'd been right; my folks had cleared out of the house so I could tame Lizzy. I doubted we'd be able to leave without running into them, but I guess we'll deal with that later.

Lizzy had wanted to walk outside her ball, something I was grateful for, though she wasn't much for conversation, only responding with an occasional nod or shrug. When we reached my house, I led her to my room.

Once the door was shut, Lizzy went to the bed, kicking off her shoes as she did and pulling down her shorts, causing me to get red faced as she bent over the bed; giving me a view of her pussy.

"Well? Let's go." Lizzy said, sounding more anxious to be done with it then anxious to start. 'Stop being paranoid.' I told myself. I've always had a bad habit of assuming the worst.

I took a deep breath, and approached the bed. Figuring it would be better to make sure Lizzy was taken care of first, I lowered myself down and began licking her slit gently. Lizzy moaned softly, so I continued.

When Sasha was around, me and her had an arrangement. She'd help me along with my urges, and I'd return the favlr. The better she felt, the better she'd make me feel. As a result, I'd gotten really good with my tongue, something I could hold a little pride in. judging by Lizzy's reaction, my skill hadn't diminished in the time Sasha had been gone. Good to know.

I reached my hand down as I licked, gently brushing Lizzy's clit with my fingers. I gently pushed my tongue inside her, feeling out her folds. Lizzy moaned, instinctively pushing her hips back against my face. I held her hips with my free hand, pushing my tongue in deeper as my fingers rubbed her a bit rougher.

Lizzy's legs buckled slightly, her hands moving to her chest. This spurred me to go even faster, wanting her to love her first time with me. She was my starter, soon to my Alpha; I wanted her to know how important she was.

It was only a few more moments before Lizzy came with a low groan, her juices all being lapped up fast. I licked my lips, and smiled at her when she looked at me. She panted for a moment, then spoke, her plain tone still there.

"I suppose I should return the favor." Lizzy said. I felt the worry creep back into me. She sounded so opposed to the idea, like it was a chore. Had I done something to offend her already? How could I? I'd barely had her for an hour. Was I supposed to have waited longer before taming? Sasha had tamed her starter the moment she got her; the whole town heard them going at it all night.

Maybe it was just me…

I bit my tongue, forcing myself to focus on what was actually happening, not what could be. All I knew it that she _sounded_ bored. Lot's of pokegirls have odd behavior, this could just be a Boobisaur thing.

I shrugged, "You don't have to if you don't want to." I said, not wanting her to think I'd just order her to do something. Lizzy shook her head, "No, I should. Better for the Alpha Bond." She said, shifting over to undo my pants,

I couldn't help but blush when my member, already painfully hard after pleasing Lizzy, sprang out. I wasn't exactly one of those fighting type kids who got foot long hard-ons, but, if Sasha was to be believed, I wasn't exactly small either.

Lizzy seemed to agree, and began licking my tip. I shivered, and moved back. Lizzy seemed confused by this, until I shifting her , sitting on the bed with her in my lap. "I figured it'd be better if we were both feeling good." I said, smiling. Lizzy, nodded, and lined herself up to me.

In retrospect, it really had been awhile since Sasha left. It's an odd thought to get at the time, but I was a bit out of practice and had been underexposed to intense pleasure in the past two months. As I result, I nearly came the moment Lizzy dropped her hips down. I grit me teeth, refusing to embarrass myself now of all times. I held her hips, and started thrusting slowly up into her.

Lizzy held her ordinary expression, which I found a little off-putting as she ground her hips against me. I leaned my head forward, unable to resist licking at her beautiful nipples. The pokedex wasn't kidding about Boobisaurs; they really do have some of the biggest chests of any pokegirl. Lizzy's breasts could probably smother me if I wasn't careful.

To my pleasure, Lizzy moaned the moment I gave attention her nipples, which must have been rather sensitive. Knowing my new target, I moved one hand off of her hip to play with the breast I wasn't currently licking, switching the two after a few minutes.

Lizzy quickly lost herself in moaning, making me feel a bit more confident. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking it gently, then harder when she moaned louder in pleasure, her own movements against me speeding up as a result.

Neither of us lasted very long after that. When I felt my own climax escaping, I bit down, causing Lizzy to cry out. I still came before her, but only by a few seconds. I fell back on the bed, Lizzy on top of her. I could only just barely breathe with her boobs covering my face, but at the moment, I don't think either of us really cared.

* * *

As I expected, my parents showed back up before we left, wanting to see us off and meet Lizzy. We both forced smiles, saying how we'd be careful, not get lost, etc. mom nearly cried, 'her little boy grown up' and what not. Watching Mom get sad is always odd, because she works herself up, then ends up feeling better seconds later by actually cheering herself, said it was a Bell Awesome thing.

Dad was only slightly worse, slipping an Endurance Drink into my pack with a wink.

We bolted the moment the opportunity presented itself, heading down route one after checking out supplies. I left Lizzy outside of her ball, as it was better for both of us. She still didn't seem particularly chatty, but even she could only bare so long a walk without conversation.

"So, any blood curses I should know about?" Lizzy asked after about an hour. I blushed, thinking of the three curses I'd ha for a over two years now. "Yeah…elemental weakness to fire." I said, "Family of grass types."

I didn't mention the other two, figuring I could always tell her later. "Any blood gifts?" Lizzy asked. I shook my head, "No, not really." I replied.

"'Not really'?" Lizzy asked, one eyebrow raised. I gulped silently. I always hated trying to explain my 'blood gift'. I hardly think it counts as one. I opened my mouth to explain, but what came out was, "Is that a feral?"

Lizzy looked over to where I was now pointing, seeing that there was, in fact, a feral pokegirl in a nearby tree; a flying type if the wings were any indication. I took out my pokedex, and scanned the feral.

 _Pidgy, the little bird pokegirl/near human animorph (bird). A more common pokegirl, but decent fliers and easily trained and tamed. As they have no hands, they use their feet for most of the more delicate activities._

She was naked, as she was a feral, so her body was exposed. Her skin looked human enough, though the beak and presence of wings instead of arms showed her species. Her feathers, limited only to said wings, were reddish-brown, matching her fair. She had long slender legs, ending in bare feet the held her perch in the tree where she looked down at us. I tried not to ogle her, but as her entire body was exposed, it was hard not to.

"Think we should catch her?" Lizzy asked. "Yes." I answered immediately, then blushed with the skeptical look she Lizzy gave me. "Sorry, just excited." I only half lied.

Lizzy nodded, and stepped forward, ready to combat the Pidgy. The Pidgy, seeing this, flew down from her perch, glaring territorially. The two pokegirls watched each other for a moment, then the Pidgy flew at Lizzy. "Growl!" I called.

Lizzy let out a growl, a low, loud bark-like sound that actually startled me. The Pidgy, even more caught off guard than I was, flinched, causing her to crash into the ground just short of where Lizzy stood. "Tackle!" I called out.

Lizzy pounced, throwing her body into the Pidgy before she was even back to her feet. The Pidgy was knocked back to the ground, pinned underneath Lizzy. The Pidgy pecked Lizzy angrily, but Lizzy held out, gritting her teeth as she held the bird 'girl down.

"One more hit!" I called. Lizzy rose to her feet, holding the Pidgy up, her arms holding her wings to keep her from flying off. Lizzy charged, slamming the Pidgy into the tree she'd flew down from, her own body crashing into her from the other size. The wind was audibly knocked out of the Pidgy, and her eyes glazed over as she was dazed.

Lizzy backed off, letting the Pidgy stumble for a moment before falling to the ground. I unclipped a pokeball from my belt, throwing it at the Pidgy. The pokeball hit her back, sucking her inside with a flash of red. The ball hit the ground and began to shake slowly as the Pidgy struggled weakly to get out. Me and Lizzy watched in anticipation.

The ball shook four times before stopping, confirming capture.

I grinned, rushing over. I grabbed the pokeball up off the ground proudly. Looking over, Lizzy actually had a smile on her face to. Our first victory. It was small, but it was a start.

* * *

The sun was going down. Boobisaur's don't do great with nightfall, as there isn't any sunlight for them to take in for energy. I could tell we weren't going to reach Viridian before Lizzy up and collapsed on the ground the moment I saw her yawn. The sun wasn't even all the way down yet.

"Would you like to rest in your pokeball until we get to Viridian?" I asked, hoping she'd say no. Unfortunately, Lizzy nodded, "Thanks." She said with a yawn as I recalled her to her ball.

I looked down at the trail ahead of me, the shadows creeping up with the setting sun. I took a deep breath; this was nothing to worry about. Just a trail. Just a road. All I had to do was follow it, and I'd be fine. I kept repeating this to myself over and over to try and stay calm.

It's just a trail. It's a trail. A trail surrounded by ferals. Carnivorous ferals, all hungry, all wanting food. All out for blood. Just eyes. Eyes watching my every step, my every move, waiting, waiting for me to turn when I shouldn't, to step a single foot of the trail and fall into their trap.

All alone, always alone…

I didn't realize I was running until I felt my side aching from how tired I'd gotten myself. I tried to slow myself down to walking again, but I just couldn't.

 _Marks…slow down…we'll have to chase you Mark…_

I ran faster. I didn't even know if I was on the trail anymore. I didn't know what direction I was going or how long I'd been going in it. I just kept running. Needed to keep going, get away from the monsters. Find help.

My foot caught a stray root, and my momentum sent me flying. I hit the ground hard, and the Pidgy was let out of her pokeball.

I looked up to her, and grabbed her. The pokeball's influence had calmed her quite a bit, and she didn't attack me when I wrapped my arms around her like she was a life line. If anything, she could tell how frightened I was and wanted to help.

I wasn't alone. There was someone here. I breathed deeply, holding onto the Pidgy. The shadows began to recede. It was dark out, but not the pitch blackness I'd been seeing. I wasn't on the trail, but I wasn't lost either; seeing the trail about twenty feet away. I was safe, everything was fine.

I sighed, looking to the Pidgy. "Sorry…I've.. got monophobia." I told her.

Monophobia fear of being alone. The second of my three blood curses. I'd been teased to no end for that one. The Pidgy tilted her head at me, and I could tell she hardly understood me. Docile or not, she was still feral, and needed to be tamed.

I set up an impromptu camp, making a fire (no small feat considering my weakness to it), and put up the tent. Once that was done, I brought the Pidgy, who I'd decided to name Bet, into the tent to tame her.

Even feral Bet could recognize the start of a taming when I began undressing, and grinned excitedly.

I looked over Bet's form. Her chest was smaller than Lizzy's, but still sizable. Her legs really were amazing, but it was what was just beneath her legs that had me staring. I looked back to Bet's face, hoping I wouldn't creep her out on our first taming as I decided I may as well sate my last curse for a while longer: fetish.

People with fetish blood curse need to have a certain kink taken care of within a certain time frame, or risk going into something like a pokegirl's feral state. Sasha had helped me with mine when she was around, and I'd only needed to take care of it once since. Thank god for the local Bimbos.

I had Bet spread her legs, figuring I should at least get her off before I use her to sate my own desires. I held her hips, and began licking slowly, just as I had with Lizzy. Bet moaned almost immediately. With her being feral, it had likely been awhile since she'd gotten any kind of pleasure. And with those wings instead of hands, there was no way for her to even touch herself.

This revelation made me put even more care into each movement of my tongue, wanting her to enjoy herself for the first time in what must have been awhile. Bet's beak clicked slightly as she moaned, making an odd, and rather cute noise as she started bucking her hips against my face.

I moved my hands from her hips to her rear, pulling her as close as possible as I ate her out faster. With her being feral, it didn't take very long for her to cum, groaning as she splashed my face with her juices. I licked my lips and backed up, hoping she wouldn't get angry at me for what came next.

She was tame now at least, so she'd be able to better understand me. "I've been calling you Bet. Are you okay with that name?" I started, wanting to get that out of the way. Bet nodded, smiling warmly. I smiled back, "Okay, now…" I trailed off nervously. It's been awhile since I had to ask someone to help with my blood curse.

"I…I've got a blood curse…Fetish.. I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind helping me out with it." I asked carefully,. To my relief, Bet nodded, still smiling. I suppose she was grateful for the taming.

"Thank you." I said, having her lay on her back. I took her ankles in my hands, raising her feet to my face, and inhaled deeply.

Fetish blood curse for feet. Sasha had always told me that it wasn't really that uncommon a blood curse and I shouldn't be as embarrassed about it as I am, but... well... you can probably see why I still am. Getting teased about my first two curses was bad enough, I'd never been able to live it down if word of this one had gotten out.

Bet didn't seem fazed by it though, something I was grateful for as I lost myself in smelling her beautiful feel. I licked them slowly, heel to toe, before sucking on her toes. Bet giggled slightly at this, and for a moment I feared she was laughing at me, before realizing my tongue was tickling her feet.

I continued worshiping the Pidgy's feet for five minutes before I was too hard to ignore. I shifted to my knees, wrapping Bet's feet around my length. I moved them along my member, moaning at the softness of them. After a few moments, Bet got the idea and started pumping her feet along my cock.

It had been much too long since I'd done this. Her feet were so good, I barely lasted three minutes before cumming with a grunt, coating Bet's feet. I opened her legs immediately, sating my fetish actually making me hornier. I lined myself up to Bet, thrusting in hard.

Bet and I moaned together as I pushed into her pussy. I was glad to see she'd actually gotten wet from using her feet on me, letting me sink my rod into her fast. Bet locked her legs around my waist, pulling me in with her legs.

I don't know how long we went at it, just that we were both drenched in sweat by the time we finished, cumming within seconds of each other and laying together in a warm heap.

* * *

"How come we didn't make it to Viridian?" Lizzy asked the next morning when I let her out of her pokeball. "Well... I figured it was best to go ahead and get the Pidgy tamed. I named her Bet by the way." I said. It was only a half lie, as I didn't want to bring up my monophobia scare from the previous night.

Lizzy nodded, helping me put the tent up before we headed out. We were closer to Viridian than I thought, and we could see the city after only an hour of walking.

I couldn't help but get excited at the sight of the new town, only having ever been out of Pallet Town once or twice in my life, and never on my own. I didn't have very much time to enjoy the view though, because after taking one more step towards the town, the ground exploded underneath me and Lizzy.


	2. Old Friend, New Pokegirl

The Dog Girl was tall, almost more so than Lizzy. Her brown fur covered most of her body, but she had clothes so couldn't have been a feral. What caught my attention though, were the powerful claws and teeth the canine 'girl had.

Lizzy was clearly more prepared for an attack than I was, as while I simply hit the dirt, she was back up and grappling the attacking pokegirl in only a matter of seconds. The pokegirl, a Dog Girl by the looks of it, seemed surprised at Lizzy's attack, either not expecting her to fight back, or unaware that she'd nearly attacked us.

The moment I saw the Dog Girl's tamer, I knew for a fact that it was the latter.

"Sasha!" I called excitedly, recognizing my friend instantly. She looked away from the grappling pokegirls, a grin spreading across her face when she saw me. "Mark!"

She rushed over, hugging me tightly. I hugged back just as eagerly, having missed my old friend terribly.

"Lizzy, it's okay, they're friendly." I said. Lizzy gave me a confused look, backing off from the Dog Girl. "You know each other?"

I nodded, "This is Sasha. She was like my best friend when we were growing up." Sasha smiled cheekily, "Only when we were growing up? Have I been replaced?" She questioned with mock hurt, turning to Lizzy, "You got your first pokegirl!"

I nodded, "I just got her like two days ago. We already caught a feral." Sasha grinned, "Already? Took me a week to catch a feral."

I chuckled, "Guess I'm just a faster learner than you." Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Was that sas? Did Mark just sas me?" She questioned with a mix of pride and surprise, "Be still my beating heart. Guess you finally got a little more moxie in you."

I blushed slightly. In truth I only really felt confident around her, and if anything had gotten even more introverted when she'd left. But hey, Sasha didn't need to know that. "Yep. Mind if I scan your Dog Girl?" I asked, taking out my pokedex.

"Sure thing, but don't go getting too uppity. I haven't exactly been over taming my two 'girls since I left. We've been training." Sasha said as I scanned her Dog Girl.

 _Dog Girl, the All-purpose loyal pokegirl/near human animorph (canine). Loved by beginning tamers for being easily trained, durable, loyal to a tee, and able to learn to handle just about any task._

"She was our first feral catch," Sasha said as she took out a pokeball, sending out her Squirtitty. "Meet Clara."

The Squirtitty looked a bit taller than the pokedex had shown, and she looked to have more muscle as well. Sasha must've put a lot of work into her.

"Mistress, is this Mark?" Sasha nodded, Clara smiling, "It's so nice to meet you! Mistress Sasha talks about you all the time, how you used to eh, 'sate each other's blood curses'." Clara said with a wink that made me blush, now extremely aware of Lizzy standing a few feet away.

Sasha had tamer's disease, she couldn't go for more than a few days without sex or she'd go into a feral state like a pokegirl. I'd satisfied her and she'd returned the favor. It had only made perfect sense to us.

"Sasha laughed, "Now that you've got pokegirls, guess you won't be needing my help eh?" Sasha teased, likely getting some kind of enjoyment from my discomfort. God I've missed her.

"Say, how'd you get this far if you only got your 'girl a few days ago? You must've been booking it. Anxious to catch up huh?" Sasha asked. "This far? Viridian city isn't that hard to get to." I said.

"Viridian?" Sasha questioned, looking over at the town in the distance. There was a moment's pause, then Sasha face palmed. "Dammit. We missed again."

The Dog Girl's ears flattened against her head. "I'm sorry Mistress." "It's okay Sophia, it's not your fault." Sasha turned back to me, "We've been trying to get to Pewter, but we keep getting turned around while we're underground."

"I'll get it next time Mistress," Sophia said, "We'll be in Pewter by nightfall!" She declared, though it was obvious from Sasha's expression that she was skeptical.

"Well, we've gotta get going. Late enough as is." Sasha said, recalling Clara back to her pokeball and going back over to Sophia, "Good luck. Maybe you'll get to Pewter before we do, and we can 'catch up' properly." Sasha said with a wink, grabbing onto the Dog Girl and dropping back into the hole they'd made in the ground.

And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

It only took me and Lizzy another half hour to reach the city. I would've been good stopping to rest for a bit, like I thought she would've liked to, but instead Lizzy insisted we go out training so we weren't weak if/when we got attacked by ferals.

Seeing she had a point, we went out to a field near the town to do a little training. I sent out Bet, telling her to practice her flight speed and agility by flying as fast as she could in a wide arc above us. While I instructed Bet, Lizzy seemed content training her plant sense by herself, sitting on the ground and communing with the local vegetation.

Bet crashed once or twice, but I managed to get her up and healed without too much incident, something she seemed rather grateful for. Realizing that Bet still couldn't speak, I broke from the practice and rushed back into the town, quickly seeking out the local mart.

I purchased a TM Language from the mart and rushed back to the field. I was sweating from all the running by the time I got back, but it was worth it when I gave Bet the TM, seeing her eyes light up affectionately. "Thank you Master." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, "It's nothing, I just didn't want you to have to be mute." I said, the Pidgy brushing her face against mine in a sign of affection. "If you're done," Lizzy said in annoyance, "We've got training to do."

I sighed, nodding. "Right, let's focus on your attacks next."

We kept at it for another hour, Bet's wing and sand attack getting much stronger than when I'd caught her, and Lizzy learning poison and sleeping powder. According to the pokedex, she also already knew lust dust, which was a bit of a surprise to me, as she hadn't mentioned it once.

I shrugged this off, figuring it was too big a deal, and had the two pokegirls spar to practice for actual battles. Bet had a clear advantage, both with her flying type attacks being strong against Lizzy, and with her being able to keep to the air, just out of reach.

Lizzy seemed to get more frustrated with each attack that hit her. It looked like she was going to lose, until she managed to hit Bet with a cloud of poison powder. After that Bet's attacks got weaker every second until she couldn't even keep herself airborne. When she was back on the ground, it was over almost immediately; Lizzy knocking her out with only two strokes.

I called Bet back to her pokeball to rest, wondering why Lizzy had felt the need to actually knock Bet unconscious. "We're training for actual battles right? That's why." Lizzy said when I asked. I was going to respond, but then I saw movement in the corner of my eye.

Turning, I saw it was a wild pokegirl, I had my pokedex out in seconds to scan her.

 _Titmouse, the clean pokegirl/ Animorphic (mouse). One of the more common pokegirls, they are known for their extremely sensitive bodies, cleanness, and nearly crippling shyness around almost anyone or anything._

She was small, so much so that if she was right underneath you, you wouldn't know it until you looked down or she made a noise. She had tuffs of dark gray fur across her body, and small mouse-like ears, teeth, and a tail. She wasn't wearing anything, so clearly feral, showing her small, nearly flat chest.

The Titmouse scurried across the field, freezing like a deer in headlights when she saw I'd seen her. I watched her, seeing how terrified she was just have been seen by someone.

Lizzy followed my gaze, spotting the Titmouse. "Should we capture her?" I thought for a moment, then nodded. She'd be much safer with someone than without, and I was out to catch all different kinds of pokegirl.

Before I could say anything, Lizzy rushed the Titmouse, aiming to attack and knock her out. "Wait!" I called after her, making her stumble in her charge. "What?" Lizzy questioned, confused as to why I'd stopped her.

I walked slowly, approaching the Titmouse without Lizzy. "Hello there." I said quietly, not wanting to further scare the already terrified pokegirl.

The Titmouse looked up at me, as though trying to decide if it was safe to run. I reached into my pack, taking out a berry and holding it out ti her.

The Titmouse looked at it curiously, as though baffled by the action. She sniffed at the berry before taking it quickly, eating hungrily.

I smiled at her, "I figured it must be hard to gather food for a Titmouse. You're probably starving." The pokegirl nodded as she finished the berry, looking down sadly. "Well, I could help you get food. If you let me capture you, you' never have to be hungry, or lonely, again," I said with a smile, "I wouldn't make you fight if you didn't want to." I assured her, figuring the thought of actual combat would terrify her.

The Titmouse looked shocked by the offer, probably having never seen another tamer or pokegirl who gave her a second glance.

"What do you say?" I asked hopefully. The Titmouse was quiet for a moment, then nodded slowly. I smiled, taking out a pokeball and holding it out to her. The Titmouse shakily reached out, tapping the ball and being sucked inside. There was an immediate click as the capture was confirmed.

Looking back, Lizzy looked baffled by what she'd seen. "You don't need to battle every single pokegirl. Some can be docile."

Lizzy nodded, "Right. You'll still need to tame her. I'll stay here and keep training." "Are you sure?" I asked, feeling odd just leaving her out here.

Lizzy nodded, "I'll be fine if I stick to the field. Plus it can't really take that long to tame a Titmouse.""Right." I said, unable to argue the point.

I returned to the center, going to the room I'd gotten for the night. I let out the Titmouse onto the bed, where she looked up at me, still seeming nervous. "Would you mind if I named you Nina?" I asked. She shook her head to show she was okay with the name. I nodded, "Okay Nina, tomorrow we'll go to the mart and get you something to where. But right now…you need to be tamed."

Nina whimpered, and I looked her in the eye, "don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to, but we do need to get you tamed."

Nina nodded, breathing heavily, possibly to calm herself. I undressed quickly, knowing Nina would likely want to be done with this as quickly as possible.

I sat on the bed with Nina, pulling her into my lap. Her soft her felt amazing against my skin, and I couldn't help but run my hands along her body slowly, feeling her fur. Nina moaned softly, her skin being extremely sensitive to every touch.

I tried to be careful, but when my hands found her chest, I couldn't help but focus my attention on there, as it was where Lizzy and indeed Sasha had enjoyed being touched the most.

Nina did not share this quality, freezing up and letting out a nearly inaudible cry of fear. I mental kicked myself, realizing that if she was sensitive to the touch everywhere, then she'd be twice as sensitive there. I moved my hands lower, feeling her breath softly against me.

As my hands roamed over her body, avoiding anything that might be too sensitive and make her lock up again, I was relieved when she started to relax, moaning softly again.

Nina started moving her hips instinctively, causing her to rub against my already hardened member as I massaged her body. I had to stop myself from my immediate instinct to thrust into her hard from below. She'd probably burst into tears if I did, a thought that I'm not ashamed to admit left me a little disappointed.

Nina tensed a bit, though less than before now that she was more comfortable, as my hands moved below her waist, rubbing slowly along her hips, along her legs, and eventually against her slit. I wasn't sure if it was because she was genuinely comfortable, or if she knew she needed taming and was willing to accept it, but she didn't shriek for me to stop when I started to slowly push two fingers into her, and even bucked her hips gently to push them inside.

Nina's soft moaning got louder as I added a third finger, moving them faster in and out of her. I could feels her sweating as I used my thumb to rub her clit gently as my other fingers explored her moist folds.

Nina tensed up again after only a few minutes. I stopped moving my fingers, afraid she'd gotten afraid again, then realized she was getting close, and got faster. I ground my thumb a bit harder into her clit, causing her to let out a low grown as she came.

She sat panting hard in my lap. I was about to ask her if she was okay or if she wanted to keep going, then realized that she was unconscious. Lizzy was right, Titmice really didn't last long. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I moved Nina off of me, recalling her to her ball to rest.

I was left a bit uncomfortable, almost painfully hard. I knew Lizzy would probably just be annoyed if I interrupted her training for a quickie, so I sent out Bet to see if she was feeling better.

She was, and from the grin on her face, she had the same idea that I did.

* * *

Bet and I ended up crashing after we were done. What was meant to be a quickie ended up lasting a bit longer than expected. The next morning I rushed out to the field, finding Lizzy still training.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping she wasn't too mad. "Yeah. I slept out here. Did it all the time before the Professor found me." Lizzy said, seeming eerily calm about being left outside at night.

Her being okay with it didn't make me feel like less of a douche though. Hell, if anything it made me feel worse. I decided I'd have to make it up to her somehow, but wasn't sure of what to do yet.

"Well, do you think we should check out the gym here?" I asked. Lizzy laughed out loud at this, "Please, the Viridian Gym is one of the toughest there is. They're in a whole other dimension from us as far as power goes."

I nodded, a little embarrassed about knowing less about the gyms than my pokegirl. "So, we should just head out then huh?"

Lizzy nodded in agreement, and soon we were on a trail out of Viridian City. I was a bit antsy about going into Viridian Forest, but at least Lizzy's plant sense would be pretty strong inside.

We'd only been walking for ten minutes through the forest, listening to the low hum of hundreds if not thousands of insects that inhabited the place when Lizzy perked up, her plant sense detecting something.

I was about to ask what she'd sensed when I heard the scream. "Help!"

We both immediately darted off in the direction of the scream, looking for the source. After a few minutes of running, we found the problem in a clearing.

There was a guy sitting about fifteen feet up in a tree, the clearing filled with dozens of ant-like pokegirls that seemed determined to topple the tree to get to him. We'd just walked in on a swarm.


	3. Annt Farm

The man in the tree was dressed more for a night on the town than a hike through the forest, making him look extremely out of place with the Annt Swarm around him.

 _Annt, the Industrious pokegirl. The main function of Annts and their Annt Queens is to create places where they and others might live. To this end, feral Annt colonies methodically strip areas of building materials and create houses and burrows, frequently moving on to a new area and a new project as soon as the old one has been completed. This can make them a property damage problem in populated areas, as they see nothing wrong with "salvaging" material from existing buildings and do not understand that the dwellings are occupied already._

They were all milling around the tree, trying to get to the guy in it, who's only defense seemed to be throwing rocks, berries, and anything else he happened to have on hand down at any Annt that started climbing up the tree.

I sent out Bet, who joined Lizzy; both rushing into the swarm and battling the Annts. Lizzy ran headlong into several Annts at once, Bet keeping to the air and swooping down to attack with her wings. Lizzy was able to use her lust dust to distract some of the Annts, but didn't work on all of them, as most Annts didn't actually lust for anything.

Bet's flying type attacks gave her an advantage, especially with her being able to stay out of range of the Annt attacks. But Lizzy was having more trouble, as she didn't have as many strong attacks and was being overwhelmed by the Annts.

I couldn't stand to just sit around while Lizzy slowly started getting overwhelmed. I saw another Annt creeping up from behind Lizzy, and charged at her before she could attack. I didn't really think out this plan passed knocking it to the group away from Lizzy, and was promptly bitten in the side.

I yelped as the bug 'girls teeth took off a chunk of skin from my side, and pulled myself away from her. I groaned as I got to my feet, holding my side. The bite wasn't too deep, and was barely bleeding, but it hurt like hell.

"Oi, cavalry kid!" I looked up, seeing the guy in the tree calling down to me. "Get my belt!" He shouted, pointing to a nearby bush. Looking to the bush, and avoiding an Annt that tried to grab my feet, I could see a belt with four pokeballs on it.

I figured he had a strong 'girl in there that could help, but the Annts were too tightly packed together, I couldn't get to it. Lizzy and Bet were occupied with their Annt clusters, and probably wouldn't even be able to hear me calling to them over the droning of the insect pokegirls.

I took a deep breath, and tried to rush through the Annts again to get to the belt, but the most that did was get me thrown to the ground with two scraped arms. I looked around at the Annts, seeing the gabs between them that were just small enough for me to be too big to get through them. And then something clicked..

Well, this is a bad idea.

I sent out Nina, grabbing her shoulders before she fainted from the sight of all the Annts. "Nina, listen. I know it's your nature to be scared, but you've got to be brave for us, just for a few seconds. If you don't..."

I didn't think pointing out what would happen to us if we were all carried back to the Ant colony would help anything, "There's a belt over there. Go to it, and open the pokeballs. The 'girls inside will do the rest. The Annts are too dumb to notice you, just move fast. I promise I'll make it up to you."

I looked closely at Nina's face to see if she was actually registering anything i was saying. The look of fear on her face as she looked at the surrounding Annts made me feel like an ass for even letting her out of her ball, let alone asking her to actually do anything.

I reached for her ball to recall her, but she darted off into the Annts before I could. She scampered right between the Annts without them being able to grab her, but that didn't stop them from trying. I dove at an Annt that nearly grabbed Nina's tail, knocking her to the ground. And then I found myself with six or so Annts essentially dog-piling me; all grabbing, scratching, biting, pushing, and pulling.

It had to be one of the most uncomfortable things that has ever happened to be, and considering how awkward i tent to be around people, that's saying a lot more than it sounds like.

And then, all at once, the Annts started to retreat. I looked to see what it was they were running from, and was nearly hit in the face with a fire ball.

I ducked, letting the Charmelons, the tall orange scaled pokegirl with claws that seemed to have some kind of venom dripping from them (oddly enough she was dressed rather scantily for such an obviously combat heavy pokegirl ) go back to work spraying fire over the Annts, any that got close enough to try and attack getting mowed down by a sword strike from the accompanying Armsmistress, who stood taller than the Charmelons did with a stainless steel sword have the length of her body; dressed in matching armor.

It only took five minutes, and then the clearing was empty, save for me, the guy in the tree, and our respective pokegirls.

I rushed over to Nina, picking up the still cowering Titmouse and cradling her protectively in my arms. "Thank you Nina, you did great." I said softly, kissing her head.

Nina nodded, her whole body shaking. "Th-thank you M-Master.. Can I-I rest inside my pokeball for a bit?" She asked nervously. I nodded and recalled her to her ball, she'd earned it.

"Thanks for the save there man," The guy said as he descended from the tree. "The names Riley." "Mark." I said.

"Good to meet you Mark." Riley said, "Good thing you came when you did. I was nearly bug food. And you two," Riley turned to his 'girls, "You two did splendid." He said, giving a hard smack to the Charmelons's ass.

I would've expected him to get a fire ball to the face or lose an arm for spanking a Charmelons, even if it was his own, but instead the reptilian pokegirl giggled, "Thanks Master." She said proudly, the Armsmistress nodding.

"Now, time to set up camp. I hope you'll stay for dinner," Riley said to me and my 'girls, "Especially seeing as your already here at the campgrounds." He said, gesturing to the newly Annt-free clearing.

* * *

 _Charmelons, the Hot N Heavy pokegirl/near human. These pokegirls, being the evolution of the Charamanda, are strong fire types that do well with long ranged combat. Now though, they are capable of fighting close range more easily with a few poison type attacks to compliment their fire._

 _Armsmistress, the ultimate fighting pokegirl/very near human. This blade wielding pokegirl can evolve from the Amazon, or from the Valkyrie. They can be extremely difficult to train, but extremely useful in battle, especially melee combat or a sword fight._

Judging from the lack of wings, I assumed that Riley's Armsmistress evolved from an Amazon instead of a Valkyrie. As I scanned his pokegirls, his let out his two others for dinner. The first was clearing a Bunny Girl evolution, but much, much more seductive and curvier; not seeming to mind that she was barely wearing anything at all.

The other looked human-like, wearing a green dress that looked two seconds from bursting around her large chest. She had an odd, goofy grin as she looked around the campsite.

 _Play Bunny, the overly affectionate pokegirl/very near human. This evolution of the Bunny Girl is triggered by an extremely intense orgasm; hence the rarity of the sexy bunny forms. These fun-loving pokegirls like nothing more than taming with their master/mistress, harem sisters, friends of their master, stray ferals they find, and pretty much anyone. They are highly sought out by sex battlers for their ability to actually raise and lower their own lust at will._

 _Tavernmaid, the kegger-cutie pokegirl/very near human. Much like how a Squirtitty holds water in her breasts and a Milktit carries milk, a Tavernmaid carried alcohol in her chest. This leads to the increased size of their bust, and as alcohol is literally a part of their biology, they maintain a constant buzz. They love to party, and when feral, appear just like their normal selves with a hangover._

Well, that explained the Tavernmaid's spaced out look, and the grin the Play Bunny kept giving Lizzy and Bet.

"Meet Crissy, Marissa, Lush, and Loral." Riley said, gesturing to the Charmelons, Armsmistress, Tavernmaid, and Play Bunny respectively. I introduced Bet and Lizzy, explaining that Nina was a bit too frazzled to meet new people at the moment.

"No kidding. That's a brave little Titmouse you got there. Not a lot of her breed would be able to face a swarm of Annts like that." Riley said. I nodded, "Speaking of which, how did you end up like that?"

Riley scratched his head, "Kind of a long story, You see, me and the 'girls make our money traveling around, finding neat stuff and selling it. Old relics, fancy magic artifacts, and, more commonly, rare pokegirls.

"A construction crew in Viridian commissioned me to catch an Annt Queen for him, the Annts would follow their queen, and the crew would have a whole new team of workers."

"I take it the Annt Queen didn't take it too well." I guessed. "Nah she was fine with it, that's where Aura Smooth comes in handy." Riley said.

Aura Smooth was a blood gift that let whoever had it essentially befriend and seduce whoever they wanted. It's like a plus fifty to charisma, if you'll forgive the geeky reference.

"I waltzed right up into the colony, befriended the Queen, and got her to agree to go to the crew in town in less than an hour." Riley said. "Then why were the Annts trying to kill you?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah… that's probably where my aura worked against me. Queen wanted me to go for a few rounds of taming before we left the colony. I was more than happy, but told her I'd have to run it by my pokegirls first. She didn't take kindly that.

"Apparently, the Annt Queen had decided I was her new property without telling me. I politely refused, and she sent the bulk of her drones to change my mind. Which was a bit of a problem considering my blood curse. Fragile, I'm kind of a glass bones in the combat department. I had to book it, and ended up losing the belt with my 'girls on it in the process as I was, eh, caught with my pants down in a not entirely metaphorical sense."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Oh sure it's funny now that there isn't an army of murderous bug 'girls around us." Riley said, though he chuckled to. "Now, to the matter of how to repay you."

"Oh you don't need to do that, all I did was get was get your 'girls to do the work." I said. "Yeah, and you and yours got a bit banged up in the process." Riley said.

"I know how we can repay him~" Loral said with a grin. "Down girl, I don't think his pokegirls would take too kindly to that," Riley said, "To start, how about a battle. That way I can at least see what kind of tamer you are."

"I'm not sure…" I said. I hadn't been in an actually tamer vs tamer battle yet, and with his 'girls being so strong… "I say we go for it." Lizzy said.

"Really?" I asked. Lizzy nodded, looking at Riley's pokegirls competitively. I guess thresholds really were different from feralborns, as normally a Boobisaur would take the challenge with more stride.

"Well, we do need to see how we compare to other tamers." I said. "That's the spirit," Riley said, standing. "Give your 'girls some potions to heal them, then let's see how they handle non-drone pokegirls in a fight."


	4. Thomas Joins the Party

Riley sent out Marissa first, the Armsmistress looking all too imposing as she loomed over everyone else in the area. I sent out Lizzy, as she seemed eager to battle.

The Armsmistress drew her sword, the sight of which made me more than a little nervous for Lizzy, especially with her having no long ranged attacks. I took a breath to calm myself, and tried to focus on strategy.

We waited for the Armsmistress to make the first move. After a few moments, she charged with her sword at the ready. "Dodge back when she gets close. Yell and follow up with tackle." I rattled off instructions, hoping they'd keep Lizzy away from the edge of the sword.

Lizzy seemed anxious to rush the Armsmistress and start fighting, but wasn't stupid enough to rush headlong at a larger, stronger, blade wielding pokegirl and held her ground. Once the Armsmistress was fright in front of her, Lizzy jumped back, avoiding the sword swipe and yelling loud, startling the 'girl enough for her to rush forward; knocking her back with tackle.

"Get back before she recovers!" I called, but Lizzy didn't want to play it on defensive, and rush forward again to tackle. This led to her getting hit in the gut with the handle of the Armsmistress's sword, knocking the wind out of her as she was punched back. Lizzy stumbled back, narrowly avoiding another sword strike.

"Let out Lust Dust!" I called. Lizzy gave me a look like I was out of my skull, but I had an idea. Whether or not Lizzy actually though it was a good idea or not, she let out a cloud of Lust Dust, enveloping the Armsmistress.

The short term effect was just pissing Marissa off, as now she was horny and fighting twice as hard to end the match so she could go to Riley for some relief. Lizzy dodged around the clearing voiding, and sometimes getting hit by, sword strikes. Then, after five minutes of combat with Lizzy intermediately letting out more Dust, it started working like I wanted.

Marissa's strikes were getting less graceful, more aggressive and less fluid. She was getting sloppy as he mind was more and more consumed with lust. Lizzy seemed to realize that this had been the plan, and let out another cloud of dust before rushing in with a series of tackles that knocked the Armsmistress's sword out of her hands and pinned her to a tree,

Lizzy almost lost it near the end, trying to grapple the Armsmistress. This could never have worked with the Armsmistress being bigger, heavier, stronger, and wearing armor. But another blast of Lust Dust, this one not meant to add to the building lust, but rather obscure Marissa's vision, gave Lizzy the edge, letting her pin the Armsmistress and tackle her unconscious.

Riley nodded, recalling Marissa. "Clever boy. Now what's your plan for this?" He asked, sending out Crissy.

I didn't like the look of the Charmelons going up against Lizzy, and took out her pokeball to recall her and switch for Bet. "No, I can do this." Lizzy said, staring down the Charmelons (I say staring 'down', but she had to look up at her to do it.).

Knowing I would likely regret it later, I recalled Lizzy anyway and sent out Bet. No way Lizzy was fighting a Charmelons yet.

"Keep to the air, attack with peck when you see an opening." I called to Bet, the Pidgy taking off into the air to avoid a ball of fire. Wing attack wouldn't be strong enough to do enough damage through Crissy's scales, and would take down her speed in the air each time she had to beat her wings against the other 'girl. Peck would be stronger against her, and wouldn't reduce Bet's speed as much.

Ads the battle played out, Bet avoiding fire attacks by darting around in the air and swopping down to peck at Crissy when there was an opening, my strategy seemed to be proven right. Unfortunately, I forgot to account for the Charmelons's poison attacks.

Bet got slashed with a poison claw after five minutes of battle. She was fine for the next four minutes, but at ten, Bet started slowing down. The Charmelons was still taking damage when Bet attacked, but Bet was taking damage every time she moved; which she had to do to avoid the other pokegirl's fire attacks.

Bet seemed to realize that she was going to be knocked out before she finished the battle, and went for a hail-Mary, flying up as high as she could before dive bombing Crissy, not even attempting to avoid the ball of fire that went at her and becoming a ball of fire herself as she crashed into the Charmelons. Bet was knocked out, but Crissy wasn't in great shape either.

"Chip away at the health and send out the cavalry? Not the best plan, but whatever." Riley commented as I sent Lizzy back out.

Riley's words were really started to put me on edge, possibly because of his Aura. I realized with a start that that may very well have been his strategy. It had never occurred to me that the tamer could contribute to the strategy physically as well.

Lizzy looked pissed at me for calling her back before, but had bigger things to worry about at the moment with the Charmelons already bearing down on her.

Lizzy avoided the fire ball, tackling Crissy back and letting out more Lust Dust as she did. The Dust, combined with Crissy already being staggered from her fight with Bet put the Charmelons in a practically useless state as Lizzy tackled her; knocking her out.

"Your one for two, let's see if you can keep up with the gears switched over." Riley said, sending out Lush.

I didn't understand what Riley meant, and neither did Lizzy; as she charged the Tavernmaid, only to get blasted by Intoxicate. Lizzy coughed and hic-ed as she was buzzed from inhaling the airborne liquor. Lush grinned, and began removing her dress.

Switch gears…this was a sex battle. It made sense, but was a big problem. Lizzy wasn't trained for sex battles, and even if she was, she was currently buzzed out. I tried to call to her, warn her, but I'm not sure how much she heard.

Lizzy giggled drunkenly as she watched Lush undress, and grinned seductively at the sight of the Tavernmaid's large chest.

"Thirsty~?" Lush asked with a smile, drawing Lizzy in and pulling her head down to her chest. In Lizzy's drunken state she didn't think twice about it and immediately started drinking more alcohol from Lush's breasts. I tried to call out to her to get her head together, but she was gone.

With her officially hammered, it took almost no effort for Lush to make her cum, losing Lizzy the match and knocking her out just to add insult to injury.

I couldn't exactly send Nina out, regardless of the kind of battle she'd be useless for it, and losing a match would only lower her self-esteem more. The battle was over, and I'd lost.

"Damn." I muttered as I recalled Lizzy. "Your 'girls need training," Riley said, throwing me some supplies to heal and un-stupor Lizzy and Bet, "Now I'm off to reward mine." He said with a grin, retreating into his tent on the other end of the clearing to tame his 'girls.

I sent out Bet and Lizzy, healing them with potions to bring their health back up. Lizzy's head was cleared after only a few minutes (thankfully, as the though of Lizzy with a hangover scares me to the core) and looked angry over losing.

I recalled Bet into her ball to rest, and tried to calm Lizzy down. She calmed after awhile, but didn't look any happier. "Maybe there's something I can do to help you relax?" I asked, wondering if she'd be up for a taming, as she hadn't actually had one since Pallet Town.

"No," Lizzy replied, "I'm sore from the fight. Just let me rest in my pokeball." She said. I nodded, and recalled her into her ball for the night.

As I laid to sleep in my tent, I sighed sadly, knowing that, after the potions, Lizzy wouldn't actually be sore anymore. At least she knows how to let someone down easy.

* * *

The next morning I took Riley's advice, getting up early and heading away from the camp to get some training done. I figured it would do Lizzy some good to train in a forest, surrounded by plant-life. Bet was able to work on aerial coordination from dodging the trees while she flew.

Nina didn't really look up to training, and sat with me on the sidelines while the others were at it.

"Your going about this all wrong you know."

I looked up in surprise at hearing the male voice from above, and saw a guy sitting in the tree we were sitting under. He was taller than me, but a bit shorter than Riley, with dark skin that stood out a bit against the plain gray clothes he wore. He had a hood pulled up over his head, but I could still see that his hair was a dirty white; which struck me as odd considering he looked to be about the same age as me, perhaps even younger.

He jumped down from the branch he'd been sitting on, landing on his feet in front of me and Nina, the Titmouse whimpering and crawling into my lap for safety, not that I could exactly do much if this guy did turn out to be a problem.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. "Training your pokegirls. Your doing it wrong." He said. "What makes you say that?" I asked defensively.

He held up his hands peacefully, "Let me explain. My name is Thomas, and I've been traveling for awhile now. Traveling tends to let you pick a few things up. The way your 'girls are training is fine, but will only be that: fine. And will yield results that will be fine instead of great. Trust me, if your pinned down by a Panthress or a battling a gym, just fine isn't gonna cut it.

"Your just not taking advantage of the surroundings is all." Thomas said. I thought about this, looking around at the forest, I thought I was taking good advantage of the area, Lizzy training her plant type abilities and Bet training her maneuverability. I told this to Thomas, and he shook his head.

"The Boobisaur needs defensive training, and the Pidgy should be working on speed. And why isn't she training to?" Thomas asked, indicating Nina.

"Well she's a Titmouse." I said, "And that's all she'll be if she doesn't get to training." Thomas said back.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of this, but thinking on it, he was right. Lizzy's defense really low, and Bet's speed was something to be desired. Training those stats here in the plant and bug element of the forest would give them both a huge boost. And if Nina started training, it would probably get her confidence up more, and maybe she could even start battling.

At Thomas's instruction, I changed up how the 'girls were training, having Lizzy switch to defense, Bet on speed, and even getting Nina to do some basic training to build up her physical strength.

"Thanks man," I said, grateful for the help when I say how quickly the 'girls were starting to improve after only an hour.

"Don't mention it. I've just picked up a few things in my time. Well, a lot of things." Thomas said with a chuckle. "Your pokegirls must be on a whole other level." I said, but Thomas shook his head.

"Don't have any of my own." Thomas said. "Really?" I questioned. Thomas nodded, "Long story. Just been me for a while now."

I thought about this while the 'girls trained. Clearly Thomas knew how to train pokegirls, despite not having any himself. I could really use someone like that, and I figured that if he'd been by himself, he could probably use some company.

"Want to travel with me and my 'girls?" I asked.

Thomas seemed surprised I'd asked, but smiled, "Well, I suppose I could stay for awhile to see how your pokegirls do with their training, but I can't promise to be staying for too long."

I nodded as we started heading back to the clearing, the 'girls all tired from the training. "Who's this?" Riley asked. "Thomas." Thomas said, shaking Riley's hand.

"I met him out in the forest, he's really good with pokegirls. Doesn't have any though." I explained. "Poor bastard." Riley said, making Thomas chuckle, "I do fine on my own." He said, sitting down and taking a berry out of the pocket on his hoodie.

That's when I realized that Thomas didn't look to have a back. No supplies, weapons, healing supplies or even a map. It struck me as off, but Thomas just shrugged it off when I asked him about it. "Not smart to keep too much supplies on you."

I was about to point out that he didn't really have _any_ supplies on him, but he spoke first. "So tell me Mark, what exactly is your plan for your journey?"

"Well...battle eight gyms, go to the Pokegirls League, hopefully win and get a chance to battle the Elite Four." I said, having thought it was obvious.

Thomas laughed at this, and to my surprise, Riley laughed to. "Buddy, that isn't a plan." Riley said. "It's a goal at best, and a pipe dream at worst." Thomas added.

"What gyms are you going to challenge? There's at least one for every element, not to mention the sex battle gyms. What pokegirls do you plan to catch? What sights do you want to see? What do you do if you don't get eight gym badges in time and miss the deadline for the League? You gotta have a plan, not just an endpoint."

I didn't know how to respond to this. Thomas seemed content to just let me think about it as he gave a list of training exercises for the 'girls to go through.

* * *

As the day went on, me watching Thomas help train my three pokegirls, no answers came to me, and several more questions arose. Soon night fell again, and Thomas said it would be wise to wait to travel until morning.

Taking his advise, me and Riley went to our respective tents for the night. I shared my new concerns (just drops in the slowly filling bucket) with Lizzy. "What do you think?"

Lizzy shrugged, "You're the tamer, you're supposed to figure it out." She said before returning to her ball for the night. I sighed, irritated and stressed out, and sent out Bet.

Bet grinned, "Does Master need to sate his blood curse~?" I blushed, nodding.

Bet just giggled, laying back on the ground and raising her feet up. I wasted no time, taking her ankles in my hands and bringing her heels to my face. Thank god I'd found Bet. With how Lizzy acts and Nina being too shy, if not for Bet, I'd likely have succumbed to my blood curse by now.

To my pleasure, Bet started moaning softly as I began to kiss and lick along the length of her feet; as she was enjoying the worship as much as I enjoyed giving it.

This practically sent me into a frenzy, licking, kissing, and even occasionally biting the Pidgy's feet until they were covered heel to tow in saliva. The sight was beautiful to me, and it seemed to be turning Bet on to.

Bet grinned wickedly at me as I undressed, rolling onto her back and squeezing my shaft between her feet; stroking me off hard with her feet. It moved smoothly between them with how slick they were; and the feeling of it was just too good.

I groaned, cumming onto Bet's feet after only a few minutes. The relief, however, didn't make me tired. If anything, it revved me up. I'm usually not an aggressive person in any sense of the word, but I suppose this is the exception.

I grabbed Bet's feet, thrusting between the small arc they made. I moaned at how soft they felt, not planning to stop until I'd completely covered Bet's feet. Bet didn't seem to mind, and even enjoyed, this. She even managed to cum as I slowly covered her feet in more and more seed.

I did finally start feeling a bit of fatigue after I'd finished with the bird 'girls feet, but still had enough energy to make sure she was repaid; I wasn't about to let one of my pokegirls go unsatisfied.

I'm not sure when we finally bit stop, only that Bet and I were both panting hard, laying in the tent, and my mind had a lot less stress built up.


	5. Tale of a Threshold

"Wake up." Lizzy said sternly, shaking me awake. I was a bit jolted by this, as I hadn't been expecting a wake up call. "We've gotta get back to training." Lizzy said as I sat up, yawning.

I got up, wondering if it was a bad sign that the Boobisaur was more proactive than me as I sent out Bet and Nina to begin the days training.

As Nina went through her small work-out routine to build up strength, Thomas suggested that Bet and Lizzy have a sparring battle. Bet nodded her agreement, and Lizzy rushed over to take up her position in front of Bet, seeming to me a little too eager to battle.

The battle only actually lasted five minutes. Bet used the strategy I'd had her use against Riley's Charmelons, keeping to the air, dodging until there was an opening, then going in for an aerial attack, on Lizzy. With Lizzy's elemental weakness to Bet's flying type attacks, and Bet's speed letting her dodge all of Lizzy's attacks, I'm not sure Lizzy ever really had a chance in the fight.

Lizzy didn't seem too happy about this, which is understandable. "I'd like to go back to my pokeball now." Lizzy said through her teeth, "I need to rest so I can continue training."

Not really wanting to argue with her, and knowing that she would need to rest to avoid getting hurt later on, I recalled Lizzy to her pokeball.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." Riley commented with a chuckle. "Yeah, she's always kind of like that." I said with a shrug. "Not surprised." Riley said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, wondering why Lizzy's behavior would seem normal to him, especially considering her breed. "You mean you don't know?" Riley asked, seeming surprised by this, "Well, I suppose that explains why you didn't try to fix it." He said.

"Try to fix what?" I asked. "Dude, she's jealous of Bet." Riley said.

I gaped, "Why would she be jealous of Bet?" I questioned, "That doesn't make any sense." "Makes perfect sense to me." Thomas said.

"Think about it man, do the math. How many times have you tamed Lizzy?" Riley asked, "Just the once to form the Alpha Bond." I replied. "And how many times have you tamed Bet?" Riley asked. "Three.." I said, the realization dawning on me.

"It wasn't like it was by choice. Lizzy just shrugs me off whenever I try to tame her." I said defensively. Riley scoffed, "Like it matters. Pokegirls operate a certain way. There's also the fact that you recalled her when I sent out Crissy and had Bet battle in her place. It was a smart move for the battle, but not so much for you and Lizzy."

"I've also noticed that you seem to know more about Nina and Bet than you do Lizzy, despite her being your Alpha." Thomas commented. "She's a threshold isn't she? Have you ever asked her about her life before she went through it?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but couldn't think of anything to actually say in my defense. They were right... I'd been neglecting Lizzy without even realizing it.

"I believe Mark may need a moment. How about I show you how to max out your pokegirls' elemental attacks?" Thomas said, turning to leave the clearing, "Sounds great." Riley said, leaving with him.

I balled Bet and Nina, who didn't seem to mind after hearing the situation, and sent out Lizzy.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked when she was sent out, wondering why she'd been disturbed. "I...I wanted to ask you about your old life," I said nervously, "Before you became a pokegirl."

Lizzy made a dismissive gesture, "No need." She said, "I want to," I told her, "I want to get to know you better Lizzy."

Lizzy seemed to get annoyed by this, "Yeah well, that life is gone now so it doesn't really matter. No point talking about it."

"Of course it matters." I said, feeling guilty I'd never talked to her about this until now. "It's a part of your life, a part of you, and it'll always matter."

Lizzy looked away from me, sitting down on the log Riley had moved into the clearing to act as a sort of bench next to where the fire would be at night. She wasn't speaking, and wouldn't look at me again. Fearing I'd pushed a little too far, I decided that if I was going to ask her to talk about something she wanted to forget, I could at least do the same for her.

"I-I lied when I said my elemental weakness was my only blood curse." I admitted, looking down as I sat next to her. Lizzy turned to me, looking confused. "I've actually got three."

"What are the others?" Lizzy asked, "And why wouldn't you tell me?"

I sighed, "I've got Monophobia...and Fetish, for feet."

I cringed when I heard Lizzy snicker at this, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again. "It's embarrassing," I replied, "And you were my first pokegirl. 'Hi, nice to meet you, can I fuck your feet?' How well would that have gone?"

Lizzy laughed at this, but it didn't hurt as much this time, because Lizzy's laugh was actually beautiful. "Okay, I guess I can understand that, but why didn't you tell me about the Monophobia?"

"I don't really tell anyone about it." Mark said, "People always laugh at me for it." "Well...I wouldn't have laughed." Lizzy said.

I smiled at this, and turned to Lizzy, "Okay, how about this, you talk about your old life, and I'll talk about my Monophobia. Deal?"

Lizzy paused for a moment, and I was afraid she'd decline, but she nodded, "Okay, but you go first."

I nodded, "I was little when my first Monophobia scare hit. I got separated from my parents somehow, and by some bad luck even managed to get myself lost in the woods. I started hearing things...seeing things...then everything just went dark. I guess someone found me while I was passed out, because when I woke up I was back at my house. I was still shaking when my parents found me in my room."

I stopped, and looked to Lizzy, waiting for Lizzy to tell her story. She took a deep breath, and started talking.

"I always wanted to be a tamer," Lizzy said, "Even when I was little and didn't actually understand what 'taming' was. I planned on getting either a Puppy or a Bunny Girl. The multiple evolution choices made me so excited. I would stay up nights doing research on different pokegirls, what they looked like, how they acted, how they fought, how they like to be tamed; the last one leading to more than one interesting dream." Lizzy paused, chuckling at the memory.

"I was gonna have a team of mostly grass types, but a few fire types to just to show off that I could handle anything I wanted to. I mapped out my entire journey, the places I'd see, the gyms I'd battle, the people I'd meet, it was gonna be perfect. Then... I went through threshold..."

Lizzy went quiet again. Worried I'd lose her, I continued, "I always had nightmares about having to go on my journey alone. That's actually why it took us so long to get to Viridian; having you and Bet in your pokeballs was too much like being alone again."

Lizzy gave me a sympathetic look. I was worried I'd made her feel bad for being in her ball, but before I could tell her she didn't need to be, she continued her story.

"All my plans, all my hopes, all my dreams, they were all just gone, literally over night. I was so upset at everything, I just wanted to roll up and die. I ran away from home and hid in the forest, just sobbing and mourning myself.

"I'd gone from having all the options in the world to having two: Let myself go feral, or go to the Professor and end up as some schmuck's first pokegirl. The thought of going feral was slightly more disgusting, so I went to the Professor."

"Wow...no wonder you don't like me." I said. I think I meant to say it under my breath, but with Lizzy sitting right next to me, she heard me anyway.

"It isn't that I don't like you Mark," Lizzy says, "It's just...nothing stopped you from getting to be a tamer. You got to do it, and I didn't, and every time I look at you, it reminds me of what I lost. It just isn't fair. I guess...I guess I'm just jealous of you."

Mark had to stop his jaw from dropping at this. Well, Riley and Thomas had been right about one thing: Lizzy was certainly jealous.

"I'm so sorry all your plans got ruined like they did," I said, "And I'm really sorry that I remind you of it, but I want to make you happy, and that means you're gonna be seeing a lot of me while I do."

"You really wanna make me happy?" Lizzy asked. "Of course." I replied immediately. "Then...I wanna go on the journey I planned out. The gym leaders I planned to fight, the places I planned to see, all of it." She said.

"Done." I said without missing a beat, "You have my word, you'll see every part of your journey. Just like you planned."

"And I'll keep helping you train so you don't both end up dead along the way," Thomas called down to us from the branch he was sitting on, "But right now, I've gotta go meditate. Oh, and Riley said he'd be checking on the area to make sure there aren't any rare 'girls in the area, so the clearing is yours for the next hour or so." Thomas added before getting up and jumping off to the next branch and being gone in seconds.

I didn't know how long Thomas had been listening to us, but I was really hoping he wasn't still doing it. From the look in Lizzy's eyes, she had the same idea as I did.

"You know, if we're gonna go on the journey I planned, we're gonna need a stronger Bond." Lizzy said with one of the first genuine smiles I'd seen on her since I'd met her.

I nodded my agreement immediately, following Lizzy into the tent.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of lemon in this chapter, there were some technical difficulties. Computer fuckered up and deleted the whole chapter, so I had to re-write the whole thing.**


	6. Huey Joins the Fray

Lizzy's training was going great. She'd loosened up more, and was more willing to listen to me and Thomas's instructions. From this, Lizzy learned to use vine whip, summing up to four vines at a time (she'd work on getting the last to later), in less than a day.

"You'd do well to do a bit do training as well." Thomas told me as we watched Lizzy practice her new move. "Me?" I asked, a bit confused by this, "Why?"

Thomas shook his head, as though disappointed. "If you end up stuck in the middle of the woods or the forest or somewhere else with all your 'girls fainted, you'll need a way to defend yourself. The easy option is a gun or other weapon, but those are unreliable. Never trust any attack or defensive method that you can't question when things go wrong."

I couldn't exactly argue with Thomas's logic, especially now that he'd put me on the spot like he had. "Okay...how do I start?"

"Same way a pokegirl would. Though, it'll be easier to decide where your strengths and weaknesses lie after I've seen you fight. Mind sparring?" Thomas asked.

"Sparring?" I'd never been in a fight before. I'd run from plenty as a young kid, but never actually fought. I told this to Thomas and he shrugged it off. "Fighting is instinct. Just don't over-think anything and your body will tell you how to defend yourself against an attacker. Experience helps, and training is mandatory to survive in the wilderness, but for sparring, you'll be fine."

For the first time since I met him, Thomas pulled back his hood, popping his neck as he took a few steps back from me and took a stance. "Just try not to let me kill you. Blood takes ages to get out of my clothes." Thomas joked. At least, I really hope it was a joke.

Riley acted as a sort of judge, and we started. Thomas moved forward fast, clearing the distance between me and him in only a few moments and knocking me to the ground with one strike. I'm well aware that he'd caught me off balance and he'd had much, much more training than me, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing to get knocked down in front of my pokegirls.

Luckily none of them laughed at me, and Thomas even helped me up, giving me a whole twenty seconds before he knocked my legs out from under me with a kick.

This little process repeated three or four more times before Thomas, either out of realizing he wouldn't learn much about my skills and weaknesses if I never got a chance to do anything or out of just plain pity, Thomas resolved to not attack until I did.

After catching my breath, I rushed Thomas, trying to mimic the palm strike he'd used on me. Thomas stepped back, avoiding the attack. I repeated the motion several times, but none of the hit Thomas. After a few minutes of this, Thomas finally blocked the attack and swung his hand out for an attack of his own...that stopped before he hit me.

Thomas looked to be rubbing his temples, as though trying to alleviate some pain. "Sorry, I guess I've gotten a headache. Your training will have to wait a bit I'm afraid, I've got to go meditate; try and clear my head."

I nodded, though found this a bit odd. Riley seemed to think the same from the look he had as Thomas walked off into the forest.

"That was weird." I said, Riley nodding. "I think I get it." He said, pointing to Thomas, "The guy, weirdly informed as he is on pokegirl battling, is too innocent to do something like kick your ass in front of your pokegirls."

"I guess it's possible." I said, trying to ignore the snickering I heard from Lizzy and Bet at the statement. "Last night Lora tried to jump the guy's bones, like she does with all new people she meets eventually. But get this, Thomas turned her down. He turned down a Play Bunny!" Riley said.

"Really?" I asked, this really was confusing. Riley nodded, "I've got a theory. Thomas knows a lot about a lot right? I think that growing up he spent so much time focusing on books and training that he ended up missing out on the taming aspect of life. Probably still a virgin, and now that he's this far out without any experience, he'll be too scared to even try."

Strange as this would be, I still wasn't much for gossip. "Should we really be talking about this behind the guy's back?" "Buddy, we need to help the guy out." Riley said, "He could end up going through his whole life without ever taming."

"What if that's just how he wants to live?" I asked, Riley rolling his eyes. "Please, that's no way to live."

* * *

It was a few hours before Thomas returned, and when he did he looked like hell. His hair was all messed up, small twigs sticking out of it like he'd tried to wash his hair with a tree branch. Dirt coated his clothes, and his pant leg was torn slightly.

"Sorry I took so long. Got jumped by a feral on the way back." Thomas said. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly, Thomas nodding. "They were just in a bad mood. A knock on the head and directions to the nearest berry tree got rid of them. Caught me by surprise though." He said, indicating his clothes.

Riley's eyes narrowed, like he didn't believe what Thomas was saying for some reason. "We've gotten all we can get from training in this forest. Tomorrow we should head out to the next town." Thomas said.

I nodded, more than ready to leave the forest. The others all seemed to agree, and Thomas said that the day's training was done; letting the 'girls go off to do whatever in the meantime.

Lizzy went to practice her plant-sense, wanting terribly to extend the distance she could reach with it, and Bet went off flying, promising to come back after an hour and turn around if she ran into any ferals. Nina seemed continent to stay resting in her pokeball.

That just left me by myself, Riley having gone to search the area for a few stray ferals and Thomas back out meditating, as the sun went down. Well, mostly to myself.

I suppose Loral had taken more offense to Thomas refusing her advances than she'd let on to Riley, and had chosen me as a way of proving her sexual prowess to herself. It didn't take long to realize that the Play Bunny was after a go in the sack, but I wasn't exactly complaining.

"Let me just check with my 'girls first." I said, not wanting to accidentally make one of my pokegirls upset at me. Loral didn't seem to think this was and acceptable answer, because the next word I heard was _"Enhance~"_

Play Bunnies are well known for being able to raise and lower the sexual needs of those around them. I've heard that it's most powerful on their tamer, but from how fast my mind went from clear to seeing blurres, I'd say it's pretty powerful regardless.

What happened next is fuzzy, but I remember that I tackled Loral, biting along her neck as I tore off what little clothes she was wearing. I'm not sure when or how I got my clothes off, but I haven't found my underwear since and Loral just grinned when I asked her the next morning; all I know is the next clear memory I have was of Loral using Enhance again once we were in the tent, and the rest is all speculatory.

* * *

The next morning started off fairly smoothly. None of my 'girls seemed to mind Lorel jumping me, and even Riley seemed okay with it. We got the tents taken down and out little camp packed up, and started off down the trail out of the forest. No ferals or tamers appeared to battle us along the way, and we figured we'd be getting out of the forest scott-free.

Then we reached the edge of the forest.

Pewter city wasn't quite in sight, but just over the horizon. Then, before any of us could take another step, we heard a man chuckling. "Look what we have here boys?" a guy dressed all in tattered green garments said, stepping out from behind a nearby tree.

Two others stepped out, both wearing equally shit-eating grins. "Who are you guys?" Riley questioned. "What? You telling me you haven't heard of Team Swarm?" The tall one who I assume was the leader of the little group questioned, "What a shame. If you'd heard, you'd have known not to go trespassing on our territory. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to pay a bit of a trespassing fee."

Teams, organized gangs that had been popping up all over the place since the destruction of Team Rocket. They all had something they were out to prove, but were usual just in it for money and power.

"Sorry, I don't pay Team members, especially stupid looking ones with bad fashion sense." Riley said, the Team Swarm grunts smirking. "Bad move buddy."

The Team members all let out bug types, three Buzzbreast, a Pinchtit, a Scorpiagirl, and a Sword Dancer. There wasn't any time to scan the imposing bug types, and I sent out Lizzy and Bet as Riley send out Crissy and Marissa and Thomas just rushed in himself.

Seeing that they had type disadvantages, the Swarm grunts all took out weapons; knives for the underlings, a pistol for the leader.

Thomas looked to be all we needed to get through this unscathed, as he dropped all three Buzzbreast by jumping up, locking his limps around them, and dropping them to the ground before knocking them out with one or two blows to the head.

He had just turned to the Pinchtit when he grabbed his temple again like he had when we were sparring. The Swarm guy fired the pistol at him, and it missed by a mile...but Thomas dropped unconscious to the ground anyway.

"Fuck!" Riley swore, having his 'girls rush over to guard Thomas. Crissy took a bullet in the leg for it, and Riley recalled her while Lizzy moved Thomas back with her vines.

The Swarm's still had three pokegirls, not to mention weapons of their own. Bet went to the Pinchtit, keeping the vicious buko at bay with her fast paced aerial attacks while Lizzy used her vines to alternate between battling the Scorpiagirl and stalling the grunts. Marissa ended up locked in a sword fight with the Sword Dancer.

I tried to rush over to the Swarm grunts, figuring I could catch them off guard. But the Sword Dancer saw where I was headed and fired a Sword Beam at me. It would've hit me square in the chest...if Thomas hadn't pulled me back.

I hadn't seen Thomas get up, nor heard him move to where I was from here he'd been, but there he was, looking not only up, but pissed. He looked oddly...different. His eyes, his posture, his features, something just wasn't quite right; didn't match what I'd seen of Thomas before.

But that seemed trivial when Thomas started throwing balls of fire from his hands.

Not regular fire either. Black fire. It seemed to completely ignite the Sword Dancer, Pinchtit, and Scorpiagirl when it made contact; knocking them all unconscious and probably doing quite a bit of damage to them in the process.

The Swarm grunts, like me, Riley, and our pokegirls, all looked shocked by this. They turned to run, each getting a ball of fire in the back and dropping to the floor.

"That's better." Thomas said, the flames dissipating from his hands as he went over to the grunts, making sure they got tied up and their pokegirls returned to their balls before any of them returned to consciousness.

"What the hell was that?" Riley questioned once the Team grunts were all secured, "Don't get me wrong, it was awesome, but why didn't you tell us you could throw fire?"

Thomas looked at Riley with an odd expression, like he was trying and failing to remember who he was. "Thomas?" I asked, a bit of anxiety, mostly left over from the panic of being attacked, forming in my gut.

Thomas shook his head, "Sorry man, but the name ain't Thomas. Names Huey."

"What?" Me and Riley both questioned and practically the same time. "Look, guys, I'd love to explain, but I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be loose and I need to find some gin and a pokegirl to tame fast." Thomas...or, 'Huey' said.

"If you need taming and booze Lush has both." Riley said, sending out his Tavernmaid. Huey grinned, "You're a life savor." He said, taking Lush and leading her off.

"Okay, what the actual fuck?" I asked despite knowing Riley wouldn't have any more answers than me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riley said nervously, "Thomas is loco in his coco." He said, twirling his finger next to his head, the universal symbol for 'crazy'.

"He can't just be crazy, there's gotta be some explanation for this." I said, my own nerves running on end now. "There is an explanation: Thomas, Huey, or whoever else he thinks he is is out of his skull. He seems docile right now, but we need to get the hell out of here before we wind up on the business end of that fire." Riley said, "As soon as he gets back with Lush, I'll send him back off into the forest, and we bail. We can probably reach Pewter by nightfall."

As much as I didn't like it, I nodded.

It was nearly sun down by the time Huey returned, Lush walked behind him with a blissed out expression, even for her. "Sorry for the hold up, wanted to sober up a bit before I came back." Huey said.

"No worries." Riley said, recalling Lush, "Look, we were wondering if you could help us out with a little more training. I know it's getting late, but this is important. You head back to the forest, we'll get our stuff and follow behind. Okay?"

Huey shook his head, "I may be half drunk right now but I'm not an idiot. Now listen, I know I probably look like someone beat the hell out of me with a loopy stick, but I can explain."

Huey sat down, and began trying to fish something out of his pocket. "First of all, me and Thomas are, were, and will continue to be, separate people. Hell, he's actually my brother."

Likely seeing the look me and Riley shared, Huey said, "Hey, please save all accusations of insanity until the end please."

"Me and Thomas were born with a rare blood gift, or who knows from how its been treating me, it could very well be a blood curse. Gemini Binding. One in every two billion once a generation. Apparently our parents had just the right genes for it.

"Basically, we started out like ordinary twins. Then..one one baby came out. Both of us, at the same time. One body, two minds. And I got paperwork to prove it." As he said this, he finally managed to pry a piece of crumpled, folded and re-folded paper from his pocket.

After me and Riley looked over it, our jaws dropped. It was legit; signed and certified by the League as true. Huey and Thomas really did have this 'Gemini Binding'.

"Whenever Thomas is in the driver's seat, he gets control of everything while I'm pretty much comatose in our head. It sucks, but eh, could be worse. I could be Vigilante. He's the guy behind door number three." Huey said.

"Hold on, our you telling me there are three of you in there?" Riley questioned. Huey shrugged, "I guess so. Vigilante only comes out when something really makes shit hit the fan. Come to think of it, he might not even be real. Could be a figment of me and Thomas's imagination. Not sure really, never paid too much attention to it."

Me and Riley let out our 'girls, glad to know that they'd be safe around Huey and Huey wasn't insane. We all talked to him, learning what he'd been through being in control only about thirty percent of the time.

"I always wanted pokegirls," Huey said after a few drinks from Lush, "but with me being in the back seat most of the time, and Thomas being such a tight ass about not taming out of fucking principle, it'll never happen. Speaking of which, I'd like to correct one of my brother's mistakes. Mind if I borrow your Play Bunny for the night?"

Riley nodded, "But take it easy, you just came back from taming Lush a half hour ago. Don't wanna over do it." Huey laughed as he and Loral went to the tent. "Buddy, if you don't know when, or even if, the bar is ever gonna open again, you drink until you puke." He said before he vanished into the tent, returning briefly to say, "And then you wipe your mouth and keep drinking."


	7. Combat in the City of Stone

"Pewter city," Huey said, looking over the gray stone buildings as we all entered the town. "And here I thought I'd never see it."

We hadn't been far from the town to begin with, so we were able to reach the city limits shortly after waking up. Huey still seemed to be in the driver's seat, and was thrilled for it. He actually had us rush to the city so he could eat something before he slipped back into the mind and Thomas took over again.

"I know it's weird, but I've actually forgotten what a lot of foods taste like." Huey said as we walked. As we walked through the city, searching for the center, I spotted the gym; a large stone building that seemed built to look imposing.

I began wondering if I'd ever be able to challenge the gym, or any gym. After all the training we were doing with Thomas, maybe we'd actually be able to pull it off.

As I thought about this, I saw someone exiting the gym; and my eyes widened when I saw who. "Sasha!"

Sasha looked up, grinning and rushing over to me. "Mark! Looks like you made it." She said with a smile. "And so did you. My money wasn't really on that." I teased.

Sasha chuckled, "Just because me and my 'girls get a little turned around sometimes doesn't mean we're completely incompetent. Check it."

Sasha reached into her bag, taking out her badge case and opening it. "You beat the gym already?" I asked, not terribly surprised. Sasha was leagues ahead of me at this point.

Sasha nods, "Yep. I've been getting better. I can only guess you and your 'girls have to. So how about we test it?" She asked.

I shook my head, "You'd destroy us in a battle. We aren't nearly on your level." "I hope you won't mind me seeing what you've got though." Riley said.

Sasha looked up to Riley, as though only just registering that he and Huey were even present. "hey, you friends of Mark's?" She asked, holding out her hand. Riley nodded, shaking Sasha's hand, "Names Riley. I met up with Mark a few days ago in the forest. He saved my ass from a feral swarm."

Sasha raised an eyebrow at this. "Did he now?" Riley nodded, "I was up shit's creek until he showed up. He even managed to get his Titmouse to brave the swarm, so I'm not sure why he thinks he and his 'girls can't handle you. You must be something special if he can't handle you. I'd like to see that for myself."

I marveled at Riley's ability to take what had happened and make it sound like I'd done something brave instead of just panicked and made a bone-headed decision to send out Nina into an Annt swarm.

Sasha either knew Riley was laying it on thick, or at least had her suspicions, because she gave me one of those grins she gave me, like a teacher does when they know a student is cheating but doesn't want to call them on it. The same kind of grin she'd used to get me to admit all my blood curses.

"Sure, let's see what you've got." Sasha said, stepping back to form a small battlefield for her and Riley. Huey huffed, just sitting back to watch. I suppose he was annoyed with not being greeted.

Sasha sent out her Squirtitty, Clara. Riley sent out his Armsistress, Marissa, who drew her sword and immediately rushed Clara.

Clara was clearly trained to fight defensively, as she immediately started backing up and using her shell to block Marissa's sword strikes. Unfortunately, Clara's speed was extremely low, and she couldn't avoid any of the attacks. The first few didn't cause to much trouble, as Clara was able to block them with her shell, but then, after a few powerful blows, Clara began to feel the strikes through her shell.

Knowing she wouldn't last long like this, Marissa began firing water gun. The propelled water caused Marissa to take a few steps back, but she was only stalled for a few moments before she struck again, ramming the hilt of her sword into Clara's head.

The Squirtitty staggered back, clutching her head. She narrowly avoided the next sword slash, firing bubble beam and rushing forward with a headbutt while the Armsmistress was dazed. Marissa stumbled back, and it looked for a moment like Clara was gaining the upper hand.

Then Marissa caught her balance again, stabbing her sword into the ground to keep herself from falling before rushing at Clara, sending her fist into Clara's stomach. Clara gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, doubling over and being knocked to the ground by a blunt sword strike.

Clara fired ice beam, freezing Marissa's feet in place as she tried to get back to her feet, then dropping back down at the next strike; unconscious.

Sasha didn't miss a beat, recalling Clara and sending out her Dog Girl without pausing once. "Sophia rush her with quick attack and follow up with crunch!" Sasha called.

Sophia rushed forward, using quick attack and crashing into Marissa before she could even raise her sword. Sophia bit down on Marissa's shoulder, getting one of the only unarmored places on her body, hard; making Marissa yelp and drop her sword.

Sophia jumped back, staying on her guard as Marissa staggered. The Armsistress was still tired from her previous battle, and now she had to deal with a fresh pokegirl who'd taken no prior damage. Granted, Dog Girls weren't usually the greatest for combat, but Sophia was trained by Sasha, and could more than handle it.

Marissa moved fast, trying to snatch her sword up from the ground to attack and getting hit with quick attack again. Marissa was knocked onto her back and pinned by Sophia; a crunch to the throat knocking her out.

"Don't worry, not hitting any of the lethal bits was one of her first lessons." Sasha said to assure Riley that Marissa would be okay. Riley nodded, recalling Marissa and sending out Crissy.

Again Sophia moved before Riley could even call an order, rushing Crissy and hitting her with quick attack. Unlike Marissa, Crissy recovered almost immediately, grabbing a hold of Sophia and letting her tail flame expand to engulf them both.

They both fell to the ground in a ball of fire, Sophia rolling away to put herself out. Luckily it seemed that there wasn't too much damage done by the time Sophia got back up, panting as smoke rose from her slightly charred fur.

Crissy rushed forward, claws barred to strike, possibly poison Sophia as well. Sophia took a stance on her fours, howling loudly. The sound of the Dog Girl's howl caused Crissy to pause, if only for a few seconds; which was all she needed to use quick attack.

Crissy was knocked onto her back again, this time unable to grab Sophia as she went down. Sophia jumped, dropping her entire weight onto Crissy with brick breaker before dodging back again.

Crissy got to her feet again, deciding that distance attacks would be her best bet and switching to spitting fire ball and flamethrower. Sophia didn't seem fazed; using quick attack to rush around Crissy in a circle to avoid the flames while slowly inching closer until she crashed into Crissy, the momentum of her attack by itself knocking the Char melons out.

Riley swore, sending out Lush. Lush smiled at Sophia, blowing her a kiss, and letting out a mist of alcohol as she did. Sophia tried to avoid it, but the area was quickly filled with the stuff, and Sophia was buzzed after taking a few breaths.

The Dog Girl hiced, chuckling at seemingly nothing. Being as tired as she already was, the alcohol alone was enough to knock her out, and she fell flat on her face after a few moments.

Sasha still didn't look fazed, recalling Sophia and sending out a Tiger Mouse, a mouse-like pokegirl with tiger-stripe fur and a long tail. She stood a bit smaller than Lush, and wore a mischievous grin; and nothing else.

 _Tiger Mouse, the frisky mouse pokegirl/near human animorph. Unlike their previous form, the Titmouse, the Tiger Mouse loves sex with a passion. Upon evolution, they retain all their sensitive from their previous form, but gain a steep spike in libido, now glad for their sensitivity, as it let's them cum more. This sensitivity usually makes them poor sex battlers._

"Brittany, Pretty Wink!" Sasha called. The Tiger Mouse stepped forward, giving Lush a seductive wink, her paws trailing over her body, purposefully making herself moan softly. The seduction move, clearly meant to lure Lush into a sex battle, worked almost instantly.

Perhaps it because of the booze in the Tavernmaid's system, or perhaps Sasha had just trained Brittany that well, but the moment she used Pretty Wink, Lush's clothes practically fell off her body by themselves. Lush rushed across the grounds to Brittany, pinning the Tiger Mouse down underneath her and kissing her heatedly,

Brittany didn't struggle, clearly enjoying it. At first I assumed that Brittany was losing, as she'd descended into a fit of moaning and didn't look to be paying any attention to the battle. Then I realized what was happening as Brittany began shifting their positioning.

Brittany was in complete control. I wasn't sure how, but she was keeping herself in lucid awareness instead of letting lust take over, going directly against how the Tiger Mouse instinct instructed. I guess there really isn't any instinct that training can't overcome.

Brittany moves Lush onto her back, moving between her legs and giving already dripping slit a few long, teasingly licks before pushing her tongue inside. "Probing Tongue." Sasha called, Lush immediately crying out at the feeling, showing the Tiger Mouse's skill.

I shifted, trying and failing to get more comfortable as the sex battle went on. Huey whistled, unashamedly getting up and heading over to Riley, asking to borrow Loral. Riley, not paying much attention as he watched the battle, handed Huey Loral's pokeball.

Huey headed off, likely to the center, while we watched sex battle play out. It lasted another ten minutes before Lush groaned, cumming hard.

"Game, set, match." Sasha said, recalling Brittany, after a whispered promise of a reward later that made the Tiger Mouse grin. "Damn, you're pretty good." Riley said with a nod of approval.

Sasha smiled, "I try." She said with a giggle. "All good training really. And strategy. Without a little of both I doubt I'd have made it through the gym without getting beaten."

"Hey, speaking of the gym," I said, walking up to her, "I was wondering if you had any tips for battling them. I was thinking of challenging the gym after a little more training."

Sasha grinned, "I'd be glad to share some info, and we get caught up properly~" She said with a seductive smile, one that nearly made me trip and fall over nothing. Riley chuckled as Sasha turned on her heels, sauntering off to the center.

"Go get her man." Riley said, me too busy following after her to point out how creepy it was.

It had been too long since I'd kissed Sasha. I hadn't exactly forgotten how soft her lips felt against mine, or how warm her skin always was against mine, and yet it somehow still caught me off guard, letting Sasha take control of the kiss as we stumbled across the room we'd gotten at the center.

I don't really remember removing my clothes, but we must have started undressing because I very clearly remember our clothes dropping to the floor, my mouth almost watering when I saw Sasha's chest. She didn't have a bust as big as Lizzy, but that scarcely mattered.

"You remember how our arrangement works right~?" Sasha asked with a grin when we reached the bed, both having lost the remainder of our clothes.

I nodded. Of course I did. It had been the only thing that kept me sane for a large chunk of my teenage and young adult life. I pleased her first, treating her just like she wanted, then she sated my blood curse. But my blood curse didn't need sating at the moment, and my hands went to her hips and my lips to her neck out of a desire to hear her moan rather than myself.

Sasha moaned softly as I kissed along her neck, my hands feeling along every curve of her body. God I'd missed this, a fact that must have been apparent to Sasha from the hardness poking at her.

My kisses moved over until I reached her chest, flicking my tongue across her nipple while I rubbed the other with my thump before taking it in my mouth and sucking gently. My right hand went to massaging her other breast as I worshiped the other, switching after a few moments before continuing along her body.

Eventually I reached her waist. I brought my hand between her legs and began to grind my palm against her slit, feeling the wetness slowly increase as I did. I slipped two fingers inside, listening to her soft groans of enjoyment as I pleased her.

When I could tell she wanted more, I lowered my head to her pussy and began licking along the outside, lingering on her clit for a few moments before pushing inside her. I gripped Sasha's hips as my tongue explored the familiar folds, easily seeking out her sweet spots at attacking them mercilessly.

Sasha, as she always did, tasted amazing. So sweet it was almost as intoxicating as Lush probably was. Time sorta melted away, and I just kept going, pushing my tongue deeper into her to make her moan louder. Her first climax hit after what I assume was ten minutes, but I wasn't about to stop.

Sasha grabbed my head with both hands when she got close to her second climax, pushing it against her sex to make my tongue go deeper. I was more than happy to oblige, loving the taste of it as she came. I kept going, despite Sasha being willing to please me now. I needed to prove that, even with her new pokegirls and experience, I could still please. Or, failing that, get as much of her delicious juices as possible.

Sasha pulled back from my now drenched face after her third climax, panting. "Y..you think you're gonna get me off until I just up and black out huh? Like I'm giving you those bragging rights." She said, moving her legs over and lifting her feet; the one part of her body that could've torn me away from her delicious slit.

I only paused for a moment before taking both her feet by the ankles and pulling them to my face. They smelled just as good as I remembered. Better in fact, and their taste was the same, almost making me cum as I worshiped each individual toe on both foot. Sasha didn't get off on the foot worship like Bet did, but did get off on me getting of to it. I'd always found this odd, but didn't much mind, as the sound of her moaning as my tongue went along the length of her foot was just as beautiful either way.

I groaned in pleasure, getting a small spasm as the built of pleasure from first watching the earlier sex battle, then spending lord only knew how long dining between her legs and now indulging in my personal kink all rushed out. I moaned around Sasha's heel as I came, getting cum on her inner thigh as I did.

I hadn't cum from just worshiping her feet alone since we first started our arrangement. It was embarrassing for a moment or two, and I waiting for Sasha to crack a joke about it. Instead, she wiggled her toes, as though to question why I'd stopped at all. Thank Moan for this woman.

After both her feet were entirely slick, she pulled them away from my face, much to my displeasure until she moved them lower, teasingly brushing the top of her foot against my member. I moaned softly at the contact, which made Sasha grin and repeat the process several times.

My teeth clenched as I tried to hold back my orgasm, actually succeeding until Sasha added her second foot, pressing the sides of her feet against my cock and moving along its length. She saw no reason to go slowly, pumping me hard immediately as though milking me for cum.

It only took a few moments for my resolve to melt away. I grunted, cumming onto her ankles and legs. As I started trying to catch my breath, Sasha squeezed my rod harder between her feet, stopping just short of being painful.

"Three for three." Sasha said. I understand now that she was referring to the number of times I'd made her cum, which she intended to repay; but at the time I was too worked up to even understand that she'd said anything at all.

Her feet were moving slower now, but only because she had to with how hard she was gripping me with her feet. The action itself didn't hurt, but forcing myself not to immediately cum left me with a burning sensation, one that was well worth the pleasure.

Or at least, it was worth it at first. The pleasure and the pain both grew, but the burning went up slightly faster and soon the two were equally strong. It'd be physically exhausting to endure even if I hadn't already cum twice.

After a few minutes of struggling to hold it in, I gave in and came again; moaning loudly as I covered the tops of her feet in hot seed. Sasha looked rather pleased with herself, seeming to have much more energy left than I did.

I started to lay down, needing to rest after that, but Sasha stopped me. "We aren't done yet." She said, grinning evil as she reached into her bag, which she'd placed by the bed, and taking out an Endurance Drink.

It was sometime long after sundown when we finally stopped, much to the relief of whoever was in the rooms on either side of ours.

Thomas was back in control the next morning. "I'm terribly sorry about my brother, and...for not telling you about the situation." He apologized when he saw us at breakfast.

"No worries man," Riley said, "he wasn't too bad, even kinda cool. And I get it, we probably wouldn't have believed it if we hadn't seen the black fire."

Thomas nodded, looking relieved, "Others have been...less forgiving in the past." "Fuck 'em." Sasha said. We'd explained Thomas and Huey's situation to her, and, after showing her the paperwork, she believed it.

Thomas chuckled at this, "Yes well, it hasn't been too much of a problem really, as I tend not to stay anywhere or with anyone for too awful long."

"That isn't any way to live, if you don't mind my saying." Riley said. "Why don't you stay traveling with us?" I added.

Thomas nodded, "I think I will. You still need help training after all."

We were out training again right after breakfast. Nina was slowly getting stronger and stronger, which was made all the more noticeable by the sight of her slowly building muscle mass. I suppose she wasn't progressing too much faster than the other 'girls, but with her being a Titmouse, every improvement was immediately evident.

Bet and Lizzy were doing great as well, the former having learned gust and the latter having learned to extend her plant sense for more than two miles in all directions. Seeing this improvement seemed to remind Sasha that she'd said she'd tell me about the gym.

"He's got three pokegirls. A Geogal, an Onyx, and a Vixxen for a sex battler." She explained. I nodded, "Thanks. I should be able to make a strategy for it when we're ready to challenge him."

"Well, since you mention it," Thomas said, "I'd say you and the 'girls are just about ready as is." I looked at him in confusion, "Really?"

Sasha nodded her agreement, "Your 'girls look really strong already. And if you can handle getting through an Annt swarm, you can probably keep your head during a gym battle."

I hadn't actually considered this up until now, but thinking on it, the 'girls really were getting pretty strong. I decided to talk to them about it before I just decided for them.

Lizzy and Bet both looked happy, even excited about it. "We'll do awesome Master!" Bet said with a smile, Lizzy nodding in agreement, "Especially with my type advantage on the rock types."

Nina on the other hand, turned white at the thought. "F-fight other pokegirls in a g-gym battle? I could never do something like that." She said, fidgeting nervously.

I pulled Nina into a hug, "I'd really like it if you gave it a try, but you don't have to fight if you don't want to. I won't force you to do anything, especially something you don't feel ready for; though honestly, I think you could handle it just fine."

"Y-you do?" Nina asked, sounding shocked. I nodded, smiling down at her, "You ran headlong into a swarm of crazed, feral Annts. You know how many Titmice could do that? You could probably count them on your fingers."

Nina smiled at this, looking down as though trying to hide the fact that she was happy at the praise. I smiled, drawing her into a kiss. And, to my relief, she didn't pull back like most Titmice would when kissed in a public area.

"I-I suppose I could at least try." Nina said. "That's all I can ask of you." I told her with a smile, though I had a feeling in my gut that, if she did try, she'd succeed; even if she thought the opposite.


	8. The Gym of Stone

I tried to look confident as I walked into the gym, but any confidence I had pretty much melted away when I saw Brock. The guy was built like a martial artist, and was just sitting on the ground on the other side of the arena when I entered.

The dark, rocky terrain gave off an imposing vibe that didn't agree well with me. Remembering what Sasha and Thomas had told me, and knowing they and Riley would be in the stands watching the battle, I took a breath and stepped forward.

"A challenger?" Brock questioned, his voice loud enough for me to hear him perfectly clear from my end of the arena.

"Yes. I'm here to win the Boulder badge." I stated, balling my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. "You seem determined. Very well, let's see if you're a pebble or a mountain." Brock said, standing up as he sent out his first pokegirl, a Geogal.

 _Geogal, the dependable pokegirl/very near human. Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the pokegirl, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geogal to coat her body with stone._

Brock's Geogal nearly blended into the stone battle ground, and could've completely vanished into it if she held perfectly still. I took another breath, and sent out Lizzy.

Lizzy grinned when she saw the Geogal, knowing she had the advantage. I knew better than to get cocky, knowing that Lizzy didn't actually have more than two plant type attacks; neither of which were directly offensive.

The Geogal rushed Lizzy, seeming like a freight train as she charged across the battlefield. "Hold," I said, fighting the urge to yell for Lizzy to get out of the way, knowing we had to be smart about this.

The Geogal closed the distance between herself and Lizzy much faster than you've expect a 'girl with stone skin to be able to, probably the momentum, and was closing in fast.

"Dodge left and trip her up!" I called moments before the Geogal would've collided with Lizzy. Lizzy moved fast, side stepping the Geogal and kicking at her leg as she passed.

This caused the Geogal to stumble, being carried forward by the speed she'd built up and face planting on the stone floor.

"Lust dust and tackle!" I called quickly. Lizzy let out a cloud of green dust, covering the stone pokegirl. Lizzy rushed forward, tackling the Geogal, who's skin had softened up instinctively when the lust dust got her horny.

The Geogal gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. I suppose she was used to being in control of how dense her skin was, and was thrown off by our tactic.

The Geogal was physically stronger than Lizzy, but off balance and out of rhythm, she wasn't able to land any hits of Lizzy. All Lizzy had to do was keep tackling, adding a few bursts off lust dust and using Yell to keep the Geogal unfocused.

After fifteen minutes of this assault, the Geogal was unconscious.

Brock recalled her, sending out his next 'girl; a nine foot tall Onyx with sleek, black stone skin.

 _Onyx, the rock giantess pokegirl/humanoid. Onyxes generally stand between 8' and 14'8" feet tall. Most look like very tall gray stone statues of women. Most have a set hair style that is literally set in stone. She cannot change it without a skilled sculptor, but she CAN regrow it back to its original form by consuming some rock. Her skin is generally light to medium gray, but it can change, based on what she eats. Because of their density, some domesticates become quite irate when comments about their weight are made, even in the most gentle and subtle of fashions. However, only a very small number will ever remain so for more than a few months._

I didn't like the looks of the huge stone pokegirl. Lizzy might not have taken any damage from the previous battle, but she was definitely tired from it.

Lizzy must have agreed, because she didn't get annoyed when I recalled her to rest and sent out Bet. "You know your strategy." I said to Bet, who nodded and took off into the air.

The Onyx's stone skin was already tougher than anything Bet had had to fight before, and when the Onyx started using Harden to make her skin even denser, it became near impossible for Bet to do too much of anything.

Luckily, the denser the Onyx's skin got, the slower she got. Soon she was barely able to attack at all, and since Bet had learned gust, she could attack from a distance and avoid taking any damage at all.

Bet did get nailed by one stray boulder that got kicked up by gust and thrown into her by the Onyx, but it didn't do much more than daze her for a few moments.

They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes, Bet just avoiding the Onyx's attacks and chipping away at her health bit by bit. I could see that Bet was getting tired, as she was starting to slow down when she used gust, and figured it was time to switch back to Lizzy.

Lizzy looked glad to be back in the battle, and the Onyx seemed glad not to be caught in a constant gust twister. "Lizzy, think you can manage to bring her down?" I asked, hoping Lizzy understood the strength of the pokegirl in front of her.

Lizzy nodded as the Onyx's skin became less dense, if only slightly, and she began charging.

Lizzy closed her eyes the way she always did when she was using her plant sense. Having several generations of plant type in my blood, I was able to feel Lizzy resonating with her element. There weren't any plants in the area, so I wasn't sure what Lizzy intended to do with all that power she was building up.

Oddly though, this didn't look like she was just being brash and rushing in without a plan. Lizzy was up to something, possibly something smart, and I decided to trust her this time.

The Onyx got within ten feet of Lizzy, and she let out a war cry as she forced all the elemental energy out at once...and used razor leaf.

My jaw dropped. Lizzy had never used that move before, not for lack of trying. She'd tried several times while training with Thomas, but had never been able to pull I off.

As I watched the bladed leaves shoot out from her back plant and hit the Onyx dead on, tripping her up and sending her to the ground, I realized that Lizzy had just forced herself to use a move. Well, I suppose I already knew she was stubborn.

The Onyx tried to get back to her feet, but her elemental weakness left her unconscious before she had the chance.

I grinned, making a mental note to tell Lizzy just how amazing she was after the battle. Brock nodded his approval, and sent out his last pokegirl; a humanoid vulpine with blond fur across naked her body.

 _Vixxen, the fornicating fox pokegirl/animorph (vulpine). Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They rarely understand why their Tamers are reluctant to engage in sex in some situations, and tend to be very earthy and aggressive. They are no good as pets, however, as their libido tends to wear out pet owners and their fiery nature just means that keeping the pokegirl in line can be difficult for any tamer, let alone someone who owns pets. The fact that they lack control over their libido, and in some cases, their flames, means that no Pet Owner is going to give a Vixxen the chance to burn their home down._

"Are you ready?" I asked, knowing that Lizzy wasn't exactly well trained for sex battles. Lizzy nodded, looking psyched up. I couldn't really blame her after her last battle.

The Vixxen licked her lips as her eyes went over Lizzy's body, and she winked at Lizzy. At first I assumed it was just ordinary Vixxen behavior, then I saw how Lizzy started to sweat, and realized what had just happened. The Vixxen had just used Pretty Wink, a seduction move for sex battles.

"Keep calm Lizzy. Use Lust Dust." I said, knowing that Lizzy's dust would be a stronger move than Pretty Wink if Lizzy could get a direct shot.

Lizzy nodded, taking a breath to calm herself before rushing forward at the Vixxen. The Vixxen giggled, heading forward to meet Lizzy in the center of the field.

The Vixxen jumped, locking her legs around Lizzy's waist. Lizzy barely managed to stop herself from falling, more motivated by trying to make sure she didn't land on her back; it wouldn't be good if her back plant got damaged.

The Vixxen kissed along Lizzy's neck as the Boobisaur struggled to stay on her feet. Lizzy grit her teeth, and let out a cloud of lust dust as the Vixxen used Pretty Wink again.

When the dust faded, Lizzy had undressed and pinned the Vixxen. The Vixxen moaned as Lizzy ground their bodies together, pussies rubbing together.

I'm not sure how professional tamers managed to just still and calm during a sex battle. Watching Lizzy pumping her hips into the Vixxen as she moaned out for more made it difficult to focus on any kind of strategy. I suppose they must get used to it am some point.

And evidently they must need to, as Lizzy cried out in pleasure, cumming and losing the sex battle before I even noticed. I recalled Lizzy, who seemed more than a little embarrassed, and sent out Bet.

Bet wasn't meant for sex battles either, but I was hoping she'd be able handle herself, as the Vixxen had to be close to breaking down after her time with Lizzy.

Unfortunately, I underestimated just how unprepared Bet was for sex battles. The Vixxen, still hopped up on lust dust, pounces on Bet and pinned her to the ground. Bet struggled, trying to do anything she could to escape, not understanding that she was actually in a decent position.

With how skilled Bet was with her feet, I have no doubts that she could've made the Vixxen cum quickly...it the Vixxen hadn't used Warm Paws.

Bet's entire body tensed up as the Vixxen began stroking her wings with her nearly heated paws. It had never occurred to me that Bet's wings would act as a pleasure center, bu the Vixxen seemed not only aware of it, but well trained in where exactly to touch to make Bet moan the loudest.

I could see from the sweat on her face, as well as how desperate she was to end the battle, that the Vixxen was holding back the urge to just fuck Bet, wanting badly to cum but knowing she couldn't risk letting her opponent touch her.

Bet came moments later, her wings twitching madly as sighed in relief. I recalled Bet, but for some reason, wasn't disappointed, like the battle wasn't over yet. Well, I did still have one pokegirl left, but there's no way in hell...

Unless...

I sent out Nina. "What the hell are you doing?!" Riley questioned from the stands, though Thomas was quiet, just watching, like he had the same idea I had.

Nina was shaking, and whimpered when she saw she was up against a Vixxen and in a sex battle. I brought her close to me, and looked her dead in the eye. "You know I would never make you do something you couldn't do right?"

Nina was quiet for a moment, still shaking. "Y-yes M-Master.." Nina answered. "And you trust me enough to know I'd never sent you into something like this without a plan right?" I asked. Nina nodded, "I-I do, I trust you Master." She said.

I nodded, giving her a hug, and whispering the plan to her. Nina whimpered fearfully, but nodded. She turned to the Vixxen, who looked overjoyed to be up against a Titmouse, and started walking.

Nina wasn't even to the center of the field when the Vixxen pounced, ripping off Nina's clothes and pinning her to the ground like Lizzy had had her, grinding their bodies together roughly. Now that she was up against a Titmouse, a breed famous for how susceptible they were to pleasure, the Vixxen knew it was alright to let herself get a little pleasure from the battle to.

After five minutes, the Vixxen, who'd gotten worked up from her previous battles, came with a yelp of pleasure.

The gym went silent. A Titmouse had just beaten a Vixxen in a sex battle. That was the equivalent to seeing a triple rainbow circling a blue moon.

People seem to forget that pleasure isn't the only thing the Titmice like Nina feel in extremes. Pain is also amplified for them. It was this sensitivity that actually helped her in the end, as she was able to dig her nails into her palm, focusing on the pain instead of the pleasure, and lasting just barely long enough to let the Vixxen do herself in.

I explained this to Brock, who understandable wanted an explanation. The gym leader howled with laughter, panting me on the back (and nearly knocking me to the ground) in congratulations. "Mountain might not be the right word. Mountains don't have your brain guiding them. It'll serve you well if you keep working with it."

Gym gave me my reward for beating the gym: The boulder badge, a gray, octagonal badge that was cold to the touch and filled me with excitement.

I'd just won my first badge.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Sasha said as we returned to the center. I explained the strategy I gave to Nina, and the others all seemed impressed. "It was nothing really, anyone could've done it."

"Anyone can do anything really," Thomas said, "But I find there's some merit to those who actually get the idea." "Dude, you beat a Vixxen with a Titmouse!" Riley said for about the twelfth time, still unable to believe it.

"Well, I didn't do it with any Titmouse." I said with a grin, hefting Nina up into my arms. "I did it with the toughest Titmouse in the region, maybe even the world."

Nina blushed madly, trying to hide her face and inadvertently making herself even cuter. "Oh come on now, you've gotta get used to me praising you Nina," I said, "Because I'm not gonna stop any time soon."

"I-I can't help it Master.." Nina said as we entered the center. "I-I just get so nervous." "It's fine," I said, kissing her forehead as I placed her down, "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I doubt it." Nina said, looking down. It killed me that she wouldn't celebrate how great she'd done. "I'll probably be like this until I evolve."

I perked up at this. "Speaking of which, what do you want to evolve into?" I asked, knowing there were a few options for her to evolve into.

"Oh I don't know." Nina said, "You should choose Master."

I crouched down to be eye level with Nina, "When you decide what you want to evolve into, I'll evolve you. Until then, we'll wait and keep training you like you are." I said with a smile, giving her another kiss before going to the NurseJoy at the counter and handing her Lizzy and Bet's pokeballs.

"It'll just be a few minutes." The medical pokegirl said as she began putting my 'girl through a healing cycle.

"You just take a break with the others," I told Nina, "You've more than earned it." Nina nodded, heading off to Sasha, Riley, and Thomas while I went out for a walk. I figured it'd be fine so long as I just went to the mart again and went back. The town had people walking along the streets, so I doubted I'd have to worry about another Monophobia scare.

Well, I was right about that. No problems came from my Monophobia, but as I neared the mart, a new problem showed up in the form of a feral pokegirl's claws sinking into my back.


	9. Calm before a Swarm

I jumped back, taking the feral with me as I tripped and fell to the ground. The pokegirl, I discovered as I rolled away only to get pinned again, was a Cat Girl.

 _Cat Girl, the all purpose perceptible pokegirl/very near human animorph (feline). These evolutions of the Kitten are much more muscular than their previous forms, though still less powerful than most 'girls. They are still well-liked for their adaptability._

The Cat Girl glared down at me, hissing as she raked her claws across my clothes, trying to rip them, and possibly me, to shreds. Knowing I didn't have any 'girls anywhere near and couldn't exactly fight off a feral myself, I decided to do the only other thing I could think of: try to tame her without getting killed.

I helped her remove my clothes, then grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto my member. The feral Cat Girl moaned, her claws digging into my sides as she held onto me, immediately following her instincts and bucking her hips.

I moaned, admittedly enjoying how rough the Cat Girl was riding me. I began moving my hips with her, thrusting up into her to try and match her pace. The Cat Girl seemed to approve, tail swishing in excitement as she moaned, rocking her hips harder.

Remembering an old saying about Cat Girl's, I reached up and gripped her tail to see if it was true. Sure enough, the Cat Girl cried out, cumming almost instantly and slumping on my chest, panting.

Now that she was tame, she smiled and patiently let me gather what was left of my clothes before getting a pokeball out and capturing her. After getting dressed, or as dressed as I could with my clothes in tatters, I returned to the center.

My other 'girls were finished healing, so I let the Cat Girl out to introduce them. "I'm so sorry for attacking you like that," The Cat Girl said, "I was terribly out of my wits as a feral."

I blinked, "You can talk already?" She nodded, "I'm a threshold. My name is Cary."

I showed Cary to the others, save for Thomas, who was Huey at the moment and was out taming with Riley's Tiger Mouse at the moment.

As the others were all greeting each other, I sat down with Sasha. "Nice catch." Sasha said with a smile. I nodded, "Thanks," I said, "Hey, I was wondering, would you...be traveling with me and the others to the next city?"

Sasha smiled, "Well, I could probably get to Cerulean faster on my own, but I'd be glad to stick around." She said with a grin, leaning in and whispering, "Now, how about we go take care of your blood curse~"

I grinned, stepping up and heading back to my room with Sasha.

* * *

The next morning Thomas was back in control, which I can only assume led to a rather awkward moment if what Riley said about his Tiger Mouse's favorite way of waking people up is.

Regardless, after a shower to wash off whatever Huey used their body for, Thomas was ready to help me train my 'girl. He congratulated me on catching Cary, and after discussing with her to figure what her strong and weak points were, decided that she should be working on her attack and special attack power.

"Without a preference on evolution, the best we can do is train her to be a glass cannon." Thomas said. I was worried that Cary would be offended by this, but she actually seemed to agree. "I was never too much of a fighter, even before I went through threshold." She admitted.

"Well, you don't have to be a combat 'girl if you don't want," I told her, "But you should still train so that if fighting ends up not being an option, you won't be left up a creek."

Cary nodded, setting to the regiment Thomas gave her.

After a few hours, Bet learned feather Shuriken, which she excitedly showed off by pin cushioning a nearby tree.

Shortly after that, Sasha's Squirtitty evolved during a sparring match with Thomas. The newly formed Whoretortle barely had time to say, "holy fuck I evolved!" Before Sasha rushed over and pinned her to the ground, kissing her excitedly before they got up to go celebrate with the rest of Sasha's 'girls.

They asked me if I wanted to join, which of course I fucking did, but Thomas tripped me after the first step. "Training." He said the word like a command, and suddenly I had my first regret about asking Thomas to stay with us and help train.

Riley wasn't much for Thomas's training, admitting it was probably better but saying he preferred his own method of training his 'girls. Thomas didn't seem upset or insulted by this, and actually seemed to respect it. Riley went off to Viridian forest in search of more rare pokegirls to catch.

After another hour of training, Thomas said that he might have been wrong about Cary being a glass cannon, "her speed and flexibility makes her near impossible to touch. If she learns a few more powerful attacks and ups her speed, she could be quite dangerous in a battle."

I nodded, making a mental note of this before I saw Riley sprinting towards us. "What's wrong?" I asked when he stopped in front of us, breathing hard. "Buzz...Breasts..." He wheezed, pointing to the forest he'd just come from...and the swarm of Buzzbreasts flying out of it.


	10. Alcohol for the Win

"My 'girls are knocked out." Riley told us breathlessly, "The bitch took down everyone but Lush."

There had to have been at least a hundred Buzzbreast all flying at us, buzzing and hissing angrily at us.

 _Buzzbreast, the swarm warrior pokegirl/ near human animorph (insect). In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a pokegirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast pokegirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen._

"What the hell did you do?" I questioned Riley, though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. "You tried to captured their queen."

 _Buzz Queen, the Queen Bee pokegirl/animorph (insect). Buzz Queen do not do much fighting, commanding their hive of drones to defend her to the death. They rule over their hive, producing Honey and taming her subject to keep the hive growing and powerful. One who befriends a Buzz Queen has made a powerful ally. One who has angered a Buzz Queen has made a bitter enemy._

"She's a valuable 'girl. You know how much a Buzz Queen will get me?" Riley said. "Nothing if you're a corpse." Thomas said, turning to me. "Hold Nina in her ball. She isn't ready for a battle of this caliber. The rest all go out. Time for a fight."

I did as Thomas asked, recalling Nina to her pokeball and sending Lizzy, Bet, and Cary forward. Bet undoubtedly had the easiest time of it; taking out several Buzzbreast at a time with gust. Lizzy was also doing great, having teamed up with Cary who would slash anything that Lizzy knocked out of the sky with her razor leaf.

They looked like they had the odds on their side, but the Buzzbreast just kept coming. There seemed to be no end to them. I turned to Thomas when I first saw my 'girls getting overwhelmed, only to find him unconscious.

At first, I assumed he'd been attacked by one of the Buzzbreast without me having seen it. But then he stood, and from the look in his eyes I could tell that Huey was back in control.

"Okay dumbass, send out the Tavernmaid." Huey ordered. "Are you mad? Lush will get out there!" Riley said.

"No she won't. She'll be fine, I promise you that. But if you don't send her out now, the rest of us won't be." Huey stated, daring Riley to argue.

Riley clenched his teeth, not wanting to do as Huey was telling him to but not seeing any option. He sent out Lush, who seemed to be very confused.

"Mark, get your 'girls out of there. Lush, once the others are clear, use Intoxicate." Huey said. "You're gonna try to get the Buzzbreast drunk?" I questioned as I recalled Lizzy, Bet, and Cary.

"Don't be ridiculous. Buzzbreast can't get drunk on anything but royal honey." Huey said as Lush used Intoxicate, letting out a large cloud of vaporous alcohol.

Huey waited for a few seconds, letting the alcohol fumes waft through the area before hurling a ball of fire from his hands into it.

The result was as intense as it sounds. The entire field lit up at once as the alcohol in the air caught fire, exploding in a huge ball of flame that enveloped each and every Buzzbreast in the area, stopping just a few feet shy of us.

The flames faded after a few seconds, leaving several Buzzbreast to drop dead on the ground, the rest dropping unconscious. I was shocked by the sight, never having seen any actual dead things in my life; not even a dead bird or road kill, much less a pokegirl.

What really put me off was Riley's reaction to the sight. Or rather, his lack of one. He didn't seem to register that there was a field full of dead and wounded pokegirls in front of him, one that he had just caused.

Riley went around the area, catching the Buzzbreast that were still alive to have them healed and sold with the Buzz Queen while Huey went around and piled up the ones that hadn't survived. "I'll take these back to the forest." He said, indicating the Buzzbreast corpses, "The least they deserve is burial in their territory."

Well, at least Huey had _some_ sense of morals.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help." Sasha said for what must've been the twelfth time. "It's fine, you didn't know we were gonna get attacked." I told her again.

"I know, I just feel so guilty," Sasha said with a sigh, "You were getting swarmed and I was back here counting how many times I could make Clara cum without using my hands. Six by the way."

A few hours had passed, and Huey was still in the pilot seat. It looked like he'd be there all day, which would've been fine were he not still slightly creeping me out.

Riley had sold the Buzz Queen and her drones, and had decided to buy us all a big, fancy meal with part of his profit to make up for bringing the swarm down on us in the first place. We told him he didn't have to, but he said it was the least he could do.

While we ate, I kept glancing at Huey, who never once gave any indication that anything out of the ordinary had happened. Finally, after we'd eaten, I couldn't help asking.

"Huey...why'd you kill those Buzzbreast?"

Huey shrugged in response, "It wasn't exactly something I planned for. The swarm was coming, so I reacted the best way I could to keep you all safe. And to answer the question that's written on your face like a damn neon sign, no, I'm not sorry about it. It's a crying shame they had to die, but they shouldn't have fucked with my friends."

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure if I was complimented or terrified by the worlds. All I could say for sure was that I was starting to get why Thomas hadn't wanted us to meet Huey.


	11. Down to MT Moon

We had all set off down the next route towards MT. Moon. We were all prepared for a long, boring trek, and seeing all the tamers that were scattered along the route, training, battling, and feral hunting, Riley and Sasha decided to battle a few for some action and a little cash.

"Perhaps you should partake in a few tamer battles as well." Thomas said to me as Sasha and Riley both found opponents. "I guess.." I said cautiously. I wasn't as hesitant to try battling as I had been, but I wasn't exactly ready to rush into battle either.

"It'll make for good practice, and not just for your 'girls." Thomas said, giving me a nudge. I nodded, and went to challenge one of the many tamers.

I ended up challenging a tamer named Joel. He didn't look to have a standard tamer class, but then again, neither did I, so I couldn't exactly judge.

He sent out a Ulupi, a green scaled, snake-like pokegirl with a more human-like top, and I sent out Bet.

 _Ulupi, the grass-snake pokegirl/near human animorph (snake)._ _A timid Pokégirl even when feral, Tamers can expect an Ulupi to run away (or slither, rather) than to fight. In battle, they rely on Hypnotic Gaze, Regenerate, and Grass Floor to maximize their strengths, and prefer to attack from afar until their opponent is defeated or gives up._

They were weak to flying type attacks, extremely so, so Bet was the best choice. "Wing attack!" I called, Bet jetting off towards the grass snake. The Ulupi used Lance, forming a pointed lance out of the grass and sending it flying at Bet. Bet was able to break through it with her wing attack, but lost a little speed, and had to fly back up to regain it instead of going for the attack.

The Ulupi backed up, throwing more lances at Bet, who did her best to simply out maneuver them. A few lances grazed her, but Bet was able to avoid most of them before colliding with the Ulupi while using peck, sending the Ulupi across the field with a yelp. Just as the snake-like pokegirl tried to get back up, Bet descended on her with a barrage of wing attacks.

The Ulupi managed to get another lance in, actually doing a fair bit of damage with it, before being knocked out by the force of Bet's attacks. Joel recalled his Ulupi and sent out a Harpy, a tall, humanoid pokegirl with winged arms covered in red-brown feathers.

 _Harpy, the savage sky fighter pokegirl/very near human animorph (avian)._ _Harpies are temperamental pokegirls, that fight viciously and savagely. Feral flocks, the most commonly seen type of Harpy, also tend to be relatively ugly looking, with twisted, hag like faces that make them look older than they usually are, Harpies having little concept of personal hygiene save to keep their teeth clean and occasional washing when their odor gets too much even for them. Their hair is almost always unkempt and tangled. It takes a patient Tamer to deal with a Harpy, in keeping them clean and dealing with their short tempers._

Both pokegirls immediately took off into the air for an aerial battle. It was hard to keep track of the two when they got so high up in the air, constantly colliding and attacking each other. The Harpy had clearly been better trained for aerial combat than Bet had, and I immediately regretted not switching her out when I saw the Harpy start firing off Feather Shurikens, which all hit Bet and knocked her out of the sky.

I recalled Bet before she hit the ground, not wanting her to take more damage than she already had, and sent out Lizzy. The Harpy immediately started firing Feather Shurikens down at Lizzy and she swooped down for an attack.

"Lizzy, counter with Razor Leaf!" I called out, Lizzy taking a stance and letting out a hail of razor leaves. The attack blocked the feather shurikens, but the Harpy had the good sense to get out of the way before they hit her. She flew fast, getting near the ground and hovering there for a moment before using gust; flapping her wings hard and sending a twister at Lizzy.

Lizzy's razor leaf was caught in the wing, and began spinning inside the twister at even higher speeds than when they had been fired in the first place, all moving towards Lizzy. "Razor leaf again, send them in the opposite direction the twister is spinning!" I called, hoping it would work.

Lizzy nodded, and began firing more razor leaves at the twister. As they began going around the gust at such a high speed, their direction began to counteract the twister, slowing it down. They weren't moving fast enough to completely dissipate the attack, but by the time it got to Lizzy, it was moving fast enough that Lizzy could simply jump through it, the winds no longer strong enough to lift or throw her, and the only threat being her own razor leaves, which did very little when they hit her.

The Harpy flew at Lizzy head on using quick attack. At my instruction, Lizzy held her ground, un-moving, until the Harpy was only seconds in front of her. "Now!" I called, Lizzy throwing herself to the ground. The Harpy soared over Lizzy harmlessly, her speed and momentum carrying her into a nearby stone where she crashed hard.

The Harpy was still up, but the razor leaf Lizzy fired at her while she was still dazed fixed that problem. Joel recalled the Harpy and sent out what looked like a shorter version of a Onyx.

 _Marble, the statue pokegirl/near human. When feral, these stone pokegirls will stand perfectly still, pretending to be statues and only moving to get food. They won't even move to protect themselves from attackers, surviving on others assuming they really are just lifeless statues and giving up, allowing them to heal themselves slowly once the threat is gone._

The Marble rushed over at Lizzy, using Stone Palm to strike her. Lizzy and I were both caught off guard by the stone 'girl's speed, and were unable to react before Lizzy was send sprawling to the ground; just barely avoiding landing on her back-plant. Lizzy jumped away, narrowly avoiding another stone palm and firing of razor leaf.

I thanked Moan for Lizzy having finally learned a grass type combat move, as the Marble barely lasted two minutes under assault from Lizzy's razor leaf before fainting. Lizzy was panting from the effort of keeping up the razor leaf, so when Joel sent out a Digtit, a human looking pokegirl with dirt brown skin that literally sank into the ground when she appeared, I switched her out for Cary.

 _Digtit, the digging pokegirl/near human. These pokegirls are the purest of ground types, their cores are so attuned to their element that they don't even have to make physical effort to move through the dirt, and the ground behaves like water around their bodies to swim through._

The Digtit looked to be wading in the dirt in front of Cary, watching her carefully. If I'm being honest, it was kind of adorable, but I couldn't focus on it too much at the time; I was focused on the battle, waiting for the Digtit to make a move.

It happened fast. After a few moments of silence, the Digtit's head just sort of dropped beneath the ground, like a swimmer letting their body sink beneath the water. "Be careful Cary, don't let her get the drop on you. Stay focused."

Cary nodded, her ears stiff as boards as she listened and waited. and waited, tail swishing in anticipation. After several tense, silent moments, Cary seemed to perk up, and leapt into the air roughly a second before the Digtit burst out of the ground under where she'd been standing.

The Digtit's attack missed, but Cary was easily able to turn her body around and slash at her. The Digtit got a slash across the stomach that sent her back to the ground, which she immediately sank into. The way Digtit's just fall into the dirt, making it seem like water for just a few seconds before it becomes normal again, it's very..of-putting.

Regardless, the battle was still on. The Digtit popped up again, this time a little further away from Cary. She used mud slap, hurling the dense mud at Cary from a distance. The first shot hit, sending Cary skidding across the dirt, but then she was alert, and began rushing at the Digtit.

What followed was a very, very undignified game of whack-a-mole. Just before Cary was close enough to strike, the Digtit dropped below the surface of the dirt, and popped up somewhere else. Cary turned and darted after her. Just before Cary got close enough, the Digtit dropped down again. Rinse and repeat.

Cary started getting frustrated, and was taking more damage from the mud slaps as she got more reckless. I had to remind her to stay calm and use her senses. When I was finally able to get Cary to calm down, she was able to use her heightened senses to anticipate where the Digtit was going to pop up next, and hurry to the spot. When the Digtit did pop up there, Cary let out all her frustrations in a single, critical slash.

The attack sent the Digtit flying before she finally landed back in the dirt, eyes glazed over in unconsciousness as she slowly started to sink, Joel managing to recall her before she did.

"Damn, guess it's never a good idea to play cat and mouse with an actually Cat Girl huh?" Joel chuckled, handing me some prize money before heading off back to Pewter to get his 'girls healed up. I didn't need to head back, as Bet would heal with rest and Lizzy and Cary would be fine as well. I let all three rest in their balls as we headed forward down the route.

We barely made it another mile, though, when Riley told us all to stop. He looked suddenly alert, his eyes skimming the sparse terrain, and settling and a patch of nearby bushes. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I can always tell when there's a quarry around more me to catch," Riley said, his eyes not leaving the bushes, watching them carefully, "Call it a sixth sense, not so much a blood gift, but it's never let me down before."

We all turned to the bush as well to see if he was right. For several minutes, there was nothing. Then, just before I believe Sasha was going to tell Riley he was full of it, the bushes began rustling with movement. "Bingo." Riley said with a grin, heading for the bushes.

He'd hardly gotten a few steps in when a massive, serpentine pokegirl emerged from the bushes, her dirty brown scales and long, sharpened fangs and claws showing that this was no Ulupi. This was a Naga. And a very pissed off Naga at that.

Well, the good news is Riley's senses were right at least.

* * *

 **Oh, and for those of you who are wondering why I always show the pokedex entry when a new pokegirl appears, regardless of whether or not what it it is is obvious or if no one is even scanning it, well, not everyone reading this is a pokegirls expert. To them this is new info, you know? And I wanna make sure they're in the loop and don't feel like they shouldn't be here because they don't understand what a Harpy or a Bunnygirl is on sight. That's how Toyhaunter did it, and his pokegirls story was not only the best, but most inviting pokegirls fic I ever read. It's eh, kinda the whole reason I wanted to write my own actually. So go to Hentai Foundry and read Done and Don if you haven't, and those of you who are annoyed by pokegirl pokedex entries in each chapter, just relax and skip the italicized words. Kk?**


	12. Eeeh, okay yeah this ones filler

_Naga, the snake pokegirl/near human animorph (snake)._ _These exclusively lesbian pokegirls are well known for being territorial and very, very violent. Between their stone cracking fangs and claws that can secrete venom, it's no wonder why so many people run in terror upon seeing anything resembling a Naga._

I was wondering why exactly _we_ weren't running in terror before I remembered Riley's line of work. He probably wanted to capture and sell the Naga. I was about to tell him not to try it, as she could very well be more than he and his 'girls could handle, but Thomas stopped me. "Have faith." He said with a smile as Riley stepped forward, letting out Crissy, Marissa, Lush, and Loral all at once.

Riley clearly had some kind of plan in mind, and I watched curiously as Loral stepped forward, using Enhance and Angel Eyes to seduce the Naga. The Naga took the bait, hell anyone would've when Loral started to undress for her. Loral, having removed her clothes and approached the snake 'girl in the buff, began kissing and grinding her exposed body into the Naga's.

The Naga was so preoccupied with Loral, she didn't even notice when Lush used intoxicate, filling the area around them with an alcoholic mist and buzzing the Naga. Riley seemed to be counting as he watched the mist spread out.

"Now!" He called. Loral immediately used Bounce to get away from the Naga and out of the alcohol mist. As she moved, Crissy shot a fire ball into the mist, igniting it and causing it to explode around the Naga. "She's all yours Marissa." Riley said with a smile, the Armsmistress drawing her sword and rushing in.

The Naga might have stood a chance... if she weren't wasted and singed from the explosion. As it was all she could really do by fighting was prologue the inevitable. The battle only really lasted about five minutes before a blunt strike over the head knocked the Naga out.

Riley whistled as he took out a pokeball and captured the unconscious Naga, pausing to give each of his 'girls a kiss as he did. "That..was incredible." I said, impressed with the spectacle.

Riley nodded, "Well, I can't take all the credit. I got the idea for the whiskey bomb attack from how Huey took down those Buzzbreasts." "Yes, well, Huey stumbles upon something useful once in a great while." Thomas said, rolling his eyes.

I figured it was a safe bet that Thomas wasn't a big fan of Huey, though Huey had said as much already. I thought about this as we continued on down the route, wondering if I should say anything about it, and if so, what I would even say. Around the time we reached the entrance to MT. Moon, and stopped at the center right outside of it, I figured it wasn't really my business to interfere in.

Riley sold the Naga to a tamer outside the center (after having her healed of course) and apparently fetched a pretty sizable amount to, because he treated us all to dinner at the center that night. As we ate, Thomas headed out, saying he would make a run back to the mart in Pewter to stock up on supplies so we could head through the cave tomorrow morning and hopefully make it out by nightfall.

When I resigned to my room for the night, Lizzy asleep from the sun having gone down, I saw Cary and Sasha there waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow questioning, and Cary giggled, "You still haven't tamed me properly master~" The cat girl said seductively, "Just the one time to get out of being feral doesn't count."

"And I just like tagging along." Sasha giggled, pulling me onto the bed. I smiled as Sasha pulled off my shirt, "how did I get so lucky? Beautiful girl, and a beautiful pokegirl."

Cary chuckled as she undressed herself, pulling off my pants and discard in my underwear as well. "We're already in your bed dear, no need to keep up the sweet talk~" Cary said, leaning her head down and giving a long, slow pick along my already hard member.

I shivered, moaning softly as Cary took my tip in her mouth and began sucking. Sasha turned my head, pulling me into a deep kiss as Cary began working her way down my shaft.

Sasha took control of the kiss, forcing her tongue into my mouth and taking it over as she did. I didn't dare try to resist or take over, I was in too much of a state of bliss to attemp it.

Cary was amazing with her tongue, swirling it around my length as she continued to bob her head along it, starting to deep throat me as Sasha moved my head down to my face was pressed into her chest.

I immediately latched onto her nipple, prodding it with my tongue and sucking on it eagerly, switching back and forth between the two repeatedly.

Sasha began moaning right around the time Cary removed her mouth from my cock, nearly making me whine at the loss of pleasure before positioning herself over me and dropping down; slowly taking my rod into her pussy and beginning to ride me.

I moaned softly into Sasha tits for a few moments before she shifted as well, having me lay all the way down before placing her legs on either side of my head and lowering her slit down to my face.

I didn't exactly need any prompting to start eating her out, pushing my tongue as deep into her as possible and scraping it along her warm, wet walls. I had finding Sasha's more sensitive spots down to a science by this point, and soon had her moaning and bucking her hips against my face.

Cary meanwhile was disproving every pokedex entry claiming that Cat Girls had low libidos, bouncing hard on my length and groaning loudly in pleasure as she did. My member had began to throb and twitch as I got close, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I was the first to cum, releasing into the lusty cat girl with a low groan. Cary's climax was triggered by the feeling, and her slit tightened around me as she came, the feeling of her juices running down my shaft making my shudder. Sasha was the last to go over the edge, drenching my face moments later.

The two dismounted me, and I panted to catch my breath. I thought we were done, until Sasha tossed me an endurance drink and Cary locked the door, both having almost malicious grins.

I had the feeling I might regret tonight come morning. But I'd deal with that later.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is on the shorter side, been a bit busy [playing Undertale, looking for illustrations of pokegirls, and getting off on futa-fics] and figured we could take a break from the much larger chapters [feeling lazy] because it's not the word count that matters, just the material right? [Super, super lazy]. Anyway, I has another little announcement to make: I'm working on creating my own pokegirls region, complete with a dex of pokegirpls not seen anywhere else. Problem is, I don't have enough pokegirls yet. So, if you'd like to help out, and see your fan made pokegirl in the story I plan to write once I have enough, just leave a comment or PM with your idea for a pokegirl. All I need is name, type, description, rarity, special abilities, and a physical description. Looking forward to your ideas! ^-^ I'll share a few of my own in the next chapter if you'd like.**


	13. Enter the Cave

Thomas sprayed a repel he'd bought when we entered to keep the ferals away from us while we trecked through the cave. I knew it was going to be dark, it was a tunnel through a mountain after all, but I was still shocked by just how dark it actually got inside there. Maybe it was because my eyes weren't used to the dark and that made spotting a light much easier, or maybe it was just dumb luck, but after a few hours of walking through the cave, I spotted a faint, white light coming from a nearby wall.

I walked over to it, and saw it coming from a crack inside the rock wall of the cave. With Lizzy's help, I was able to pry it free, discovering that it was a Moon Stone. "Nice find." Riley said with a smile, "Gonna keep or sell it off? I can help you get the best price if you sell it."

"Well, I don't have any 'girls that need a moon stone... but I might later, and I'd feel stupid if I got rid of the stone then now wouldn't I?" I said, pocketing the moon stone. Riley nodded, "Point taken. Let me know if you change your mind though."

We kept walking for another few hours before Thomas told us to set up camp. "It'll be just after nightfall outside the cave, we won't be much good if we're exhausted." He said. Agreeing, we all set out our camping gear while he spread the area with repel. I was about to sit down to rest when Thomas stopped me, "You think you can take a break from training just because you're in a cave?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Sighing, I took my 'girls with him a little ways away from the camp to train. It was only about two hours, but a lot got done from it. First, Nina learned agility. I was so proud of the little Titmouse I nearly picked her up and started kissing her all over before realizing that doing so would probably make her faint. I settled for just congratulating her and promising her a reward for it later.

Next Lizzy learned vine whip, which was a massive relief. Now we had a long and mid-ranged ranged elemental attack for her, not to mention an all around useful ability. Boobisaurs can summon up to six vines at once, so it was bound to be a huge help once she learned to use all of them at once.

Finally, Cary learned shadow claw. I was confused by this at first, as was Cary herself, until Thomas explained. "Locations have elements to them," He said, "If you train in a forest, it will almost certainly have a plant or bug element to it or both, and learning moves of that type will be easier there. This cave is rock, ground, and dark type. The dark typing. matched with her focus on quick, slashing attacks, led to her learning shadow claw."

This made sense, but I couldn't focus too much on it at the time Thomas was explaining, as I was gasping for breath. Thomas had decided to follow through with having me train as well, and had me run and climb along the area. It was tiring, I had never been an overly athletic person, I figured it was worth it.

I was a bit surprised when Thomas said we weren't quite done yet though. "To finish off, battle one of the cave tamers in the area." He said. I was about to question how I was supposed to give battle instructions when I was still winded, but I didn't think arguing with Thomas would be a good idea, so I found a nearby cave tamer by the name of Kenny and challenged him.

He sent out a Zubutt to begin with. I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly surprised to see the blue skinned, winged 'girl appear, though I had been hoping I wouldn't.

 _Zubutt, the nocturnal pokegirl. These pokegirls are relatively harmless one on one, and easy enough to keep tame so long as a tamer doesn't mind letting them feed on their blood once every week or so. They are only really dangerous as a swarm, usually led by a Golbutt._

I sent out Bet, and both 'girls immediately taking off into the air. The Zubutt opened her mouth and fired a supersonic, but Bet was able to avoid it easily. There wasn't nearly as much space for her liking in the air, but Bet still seemed capable of maneuvering easily through the air.

She and the Zubutt circled each other in the air, flying into each other with a tackle several times to try and tackle each other out of the sky, but neither was willing to go down so easy. The Zubutt had the advantage with her super sonic, and from the fact that getting in close for too long was a risky move. If the Zubutt managed to sink her teeth into Bet, she could drain her energy away before Bet could do anything about it.

So, I had Bet focus on the advantage she did have: her speed. She began picking up the pace, not trying to catch up to the Zubutt, she could've done that easily, but doing laps around her, circling her faster and faster. Once the Zubutt couldn't risk exiting the ring Bet was making around her without getting hit, I called, "Now, use gust!" Bet changed the motion of her wings, allowing a twister to form as she went. The wind followed her movements, trapping the Zubutt in the middle and then flinging her hard into the solid stone floor, knocking her out.

Kenny recalled his Zubutt, sending out a tall, green skinned bug type 'girl was what looked like serrated armed. Her eyes focused in on Bet, and she grinned excitedly.

 _Mantice, the man-eater pokegirl. These lethal pokegirls are almost never seen tame, as they kill first and ask questions never. There is a massive bounty for killing or reporting one in the area when they are feral._

I was shocked to see a Mantice on the battlefield, and they used that shock to their advantage. The Mantice rushed forward before I could get my barrings. I didn't even have time to give Bet any combat instructions. The Mantice jumped up into the air, using megaton kick to knock her out of the air and using slash as she landed.

Bet managed to use wing attack, which even from a weak angle was still super effect to the bug type and did massive damage, making her stagger back. Bet got to her feet, rushing forward and landing a pet on the Mantice before she used spin cut, which at such close range immediately knocked Bet out.

I sent out Cary, hoping her speed would give her more of an edge. She lasted a bit longer than Bet, jumping and twirling to avoid the Mantice's attacks. She landed three shadow claws on the thing, which left the managing bug type staggered. Unfortunately it also pissed her off, as she rushed forward angrily, willing taking another shadow claw to her midsection for the sake of using carve attack, which hit directly and knocked Cary out instantly despite being the only attack she'd been hit with.

I wasn't sure whether it had been from Cary's low endurance or the Mantice's sheer strength. Probably both I thought as I recalled the Cat Girl, reaching for Lizzy's ball to send her out next.

"Wait." Thomas said, "Send out Nina."

I gaped at Thomas' order. "Are you insane?" Thomas shrugged, "A tad. But look," he pointed to the Mantice, who was struggling just to keep on her feet, "She can barely move, much less fight. If she hits Nina, it'll knock her out easily sure, but I don't think she could hit a Geogal in the state she's in, much less Nina. And think about. A Titmouse defeating a Mantice? Even a Titmouse's mind can't misconstrue that. She'll be proud of herself for the first time."

I blinked, wondering again hoe exactly Thomas' mind works, how he was able to see something that made perfect sense, but sounded too insane for anyone to actually think of. I nodded, sending out Nina.

"Agility, then quick attack!" I called out the orders fast, knowing that if Nina stayed still too long, focused too much on what the 'girl in front of her was, she'd go into a panic. Nina started moving, blurring across the area. The Matice fired a slash beam, but it missed by a mile. Nina's quick attack alone was enough to knock the Mantice out.

Only once the Mantice was knocked out did Nina take notice of the 'girl she's just defeated. "I... beat a Mantice?" Nina questioned, shocked. "Great job Nina!" I called to her, unable to help the warm feeling that I got when the small, confident smile spread across the Titmouse's face. "I beat a Mantice!" Nina rushed over to me, which was easy now that she had agility, and tackle-hugged me.

"I did it Mark!" She said with a grin, sounding genuinely happy with herself for the first time. I wanted to celebrate with her more, but the battle wasn't over. Kenny recalled the Mantice and sent out his last pokegirl, a small, red and green 'girl with smooth skin and a wide smile.

 _ApplePie, the sweetest pokegirl. ApplePies love to have sex. A VERY sex-oriented Pokégirl, she has more erogenous zones than most other Pokégirls, and will often have many "favorite positions", and may ask for orgies if in a Tamer's harem. The two reasons the ApplePie is popular, both among wild Pokégirls and tamers, is that she smells like a warm apple pie and her cum tastes like apples (and cinnamon, if she has any in her diet). Whether in a harem or in the wild, when an ApplePie has free time, she will try to cultivate the local soil to grow apple trees, even if the region isn't the best for growing them._

I knew this was NOT the battle for Nina, so I sent out Lizzy. Lizzy fired lust dust, which this particular pokegirl, plant typing or not, was decidedly not immune to as she collapsed on the ground touching herself desperately. Lizzy's vines really were a handy new trick, as they ensnared the 'girl and pulled her over, prodding the small pokegirl's rear hole teasingly as she began to eat her out aggressively.

I decided I really never would be able to watch a sex battle without getting just a hit too _uncomfortable,_ and I was already planning how I would relieve the pressure later. The battle ended fast, the AppliePie screaming out happily and Lizzy's face coated in a mix of cum and honey; an ability of the AppliePie's being to produce the stuff from their slits like sexual fluid.

I thanked Lizzy for her great job with the AppliePie, but she just grinned, "You kidding? That was great!" She said with a laugh, making me smile happily. I walked over to Kenny, receiving my prize money for winning. "By the way, how exactly did you end up with a Mantice anyway?" I asked.

"I got her from this group that set up shop a little deeper in the cave, they're practically giving away powerful bug types to anyone who asks." Kenny said before heading off into the cave. Thomas' eyes narrowed when Kenny said this, and he began to walk off, "You head back to camp, I need to check something."

I returned to the camp with my 'girls, telling everyone about the battle. "That's awesome!" Sasha said, making Nina blush lightly. "A Mantice huh? I wonder how much i could get for one of those." Riley thought aloud, "I should check that group out later."

"Maybe, but right now, I have a team of 'girls to reward." I said with a grin, heading to my tent. I was a bit disappointed when Huey, seeming back in control of the body for now, returned and told me not to go anywhere, but that disappointment turned to fear when he said, "It appears Team Swarm was much bigger than we thought."


	14. Insect Rescue

As it turned out, the Team Swarm grunts we had fought back in Viridian had been just that, grunts. There was a larger organization at work, operating deep in the caves of MT. Moon. According to Huey, they'd been giving out dangerous bug type pokegirls to any tamer that passed them by, both as a means of getting them to stay quiet about the operation, and a means of getting people to warm up to Team Swarm as a whole.

"What do we do about this?" Riley questioned nervously. "Well, as tamers, we're legally obligated to handle it in some way, even if it's just alerting the authorities about it." Sasha pointed out.

"There aren't gonna be any Jennies inside the cave itself," Riley said, "And in the time it would take us to leave, find an OfficerJenny, and bring them back here, the whole Team could be long gone."

"That just leaves us." Huey said. "We can't take on a whole Team by ourselves." I pointed out. Huey nodded, "We don't need to. All we need to do is get in, nab the pokeballs with the dangerous bug 'girls, and get the hell out. We turn the 'girls over to the Jennies in Cerulean and tell them that Team Swarm is in there, and we're done with it."

I wasn't too thrilled with this plan, and I could tell Sasha and Riley agreed with me, but if we didn't say or do anything about it and they ended up getting away, we could have our tamer's licences, and more importantly our pokegirls, taken away from us. That wasn't an option.

"Okay, we'll do it." I said, Riley and Sasha nodding their agreement. Riley nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Thomas had taken back control of the body and had showed us the way to the base camp. The tunnel was one that lead off away from the normal route through the cave, which explained why not a whole lot of people had found it. We were almost to the base when we heard the buzzing.

"Buzzbreast!" Thomas called out. Sure enough, a small swarm of at least twenty Buzzbreast. What's more, they were carrying a Cutiepie and a Love Bug. Neither of the bug types seemed happy, and were struggling to get away.

 _Cutiepie, the sweet little pokegirl. These small insect pokegirls are quite common in forests. They are too small to handle normal taming without it hurting, so use of either fingers or small toys is advised. Often uses string shot to run away from foes._

 _Love Bug, the Lovely Insect pokegirl. This bug type pokegirl is known for being very lustful and addicted to the taste of cum; to the point that they love giving head more than they like getting it. They are relatively useful in ex battles if they can be trained to ignore their natural instinct to submit._

Thomas' eyes narrowed, and he darted towards the wall. I wasn't sure what he was doing until he jumped, springboarding off the stone wall and launching himself into the swarm directly. His body collided with the Buzzbreast carrying the Cutiepie.

The feral 'girl dropped, landing with Thomas pinning her. A quick strike knocked her out, and Thomas picked up the Cutiepie and carried her away from the swarm.

The swarm, none too happy about Thomas' intrusion, they descended on us. I sent out Bet as Riley and Sasha sent out Crissy and Valerie.

I had Bet target the Buzzbreast that was carrying the Love Bug. She was more than fast enough to avoid the Buzzbreast's attacks and respond with two wing attacks and a peck that knocked her out.

Bet brought the Love Bug down as the brawl among the pokegirls continued. I sent out Lizzy to help out as Bet placed the Love Bug down and flew back up to the swarm.

I don't recall ever seeing Thomas mad before, but I suppose the thought of what Team Swarm was going to do to the captured pokegirls had hit some kind of nerve with him, because he was doing more damage than Crissy's fire.

He had positioned himself between the Cutiepie and the Buzzbreasts that wanted to recapture her. Any Buzzbreast that got within arm's reach was hit hard enough to send them flying into the cave's roof.

I knew full well I wasn't nearly strong enough to take on something like this yet, and continued calling out instructions for Lizzy and Bet.

At some point the Cutiepie had gotten up and started using strong shot to fight side by side with Thomas, which was an odd sight with her standing at only three feet tall and looked like she was in danger of getting stepped on by Thomas. The, after several minutes of this, she began to glow.

Her body grew taller, putting her at just a foot shorter than Thomas. When the light faded, she had also lost her exoskeleton, looking more or less like a normal human, save for the light green hue to her skin. She'd become a Tomboy.

 _Tomboy, the uncute pokegirl. These pokegirls are one of three possible evolutions of the Cutiepie, triggered by battle stress. They are taller and much more capable fighters, though can be a bit of a nuisance outside of battle, as they are easily offended by something they view as perverted (which could be any number of things, including things that aren't references to anything of a sexual nature) and will often reject taming and end up going feral because of it._

She was a more capable fighter for sure, sucker punching anything that got close to her or Thomas. In a matter of minutes, the swarm was entirely taken down, and Riley had captured every last Buzzbreast. (no clue how he always has so many pokeballs, but he always does.)

Once everything had calmed down, we set up camp in that section of the cave. Thomas said that we were still far enough away from the Team Swarm base that, as long as we sprayed a few repels to keep away the bug types, we would be fine.

I used a potion to heal the Love Bug to heal her, and the moment she woke, she burst into tears and threw her arms around me. She was terrified, and all I could do was hold onto her and make sure she was okay.

I sat with her for a good ten minutes before she calmed down. "Th-thank you." She said, trying to dry her eyes. I rubbed her back, "It's okay, you've obviously been through quite a lot. I'm just glad we were able to get you away from them. Where did they steal you from? Did you have a tamer?"

The Love Bug shook her head, "I was a wild. I lived in Viridian Forest until that swarm picked me up. It was h-horrible.."

I could tell from how shaky her voice was that she was about to break down again, and tried to keep her mind going, "Do you have a name?" I asked quickly. She shook her head, "Feralborne." She said.

"Would you like to be captured?" I asked. This seemed to catch her off guard, and after a small pause, she nodded, "Y-yes please. I never want to be on my own again." She said.

I nodded, and touched a pokeball to her forehead gently. Once the ball confirmed capture, I let her back out. "How about Stella? Would you like that for a name?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded, "Yes, thank you so much."

"Don't go getting any ideas about capturing me." The Tomboy told Thomas as he bandaged her arm, which had gotten cut from the fall after Thomas took down the Buzzbreasts carrying her.

"Wasn't even on my mind," Thomas said, "I don't catch pokegirls, but if you want, I can help train you. You were just stolen from your home, transplanted into a cave, and forced to evolve to survive. I doubt you want to go down without a fight."

The Tomboy paused, then nodded, "Deal." "Got a name?" Thomas asked. The Tomboy hesitated at this. Likely being a feralborne, it was entirely possible she didn't have a name. Thomas didn't say anything, letting her take her time to pick her own.

"Tee," She said after a minute or two of silence, "My name is Tee."

Thomas nodded, "Alright Tee, wanna help us destroy Team Swarm?"


	15. Infestation

I groaned as I woke, feeling warm lips around my member. Opening my eyes, I saw Stella bobbing her head along my my wood. I'd tamed her the night before, but I guess she wanted to keep going.

I wasn't going to complain. The pokedex had been right about one thing, Stella seemed to be enjoying herself as she sucked me off. But I wasn't about to leave it at that.

Stella's legs her positioned on either side of my head, and it was easy to lean up and push my tongue into her pussy. Stella moaned around my shaft, surprised by the attention.

This urged me to move my tongue deeper, searching for sensitive spots. She seemed to have an oddly low pleasure tolerance for a primarily sex based pokegirl. I guess she was more used to giving than getting.

I reached up, gripping Stella's rear, surprisingly soft for a bug type, and pulled it down slightly so I could force my tongue even deeper. Stella came after a few minutes, her intensely sweet cum splashing over my face, but I kept going.

Stella picked up the pace, moving her head faster until she was deep-throating me. I knew I wouldn't last too much longer, so I sped up my tongue as I moved one hand over to tease her clit.

Stella came again seconds before I did. I lapped up the juices from her slit before tending and releasing several ropes of cum into Stella's mouth.

Stella seemed to enjoy the cum more than she did cumming herself, moaning in ecstasy as she swallowed it all.

"Thank you Master~" Stella said. She said the word master with some amount of glee.

"Oi! Pants on, we got stuff to do!" Thomas called into the tent, making both me and Stella blush.

* * *

Thomas had gone up ahead the night before to scout everything out. Team Swarm hadn't set up her base yet, and were slowly making their way towards the center of the cave to establish a _hive._

The plan was to keep tailing the Team and attack right before they started building their base at the cave's center.

The situation wasn't as urgent as we'd thought, which was good, but we'd be delayed on our exit of the caves by a few days.

"Get to training." Thomas instructed, Tee standing next to him. I haven't the foggiest idea where Thomas got a martial arts gi, let alone one that fit Tee, but there the Tomboy stood dressed for the dojo.

Thomas had his focus mainly on Tee, but would check to make sure me, Riley, and Sasha were still training diligently. For as easygoing as Thomas came off, he could be a drill sergeant if he so desired. Riley attempted taking a break and received a pebble going just shy of bullet speed to the side of the face. After regaining consciousness, he got back to training with his 'girls.

As aware of everything as he looked, I could tell that he had only noticed Riley by complete accident. His attention was all on Tee; fixing her form when/if it got unbalanced, keeping her temper in check, teaching her new attack, and just generally training her.

"What do you expect from a training expert getting his first pokegirl?" Sasha said with a giggle during the first break Thomas had allowed, _coincidentally_ right around the time Tee's stomach started growling. "His first pokegirl?" I asked.

"Think about it." Sasha said, tilting her head towards Thomas, who was currently applying potion to a small bruise tee had gotten on her arm while they were sparing. I couldn't help but get a small smile. I couldn't recall every thinking about what it would be like for Thomas to actually have a 'girl of his own.

"He might not have captured her _yet,_ but he's her tamer." Sasha said with a nod. "Just a matter of time until he actually starts taming her, then maybe he'll even start catching other 'girls, make a team of his own."

"You better hope not," Riley chuckled, "Because if he does, neither of you have any chance at the League."

We all laughed at this. Tee and Thomas either didn't notice or, more likely, were simply ignoring us. I did notice Tee blush slightly when Sasha mentioned the possibility of Thomas taming her. Even Tomboys had desires, even if they usually kept them to themselves.

Anyway, as nightmarish as Thomas' training regiment could get, I have to admit, it got results. Namely Bet evolving! I didn't realize what was happening at first, Bet just started glowing as she flew at faster and faster speeds. For a moment, I thought she was learning brave bird, until her body started to grow. She looked the same after the light faded, just taller by about a foot with loner wings and legs. That and and very, very excited.

 _Pidgette, the tweety trollop pokegirl. The natural evolution of the Pidgy, these flying types usually lose most if not all of their good looks in exchange for more powerful wings and legs for combat._

The pokedex must have been busted, because Bet didn't just look good, she looked beautiful! And I was quick to tell her so to. "Bet, you did it!" I called, rushing over to her. The overly excited Pidgette didn't seem aware of her own new strength, and knocked me to the ground upon landing in my arms. I didn't care, I was too proud.

Even Thomas wasn't about to try and play down this feat by having us get back to work, and granted us all the rest of the night off so Bet and I could _celebrate_ her evolution. I grinned, standing up with Bet in my arms and rushing off to the tent.

* * *

I was woken by Nina the next morning. Bet was curled up asleep next to me, and the blanket draped over her was likely the only reason Nina was able to enter the tent at all without fainting from embarrassment. "U-um M-master?" Nina said, sounding nervous about something.

"Yes Nina?" I asked her, wondering what the issue was. "Is something wrong?" "O-oh no, nothing is wrong Master, I-I just.." Nina took a deep breath, "I know what I want to evolve into.."

"really? That's great, what is it?" I asked, finding it rather convenient that she'd made up her mind shortly after seeing Bet evolve, but I didn't say anything about it. "I would like to become a Vesta." Nina said.

I smiled, pulling Nina into a hug, "Then I'll get you a fire stone the first chance I get okay? I promise." I gave Nina a small kiss, which made her blush bright red, whether from the kiss alone or from the naked Pidgette nearby, I don't know, but Nina had reached her shyness limit and bolted from the tent shortly after, which cause me to chuckle slightly as I woke Bet for the day.

* * *

Thomas brought word of a few Team Swarm grunts that would be making their way through with supplies. Rather than attack all at once, which would certainly finish the job in seconds but also give us away to the rest of the Team if even one of them got loose and told the others, Thomas only brought, Tee, and me and my 'girls with. It was riskier for stopping the grunts, but also safer for keeping our full force a secret to them.

There were only the two grunts, but there were also three Annts, a Gypsy, and a what appeared to be a feral Buttitsfree with them.

 _Gypsy, the traveling music pokegirl. Usually found traveling together, these human-like pokegirls love wide open spaces, traveling, any form of art, and are able to weave small amounts of magic through their songs and dances to enhance them._

 _Buttitsfree, the fuck 'n flutter pokegirl. The natural final evolution of the Cutiepie. Able to use several dust attacks from excreting the powder from its wings, and even learn a few psychic attacks to make up for its frailty_

That explained why the Gypsy looked so agitated and angry as she trudged through the cave with the grunts.

At Thomas' order, I let out Lizzy, Bet and Cary to handle the Annts while he and Tee took on the Gypsy and the Buttitsfree. Cary's shadow claw had just enough power behind it to crack into the Annt's armored shell, Lizzy's lust dust caused a confused reaction in the Annts it hit, as it conflicted with their natural instincts, and Bet's flying type attacks had gotten even stronger from her evolution, able to knock out the three weakened pokegirls in a matter of seconds.

Even that, which honestly was the proudest I'd been of my 'girls since the Pewter Gym, wasn't as impressive as Thomas and Tee. They didn't both target one of the two 'girls, they swapped back and forth between them, moving in sync as though they already had a well practiced plan for this battle that they hadn't even known would happen until about and hour ago.

Tee didn't have any special attack moves, but her normal strength and speed were already through the roof. I wasn't sure if that came naturally or if Thomas was just that good. Or both. Probably both. Tee sucker punched the Buttitsfree out of the air, causing her to collide with the Gypsy Thomas had just drop kicked, knocking them both out.

The grunts tried to run, but they were surrounded. Thomas had them knocked out and tied up quickly. "You take them and Tee back to camp, I'm going to check the Swarm's base camp." Thomas said. I nodded, and led them back to the camp.

Riley confiscated the pokeballs containing the bug types from them, planning to sell them both for money and to make sure their next tamers weren't, as he put it, such raving psychotic douches.

All in all, it was turning out to be a decent day, until Huey returned with bad news. "Team Swarm has gotten impatient." Huey said, looking annoyed, "They're starting to set up the base 'hive'. Ready for it or not, we are going to have to attack _tonight._ "


	16. Hive Seige

It took a little while to get Tee to understand the difference between Thomas and Huey. When Huey first arrived and told 'the Tomboy bitch to step off and let him speak', she nearly went ballistic. I ended up taking a side swipe to the gut while she tried to restrain Tee long enough to explain.

Admittedly, she wasn't much happier when she did understand, but at least she wasn't hostile.

Huey led us to Team Swarm's soon to be hive. It looked more like a construction sight, no actual buildings, just an assortment of different building areas with the beginnings of a tower or a room or armory. They were moving fast though, and the moment I saw it, I realized why. "The Annts."

Thomas had said they'd have an Annt Queen, and if they had a whole colony of Annts at their disposal, they could have three hives up and running by morning. If we didn't stop them here, MT. Moon would be Team Swarm territory by sunrise.

"Riley, you and your 'girls take the left side," Huey said, "Mark, Sasha, you're on the right. That leaves them with no exit strategy. I'll use my fire to attack the center directly. When you see my signal, move forward slowly and we'll meet at the center with the whole Team knocked out."

"You really think we can handle the whole Team?" Riley questioned. "There are only actually five or six other people with different pokegirls in there, the rest is just a bunch of Annts for construction. Between Your Charmelons, my dark fire, and Mark and Sasha's combined strength, we've got this." Huey said.

"Um..where do I go?" Tee questioned. "Hm? Oh, just fight with Mark and Sasha." Huey said dismissively. Tee grumbled in annoyance, walking over and standing next to me and Sasha.

"Any questions?" Huey asked, "No? Good. Let's burn down a hive. Now everyone, in position!"

We followed Huey's directions to our positions. I sent out Lizy, Bet, and Cary, keeping Nina and Stella in their balls for this. Sasha sent out Valerie and Molly, but kept Brittany in her ball. Tee still looked upset, standing with her arms crossed and a perpetually irritated look on her face as we waited for Huey's signal.

"Don't mind Huey," Sasha said with a smile, "Thomas would have had you fighting right next to him."

Tee gained a small blush as her expression softened slightly. She didn't have to reply, as we all saw Huey's fireball burst in the air above the construction sight, signalling us to move forward.

We moved forward immediately. Lizzy threw up a cloud of lust dust, Valerie firing water gun at anything moving inside the cloud with Lizzy's razor leaf. Bet used gust to stir up the dust into a twister, keeping all the Annts inside confused and unable to react as the attacks hit them.

Bet swooped down to strike any Annts that avoided the lust dust gust with wing attack, Cary using shadow claw to crack their armored exoskeletons and Molly and Tee rushing them all with take down.

The proved effective not only for the Annts, but for pretty much anything that got in our path. The construction site itself didn't have any roof to it yet, just a series of rooms not yet fully connected, so the gust was able to maintain and continue to move forward unhindered so long as Bet flew up and used gust again to keep it going.

Essentially, we'd become a steamroller of attacks. Not a single Annt got passed the defenses. I kept waiting for something to go wrong with it, but nothing did; it had actually worked!

We had to disperse the Twister O' Punishment before we got to the center, not wanting to risk accidentally vacuum up Huey or Riley and his 'girls, but by that point there was nothing left in our way but the one actually covered up room in the place, the center of the base.

It was essentially one large room with two entry points: the one we were outside of and the long, already completed brick hallway that Riley was covering. I wasn't sure where it led, but that wasn't of concern at the moment.

Well, technically there were three entry points now, as there was a large hole in the roof that I assumed from the smoke Huey had burned in.

I was going to wait until we were all ready, but Tee apparently wasn't quite the strategic type, and kicked in the door before I could make sure anyone was ready for it.

Inside we saw several things taking place at once. The first was what I could only assume was a Team Swarm admin standing in the center of the room looking smug. He was a tall man, with a long white lab coat and sickly green hair.

The second was the sound of fire and hissing, which we realized was coming from Riley and his 'girls guarding the other entrance, which was swarming with several dozen Annts, possibly the entirety of the construction crew, or at least the one's we hadn't taken down.

Third was Huey, who seemed to be battling the Annt Queen herself, trying to blast dark fire at her from a distance as she rapidly advanced on him and tried to crush him in her mandibles.

 _Annt Queen, the industrial queen pokegirl. Able to command the entire quality through a sort of hive mind communication, these pokegirls very rarely do anything themselves. This is actually a blessing, as they are extremely powerful and notoriously difficult to kill; though if defeated their entire swarm will become nothing more than stationary drones until a new Annt Queen is introduced to the area, be it organically or through a take over from another colony._

Finally we saw the Gypsy Moth and Whornet that were rushing us.

 _Gypsy Moth, the flying musical pokegirl. Often found guarding traveling Gypsy caravans, they are much more powerful than their pre-evolution, capable of high level combat even in the wild._

 _Whornet, the war insect pokegirl. No longer needing to follow the hive mentality as it did as a Wasp, this more heavily armored and venomous bug type is highly aggressive in combat._

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Is it just me, or is Huey a huge dick?" Crissy asked. I'd left her and Marissa out, but kept Lush and Carol in their balls so they wouldn't have to deal with this.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the guy's kind of an ass, but there isn't much we can do about that at the moment." I wondered if I should do something about it later. I mean, I get this is an important mission and all, but that's no reason to be a jerk to Tee. She's his brother's 'girl after all.

I figured I'd have to worry about it later, as I saw the fireball signal to start moving forward. We rushed forward, Crissy in front, Marissa behind her.

Crissy kept up a constant spray of flamethrower at the swarm of Annts in front of us, with Marissa sword slashing anything that got through it. Whenever Crissy needed a to catch her breath and build up more fire, they switched position; Marissa using her shield and sword to take the lead while Crissy took out the stragglers with her claws.

We moved fairly fast, and I was impressed with my 'girls, but I was more impressed with the massive green twister I saw on the other end of the construction site. I didn't know what Sasha and Mark were doing over there, but good on them.

I didn't have a lot of time to admire their work however, as I ended heading inside the brick hallway that led to the center of the hive.

"Get ready 'girls." I said as we moved forward slowly, having them stand side by side so they could be ready, whether they needed Marissa's armor and shield or Crissy's fire first.

When we got to the center, we saw some slimy scientist looking guy laughing. Huey was nearby, apparently trying to wrestle an Annt Queen. "She just sent out a signal!" Huey called to me, "The whole colony is gonna be coming through that door!"

I didn't have time to question what we were supposed to do about the lab coat guy. I turned my 'girls towards the brick hallway we'd just come down, and sent out Lush. " the whole hallway."

Thankfully Lush wasn't falling down drunk like she was sometimes, just buzzed, and she was able to understand my order. We saw the Annts coming as the hallway filled with alcohol mist. Lord there must've been a few hundred in that first wave alone. Thankfully they were slow moving, as that many 'girls couldn't all charge down the brick hall at once.

I held for a few more moments, letting Lush add that much more alcoholic mist into the hallway before I had everyone back up. "Marissa, shield up. Crissy, fireball!" We ducked behind Marissa's shield as Crissy sent a fireball into the hallway.

I know technically speaking it wasn't an 'explosion', but do you have a better name for an entire hallway being consumed in fire in about two seconds? One attack, and the entire first wave was down.

Unfortunately the second wave was already closing in, and we didn't have time to use the same tactic twice. I had Crissy pour on flame thrower with Marissa using sword beam and cutting down anything that made it passed the barrage of attacks.

As a final precaution, I had Lush continue using intoxicate. It wasn't going to make a full blast, though occasionally some of Crissy flame would catch the mist the blast a dozen or so Annts at once, but for the most part, it was just a matter of getting the Annts hammered. Drunk enemies are much easier to take down that lucid ones.

Now if we could just hold this barrage of attacks until Huey took down the queen…

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

I know I probably shouldn't have been, but I was kind of glad to be sieging something. Not because I particularly enjoy fighting, though I'd be lying if I said there weren't thrills to be had from battles like this. Honestly, it was just more to do with finally being back to something I understood well.

With Thomas decided to move around so often, it was a rare occasion that I had time to speak with someone, so I guess I'm still not very comfortable with talking to Mark and the others. And now they bring out a damn Tomboy…

Oh well, I'd deal with that later. I kinda feel back for being so short with Tee, especially with her looking up to Thomas. But I just wasn't sure how to handle her. Not to mention that, if she goes where I think she might with Thomas, I might finally be able to get my own 'girl for once to.

But that was for later to.

I raised my hand, firing a bolt of dark fire into the air to signal the others. I jumped from my cliff perce and landed near the center of the base itself. The area was empty, the workers likely having gone to intercept the others.

I did a bit of snooping on my to the center, and managed to find two interesting things, the first being what I can only describe as the result of breeding between an ATV and a tank, and a room filled with supplies. I decided I'd return to the latter to loot the place after this was over, and made a mental note of the vehicle as well, as it could be useful later.

After that, I made my way to the center building. There were two ways in, and if there was anyone inside, they would have something ready to attack someone coming from either side. With that in mind, I decided to take door number three.

You'd be surprised how fast dark fire heats up. I only needed to charge it for about a minute before it was strong enough to burn a hole clean through the roof of the building.

I landed in the center of the room. Sure enough, there was the Team Swarm admin in the center of the room, with a Gypsy Moth and a Whornet guarding the doors. There was an Annt Queen behind the admin, and all eyes were on me in seconds.

Perhaps this plan was better on paper than in practice.

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

My 'girls took the Whornet, Bet striking her repeatedly with fast paced wing attacks and pecks to keep her attention, then Lizzy and Cary striking when her focus was on Bet. One sting from the bug 'girl could be fatal, so I made sure everyone kept at a distance and only attacked when they had an opening.

Sasha's 'girls made short work of the Gypsy Moth. Valerie's water attacks soaked her wings, making it impossible for her to take the air. Even if she had been able to take off, there wasn't a whole lot of space for her to fly inside the room. Restricted to the ground, Molly and Valerie were able to rush her down without needing to worry about powerful attacks.

The Whornet wasn't fairing much better. Without orders from the admin, who was more focused on ordering the Annt Queen, she couldn't figure out how to escape the endless stream of attacks from my 'girls, and was knocked out shortly after the Gypsy Moth was.

Huey saw this, and called to me, Sasha and Riley. At first, we didn't know why, but understood almost simultaneously.

On Huey's mark, we all attacked at once; Lizzy's razor leaf, Bet's gust, Valerie's water gun, Crissy's flame thrower, Marissa's sword beam, and Huey's dark fire all launched at once.

All the attacks hit the Annt Queen, who couldn't even hope to block or dodge so many attacks from so many directions all at once.

The Annt Queen dropped, causing the remaining Annts, who'd made it inside the room, to just stop. Without their queen's signal, they were just mindless drones.

"No, no!" The admin shouted, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Huey. I tackled him before he could fire, and the bullet missed by a mile, likely flying through the hole in the roof.

"Even if you stop this hive, there are others!" He shouted at us, trying to struggle out from underneath me. I was actually surprised I was able to keep him down, and was more thankful for Thomas' training than I had ever been.

Huey walked over, curb stomping the admin to knock him out. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is checkmate." Huey said triumphantly.

* * *

Riley held onto the knocked out 'girls, and we had the Team Swarm members all tied up. The Annts weren't going anywhere without orders, and their queen was balled as well.

Huey showed us to a vehicle he'd found in the base, which looked fit to survive tank fire. We loaded the captured Swarm members inside, as well as a bunch of supplies Huey was 'confiscating', and piled in ourselves.

"Can you drive this thing?" Sasha questioned when Huey took the driver's seat. He shrugged, "Only one way to find out." He said before promptly slamming on the gas and flooring it through the tunnel.

* * *

 **Quick question, did I do okay with the changing POVs? I know I usually don't do that, but I wanted to try something new for this chapter, and saw a suggestion for it in the reviews so I figured I'd at least try. Maybe you'll like it and I'll attempt it again at some point, or maybe you won't and we'll never speak of it again. Only time will tell. Oh, and sorry for no lemons this chapter. Some chapters will have more lemons, other more combat, some both, some neither and just focusing on character interaction. I'm trying to keep it balanced you know?**


	17. Peaceful Times

We caused a bit of a commotion when we barreled into Cerulean city in the large tank car. The OfficerJennies were willing to hear us out thankfully, and after about an hour of explaining what was happening, we finally convinced them of what had happened in MT. Moon with Team Swarm. We gave them the maps for the other base locations and the captured Swarm members.

"You've done some good work here." The Jenny said, "Be proud. You've done your jobs as tamers. Here," She said, handing us each a card for about $5000 credits each. "A reward to bringing in the grunts. Keep training, and if you ever hear more about Team Swarm, let us know."

After we left the police station, Riley went and sold all the ferals he had captured so far. "We're gonna be set for awhile." Riley said with a grin at the thought of the money he was going to bring back. "Meal's on me tonight." He added.

Riley ended up getting even more than he expected he was going to, and the meal was amazing. Thomas couldn't join though. He'd taken control again shortly after reaching Cerulean, and gone with Tee to train near the mountain side.

"You should've seen Tee when she realized Thomas was back in control, she just lit up." Sasha said with a smile, "It was so cute."

I chuckled, "I'll bet. Sasha grinned, "I think the training is just their way of celebrating things, you know?" Sasha leaned in, "Though, I've got a different idea on how to _celebrate~_ "

Me, Sasha, and our 'girls lingered with the others for awhile longer before making a beeline for our room upstairs. "So, what did you have in mind?" I asked Sasha with a smile. She smirked as she pulled off her top, discarding her shorts just as quickly, "Well, I was thinking maybe we test each other's pokegirls out." Sasha said, "I've been dying to try out Bet's feet, and Brittany's been curious about you to."

I was a little caught of guard by it, but I couldn't say the idea didn't interest me. After making sure my 'girls were okay with it, Sasha and I switched harems for the night.

Clara and Sophia were shockingly good at removing clothing, and Brittany took my entirely member in her mouth before I even realized she was on her knees in front of me. I moaned, enjoying the Tigermouse's soft, warm mouth. Reaching down, I began to rub between Clara and Sophia's legs so they wouldn't be left out. I pushed my fingers inside Sophia's wet slit, and turned my head to kiss Clara's chest.

I couldn't turn at the moment to see it, but Sasha sounded to be having quite a bit of fun with Lizzy at the moment. I picked up on the faint smell of lust dust from the other side of the room, and figured she was busy working Sasha and my other 'girls into a frenzy.

I continued teasing Clara and Sophia, something they either weren't used to from Sasha, or that I was just very good at, as they were both dripping wet by the time I grunted and came into Brittany's warm mouth. Possibly a little of both I decided.

Apparently more of a top, Clara had me lay down on my back on the bed, and dropped herself down hard onto my member. I groaned, getting a little pain from the force of her movements, but it was well worth it for how good it felt. It occurred to me as she rode me hard, that I was never really very rough with my 'girls, despite there being a fair chance that they might enjoy it. I made a mental note to look into that later as Sophia mounted my face.

I kept one hand on Clara's hips as she bounced herself fast on my cock, moving the other to play with Sophia's clit as I ate her out. From the soft mewing sounds nearby, I could only assume that Brittany was touching herself to the show.

Sophia came first, having a much lower threshold for pleasure than Clara, and I made sure to push even deeper with my tongue, attacking any sweet spots I found even harder. I was just barely able to get Sophia off a second time before Clara came, the sensation of her juices running down my shaft pushing me over the edge.

It was odd cumming into one of Sasha's 'girls. Not quite guilty, as both Sasha and her 'girls had approved. More of a 'naughty thing that doesn't usually happen' kinda feeling, like the time Sasha had insisted we 'sate each others curses' outside in the daytime. It had been nearer to the route so there was less chance of actually being seen, but still.

Clara got up, letting Sophia take her place while Brittany took Sophia's and mounted my mouth. I have to admit, I got a bit of a semi-sadistic thrill from the Tigermouse. She was just as sensitive as Nina, possibly more so, but she _wanted_ to have her sensitivity taken advantage of. I couldn't help but take a little pleasure in the shivers and sexy groans she made when I pinched her clit harder than usual or let my nails trail over the skin on her soft ass.

It only took about a minute to actually make Brittany cum, even less so when I realized just how much pleasure she got from having her tail played with, so I was able to get her off about six times before Sophia came, and four more before Sophia actually dismounted, having wanted it in both holes.

I was panting, and Brittany didn't even look tired. 'I don't know how Sasha trained her,' I thought, knowing Tigermice were usually terrible sex battlers for their _low_ endurance, 'but she did an amazing job.'

Determined to find Brittany's limits, I downed an Endurance drink, bent the Tigermouse over the bed, and and thrust in as fast as I could. Thirty minutes later I'd cum twice, Sophia and Clara had cum three times a piece from sixty-nining it, Brittany had cum seven times, and she still had more energy than all of us put together.

resigned to the fact that this was not a battle I would win, I had all three 'girls take the position over the bed, got on my knees behind them, and started working my magic. I managed to get all three of them off twice more while I built my strength back up, though I was starting to suspect that at least one of them had taken some endurance drink as well. Or perhaps it was just the lust dust that had, by this point, probably become evenly disbursed through the air.

Regardless, all three of them were grateful for the attention, and had me lie down again. This time, Clara squeezed her large breasts around my shaft and began working them along my length. Sophia licked and sucked at my tip, and Brittany began doing the same to my balls. I didn't stand a chance. I came in only a few minutes, coating Clara's chest and Sophia's face.

They didn't stop though, apparently trying to test _my_ limits now. I took it as it came, and looked over at Sasha again. She was on her back her face buried between Lizzy's legs and Cary having claimed her hands as her new sex toys. Bet was standing between Sasha's legs with a vibrating toy inside her pussy as she pumped her foot into Sasha's pussy, trying to see how deep she could go.

What really caught my attention, however, was the sight of Nina on her back with her legs wrapped around Stella's legs. I supposed the lust dust and the Love Bug's enticing words had helped Nina to relax for a bit, but no matter the reason for it, it had to be one of the sexiest things I'd seen in awhile. I came the moment I saw it and heard Nina's cute little moans.

I downed another endurance drink. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **Thomas' POV**

"Long night?" I asked, Mark replying with just a nod. He looked sore, but he also looked blissfully happy. Didn't take a genius to figure out how they'd spent their night.

"Well, it's not getting you out of training. Be ready for sparing in ten minutes." I said, heading outside. Tee was there waiting for me, leaning against the wall of the center.

I was thankful that she didn't seem upset at me for Huey's...behavior. I'd apologized anyway though, feeling somewhat responsible; especially for not telling her that Huey taking control was even a possibility.

"It's fine," Tee had told me, "So long as _you_ never act like that, we're okay." We'd spent the night near the mountain, too tired from the training to make the trip back. Honestly we probably could have managed it, the view was great and air was fresh so why not?

"So, mind telling me what your problem with Tee is?" I'd asked Huey after I'd fallen asleep. We could communicate when we were asleep, so long as it wasn't knock out from a hit to the head a black out. Which is very irritating when I want to scold Huey for passing out in a bar.

"I don't have a problem with Tee." Huey said. "Then why the attitude?" I questioned. "What attitude? I act like that towards everyone." Huey said.

"That's not a good thing Huey." I pointed out. "Oh bite me. At least I'm consistent." Huey said. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. "It means if you want to catch Tee, I won't tell you that you aren't allowed to have a pokegirl because I don't want to end up having to tame her." Huey said in annoyance.

"Oh here we go with this again." This is why I usually try to keep my conversations with my brother brief. "Look, Tee is not my pokegirl. I'm not going to tame her. Nothing has changed. Understood?"

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it!" Huey hissed defensively. "If the roles were reversed, you would have told Tee to hit the bricks the moment you took over. Don't even say you wouldn't, you've done it before!"

It's hard arguing with Huey. Partly because we only have a limited number of time to communicate with the hours of sleep only translating to about five-ten minutes for us, partly because he absolutely refuses to see reason, and partly...partly because I was starting to lose faith that he was wrong.

"You okay?" Mark asked, snapping me out of my recollection. "Yes, fine. You and Sasha are going to spar today. Time to test how far your 'girls have come."

Mark nodded, and took a position about twenty feet from Sasha. "Just three on three." I added, "I already know numbers have an advantage." Mark nodded, sending out Bet. Sasha sent out Sophia.

I sat down with Tee, watching the tamers battle. Bet had less physical power than Sophia, but her speed and versatility was too much for the Dog Girl to deal with, and she was knocked out by a high speed wing attack.

Sasha sent out Clara next. The Whortortle was even slower than Sophia, but Clara on the other hand could take all the damage and dish out even more with less effort. Bet went down in less than ten minutes.

Mark, I'd noticed in the past, was good at making split second choices, which had let to some clever strategies and last minute victories. I wouldn't have even thought of him sending Nina against Brock's Vixxen. He had a stronger mind than he knew. Which is why it perplexed me that he didn't think to send out Lizzy.

I could see how the battle would end the moment he sent out Cary. Cary would lose, but the damage she did combined with type advantage would let Lizzy beat Clara; which left a semi-tired Lizzy facing a fully rested and uncharacteristically aggressive Tigermouse in a sex battle.

I'd heard of people 'missing the forest through the trees', but it seemed to me that Mark had the opposite issue. He was so focused on grander overall strategies, that he missed the small, obvious things on occasion. I shook my head, and explained this to Tee. She watched curiously, and over the next fifteen minutes, it played out exactly as I'd predicted. Tee was impressed by this, though she didn't actually watch the sex battle.

"Well, looks like you've still got some training to do." I said with a chuckle. Mark chuckled as well. He didn't seem overly surprised or upset that he'd lost. The latter of these was fine, impressive actually, but the former worried me. The boy had the self-esteem of a Feeblass.

Sasha headed off to train closer to the mountain, while me, Tee, Mark, and Mark's pokegirls headed towards the river to train by the water.

"So Tee," Mark asked during a short break an hour later, "Are you going to try evolving into a Pirouette?" He asked curiously. Tee shrugged, "Honestly...I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to do passed 'revenge on Team Swarm'." "Well there isn't much of Team Swarm left," Mark pointed out, "There are only a few bases, and all the Jennies are working on them now. What will you do after Swarm is gone."

Tee stood up with a sigh, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She said. "Okay.." Mark said, "But what are you going to do about taming? You'll need to have sex sooner or later or you'll end up going fer-"

That was as far as Mark got before he was bitch-slapped. "Sorry," Tee muttered, "Reflex."

* * *

 **I'm very sorry this took so long. Yes, I am in fact still alive and no, this story is not dead. I've seen too many good fics, especially pokegirl fics, get discontinued to stop this story before it ends. Sometimes it just takes a little longer, what with my other fics, my non-fanfiction writing, and the constant annoyance of real life, some of these chapters are going to take awhile longer to make. But I'll try to make sure they're all worth the wait. Kk?**


	18. Water Gym and Visiting Bill

We all entered the Cerulean gym behind Sasha, who wanted to battle the gym leader first. I didn't mind waiting, and Lizzy thought it was a great idea since we would be able to watch and learn how the gym leader battled.

The inside of the gym was a bit odd when we first saw it, but not shocking considering we already knew the gym was water type. The inside was essentially a giant swimming pool with bridges going over it and a ledge around the sides for people and pokegirls that would rather not swim through the place.

Sasha took a deep breath, seeming at home in the water type area. She was in her element. She walked confidently across the bridge while me, Thomas, and Riley walked over to the right wall's ledge so we could watch the battle.

The gym leader was a redhead girl name Misty wearing a rather skimpy bikini. I wondered if there was some kind of rule about how gym leaders were supposed to dress, and if so, if Misty was breaking it. I guessed the gym leader could just decide the rules for their own gym.

I couldn't hear them speaking, but when Misty was challenged, she nodded and dove into the water, swimming over to a small second above the water about twenty feet from the bridge. She climbed out and sat in what looked like a tall lifeguard's chair.

At the push of a button, several small buoys surfaced, marking where the arena ended, as well as several pedestals in the water for less water inclined pokegirls to stand on.

Misty sent out a short, orange skinned pokegirl with a red gem in her stomach.

 _Starboob, the starfish pokegirl. This pokegirl is known for shifting into a slightly unsettling combat form, resembling a large starfish. They are able to regenerate body parts so long as their core gem remains undamaged._

The Starboob shifted into her combat form. I couldn't help but agree with the dex, finding the large starfish form..disturbing. It's hard to explain why; something about the way its limbs stuck out, looking closer to animal than pokegirl, didn't sit right with me.

Sasha didn't seem fazed by it though. She sent out Sophia, who jumped onto one of the land pedistals, growling at the Starboob. The battle had begun.

The Starboob sunk underwater so Sophia wouldn't be able to see her coming. Sophia got on her guard, shifting back and forth as she waited for the Starboob to strike. All at once a blast of water shot from the surface.

Sophia managed to avoid it by jumping to the next pedestal over, but was hit by the Starboob when she shot out of the water with rapid spin.

Sophia was knocked into the water, then hit repeatedly with rapid spin, the Starboob taking the opportunity to strike from all directions.

Sophia managed to escape from the attacks with a takedown to counter the rapid spin, stun-locking the Starboob long enough for Sophia to get back up onto the pedestal.

Again the Starboob shot out of the water, but this time Sophia was ready. She jumped up, causing the Starboob to fly harmlessly beneath her, then turned and leanded facing the Starboob. Moving fast, she rushed forward with quick attack.

The quick attack knocked the Starboob out of its rapid spin, allowing Sophia to bite down on it. The Starboob tried to struggle free, but fainted and reverted back to her normal form the moment Sophia's fangs crunched down on her core gem.

Misty called the Starboob back, sending out a pokegirl that honestly looked quite similar, if a little taller with a purple coloration.

 _Starboobie, the stronger starfish pokegirl. This pokegirl is capable of a few of the weaker psychic type attacks through energy in its core gem. That, mixed with its rock typing, make it one of the sturdier water type pokegirls._

Sophia rushed forward with quick attack, not wanting to be caught off guard again. The attack hit, but didn't seem to do much, the Starboobie not being pushed back at all but the collision.

The Starboobie retaliated with a point blank psi-beam that sent Sophia flying back to the pedestal. She yelped a bit when she landed, and I saw Sasha visibly wince when she did.

The Starboobie used rapid spin, Sophia countering again with take down. This time though, both Sophia and the Starboobie were sent back, the force of the Starboobie's rapid spin being much greater than that of her pre-evolution.

What's more, the Starboobie wasn't momentarily stunned by the strike, and was able to fire a water gun at Sophia, blasting her into one of the beuys.

Sophia lifted her head just in time to see the Starboobie firing swift. She jumped out of the way, but the glowing star attack followed her, hitting her and knocking her into the water, unconscious.

"What the hell?" I questioned. "Swift can't be dodged." Thomas explained.

Sasha recalled Sophia, and sent out Clara. The Starboobie shot forward with rapid spin again, Clara jumping forward, curling into her shell, and shooting forward with rapid spin as well. The two pokegirls collided in the center of the field, bouncing away from each other before flying back towards each other.

What followed was essentially a high stakes game of tops, both 'girls crashing into each other, neither stopping or slowing down in their rotation.

"Clara's gonna last longer." Thomas said, "Sophia didn't do too much to the STarboobie, but she _did_ do damage. Not to mention the energy she spent attacking Sophia, and the fact that she's taking damage every time they clash while Clara's safe in her shell."

Sure enough, after three full minutes of the rapid spin collisions, the Starboobie landed on a pedistal and fired swift. Clara used rapid spin to fly off, swift following her. I wasn't sure why at first; Clara's shell was tough enough to just about defend against all the power of the attack if she used withdraw.

I understood when Clara flew towards the Starboobie. She fired water gun at Clara, but Clara cut through that easily. Clara didn't hit the Starboobie with rapid spin though, just landed behind her, causing the swift to hit the Starboobie.

Clara fired hydro-pump, sending the Starboobie into the air, then shot up with rapid spin again, hitting the Starboobie's core gem and knocking her out.

Clara landed with a smile on the pedestal. Misty recalled her Starboobie, sending out her sex battler, a blue skinned pokegirl that appeared to have hair made entirely of water, wearing a tight blue bikini that made Misty's look conservative.

 _Swimslut, the water nympho pokegirl. This water evolution of the Nymph is entirely hairless, save for the water surrounding her head which behaves like hair, do to a small amount of magic in the pokegirl's body. She is able to breath underwater, which is good considering her love of taming underwater._

Sasha recalled Clara, sending out Brittany. Brittany was already undressed in preparation for the sex battle. The Swim Slut licked her lips as her eyes roamed over Brittany's body, and she began to slowly remove her blue bikini.

Brittany couldn't help but watch as the Swim Slut seductively discarded her clothing and looked over at her with a grin. The Swim Slut used Pretty Wink, but Brittany countered it with Angel Eyes. the two appeared to be evenly matched as far as seduction moves went.

Brittany lowered herself into the water and began swimming over to the Swim Slut, the Swim Slut doing the same. They met in the center of the area, and began making out heatedly, their hands exploring each other's bodies.

It was risking taking the battle into the water, where the Swim Slut would have an advantage, but I trusted Sasha had a plan. The two 'girls dipped underwater, their movements becoming an obscured blur.

This worried me even more, leaving me to wonder how long Brittany could hold her breath. My worries were alleviated about six minutes later when Brittany lifted herself out of the water, the Swim Slut in her arms, having cum several times, and now unable to carry herself back.

Brittany brought the Swim Slut back to Misty, and carried the Cascade badge, $3000, and TM water pulse to Sasha. Sasha gave the TigerMouse a kiss, and returned her to her ball.

I rushed over to meet her at the door, "You did great!" I congratulated her. Sasha smiled, "Thanks. It wasn't easy teaching Brittany how to hold her breath for that long, or how to use the new sex battle techniques I taught her, underwater. Thank goodness I've got a water affinity. I'm gonna go get my 'girls healed, then I think I'll give them a little reward." Sasha chuckled, "Care to join me~?"

As if she even needed to ask.

* * *

I was going to need to wait a few hours for Misty's 'girls to rest before I could challenge her, so after me and Sasha were finished _rewarding_ her pokegirls, I went with her up to the fields closer to the mountain. She figured it was time she caught another pokegirl, and figured here was as good a place as any.

As it turned out, she couldn't have been more right. After about a half hour of searching, we came across a small, yellow skinned pokegirl sleeping against a hill.

 _A-bra, the psychic snoozer pokegirl. This is one of the more common pokegirls, however most tend not to catch them do to their tendency to teleport away from their tamers whenever startled, and their requirement of eighteen hours of sleep a day._

Sasha, evidently, didn't mind the drawbacks, and sent out Sophia quietly. Sasha then threw a pokeball, which sucked the sleeping A-bra in. naturally, the A-bra popped back out of the ball before it could confirm capture, but then she was tackled by Sophia and re-captured.

"I'll call her Zara." Sasha said, picking up the ball, "I'll catch up with you later, I've gotta to tame her, and apologize for disturbing her." Sasha said, heading off.

I wandered around the fields on my own for awhile, and sent out Lizzy when I started to feel the sense of panic from my monophobia kick in. She seemed to like that she was my first choice.

After a while longer, we saw a small house a little ways away, with a tall fence between it and the back of it and the mountain side. Curious, I walked over to the house. There weren't any houses anywhere else this far away from Cerulean, so the place stuck out like a sore thumb.

Wanting to know what it was, I knocked on the door. Almost instantly the door opened and I was greeted by a tall man in a white lab coat.

The man kind of looked like a younger version of the Professor, but his hair was a lighter brown, and his coat was splotched with grime. "Hello there boy." He greeted me enthusiastically.

"Um..hi?" I replied, "I was just wondering what this place is."

He grinned, as though glad I'd asked. "Why, this is my lab of course." "Lab?" I asked. He nodded, "I wanted a lab, so I had it set up out here. Close enough to the mountain that I could have an enclosure built around to guard the 'girls and close enough to the water that I can go for walks on the beach if I have a mental break down of some kind. Or just dive in if I should happen to catch myself on fire."

"Okay..and if you don't mind my asking, who are you exactly?" I asked. "Oh where are my manners," He said, "My name is Bill."

"Bill?" I asked, "As in.. _the_ Bill?"

He shrugged, "I don't know if I'm exactly worthy of a _the_ in front of my name, but I'm the Bill that invented the PC system if that's what you mean."

Both me and Lizzy's jaws dropped. "You..you're a legend!" The man had learned more about pokegirls in the past twenty years than any other scientist had in the last two hundred, and invented too many different things to list. That explained the enclosure behind his house; it was his collection of pokegirls. He was said to have at least one of every kind in the world, even a few that no one knew about.

Bill smiled and waved it off, "I try to do my best." "You succeed." Lizzy said. Bill chuckled, "Flattery won't get you more than one prize."

"Prize?" I asked. Bill nodded, "Surely you know. I give prizes to tamers to pass by. Well, those willing to help me out." "Wait, you mean those rumors are true?" I questioned, Bill nodding.

"The usual prize is a 'girl from the collection, but I also give E-medals, E-stones, inventions, etc. So, would you mind doing me a favor for a prize?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll do it." "Excellent!" Bill said, going to a work table covered in metal scraps and what I could only assume were half-finished devices. He returned with an unpainted metal pokeball.

"I call this the Inferno Ball. I designed it specifically to catch extremely powerful fire type pokegirls, regardless of whether or not they had taken battle damage. All I ask is that you take this ball and test it on a powerful fire pokegirl. If it works, let me know. I'll even allow you to keep the pokegirl. If it doesn't work, I suggest running before the angry pokegirl tries to kill you."

I took the Inferno Ball. It was surprisingly light, and knowing that it was meant to catch extremely powerful 'girls made that a little odd to me, especially with it being gray and uninteresting on sight. I added it to my pack.

"So, what would you like?" Bill asked. "A fire stone, if you have one." I said. Bill nodded, disappearing into another room and returning with a palm sized red-orange stone. I took it, adding it to my pack as well. "Thank you Bill."

"Thank you for testing my invention. I can't wait to see how it turns out."

* * *

I let Nina out of her ball when I got back to my room at the center. "Hello Master." She greeted me. I smiled at her, "You said you wanted to become a Vesta right?"

Nina nodded, and opened her mouth to say something else, before simply gapping when I showed her the fire stone. "If you're ready, you can take it now." I said.

Nina hesitated for a moment, then looked up at me, and reached out to the stone. The moment she touched it, her body became enveloped in light.

She didn't grow any, but when the light faded, her fur had gone from brown and gray to orange and red. Her tail was a bit shorter, and her ears a bit wider, but over all she looked mostly the same as before, minus the new color. But even if she didn't look it, she'd changed. She was a Vesta now.

 _Vesta, the fire mouse pokegirl. Known for their pyrokinetic skills and tendency to go into a heated berserk mode in battle, usually triggered by battling a cat-like pokegirl,Vesta are usually the first 'girl fire trainers obtain._

Nina looked herself over, grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. Finally she turned back to me, and tackle hugged me.

She was stronger now, though I don't think she realized that until I fell back onto the bed from the force of her hug. She didn't seem to care, and kissed me happily. I held onto her, and kissed her back just as happily.

After awhile, the kisses got slower, deeper, less excited and more passionate. Nina wasn't as shy or nervous as she had been as a Titmouse, and didn't have any problem rubbing my crotch gently to let me know she wanted to _celebrate._

Not nearly about to say no, I pushed my pants and underwear down, kicking them aside for her. Nina took a moment to undress as well. She was still shy, and she hesitated a few times before getting everything off, but considering she was actually _able_ to undress herself without freezing up and needing assistance, I'd say it was progress.

I couldn't help but admire the pattern her fur made along her body, giving the appearance of embers speckled across her stomach and chest.

Her fur was warmer to, which I noticed when she straddled me. I shuddered at the soft, warm feeling against my member, getting fully erect fast, which made Nina blush. I suppose the heat came with the typing, and I should have been expecting it, but it still felt great.

I kissed Nina deeply again, letting her take control of it. When she realized that I'd done so, she cautiously lifted her hips, letting her slit graze against my tip. I moaned into her mouth, making her blush hard again.

She was already wet, perk of mouse-like pokegirls' low tolerance to pleasure, and when she started lowering her hips, my length pushed in easily, only hindered by her natural tightness. I held her hips as she began to move them slowly.

I couldn't help moaning louder at the feeling, as aside from still being a tight fit, she was also warmer inside now to. I groaned, trying to resist the urge to thrust up into her harder.

She continued moving her hips, and I leaned forward, trailing kisses down her neck and going down to her chest. She was still just as sensitive as she'd been before, so her breathing hitched when she felt my lips seal around her small nipple. I flicked my tongue over it, gently rubbing my thumb against the other to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Evidently it worked, as she started moving her hips faster as I did it. I wasn't used to Nina moving this fast, and my climax was already starting to build up inside. I thrust up into her once, and she came right then, whimpering from the feeling.

The sensation of her warm juices dripping down my shaft pushed me over the edge, causing me to cum deep into her. Nina gasped out when she felt it, gripping my shoulders hard as she tensed up and came again from the feeling before slumping against me tiredly. I held her as she panted, laying down with her.

"How does it feel to be a Vesta?" I asked her. Nina smiled, "It feels amazing Master."


	19. Rock Tunnel

"Think I'm ready?" I asked Thomas. "You've got a double elemental advantage." Thomas said, "And more importantly, your 'girls are well trained. Nina will need to sit this one out, strong as she is, she isn't ready for an uphill battle like that, but yes, I'd say you're ready."

I nodded, smiling as I went into the Cerulean gym. "Back to challenge?" Misty asked when she saw me. I nodded, "Your 'girls are ready for another battle now?" I asked.

Misty nodded, getting up and swimming back over to her lifeguard's chair. "Three on three." She reminded me, though I already knew that, and chosen the three who would be battling already.

She sent out her Starboob, and I sent out Lizzy. She looked over at the Starboob, her face set determination. She knew that the team would be pretty much dependent on her for this battle.

The Starboob fired water gun, then took off with rapid spin. Lizzy took the water gun, knowing it wouldn't do much at all to her, and dropped down to let the Starboob fly overhead without hitting her.

Lizzy jumped back up to her feet when the Starboob stopped spinning, firing razor leaf at her. The Starboob was a water and rock type, so when the razor leaf hit, it was three times as powerful as it would be on any other pokegirl, and knocked her back into the water.

She shot out of the water with rapid spin, but this time was too close for Lizzy to dodge, she fired razor razor leaf again, and the force of the attack slowed the 'girl down enough for Lizzy to counter with a tackle, sending her back.

Lizzy tackled again, pinning the Starboob down against another of the pedestals in the water. Moving fast, she fired another razor leaf point blank at the Starboob's core gem, knocking her out.

Misty recalled her, sending out her Starboobie. Here was the real challenge.

The Starboobie fired bubblebeam, which Lizzy countered with razor leaf. The Starboobie took off with rapid spin, and unlike the Starboob, cut directly through the razor leaf without slowly and hit Lizzy directly, knocking her into the water.

The Starboobie stood on the pedistal where Lizzy had been, and fired psibeam into the water, followed by ice beam. Lizzy pulled herself out of the water and onto another pedestal a few seconds later, panting. Part of her foot was encased in ice, and her arms were bruised.

"You okay Lizzy?" I asked, Lizzy nodding. Lizzy fired lust dust into the air to give herself cover, and waited. A few water attacks fired out from behind the cloud, but none of them were very accurate. Lizzy returned fire, but there was no guarantee that any of her attacks were hitting either.

Lizzy carefully dipped into the water, and seconds later the Starboobie flew out of the cloud, spinning fast enough with rapid spin to avoid being affected by the lust dust. She hit the pedestal and landed, looking around for Lizzy, and getting hit in the back with razor leaf.

The Starboobie turned immediately and fired psibeam, hitting Lizzy. Lizzy yelped, and went under the water to avoid the attack. The Starboobie jumped into the water as well, and Lizzy was thrown out of the water by a hydropump.

Luckily she didn't land on her back, as damage to her back plant like that would be an instant knock out. Lizzy gasped as she landed on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. The Starboobie launched out of the water and flew at Lizzy to finish her off with rapid spin.

Lizzy got shakily to her feet, trying to blocked the attack. I knew she wouldn't be able to, nor would she be able to dodge in time. My hand moved to her ball to recall her… then stopped when I saw what happened next.

The Starboobie stopped just short of hitting Lizzy, caught in the six vines that had shot out of her back plant to defend her, more out of instant than of active knowledge. Lizzy seemed just as shocked as I did to see that her vines had come in, and were now wrapped around the Starboobie, holding her in place.

Lizzy grinned, firing another point blank razor leaf, then lashing the Starboobie with vine whip to knock her out. Misty recalled her, and sent out her Swim Slut for the sex battle.

Even with Lizzy now having her vines, and thus having access to the Vine Bondage technique, which went very well with lust dust in a sex battle, the plan to switch her out here remained. She was too beat up from the Starboobie to be much good in a sex battle.

I recalled her, and sent out Bet. The Swim Slut went through her usual seduction routine of slowly stripping out of her bikini while using Pretty Wink, but Bet kept her cool. The Swim Slut got into the water, but Bet didn't attempt to join her there, knowing she had no chance if she went in the water.

Bet waited patiently as the Swim Slut went over and pulled herself up onto the pedestal with her. The Swim Slut used Sweet Talk, but Bet retaliated by using Preen, rubbing her silky soft feathers against the Swim Slut's body.

The Swim Slut moaned softly, getting a bit louder when Bet raised her knee, grinding it between the Swim Slut's legs. For just a moment, the water nymph seemed to forget she was in a sex battle, moving her hips against Bet's knee to help get herself closer, then seemed to snap out of it at Misty's call, and used Dirty Talk.

That was it. Bet wasn't trained to handle a seduction move of that level, and gave in immediately, letting the Swim Slut massage her chest while she began rubbing her pussy against hers. To her credit, Bet lasted a good ten minutes before cumming, but it wasn't enough to outlast the Swim Slut.

That was okay though, Bet was never meant to win the sex battle, she was just there to wear down the Swim Slut. I recalled her, and sent out Stella.

The Swim Slut giggled when she saw the size difference between her and the Love Bug, as with many pokegirls, size usually reflected pleasure tolerance. I guess she hadn't battled many Love Bugs.

She used Pretty Wink, which was not a good move. The ability worked to full effect, sending Stella into a frenzy of lust, seeking only to please herself. The problem was, for a Love Bug, pleasing herself meant making the Swim Slut cum as hard as possible.

Stella buried her head between the Swim Slut's legs, forcing her tongue into her pussy as deep as possible. I was getting better at keeping my focus during sex battles, but it was still difficult, especially with how loud the Swim Slut was moaning.

Had Bet not gone out first, the Swim Slut would have undoubtedly been able to force Stella off her and get her to cum first, but now, already wet and bothered from Bet, the Swim Slut didn't stand a chance. She came five minutes later, Stella licking up as much of her juices as she could.

Misty looked impressed, and swam over to present me with my rewards. I smiled as I looked down at my second badge, and sent Lizzy out so she could see it to. Lizzy grinned ear to ear, loving the sight of the badge. "That's another one down." She said, giving me a kiss.

"Now, how about we celebrate~?" Lizzy said with a grin. I grinned back, taking her hand and rushing from the gym.

* * *

Lily was having a bit _too much_ fun with her vines. She seemed to be getting off just from using them on the other 'girls. She had three vines pumping into Cary and Nina's pussies, and an almost sadistic grin on her face as she refused to let them move or to stop or slow down her vines, seeming determined to make them both faint.

I didn't think too much about it at the time though, as I was a tad bit distracted by Stella and Bet, the former taking great pleasure in deep-throating me and the latter riding my face. Stella's mouth really was designed for this, her tongue was wrapped around my shaft as he head bobbed up and down fast, pushing me to the back of her throat with each go, practically milking me for pre-cum.

Bet tasted delicious as always, and made sexy chirping sounds as I probed her slit with my tongue, attacking the sensitive spots that I'd memorized by this point. Bet groaned, her legs locked under my head to push me deeper into her. I groaned, moaning against her as Stella began fondling my balls to make me cum faster.

Stella got her wish, as I only lasted a few more minutes before cumming into her eager mouth. Stella moaned, cumming seconds later as she held the warm treat in her mouth before swallowing it, and moving over to lick the run off after Bet came as well.

The two seemed to switch places. Stella began to ride me, and Bet moved down to my waist, wrapping her amazing feet around my cock and beginning to stroke me off. I held Stella's hips, eating her eagerly as Bet pumped her feet up and down my length fast, making it nearly impossible to hold back.

I came after only a few minutes, covering Bet's feet in cum. Bet seemed pleased with this, as well as the fact that I was still hard, though that was mostly do to the frankly irresponsible amount of lust dust that had been released into the air.

Bet dropped down onto my cock, beginning to ride me hard. I thrust up into her as she bounced on my rod, continuing to lick inside Stella. The Love Bug lasted fifteen minutes, by which point Bet had cum twice and dismounted to be replaced with Nina, who was already on the verge of getting off.

'At least I know she's got good endurance.' I thought when she finally came, soaking my face and getting off, likely to to go try the tastes of the other 'girls.

I moved my hands to Nina's hips, thrusting up faster into the warm Vesta's tight pussy, making her yelp in pleasure, cumming a few seconds later. I didn't last much longer, cumming moments after her.

Nina fainted, and I laid her down so she could rest while I went to get an Endurance Drink. After I finished the drink, Cary was waiting for me, having somehow escaped Lizzy's vines as well. Looking over, I saw Lizzy testing how many vines a single pokegirl could handle, Stella acting as her guinea pig.

Seeing that she seemed to enjoy it, I didn't stop Lizzy, and focused on Cary, who was on her fours with her tail swaying excitedly.

I got behind her, rubbing the base of her tail gently, which made her shudder happily. I grinned, gripping the base of her tail as I pushed into her gently from behind, moving my hand slowly along her tail.

Cary seemed to love the contact to her tail, and I kept stroking it as I thrust into her at a steadily pace. Cary began to match my pace, moving back against me to push me deeper into her.

I actually underestimated just how sensitive her tail was, as she came immediately upon one particularly strong tug, her pussy clamping down on me like a vice grip. Cary groaned, and I started moving my hand faster along her tail, picking up the speed of my thrusts as well, wanting to see how many times I could make her cum before I did.

The final answer turned out to be six, by which point Cary's eyes had glazed over and her arms had given out, leaving her lying slack on the bed with her tongue lulling out when I came into her.

I was panting when I pulled out, but still had energy from the drink, something Lizzy looked ready to test the limits of. She wrapped two vines around my cock, and began to stroke me with them. I grunted, her movements being a bit rough. I could tell she wasn't entirely used to having them yet.

She was still surprisingly good with them though, managing to make me cum with them in only a few minutes. She raised her vines to her mouth, licking them clean as she pushed me into sitting position on the bed.

Lizzy got down on her knees, squeezing her large breasts around me. I groaned, loving it. There were very few pokegirls outside the Boobisaur line that could compete with a Boobisaur's rack.

Lizzy licked teasingly at my tip as she began moving her tits up and down my rod slowly. Torturously slow. I fidgeted, trying to thrust up between her breasts, but her held my hips with her vines, refusing to let me. I was at her will.

Lizzy refused to let me cum until I'd made it a full twenty minutes. Even then, I'm not sure if it was her letting me get off or just my resolve finally breaking down and my climax cumming in spite of her teasing. Either way, the sight of Lizzy with her chest and face splashed with cum was one that got me hard again instantly.

Seeing this, Lizzy grinned and mounted me, letting out another cloud of lust dust. I realized that the celebration, regardless of how tired we got, wouldn't actually end until Lizzy said so.

* * *

'Worth it.' I thought as the group started leaving the town the next day, and I began to feel the soreness from last night's taming set into my legs.

We decided to go through Rock Tunnel, both because it was part of Lizzy's list of places to go on her adventure and because Tee wanted to make absolutely certain that Team Swarm had been taken out of it.

We assured her that all of Swarm had been taken in by the OfficerJennies, having seen the news report about it that morning, but she needed to be sure. I guess I could understand it.

So we went down the trail to the tunnel, purchasing a few lanterns at the center outside the cave's entrance so we'd be able to see, and headed inside.

What followed was several hours of boring, tedious, dark hiking through a tunnel. When something finally happened, my senses were so behind it took me a moment to register it.

A large gray-brown pokegirl with many distinct rodent features, as well as large imposing claws that seemed to be used for tunnelling, popped up from a hole in the ground.

 _Sexshrew, the digging mouse pokegirl. This ground type pokegirl is known for being equal parts libido and cruelty, living deep in the ground and either killing or taming anything that they come across._

"You can take this one." Sasha said. I nodded, stepping forward to battle the Sexshrew. I sent out Nina and Lizzy. I wanted Nina to get a chance to battle, but I wasn't about to send her against a ground type that big with claws that sharp without help.

The Sexshrew rushed forward, claws out to strike. She ended up running headlong into a fireball-razor leaf combo attack, which knocked her to the side. Lizzy used vine whip to stroke the Sexshrew's side, then Nina rushed forward with quick attack to hit it into the cave wall.

The Sexshrew raised her hand to slash Nina, but was hit with a fireball to the face and a barrage of razor leaves that knocked her out. Nina seemed happy with the small victory, and I smiled before capturing the Sexshrew.

We kept going, walking another hour into the cave before stopping to set up camp. At Thomas' instruction, we set up the lanterns around the camp with a small fire in the center of it. This, he said, would ward off ferals while we slept.

We all set up our tents, and I had Lizzy help me tame the Sexshrew, as her vines would be needed to hold the aggressive pokegirl down and keep her from ripping me to shreds, on purpose or by accident from her claws.

After taming her and giving her the Language TM so she could talk, I learned that the Sexshrew was a feralborne, and I named her Zoe. Once she was tame, her aggression seemed to vanish entirely, and she was quite affectionate, wanting to cuddle up to me while we slept.

I had to pass on it though, as she also wanted to sleep in a hole in the ground, and her claws could end up shredding me in my sleep, and I'd rather avoid that. She still seemed content sleeping in the ground hole herself.

Lizzy decided to sleep in her ball, as the lack of sunlight was starting to take its toll on the grass type. I had Nina next to me, her natural fire type warmth lulling me to sleep. It was set to be a surprisingly comfortable night all things considered.

So naturally, we were attacked.

I woke from the sound of buzzing. Intense, loud, angry buzzing that seemed to surround the camp. I rushed out, seeing a small warm of Buzzbreast around the camp. Thomas, Tee, and Riley's 'girls were already fending them off, Sasha waking shortly after me.

I called out all but Stella, knowing she wouldn't be good in a normal fight. Zoe seemed naturally good at cutting through the bug types, and Nina lobbed fireballs at them from behind Lizzy, who switched between using her vines and her razor leaf.

The battle actually went surprisingly well. No surprise extra 'girls on their side, no injuries on our side except for a few cuts and scrapes. The whole thing only lasted about a half hour, and then all the Buzzbreasts that hadn't been knocked out or killed, only about ten total, fled back into the cave.

"I thought the lanterns and fire was supposed to keep the ferals away." Riley questioned angrily. "It did." Thomas said, "Those weren't ferals."

"What?" I questioned. "Think about it. Why would a swarm of Buzzbreast be hiding out in Rock Tunnel?" Thomas asked.

We all realized what he meant at once. "No." Sasha said, hoping she was wrong. "I'm afraid so." Thomas said, picking up one of the Buzzbreasts, showing the swarm insignia on her arm, "It seems a few roaches got away."


	20. Insidious Swarm

**Well, a reader has brought to my attention that, as not all viewers of this story are veteran pokegirl fans, some of the lingo concerning certain attacks might be unclear for them. So, for the record to clear up last chapter, Sweet Talk is a seduction move wherein a pokegirl speaks sensually to the target, adding small amounts of either psychic or magic energy depending on the pokegirl. The words don't matter, as the energy will cause the target to hear exactly what they want to hear, whatever that might be that would turn them on. And Dirty Talk is just the stronger version of that. Now, in the future, would you rather I have a small description in bold at the end/beginning of the chapter, or an italicized description in the story itself the same way I do pokedex entries?**

* * *

Thomas and Tee had left about an hour ago to scout out the Team Swarm base deeper in the caves.

I had a talk with my 'girls about the Team Swarm situation. "Master... would it be okay if I stayed in my pokeball until we got out of Rock Tunnel?" Stella asked me nervously, "I'm sorry... I just.. I don't think I can handle this, not again."

I could see how worked up she was getting, so I hugged her close to reassure her. "It's okay, Stella, I understand." I said, recalling her to her pokeball.

Thomas and Tee returned a few minutes later, both looking unhappy. "It's a damn nightmare." Tee said, shaking her head, "It takes up an entire cave section a little ways deeper in, but that's not the worst part."

"Then what the hell is?"Riley questioned nervously.

"They.. they're working on some kind of a chemical." Thomas said, "We saw them developing it at the base, lord knows how they got scientists on board. If they finish it, it'll be able to add a bug element to any pokegirl it comes in contact with."

The camp went silent.

"Is that even possible?" Sasha questioned. "I've heard of things doing this before." Riley said, "Tonics, spells, surgeries, there a few ways to one pokegirl into another, to force an evolution that isn't supposed to happen by altering the pokegirl's core. It's vile, and cuts the 'girl deep. They're never the same afterwards, their minds to split by the change in their body and soul. The things that happen to them... it's sick."

"It would drive any pokegirl that went through it half mad." Thomas agreed, "Which is what Team Swarm wants. An army of psychotic bug types under their control ready to thrash anyone or anything that steps in their way. If they finish that elixir, all of rock Tunnel could be a hive in less than a day, every pokegirl and human inside either killed or transformed into one of their bug types."

"What the hell do we do?" I questioned. "We're too far into the cave to try contacting an officerJenny." "Not to mention that they were supposed to have taken care of this already and they couldn't do it the first time." Tee said bitterly, agitated by Team Swarm not having been stomped out already.

"We'll have to take them out ourselves." Thomas said. "Just like last time." "But how?" Sasha asked, "If their base is as big as you said, they'll thrash us if we attack them."

"True," Thomas said, "But I never said we'll be going in with a frontal assault. I know how to make blasting charges, like high powered grenades. Huey's fire is a great weapon for keeping us safe, but I can't use it when I'm in control, so I needed to learn how to make other things. It'll take a few hours to make them, and when their done, me and tee can set them up around the base, with a few extra around the research area. We detonate, Riley has his 'girls use a max attack Whiskey Bomb, then we all rush in with everything we've got and herd them to the center. I'll put money on them having several of those armored vehicles around like they did at MT. Moon. We can pack them up in that and be in Lavender Town by noon."

"Are you certain that will actually work?" Riley questioned. "I can never be one hundred percent certain of anything, no one in the world can, that isn't how the laws of probability work," Thomas said, "but if I had to bet my life on it, which I very well may be, it's a bet I'd take. Have the Alphas take watch over the camp, I'll set to making the charges."

I was surprised by how immediately ready Thomas seemed to face off against Team Swarm. He'd always seemed like the kind of person who would try a stealth take out first and a siege last. As Tee sat with him, helping him put the charges together one by one, I began to wonder if maybe he was doing this for Tee. He certainly wasn't doing it because he thought it was the best possible plan, he was rationalizing it way too much to sound like he was actually confident in the plan, though to be honest I personally couldn't find any holes in it.

Sasha seemed to share the idea. "It's like when a guy hears a girl he likes is into music and starts trying to start a band or hears she's into gym leaders and tries to join a gym." She explained, "Only difference is Thomas is actually thinking through how to pull it off instead of running headlong into something stupid."

I wasn't quite sure why, but I wasn't so sure about the last part. I couldn't explain it, but something just didn't seem right. Something was...off.

This was a thought I would have to elaborate on later, as I had to jump to attention when the alpha's called to us. "Swarm grunts!" All three called almost simultaneously, signalling that they were coming at us from all sides.

I saw the green clad grunts rushing us, followed by three Buzzbreasts, a Sword Dancer, and Mantice, and a tall, black, sinister looking pokegirl that appeared to be some form of anthropomorphic mosquito.

 _MOSQUITIT, the Hematophagy Whore Pokégirl. Bounty (for confirmed kill): 120,000 SLC. Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 60,000 SLC .Bounty (for successful capture and taming): 180,000 SLC. Extremely violent bug type known for being able to drain a victim of every bodily fluid, thus killing them, in just over a minute. Avoid at all costs, use fire or ice types if avoiding is possible, and if neither are on hand, pray for mercy in the next life._

I don't remember much of the battle. I all became a haze of noise and shouting and attacks being fired left and right. One of the lanterns got knocked out, so keeping track of what was happening was near impossible. I could see the movement, what but movements meant what was anyone's guess. My only real strategy was to strike at anything that got close to me and hope that I wasn't attacking anyone friendly.

After about twenty minutes, Riley got the lantern re-lit and I saw Thomas running full tilt after an escaping Team Swarm grunt, only to be thrown back by one of his own charges. One of the only ones he'd actually completed so far actually. The blast was nearly deafening, and send Thomas spiraling into the cave wall as the grunts escaped.

But that wasn't what concerned me... no, I had a feeling that Thomas would be fine. No, the thing that filled my blood with ice and nearly made me start retching was the realization of why the grunts had been running away, and why Thomas had gone running after them.

They hadn't been retreating. They'd been leaving with their captured goods.

Nina, Brittany, and Tee were gone.

* * *

 **Hey... so, Sinful's gonna take a small hiatus on this story.. and definitely not because I only wrote the first twenty chapters of this story because I was afraid it might tank and didn't want to commit to whole story until I knew I could actually write it properly this time unlike my last train wreck... that'd just be stupid. So...see you after I write a bit further. Don't hurt me.**


	21. Fool's Seige

**Sinful's back Bitches~! Just in time for the fourth of July no less.**

* * *

Thomas woke up a few minutes later with Huey now in control. He rubbed his head, "Ugh, that could have gone better." "No shit." I said, "Let's go, we need to get Nina and the others back."

"Why would they take our pokegirls? None of them were bug types." Sasha questioned. "My guess is they need test subjects." Huey said, "They need to make sure their elixir works. So yeah, we really do need to get them back, because if they test on them, whether it adds the bug element or not, they won't be _them_ after the test."

"Alright, let's go." I said, turning towards the tunnel the Swarm grunts had gone down, and looking back in confusion when Huey grabbed my wrist to stop me, "Hang on, we need to hurry, but if we rush in guns blazing with no plan it'll be as good as if we'd done nothing at all. We need to plan. Thankfully, I'm great at siege warfare. Needing to instigate a rescue makes things more difficult, not to mention the fact that now the enemy is aware that we're here and will likely be expecting us to attack them at some point and will have have extra defenses set up, but I can manage. You and Sasha take stock of what all supplies we have, weapons, normal items, etc. I need to know what all I'm working with."

On some level, I understood Huey was right, but I couldn't help getting pissed off at this. Team Swarm had our 'girls, they had Nina, and they were going to test their creepy insect potions on them, I couldn't just sit around counting the E-medals Riley had collected in Cerulean. I needed to do something. Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Sasha felt the same way.

"We've got our pokegirls, we know where they are, let's go right now. If it's just the two of us, we can sneak in before the Swarm grunts see us, get our 'girls, and get back to camp before Huey and Riley even notice we're gone." Sasha said. I nodded, grinning at the idea. "Right, let's go." We were both deluded out of our skulls, but what can I say? They took our pokegirls.

Sasha and I headed down the cave quickly without Riley or Huey following us. It didn't take us long to find the hive, it wasn't exactly a subtle base when you knew which cave to look in. We headed down towards to closest building to us, and that was when things went to hell.

Two Swarm grunts saw us straight away. Huey hadn't been wrong about them expecting us, and looking back, I don't know how either of us thought we could just sneak in without any clue where inside we were even supposed to look. Fight for flight kicked in and we sent out our 'girls to battle. The grunts, did the same, sending out three tall bug type 'girls.

The first was a human looking for a few moments, with dark black skin and piercing red eyes, then shifted into another form, becoming a spider-taur of sorts. Her lower body morphed into that of a spider, her legs splitting into three pairs with a black widow symbol appearing on the bulbous back end. Sharp mandibles sprouted on either side of her mouth, and her arms became thinner with sharp claws.

 _Arachnae, the sassy spider pokegirl. This two formed pokegirl (a humanoid form for taming and a spider form for combat) is excellent at controlling other bug pokegirl, and is often caught by tamers to help reign in other strong pokegirls._

The second girl was another spider-taur of sorts, but was already in combat mode upon being released. Her skin was yellow-brown, and rather than the lower body resembling a black widow, it showed that of a scorpion, having a massive tail ending in a stinger and two scissor-like claws.

 _Scorpiagirl, the pathmaker pokegirl. This aggressive pokegirl is used to great effect both in combat and in reclaiming land, as their ability to convert matter from certain materials into a polymer upon eating it makes them good for clearing out intrusive plants and stone, which will become a sort of armor around the pokegirl's body after digestion._

The last pokegirl was the most insect like, with compound eyes, a thick exoskeleton over her entire purple body, and a large pair of multi-colored wings. Her feminine traits were still visible, but they looked mostly unnerving next to the insect parts, even more so than with the spider/scorpian-taur.

 _Veno-Miss, the poison moth pokegirl. Not the physically strongest pokegirl, Veno-Misses enjoy battling from a distance using the variety of poisons that form on their scaled wings. Said scales can also detach and be sold for a decent price, formed into armor or jewelry, or used in combat to blind or distract an enemy._

Sasha had Clara and Sophia out, knowing that Zara wasn't ready for battle. I had Bet, Lizzy, Cary, and Zoe. Zoe wasn't quite up to strategically combat ready, but she had her instincts and we were in her home terrain.

Bet and Cary focused on the Veno-Miss, as Bet could fly and Cary could most easily jump and attack in mid-air. Lizzy and Clara battled the Arachnae, the biggest and strongest of the bug 'girls. Zoe and and Sophia, who could most easily avoid the heavy attacks, battled the Scorpiagirl. But this wasn't the average pokegirl fight, this was a viscous, brutal battle. Bet no longer had to hold back her attacks, her talons ripping into the Veno-Miss, Sophia's fangs taking out small chunks of the Scorpiagirl, the enemy pokegirl's attacks each meant to mortally wound, and me and Sasha fighting the Swarm grunts directly.

I say we both fought, but the most I could really do was swing at one of them when they got close enough while Sasha, who had long since activated her water aura and could battle feral pokegirls, fought the grunts. I'm not sure how long it went on, but at some point the Swarm pokegirls fell unconscious. Fpr a few seconds, I thought we had won, and would be able to actually save our 'girls without anymore trouble.

And then one of the grunts shouted, "Oh fuck this! Send out Jasper!"

The other grunt chucked out a pokeball, and literally the worst possible thing came out.

 _Widow, the RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU SEE ONE POKEGIRL. Recommended if seen thirty feet away: Turn around and run full tilt. If Twenty feet away: Fall to your knees and pray to your preferred deity. If ten feet away: None, because you're probably already dead._


	22. Planning

Naturally, I'd seen a picture of a Widow before, and already knew what one would look like. Roughly seven feet tall, covered in blackish gray spider hair, two normal human like arms and hands with two black razor clawed hands connected to poison sacs on rigid spider arms beneath, large black spider abdomen with four powerful legs holding it up, blood red hourglass mark on the back, and clearly visibly pussy lined with venomous stingers. They showed pictured in school so tamers would know what to recognize and wouldn't panic.

That said, of course me, Sasha, and all of our pokegirls immediately fucking panicked. It was a fucking Widow! A fucking **_Widow!_** Disregarding the question of how the fuck Team Swarm managed to actually get the bitch inside a pokeball, why wasn't she attacking them? They were closer to her than we were, and Widows always go for the closest target unless being attacked. We hadn't attacked yet, so she should have turned around and showed the Swarm grunts that it had been a mistake to let her out of her ball.

Instead, she started rushing towards me and Sasha, claws out and dripping with toxic venom. I know there's no chance in hell they found a way to tame a Widow, since Widow's poisoned their sexual partners and, if stories were to be believed, fucking ate or maimed them after, or in some cases during, sex. But these, these were questions for when a venomous monster wasn't barring down on us. Right now, there was one trick I could pull to save me, Sasha, and our 'girls. I wasn't even sure if it would work, and I would have a lot of explaining to do afterwards if it did, but it beat the hell out of sitting around for a Widow to eat us.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to call out to _her..._ but as luck would have it, I wouldn't need to take that chance. The Widow was within inches of me when she burst into flames. Black flames to be exactly, followed by Huey falling from Moan only knew where and kicking the Widow in the side of the head to make her stumble back.

"You two are in serious trouble if we don't get eaten, raped, or both." Huey said, turning to the Widow and letting out another wave of black fire, which was joined by a stream of fire from Crissy as Riley entered the area as well. Even with the double streams of fire, the Widow started moving forward again, heading towards Huey. Loral stepped forward, using her special ability to lower the Widow's stamina, and by extension, her resolve to keep going. Marissa finished the Widow off, driving her sword through the Widow's chest from behind.

The Widow fell to the ground, dead and charred, and somehow still looked cruel and angry. The grunts were incapacitated as well. Well, intoxicated is the better word. Lush had let out alcohol into the air around them, and they'd passed out during the fight with the Widow from inhaling too much of the stuff. Huey tied them up, made certain the Widow was down for good, and rounded up all the Swarm 'girls.

Huey got us all back to the camp, then literally knocked me and Sasha's heads together. "You're both idiots." He said, deadpanned. "And honestly, neither of you have any excuse for it. You both fucking know better than to pull some stupid ass newbie runt bullshit like that! You'd have gotten yourself killed if we hadn't been there!"

"Well what were you expecting us to do?! Sit around and do nothing while Team Swarm does god knows what to Nina and Brittany?!" I questioned, seething at Huey, who didn't even hesitate to slap me so hard I heard a faint ringing in my ears.

"Once again, you're idiots. If I may repeat what I told you twice before you went off adventuring, we aren't sitting around doing nothing, we're planning. Believe me, I know you're anxious to get them back, I can practically feel Thomas chomping at the bit to get Tee back, but we need to be smart about this." Huey stated, "Now, when you're ready to act like intelligent tamers, we've got a plan."

Sasha sighed, "Okay..you were right." "I know that already," Huey said, "What I need to know is whether or not you and your boyfriend are going to go make asses of yourself again."

"We'll follow your plan." I said to him. Huey nodded, "Good. Now listen carefully, I doubt we've got very long to get out of here before Swarm tries to send a siege at _us._ "

Huey had Lizzy pair up with Zoe. "She'll be useless in battle if she doesn't get some sunlight. We don't have time to march all the way out of the cave, and she'd just need another re-fill by the time we got back if we did. Zoe can tunnel to the outside so Lizzy can recharge and be back here, ready to go when the rest of us are." Huey turned to me and Sasha, "As for you two, you might want to talk to Cary and Sophia about evolving."

Riley had offered to let me use some of the E-medals from the case of them he'd been planning to sell in Lavender town. As for Sophia, Huey said that he could trigger an evolution into a Lapdog, Hound, or Boxer at will, as the methods for causing those evolutions wouldn't require any items. We talked to our 'girls, and they were both okay with evolving.

Sophia ended up choosing to become a Hound, possibly because the evolution required multiple orgasms. Huey sent Sasha and Sophia into the tent with a full jar of lust dust, climax dust, and a slightly over-sized strap-on. "You've got an hour, make it count." He said.

It was a bit awkward talking strategy with the moaning coming from the tent, but it ended up being worth it, as forty minutes later Sasha and Sophia exited the tent, naked, drenched in sweat (among other things) with Sophia having evolved. She was a few inches taller, with more muscles and a slightly larger bust. Her fur had gone dark black, with a brown line going from her jaw down to her waist. Her claws, tail, fangs, and snout had also all gotten larger.

 _Hound, the hunting dog pokegirl. This evolution of the Dog Girl is highly territorial, and make good guardians. They're physical attacks are powerful, but they can become overwhelmed by elemental attacks, or attacks focusing of scent, such as sweet scent, lust dust, or stench._

Sophia wasn't the only 'girl who'd evolved. Using one of the medals, Cary had also evolved, using the feline medal to become a Cheetit.

 _Cheetit, the fast cat pokegirl. Cheetits are prized for their outstanding speed and fighting prowess. Cheetits are the fastest ground- runners of all Pokégirl breeds. On a level road, they've been clocked up to 350 mph, (563 km/h). Sadly, they can't maintain such speeds for long; like the cheetahs of old, the Cheetit can only use her speed for short periods._

Cary was much taller now, standing a bit taller than me now, with cheetah spots all across her body. Huey nodded at the newly evolved 'girls. Lizzy returned a few minutes later, full of enough solar energy to last her through the siege. "Alright, now we're ready."

I nodded, and we all headed out. I didn't say it, but I knew full well that there would be one more joining us in our battle...


	23. Assault on Team Swarm

**I'm back! I'm not dead! I've been taking longer on these I think...and not even to make them longer chapters, just because I have so many other things I need to write as well...I'm sorry..I promise next chapter will be much longer and more detailed, I wanted to get this one out before three weeks passed, as I was afraid people would think I'd gone on another hiatus, okay?**

* * *

We all got into position. We were all ready this time. Not a foot out of line. Me, Sasha, and Riley waited stock still with our pokegirls, waiting at the mouth of the cave until we saw Huey's signal. When we saw the blast of black fire hit the center of the hive, we took off.

We followed the route Huey had marked out for us previously. The majority of the grunts had gone to fend off Huey, but there were still a few left behind to guard the other place. Most of which were cleared out by the combination attack of flamethrower, razor leaf, and bubble beam from Crissy, Lizzy, and Clara respectively. The triple attack cleared out most everything in their way, and anything that was left was cut down by Cary, Marissa, and Sophia at close range.

It was honestly kind of sad seeing so many people and pokegirls get taken down. I wondered where these people had come from, what made them end up here? I refused to let it upset me though. They lost my sympathy the moment they stole Nina away from me.

It took us about ten minutes to get inside ten minutes to go from the edge if the cave to the first building. Getting in wasn't hard. One strong kick from Marissa saved the door in, and one whiskey bomb attack from Lush and Crissy cleared out the inside. We headed inside quickly, and split up. Huey had given us both our missions. Riley's mission was to start burning this place to the ground, but me and Sasha were going to get our fucking pokegirls back.

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

My job was simple: burn everything. I didn't just give myself the job because it was the easiest and the most fun, I was also the most qualified for it. Black fire can make anything catch. Anything that was in vision sight got lit up, and once the entire area was wreathed in flame, I bailed, that was the Swarm grunts could never catch up. I kept moving, keeping the flames spreading in all directions.

Several Swarm grunts tried to engage in a direct battle, to which I lit the room of fire and bailed. Cheating is much, much easier, why doesn't everyone do it? I looked around, checking that I was on the right trail. I had a second part to my mission: finding and burning down the Swarm admin's office. None of these cockroach fuckers are getting away this time.

I found the office a few minutes later. I could hear movement inside, but that wasn't too surprising. I set the room on fire before I even opened the door. I really, really wished I opened the door first. If I had, I would have had more time to run away screaming in terror.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Things were going well. Thankfully none of the other grunts I had encountered were equip with Widows or anything else that couldn't be killed by a combo of whiskey bomb and sword beam.

Then things got weird when I saw Huey. He was running full tilt like a bat out of hell. This wasn't a part of the plan. "Huey, what the hell?" I called to him. "Questions later, survive now!" He shouted back, not even stopping as he bolted down the hall passed me. I didn't quite understand what he meant, until I looked down the hall he had just come down and saw what he had been running from.

"Mother of god! Run!" I shouted to my 'girls, taking off after Huey. "God nothing! No deity would let that thing come into existence!" Huey shouted back at me, not looking back for fear of catching another glance of it.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

'Thank Moan, they're okay.' I'd thought when we got to the Swarm scientist's room. They were unconscious and in cages, but they hadn't been mutated with bug elemental serums yet, so that was good. And of course the scientists were still in the room, ready to try and battle us off.

The issue wasn't with the power of their pokegirls, all they had were Buzzbreasts, and clearly untrained ones at that. Unfortunately they seemed to have about two million of the fucking things. No matter how many went down, the scientists sent out another six in their place. Thank fuck Huey and Riley showed up. Huey and Crissy's fire took them all out in seconds.

"Thanks." I said, rushing over to the cages with Mark.

"Get the 'girls, we need to go. Now." Huey said. "What about the 'destroy the hive' part of the mission?" I asked, recalling Brittany to her ball as Mark did the same to Nina and freed Tee from her cage.

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to get the hell out of here before..." Huey stopped mid-sentence. I turned, wondering what could have possibly made Huey of all people go silent. I saw it. I stumbled back in fear. No, not fear, horror. Abject, objective horror at the sight of it. It..it shouldn't have existed, it shouldn't have been possible. It took a few seconds to even process the sight of it, and once I was able to fully comprehend what it was, I collapsed to the ground and began retching violently.

* * *

 **See, this is why I'm only allowed one coffee a day. Any more than that I start thinking of weird shit like this. And no, it isn't just chapter bait, I do actually know what it is, but I would still like to see what you think it is. What's so wrong that it terrifies Huey and causes all who see it to run in fear? I'm excited.**


	24. The Amalgamate

_G-splice, the mad science experiment. A G-Spliced is usually the_ _result_ _of some researchers mad experiment. As being such all their important stats tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories: Hybrids, Amalgams, and Abomination. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected._

Of course we all knew what a G-splice was. But there's something very different in actually _seeing_ it. The moment that thing entered the room, I understood why Huey had been running and why he had been in such a hurry. Every pokedex in the room went berserk, each one sounding off a different description for the three components of the amalgamate G-splice.

 _Panthress, the dark feline pokegirl. This vicious pokegirl is the result of several missteps. If a Tigress is mistreated by their tamer, giving very little taming, and very little discipline, they will evolve into a Panthress after losing seven battles in a row. Upon evolving, the first thing usually done by a Panthress is the murder of their tamer. There is a 800,000 credit bounty for the confirmed kill of a Panthress, and a 200,000 credit bounty for a confirmed reported sighting. These pokegirls are vicious, falling into two groups: berserkers and fiends. The former are known to go on rampages and kill everything in their path while the latter is more devious and cunning, but just as brutal._

 _Dryder, the gentle Widow pokegirl. A Widow who has survived long enough to begin thinking semi-coherently might decide to eject all the lethal toxin from her body. This was result in the evolution into a Dryder. Now able to think clearly and no longer menaces to society, they are able to live more normal lives. Do not let the 'gentle Widow' title fool you though. They may lack the lethal venom of their previous form, but they're just as deadly if not deadlier, with a 1,500,000 credit reward for a confirmed feral kill and a 3,500,000 bounty for a confirmed feral capture and taming._

 _Parasyte, the symbiotic pokegirl. On it's own, this pokegirl appears as nothing more than a dark mass of blackness, usually found in caves. Once attached to a host pokegirl, they're body appears as a sort of black clothing around their bodies that can be re-shaped at the host's will. They form a sort of telepathic connection to their host, speaking with them mentally and increasing their power in battle. They can also attack human women, turning them into pokegirls, or even human males, who will die after a long enough attached._

I wasn't sure if the Parasyte was a part of the amalgam or if it had been attached to the amalgam afterwards, but I hardly think it mattered one way or the other. It was..hard to look. It was less of a pokegirl and more of an eldritch horror, a mess of flesh and fur and limbs...

On the bright side, near certainty of your impending death actually makes it easier to fight back. it isn't courage so much as it is the mind just zoning out. You're almost positive that, no matter what happens, the result is death, so nothing you can do can make things worse. You just sort of react.

Every 'girl with a distance attack let it out at full blast all at once, along with Huey pouring out the black fire. The amalgam walked right through it. If damage was being done, it wasn't visible. Marissa swung her sword hard at the creature, but it only barely cut through the outer layer of flesh before stopping like it had collided with a brick wall.

It raised one of it's three arms, one belonging to a Panthress from the look of it, though the arm lacked any fur. It brought it's arm down hard, using shadow claw. The attack cleaved through Marissa's sword, which she'd raised to guard herself, cut through her armor, and dropped her to the floor with a sickening thud. Riley, acting more with his body than his brain, rushed the amalgam to keep it from trying to kill Marissa, jumping at her.

The amalgam basically just bitch slapped Riley out of the way and into the wall, leaving his dazed with who knew what kind of damage to his skull. The amalgam turned back to Marissa, but Crissy blasted her with flame thrower, following up with metal claw when she was close enough. Much like Marissa's sword, the claws didn't cut very deep, and the it was anyone's guess how much damage, if any, the fire did.

The amalgam grabbed Crissy by the throat and lifted her into the air. Crissy tried using acid, spitting it directly into the creature's face. When that didn't work, she put all her energy into a last ditch attack, her tail flame increasing in size and temperature. The ball of fire that enveloped them both got hot enough to melt some of the metal floor beneath them, leaving small burns on everyone around.

If nothing else, the amalgam felt the attack, dropping Crissy and letting out..well, I'll call it a hiss, but it came in two different pitches from two different holes that I'll just assume were meant to be mouths. The others all seemed to have a strategy in mind, and began aiming attacks at the small, slowly healing, cut that Marissa has left. Clara hit it with rapid spin, Huey aimed his fire there, etc. Those that couldn't really attack it adequately distracted it, like Loral hitting it with bounce to hit and escape in the same attack and Brittany using Angel Eyes to keep it's attention.

My pokegirls were all battling as well, even Stella and Zoe. As for me, I was cowering in the corner of the room.

Well no not really of course, but that must have been what it looked like to the others as I couched down behind the desk near the corner of the room and closed my eyes. I had no physical or special attacks, and there was only one way I could really contribute to this situation in any significant way. I just prayed it would work and I wasn't insane. It was time to use my blood gift.

The battle, oddly, felt as though time was slowing down so the fight could happen for longer, kind of like taming when Lizzy used lust dust. The difference being that you were glad when taming went on longer, and I would prefer this battle end immediately, even if I were on the losing side of it. I know that's a defeatist attitude, but when you're up against something like that..any way out of the situation is the best way out.

The amalgam had knocked out everyone it could get within arms reach of, and only Lizzy, Clara, Zara, Loral, Nina, and Zoe. Everyone else was knocked out, some critically injured as well. Huey was running out of steam, his black fire coming and going in intensity. The fires that Huey and Riley had started had begun to spead closer and closer to our location. We were supposed to be long gone by now, not battling an offense to god. I think everyone had accepted that we were hosed, only fighting out of the desire to not let Team Swarm be able to say that they went down so naturally, they were all quite surprised when a Heavenly Arrow flew through the air and took a chunk out of the amalgam.

The beast turned, roaring in anger as a new pokegirl entered the room. Well, I say 'entered the room'. There wasn't much of a room left between the fire engulfing the Swarm hive and the battle damage from the 'girls, and it probably wouldn't have been possible for the thirty food dark green dragon 'girl to enter the room if it were in tact, granted, most of that length was in the serpentine lower-body.

 _Yggdra, the celestial dragoness pokegirl. This plant/dragon/celestial type pokegirl is known for growing plants both in the forest on even on her own body. They are quite dominant during taming, though they don't need it often, enjoying it in the forest, especially near the trees they've grown themselves. Those who damage a Yggdra's trees would be wise to skip town before she realizes._

The Yggdra fired razor leaf, then followed it up with a solar beam of all things. The blast of solar energy blasted the amalgam into the raging inferno outside the room. It was undoubtedly alive, and the Yggdra extended her long wings and took to the air, using twister. The twister sucked in the fire from the hive, drawing it into a burning cyclone around the Amalgam, who was burning within the center of the attack.

Huey, the only one of us who could possibly react to this, sent a ball of black fire into the cyclone, causing the fire to all become black fire, doing that much more damage. The cyclone remained for almost ten minutes before dissipating, the Yggdra pinning her to the ground with another heavenly arrow, this one going directly through the creature's skull, killing it.

Riley, once he found the strength to, took out his phone and called in to the OfficerJennies. The Yggdra landed next to me, her long tail curling around me protectively, as though I were her tamer. This seemed to confuse the others even more than the Yggdra's presence to begin with.

"Okay, you my friend, have got some explaining to do." Huey said, looking up at the grass dragon. Sasha and Riley nodded their agreement, and I sighed, "Okay, let me explain."


	25. Mark's Gift

We were all sitting just outside the charred remains of the Team Swarm base, the few living members had been found and captured by Huey after he called in the OfficerJennys, and now there was nothing left to do but wait for them to show up and take the remaining Swarm members away.

Sasha and Riley were sitting nearby me, Sasha seeming upset about not knowing about the Yggdra that seemed to do my bidding, and Riley carving apricorns he'd taken from his bag into pokeballs to calm his nerves. Well, that explained where he got them all.

"I've had the Yggdra since I was about thirteen. Well, if I'm honest I'm pretty sure I've always had her, just only saw her for the first time when I was thirteen." I said. "And how in the hell did you catch a Yggdra?" Riley questioned, setting down a finished pokeball and taking out another apricorn. "I didn't catch her. She's.. kinda my blood gift. Only blood gift I have." I explained, "Guardian Pokegirl."

"The first time she helped me was when I was a kid and got lost. My monophobia kicked in, I had a panic attack and blacked out. When I woke up, I was back with my parents. For awhile I just thought that they'd found me, but they had called me such a brave kid for finding my way back home. She saved me, and somehow, I knew it. I had dreams about a Yggdra flying down and carrying me home, but my parents told me it was just a dream. The first time I actually saw her was years later. I got lost again, but this time I was found by a feral Blade Bunny. She appeared and scared the feral off." I said.

"Woah. So at any point in time you could have just called down a grass dragon drone strike?" Riley questioned, "That Moan I haven't gotten on your bad side."

I shook my head, "I can call her at will, but she doesn't always appear. Only if something dangerous is really happening. She'll appear on her own eventually if I'm in a dangerous situation, but not until the danger is specifically aimed at me. I've taken to calling her Erza."

I looked around the group. Riley and Huey seemed surprised by this, but I think they were mostly just glad I'd had something that had saved us from being murdered. My 'girls looked a tad upset, probably because I'd had a 'girl that they hadn't known about, one that was objectively stronger than any of the others. Sasha had a similar look on her, looking equally, if not more, upset about the situation.

"You had this pokegirl, Erza, your whole life?" Sasha asked. I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." I said. "Why didn't you ever tell me? We told each other everything back then right? How come I never knew about this? It's kind of a big thing to keep from someone."

I took a deep-breath, not wanting to get angry about this. It had taken me awhile to get over it the first time around, I didn't want to end up back there. "I did tell you." I told her. "What? What are you-" I cut Sasha off, "I told you. We were ten. I told you point blank about the dragon pokegirl that saved me. You laughed, you didn't believe me, just like my parents. I tried more than once, but you just never believed me, so I just stopped trying to tell you."

Sasha went quiet. If I had to guess, she was probably searching her memory for this, trying to make sure it wasn't true. Her eyes widened when she finally did remember. Us at ten years old, walking down the sidewalk, me telling her the story about the grass dragon from my dream, me insisting that it was real, her laughing it off, telling me that we were too old now to be believing in stuff like that.

"Oh no.." Sasha said to herself. I could tell she about to start trying to apologize, but I stopped her, "We were ten, I probably wouldn't have believed it either. I'm not upset. I was back then, but like I said, we were ten. It's okay, really."

Erza had been circling the area, making sure there were no other threats in the area. She loomed overhead when the OfficerJennys finally arrived, only lowering to meet me when she had determined that they meant me no harm. "I'll be leaving soon Master." Erza said, though her long tail was wrapping around me territorially. I could see that my 'girls, Lizzy in particular, were upset about this, but I couldn't exactly just tell her to go away now, she'd saved all our lives.

"Would you like to tame before you go?" I asked. Erza nodded, giving me a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I told them, heading off with Erza.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Lizzy questioned. "All this time. So much for being his first pokegirl."

"Didn't you,you know, kinda hate being Master's first 'girl?" Bet pointed out, earning an annoyed look from Lizzy, "That was back then, things are different now. Or I thought they were. Turns out he never really needed me, he could have gone out on his adventure without giving me a second glance!"

"Oh you know that isn't true." Cary said. "Guardian Pokegirls only show up when their Master is in serious danger. He always needed you. Even if he didn't, he still chose you. You're his alpha, not that Yggdra. She's basically combat gear."

Lizzy sighed, "I guess so..but it wouldn't have killed him to tell us about her." "Maybe..he just didn't want us to get jealous and upset," Nina suggested, "Like you are right now."

Lizzy blushed lightly, realizing that she might have been right. "Okay, good point. I mean it isn't like he went out and caught her, she just kind of appeared for him. I'm sorry, here I am whining about Mark's summon 'girl and you've just been in a cage for a hours."

"It's okay." Nina says, "It wasn't really terrible. I was scared, and they were awfully mean to me and the others, but they never had a chance to actually hurt any of us." "Well, you don't need to be scared now dear," Stella said, rubbing Nina's shoulder, "Want me to help you relax~?"

"N-no thank you, I'm okay, really." Nina insisted, blushing. Stella stepped closer to the Vesta, "You sure~?" "Down girl, she isn't interested." Bet said, Stella rolling her eyes, "I was just offering."

"You can't go two hours without a fuck cam you?" Cary questioned. "Hey, it's not my fault, I'm a Love Bug. It's kind of what I was born for." "Can I help?" Zoe offered Stella, the bug 'girl grinning, "Good to hear someone hear wants to help me pass the time~"

Stella and Zoe left the area, Lizzy just shaking her head in annoyance. "If they attract a Zubutt swarm, I'm not helping them."


	26. Ghost Gym Prophecy

**Sorry for the long hiatus, but as I promised, I am still alive, and here I am. I just needed some time you know?**

* * *

We were all relieved when we exited Rock Tunnel. It had been too long since we all saw sunlight. We didn't even stop, just ran full tilt all the way to Lavender Town. I got an eerie chill when we crossed the borders into Lavender, the town's infamous ghost element that covered the entire town.

But I don't think any of us cared. We all rushed to the first center we found, and dropped the moment we had our rooms. We were tried, and we needed rest before we did anything else.

The next morning things slowed back down, as we were no longer in any immediate danger of anything. This gave us all time to relax. Lizzy still seemed a little quiet, probably still upset about the Yggdra. I sighed, and figured I'd let her cool off for the time being. Me, Sasha, and Thomas went out to train at the Lavender Town gym.

"Never trained in a ghost element before." Clara said, "I wonder what it'll be like." "Probably confusing and difficult to work with." Riley said. He was tagging along not to train, but to go ghost hunting in the tower that stood on top of the gym, serving as both a tomb for pokegirls, and a territory for ghost types.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're speaking from experience?" I asked him. Riley shrugged, "I've dealt with ghost types before. They're...frustrating. Even after they've been captured."

"Then why are you going after them?" Thomas asked. "Because they're worth a metric fuck ton if you can find the right one." Riley replied. "They may be irritating, but we're not losing a score to some spectors, right 'girls?"

"Right!" Riley's pokegirls all replied at once, seeming determined. I noticed Marissa seeming a little less into it though, probably do to her fighting typing, she wouldn't be able to touch any of the ghosts, let alone fight them.

"Not a bad philosophy, if slightly materialistic." Thomas said, "Tee and I will be going up into the tower as well, but not to capture. I have an attack to teach her that will let her fight ghost types. I'm sure she can get it down." Tee nodded confidently, a small smile forming on her face.

Riley smirked, "So, you tamed her yet?"

Riley had to have known what would happen next, but his smirk didn't break once as Tee turned and drop kicked him. "Easy, you know you've probably only got, like, a few days tops by now right?" Riley said. "Relax Tee, he's just teasing." Thomas said, calming her down.

"I'm not just teasing you, you need to at least find something to tame her. After everything else we've been through recently, I seriously doubt any of us want to watch you try to train a feral Tomboy." Riley said.

"He..isn't wrong." Sasha pointed out. "Maybe you should think about it. I know you aren't really into taming at all, so maybe try letting Huey-" Sasha stopped herself before she finished speaking, mainly because she saw the look in Thomas' eyes.

For a moment, I thought Thomas might actually lose his cool and attack her, but he just shook his head, "No. I'm not letting Huey do that. I said it before and I'll say it again, if she doesn't want to be tamed, she won't be. We'll deal with everything else when it comes."

The rest of the trip was conducted in silence. I looked over at Tee once or twice. She looked like she was deep in thought. I wanted to ask her about it, but when we got to the tower, me and Sasha took our 'girls to the gym, and everyone else went up to the tower.

Me and Sasha decided to take Thomas' previous advice and meditated while our 'girls trained. Sasa had already unlocked her water elemental core, and was looking to make it stronger. I wasn't sure I even could unlock my plant core, especially here in a ghost gym, but it was worth trying.

After awhile, I think a few hours, but in the foggy ghost gym it was hard to tell, Sasha suggested we both challenge channellers to test how our 'girls were doing. I nodded, challenging a nearby male channeller to a two on two battle. He started by sending out a short pokegirl with a pitch black, nearly formless body with a purple haze all around it. Menacing eyes glowed, seeming almost to be separate from the pokegirl's face.

 _Ghostly, the spook pokegirl. On occasion, a pokegirl or even a human girl will have lived so strongly that, when they die, their spirit does not pass on. This results in a Ghostly, their spirits forming a new body out of ectoplasm. They are by far the most common and weakest of the ghost types, but can be trained to be strong and to evolve into different, more powerful forms. It is practically unheard of for a Ghostly to remember what her life was before she died._

I sent out Zoe. Not the best choice I'm sure, but she had a few elemental attacks, so she would be able to hit the Ghostly, and I wanted her to get a chance in a battle that wasn't life and death for once.

I had Zoe dig underground. The Ghostly could have easily followed her under by phasing through the dirt, but she wouldn't be able to attack so there wasn't much point. She settled for firing nightshade down the hole Zoe had dug, but before the attack could hit, Zoe sprung up from the ground using dig, slashing the Ghostly.

She hissed and turned invisible, leaving Zoe with no clue where to look. I told Zoe to use sand attack in all directions, and she began sending sand into the air with her large claws. Being a Ghostly, she couldn't quite phase through materials and stay invisible at the same time for very long, and after a few moments, didn't have the energy built up to do either, she appeared in the air and got a shot of sand directly to her face.

Zoe used mud slap, knocking the Ghostly out of the air. Zoe laid on the ground type attacks, finishing the battle with rock tomb. The channeller called her Ghostly back and sent out a pokegirl that looked almost completely human, save for the grin that extended just a bit too wide on her face, the purple hair that seemed almost to vanish into smoke, they glowing yellow eyes, and the foot long tongue that extended from her mouth when she opened it to laugh.

 _Haunting, the body snatching pokegirl. This pokegirl is an expert at possession, having needed to master the skill as a Ghostly in order to obtain this evolution, her ghost type powers have only increased, giving her greater access to invisibility, intangibility, illusions, and yes, possession._

I recalled Zoe for this one and sent Lizzy out. The Haunting laughed again and fired shadow ball at her. Lizzy dodged to the left and fired a hail of razor leaves. The Haunting couldn't phase through the attack, what with it being a purely elemental one, and was sent back by the razor leaf. She hissed angrily at this, and countered with nightshade.

The nightshade burned right through the leaves and hit Lizzy in the stomach, making her yelp in pain and jump back, letting out her vines. "Catch her with vine bondage!" I called out, watching as all six of Lizzy's vines snaked over towards the ghost girl.

The Haunting turned invisible, and Lizzy swore, looking around. "Keep your vines moving! Even if she's able to phase through them, you'll feel where she is when your vines find a cold spot."

Lizzy moved her vines in a flurry of motion around her. After a few moments of hectic vine twirling, she turned and fired razor leaf again. The Haunting became visible immediately, and fired nightshade, again it burned straight through the leaves and hit Lizzy, forcing her back.

The Haunting poured on the attack, not letting Lizzy get a chance to recover or avoid as she continuously fired the attack. I tried to call to her, to get her attention or to at least think of something that would help… and then she started to glow.

I went silent as I saw the white light envelop Lizzy's body before it began to grow. It lasted for several moments, during which the Haunting's attack stopped as it watched in surprise. Lizzy's top popped off of her body from the sudden change in size, leaving her half naked as she stood against the Haunting.

She didn't look too different from before, though now she was about half a foot taller than me, her body was a much darker green, the bulb on her back and started to open up, and her chest was almost double its original size, and she had already been the bustiest 'girl on my team.

 _Ivywhore, the floral Pestilence pokegirl. This pokegirl is much more attuned to nature, her plant sense able to reach out several miles. She is also now able to use up to eleven vines and form a variety of powder attacks, including stun spore, poison powder, sleep powder, bloom powder, sap powder, and itch powder._

Lizzy acted before I even gave an order, sending all eleven of her vines at the Haunting, catching the ghost pokegirl and slamming her into the ground hard. The Haunted got up, only to be sprayed with a combination of sap and itch powder.

 _Sap powder, a dust attack that causes the strength to be drained from the target with every movement._

 _Itch powder, a dust attack the results in the target being overcome with an insatiable itching._

What followed was a semi-comedic predicament of the Haunting trying to resist the urge to scratch for a sum total of three seconds before succumbing to the desire and beginning to scratch herself rigorously, every movement draining a little more power until she was weak enough to be knocked out by Lizzy basically punting her across the field.

I was so excited to see Lizzy evolve, I didn't even ask the channeller for any payment, just rushed over to Lizzy and hugged her. She returned the hug, just as excited. I was nearly suffocated in her now much larger breasts, but I was too happy to care, and it would have been a good way to go anyway.

Before I could say anything else, Lizzy took my hand and pulled me into the hallway. She opened the nearest closet she could find, pulled us both in, and shut the door, apparently eager to celebrate her evolution.

Thankfully it was mostly empty, and Lizzy began removing her bottoms. I undressed quicky as well, dropping to my knees and moving my head between her legs, licking the outside of her slit. Lizzy held my head in place as I began locking faster, moaning as I moved hands up to toy with her clit. Lizzy pushed my head closer against her pussy, and I pushed my tongue into her.

Lizzy groaned, pushing her hips against me as I wriggled my tongue around inside her pussy. I moved my tongue towards the sensitive places I'd found in the past and attacked them aggressively, making her moan louder. I could feel her getting wetter, and ground my thumb against her clit harder. She started to tense up, and I pinched her clit harder as I ate her out.

Lizzy yelped in pleasure and came a few moments later. She panted, stepping back and grinning at me, "When was the last time you sated your Fetish?" She asked. My eyes widened. With everything that had happened, I hadn't even thought about it. How long had it been? Less than a week surely, or I'd have gone into a semi-feral state.

"Not since Cerulean at least." I said. Lizzy smiled, "Lay back." She said. I laid back like she asked, and she lifted her foot, rubbing it against my member. I shuddered at this, surprised that she was willing to help me with my kink. So far it had just been Bet who'd done it, and seeing my alpha doing it made it difficult not to just cum immediately.

She laid down on top of my, squeezing her feet together around my cock, pumping her feet up and down my shaft. I groaned, reflexively thrusting up against her feet as I leaned forward and started sucking on her nipple as she stroked my rod with her feet. She kept going for another few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and came, letting out a cry of pleasure as I covered her feet in white cum.

I panted, looking over and seeing Lizzy wiggle her toes, spreading the cum between them. I felt myself get hard again in seconds, and evidently Lizzy felt it to, because she lifted herself up and lined up to my tip before dropping down without warning, making us both moan loudly as she took almost my entire length all at once. I held Lizzy's hips as she began riding me.

I groaned, thrusting up into her, the image of her cum-covered feet driving me into a lustful haze. Lizzy moaned louder, seeming to enjoy this. She bounced herself up and down on my cock, forming a fast, hard rhythm with my thrusts. Soon we were moving completely in sync, my member hilting inside her with each thrust of our hips.

I'm not sure how long we lasted, but at some point, we both came within seconds of each other. I laid back, panting. I looked up and saw a mischievous look in her eyes. I wondered what she was going to do, and then I saw the lust dust...

* * *

 **Thomas' POV**

Tee had picked up on zen headbutt remarkably fast. I didn't do too much damage, but she had managed to knock out three Ghostly so far, so I don't think it mattered too much. She did seem quite distracted though. It wasn't her usual over-eagerness to fight, something was on her mind.

Partly because I believed it best for her to work out whatever it was on her own, and partly because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help her with whatever it was, I didn't question her on the matter. 'If it's really important, she'll say something about it.'

That's what I thought to myself, but I was aware that, on some level, I was hoping she wouldn't. Because I knew what she was thinking about. I wasn't exactly an idiot, despite what my brother may believe about me.

Unfortunately, Tee did bring it up.

"They're right you know." She said. We had stopped battling momentarily to rest in one of the purified circles the channellers had left. I looked over at her, "Whom?" I asked, playing dumb or at least hoping I was wrong about what she meant.

Tee sighed, "You know what I mean. It's been a long time now. I could go feral any day. I might not like it any more than you do, but I do need to be tamed, soon."

"Well… I suppose you will." I admitted. "Any preference on who you want to do it? Or on how?" I asked. Tee seemed confused by this question, and blushed deeply, "W-well.. Wouldn't you?" She asked.

I sighed inwardly, "Tee… I'm not a tamer. I train you, but you aren't my pokegirl. You said so yourself."

I honestly couldn't tell if Tee was angry, confused, or embarrassed. Probably some unfortunate combination of the three. "Well then what am I supposed to do?" She questioned. "I'll be happy to talk to the others and see if any of them or one of their 'girls would be willing to help you." I said, though perhaps I was lying when I said I would be happy to do so.

"Or..if you actually would prefer to have Huey tame you.." I added, Tee glaring. "You know what? Forget it." She said, "Sorry I brought it up."

I should have kept talking to her about it. I shouldn't have let her just drop it like that..but I did..because I didn't want to think about it either. I didn't want to think about how I felt about Tee, and I certainly didn't want to think about the possibility of being her tamer, of taming her.

I didn't want to think about why I'd probably never be able to be her, or any other pokegirl's tamer. So we just kept training, neither of us saying anything about the situation, or anything at all for that matter.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Ghost types suck. They absolutely suck. Me and my 'girls had been up here for going on three hours, and it isn't that we hadn't found anything good, we'd caught a Groaning, a Wraith, and a Mimicall that offered us a ton of treasure from her horde if we released her.

But catching ghost 'girls was so unsatisfying it felt like a failure even though we'd be making more than this than we did from the Naga catch. I think it was all the fog and ghost elemental aura surging through the place. It was basically sucking the life out of me and my 'girls. Not even Loral could stay perky in this place, and Lush had long since lost her buzz and turned into more of a depressed drunk than a happy one.

We started to leave, but noticed that one of the channellers was following us. At first I didn't think anything off it and just kept walking, but she kept following us. Every turn we made, even when we started back tracking so she would pass us and go wherever she must have been going, she turned around and kept following us.

I wasn't about to be stalked by a creepy old ghost lady, so walked right up to her and questioned what the hell she was up to.

She looked different from the other channellers. Her robes had darker lines along it, and she was wearing some kind of pendant, I guess to indicate ranking. She smiled up at me as though I hadn't just very rudely and aggressively cursed at her, making me feel like shit with just a look.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry to bother. I just thought I'd let you know that your alpha will be evolving soon." She said with a cheerful smile, "I love giving people tips on their journey."

I stared at her for a moment, "What are you talking about?" "Well I wouldn't be a very good seer if I couldn't predict something as easy as when a pokegirl is going to survive. Oh, before I go, do be a dear and take the others to Silph Co. when you get the chance. It's just awful what'll happen if you don't."

And with that she hobbled off. I tried to follow her, but I couldn't find her through all the fog, she was gone. Fucking channellers.


	27. Bloody Mary

"So, you think we should go to Saffron?" I asked, confused by how suddenly Riley had brought it up. "Yeah," He said, adding quickly, "I was wanting to check out the Silph Co building, I hear they've got some crazy stuff being made there."

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked Thomas and Sasha. "I wouldn't mind seeing Silph Co." Thomas said simply. "I'm up for going anywhere that isn't Lavender town. This place is really starting to give me the creeps." Sasha said.

I nodded, and figured Riley must just be anxious to get out of Lavender as well. I didn't want to keep the others in Lavender Town any longer if they wanted to leave so badly, but..

"I was planning on challenging the gym before we left." I said. "It shouldn't take more than hour battle and go to the center."

Sasha and Riley both seemed unnerved by this, but neither one of them wanted to argue with me challenging a gym, and Thomas certainly didn't have any qualms with it. "Sure thing, just try not to get too freaked out by Mary's ghost types." Riley said in a joking tone.

I chuckled, nodding, "I'll try, let's go."

Mary's gym was as ominous as it had been yesterday, looking almost like a cemetery the closer we got to the back of the gym where Mary herself, the ghost gym leader of Lavender Town, was sitting.

Under normal circumstances, Mary would have seemed quite beautiful, with her smooth pale skin, long black hair, and flowing white dress, but in the eerie setting of her gym with the grin in her face, she had the appearance of a ghost herself.

"Here to challenge I take it?" Mary called when we were opposite the battlefield in front of her. I nodded, "Yes. my name is Mark, I'm a tamer from Pallet." "Interesting, most from Pallet don't make it out this far." Mary said, picking up a pokeball, "Let's see how well you have trained along the way. This battle will be four on four."

Mary sent out her first pokegirl. The pokegirl...didn't look right. You know how when someone takes a series of still images and animates them, and they look a little off because the images weren't drawn for animation? Well, that's what this pokegirl was like. She looked exactly like an ordinary scarecrow, save for the larger chest, but was moving just like any other animate object would.

 _Scarecrow, the sensuous straw pokegirl. This ghost/grass type pokegirl is known to stalk her prey in fields, pretending to be an inanimate object before striking, using fear tactics to make up her low attacking power._

I sent out Nina first, knowing her fire typing would help her with this. She'd gotten stronger from our training, and I was hoping she would be able to fight her mouse-like instincts and see through anything the Scarecrow did to frighten her.

This was put to test immediately with the Scarecrow's first move, scary face. I've no idea what it looked like for Nina, but she whimpered nervously, stepping back. "Focus Nina!" I called to her, "Use fireball!"

Nina shook her head to clear it, forming a ball of flame in her hands and throwing it at the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow used leaf shield, forming a giant guard from leaves to block the attack. It was burned away immediately, but the Scarecrow took no damage.

The Scarecrow fired razor leaf, which Nina countered with flamethrower, locking the two into a stalemate that wasn't broken until the Scarecrow used shadow ball. The ball of dark energy was only barely stopped by Nina's flamethrower, and even then it left her open to the Scarecrow's bullet seed, which hit her directly and sent her spiralling back.

Nina may have had a type advantage, but she still had very little defense. The Scarecrow advanced on her, crying to hit her with leaf blade, but Nina threw a fireball up at her, stopping her mid-attack and making her recoil from it. "Nina, give her a bear hug and use ignite!"

Nina jumped forward, clinging to the Scarecrow and using ignite, flames springing from her whole body, burning the Scarecrow. The flames caught the straw poking from her clothing and hat, and the Scarecrow was enveloped in fire even when Nina let go. She tried futilely to put herself out for a few seconds before fainting.

Mary recalled her and sent out her next pokegirl, a shorter, gray skinned girl with dark eyes and fangs, a Mimica.

 _Mimica, the storage keeper pokegirl. This pokegirl is known for her powerful fangs and skilled illusions, as well as their power to create small, contained spaces of their own, like pocket dimensions that can be accessed from anywhere, or bound to a single item. They are known to find and hoard treasure._

Nina threw a fireball right off the bat, but the Mimica vanished before it hit, becoming invisible. Nina used ember, firing into multiple different directions at once to try and reveal her, but she hit nothing. When Nina stopped attacking, a Dog girl appeared on the battlefield, and Nina yelped in fear as it began chasing her.

"Nina, it's just an illusion! Fight it!" I tried to call to her, but it was no use, Nina was too afraid. When she finally stopped, it was out of exhaustion from running so fast, the Vesta weren't exactly known for their endurance, and the Dog girl vanished. The Mimica appeared behind her, biting down on her tail and flinging her into the air.

Nina went silent in surprise and pain from the bite as she flew upwards, then was blasted down by nightshade, unconscious when she landed. I recalled Nina, making a mental note to make sure she was okay after I had her healed. I sent out Cary next.

Cary only had one attack that could actually damage the Mimica, but her real advantage was how easily she saw through the illusion. She didn't bat an eye at the Dog girl illusion and only hesitated a second before using shadow claw on the Wolf Queen illusion, striking the hidden Mimica, who immediately went invisible.

Cary's enhanced senses made it easy for her to always know where the Mimica was so she could attack with shadow claw, and she could easily avoid nightshade and bite, only getting hit once by bite, and even then using the opportunity to hit the Mimica with a full force shadow claw that knocked her out.

Mary recalled the Mimica and sent out what looked like a normal human girl, save for us being able to see through her.

 _Wraith, the generic ghost pokegirl. These pokegirls, unlike most ghost types who are able to interact with the physical world and become intangible at will, are intangible by default and have to focus to remain tangible, making them difficult to battle as only high power special attacks can defeat them._

Cary wasn't shaken by the Wraith, but she also didn't last very long against her so perhaps that's not saying much. The Wraith was able to detach itself so entirely from the physical world that Cary couldn't pick up on her trail until she appeared to attack her.

She hit her a few times with nightshade, then used lick, paralyzing her. The Wraith grinned when she saw that Cary couldn't move, and began using energy drain, sapping Cary's power away until the Cheetit collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

I sent out Bet next, warning her not to get too confident against this one. She nodded, and took to the air. After some experimentation, we learned that gust was the only attack Bet had that would actually harm the Wraith in any way. Once we realized this, I had her focus all her effort on created one giant gust twister.

I think I actually did see her get sucked into it, but she managed to grab Bet on her way in and both her trapped in the tornado. I couldn't see what happened inside the twister, but I assume that it didn't go well, as when the gust dissipated, Bet fell to the ground unconscious while the Wraith only seemed to have taken a little bit of damage.

I recalled Bet, starting to get worried now. Mary wasn't even on her last 'girl and I was most certainly down to mine. I sent out Lizzy, hoping her razor leaf would be strong enough to some damage to the Wraith.

The Wraith countered her razor leaf with nightshade, the two attacks cancelling each other out. Lizzy's vines did nothing, same for leech seed. Not even any of her new dust attacks could do anything but take up Lizzy's energy, making it more easy for the Wraith to drain the rest from her with Energy drain, recovering the damage she had taken from Bet and knocking Lizzy out at the same time.

I recalled Lizzy, looking up at Mary. She really was powerful, and she still had one pokegirl I hadn't seen. "You did better than I expected you to," Mary said, "But you've got training to do still before you're ready to defeat me."

I nodded, "Thank you for the battle." I said, leaving the gym with the others to get my team healed. Sasha tried to cheer me up along the way, saying that she probably wouldn't have been able to do much better against 'girls like that, "Hell, I don't even plan to battle that gym. Too freaky for me."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I'm okay. I'm not gonna make a huge deal about one loss, especially one loss against a gym leader like that." I said as I handed my pokeballs to the NurseJoy for healing. "We'll head out after they're done healing." I said to the others.

They all nodded, but Riley still looked anxious about something. I wondered what had him no nervous. Maybe it was just the town and it's ghost element, but he kept glancing at Thomas. I figured if it was overly important, he'd have told us by now.


	28. Saffron City

**Fair warning, this chapter is gonna be shorter, more of a set up for the next.**

* * *

We'd walked through most of the route between Lavender Town and Saffron City. It was tedious, but then travel always was when there wasn't much to do but walk and nothing much to see but grass and hills. The most excitement we'd gotten so far was from Sasha spotting and capturing a red and orange furred canine-like pokegirl, a Growltit, and making her Jess.

 _Growltit, the warm and fuzzy pokegirl. This canine-like pokegirl is the evolution of the Growlie, and considered the natural rival to the Vixxen line, though it focuses more of power and physical strength than on seduction._

We set up camp at sunset, about two hours from the town. Thomas wasn't about to let us just stop and go to bed though, insisting we get a few training rounds in before we stop for the day.

Every pokegirl had a chance to spar with every other pokegirl, but no one really wanted to spar with Tee after her first three matches. She didn't seem to grasp the difference between sparring and battling, and so far had sent Clair flying with seismic toss, knocked Bet out with an uppercut followed by an attack that seemed to be a fusion of a volleyball spike and a sucker punch, and thrashed Cary with, well, thrash.

With three knockouts, Tee found herself with no one left who was willing to spar with her, and as a result, just ended up sparring with Thomas. It was always interesting to watch Thomas and Tee sparing, as they were both stuck in some sort of limbo, going all out with their movements but not wanting to hurt each other. It was only now that I realized how similar it looked to dancing, a thought that made me chuckle.

I told Sasha this, and she watched them sparring for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement, "Totally dancing." She said, though she said so with poor timing, as Thomas took a kick to the face and Tee was thrown to the ground in the same moment she did. "Very aggressive dancing." She corrected herself.

I rolled my eyes, watching the two spar for a while longer. "What do you think their issue with taming is?" I asked Sasha, who shrugged, "Well Tee's is easy. She's a Tomboy, the whole breed has an issue with taming. For Thomas...I'm not really sure about him, your guess is as good as mine on that one. Maybe he's afraid he'll turn back into Huey halfway through it."

I worried that Thomas might have heard her say this, because he chose that exact moment to stop sparring with Tee and take a break. It was probably a coincidence, but still, it's unnerving to think about getting on Thomas' bad side.

Me and Sasha decided to share a tent while our pokegirls did the same, that way there would be enough space for everyone to sleep. Well, we say really. Really me and Sasha wanted some alone time without it turning into a lust dust fueled double harem orgy that left us with no feeling in our legs, which was very possible, and probably already happening without us in the pokegirl tent.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I couldn't sleep. My mind kept going back to what the channeller had said. What did she mean? Could she really tell the future? And if she could… what did she see that she needed to warn me about? Something at Silph Co apparently, but then why did she tell me to make sure we got there? Wouldn't it be better if we didn't go to the location of the doomed prophecy? Or was none of this true? Maybe she was just trying to fuck with me.

If so, she certainly succeeded. I figured a little walk and maybe a capture or two would calm my fucked nerves, so I took a little stroll away from the campsite, keeping my eyes peeled for pokegirls, hopefully rare ones.

We were close enough to Saffron that I was hoping to find a psychic type, failing that, a ghost or magic type with a score to settle with one of the local psychic types. After a little walking around, I did manage to find something, but I couldn't tell what at first.

At first it was just a silhouette of a girl, which described at least a hundred different pokegirls and almost every ghost and psychic type. She giggled at me and started to float away, so I followed after her. I knew if I could just remain in her presence long enough, my aura would do most of the work for me and disarm her.

Problem was, she seemed keen on making me work for it. She kept moving, floating through the air at a gradually faster and faster pace. I caught sight of a tail and fur, which narrowed down the list somewhat, especially with her being able to float as easily as she was. Unfortunately, still not enough to know for sure.

I kept going for another few minutes before my aura finally started to curb her attitude. Eventually, she came to a complete stop near the top of a hill. That's another point for the charisma check. And now I could see her purple fur, wide grin, and feline features, cluing me in that I had been following a Cheshire.

 _Cheshire, the mischievous cat pokegirl. Known for using her psychic abilities to trick and confuse humans and other pokegirls for her amusement, this pokegirl can be quite powerful, but is surprisingly non-threatening unless threatened directly._

I'd rather not even try to guess what kind of trick she had planned for me if I'd had to follow her all the way to whether she was going. Likely she would have just led me a long, long ways away from the camp then teleported away, leaving me to hike my way back.

'Thank Bastits for Aura Smooth,' I thought as I approached the Cheshire, smiling to show that I meant no harm. She smiled back, but that didn't tell me much. Cheshire's hardly ever stop grinning.

"You don't seem like a feral." I said, noting the lack of feralism in her eyes and actions. If she were feral, even a Cheshire would have tried to jump me by now. "Perhaps that's because I'm not." She said with a giggle, "How kind of you to notice."

"You don't have a tamer do you?" I asked, worried that I'd been wasting my time chasing an already caught 'girl. She shook her head, "Recent threshold I'm afraid. Used to live in Saffron before it happened."

"I'm sorry," Riley said, "I can't imagine what you must have lost." This was met with a loud cackling laughter from the Cheshire, "I lost deadbeat parents and an asshole ex-boyfriend. It would have been a lovely trade even if I hadn't gotten to be a psychic type, which I must admit, it pretty great to."

I smiled, "Well then, it seems like things are looking up for you, I'd love to help it stay that way. Would you like to join me?" I asked. I already knew the answer. Only pokegirls of high willpower, or pokegirls who were drones to a queen, could resist my aura, especially if they didn't know it was there.

Admittedly, I kinda feel bad about my aura sometimes. When I think about it too much, it makes me feel like I'm cheating or somehow brainwashing my 'girls. But it isn't like I'm actually controlling them, and I can't exactly turn it off, so I just don't think too much about it and hope for the best.

The Cheshire smiled, "Well, I can't say I'd mind having a few friends for once. But I don't know~ how do I know you're worth the effort~?" She questioned, her grin turning seductive.

I mentally chuckled at the fact that, from most pokegirls and basically any human, that would have been meant as an insult, but a Cheshire probably wouldn't even understand how it was insulting. Or maybe they did and just didn't care, no telling with Cheshire's honestly.

"I wouldn't mind showing you~" I said with a grin as I approached her. I had been planning on just catching another rare 'girl who I'd hopefully have sold inside Saffron, but I couldn't imagine just selling off a new threshold 'girl, it seemed cruel, especially with how good she looked..

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

I was back in control when I woke up, something Tee seemed rather upset by. Oh well, not my fault.

We all packed up and headed to the city, everyone looking around excitedly at the new town. Saffron City, the only town to have two gyms in it at the same time. Not just any two gyms either, a psychic gym and a fighting gym.

Most people found this fact interesting and cool, like an actually fun fact, but I couldn't quite see the appeal. Sure, one town having two gyms was uncommon and different, but it also led to the town essentially being divided down the middle between who supported which gym. Gang violence, yay. I don't know, maybe I'm just a pessimist.

Either way, Mark and Sasha immediately made a beeline for the gyms to check them out, but Riley suggested me and him check out Silph Co. "Never know, might be showing off some new rare 'girls." He said.

He was probably up to something, but I couldn't deny his logic, and we went to the large building in the center of town. It was also comedic seeing the psychic tags on one building to the right of SIlph Co, and a fighting tag to the left, with not a mark on the building itself. Guess the place has some common ground after all.

We went inside, which was a mistake. Then we walked up the stairs to check out what was on the different floors, which was a bigger mistake. Then we went to the floor that boasted its research on legendary pokegirls, which was the biggest mistake I'd made in a long time.

The doors slammed shut behind us, locking instantly. Turning, I heard a mixture of the scientists and visitors cowering, and a single deranged source of laughter. For the second time this week, the mere sight of the pokegirl before me made me wonder if I would be dead by morning. At least this time, though, I instantly recognized what it was that would probably be killing me soon.


	29. Chaos in Silph co

**Huey's POV**

It's funny, if I didn't know who she was on sight, I'd have thought she was pretty hot. She was seven feet tall, muscled and curved in all the right places with a massive chest and a body covered in red and orange fur, making it look like she was on fire whenever she moved. But, like everyone in the room, I did know who she was, and was nearly pissing myself because of it.

 _Macavity, the legendary cleric of chaos pokegirl. This legendary pokegirl is quite hard to place. None know for sure if she's malicious, but whether she is or not, she's caused so much damage, pain, and death over the years that it hardly matters. Her psychic powers give her seemingly limitless power, letting her alter the world however she desires, distorting reality to her will. She is known to often use these powers to trick or prank humans, though many of her pranks are quite painful and occasionally even deadly. Her personality varies, seeming a little different each time she appears. Even some of the other legendary's fear Macavity._

"Well, looks like we've got some last minutes guest!" Macavity called out, grinning widely as she flicked her wrist, me and Riley being flung from where were standing across the room to join the rest of the crowd.

"Now, we're all going to play a little game together, understood?" Macavity said, "I'm going to give you each a chance to defeat me in battle, and if anyone can make me feel anything, anything at all, within the next hour, I'll consider not blowing this whole town to hell in one strike."

Threats like that are usually nothing more than funny, except that she actually could destroy this entire building, hell, this whole town, in one attack. 'Guess this'll be what does it.' I thought. No one can actually beat Macavity, it would take a team of legendarys to give the bitch a fucking hangnail.

But what can I say, I can't help but at least try when someone gives me a challenge, even if it's an impossible one. So, without waiting for the chaos goddess to tell me what to do, I took a step forward from the crowd and shot a blast of black fire at her.

It did fuck all, hitting her directly and not doing much more than make her look even more imposing as her silhouette continued her hysterical laughter even while wreathed in dark flames. I poured on the fire, starting to sweat as I blasted from both hands at her, only for her to walk through it towards me as easily as she would have through air.

Macavity grabbed my hands in hers, and I cried out in pain as I felt the bones in my hands shift, cracking up under my skin, not from physical force, but from her using psychic to break my hands while she squeezed them.

"See, this is what happens when you break my rules." Macavity said, using the same voice a teacher might use to scold a disobedient student. Like fuck I was taking that without a fight. I opened my mouth and let out more black fire.

I don't usually spit the fire from my mouth, it makes my throat burn like hell, isn't very strong compared to the usual fire, and tents to freak people out when they saw it. I'd been chased out of two towns for using it, people thinking I was an infernal type masquerading as a human male, another reason I don't like people much.

Unsurprisingly, the fire still did nothing. Macavity let go of my hands and grabbed me around the throat lifting me into the air. I gagged, squirming as I tried to get out of her grasp, then sputtering when I felt the same psychic grip that broke my hands toying with my ribs.

I was spared her killing me one bone at a time when someone else send a ball of fire at Macavity. It was normal fire, coming from Riley's Charmelons. Macavity's eyes narrowed at this, and she dropped me to the ground and turned to the Charmelons.

Riley took a step forward, stepping between Macavity and his alpha as though he could so how protect her as opposed to the other way around. "Now, now, there's no need for all this violence." Riley said, his voice coming out smooth and easy, as though he weren't terrified like everyone could tell he was.

His aura would be useless against Macavity, and Riley knew it. I couldn't really fault him for trying, as less than a minute had passed since I futilely hurled fire at the legendary. Macavity cackled, making a rising motion with her fingers and flinging Riley into the air where he hit the ceiling before crashing back to the ground, unconscious.

His pokegirls were pissed, all attacking at once. The Tavermaid and Charmelons used their Whiskey bomb attack, the Armsmistress rushing her with her sword, the Playbunny pouncing on her with bounce, and the Cheshire firing confusion.

The attacks were as effective as mine had been, but looking over, I saw the onlookers. There were plenty of pokegirls in the crowd, some from the travelers, some from the scientists who worked here at Silph Co. There were some rare 'girls in the crowd, strong ones to. An Archmage, a Groaning, a High Elf, a Rynodame...I got an idea.

I hurried over to Riley and woke him quickly, using some healing berries he had in his back. "You had a good idea, but you were pointing your aura in the wrong way." I told him, pointing to the crowd. His head was still a little fuzzy, but he nodded to show he understood what I was saying.

"I'll buy you some time." I said, turning back to Macavity, who had already gotten bored by Riley's pokegirls and knocked them all out with a single psi-wave, which must have been extremely low powered for her.

I rose my hands, trying to ignore the odd angles my fingers were pointed at as I summoned more black fire, sending it at her just as she looked up and started laughing again. 'I wonder what fire tastes like..' It was an odd thought, but she must have just gotten a mouthful of the stuff, and as one of the only people who wouldn't get even remotely damaged by it, I could only imagine that she could taste the fire.

Stupid thoughts like that keep me from focusing on the stupid thoughts that would have gotten me killed. In any event, it still didn't do any damage, but it did keep her distracted long enough for Riley to work his aura charms on the crowd, convincing them to attack as well, and all at once, a hail of attacks rained down on the chaos cleric.

I tried to squirm away from the area being attacked, leaning against the wall and trying to focus on anything other than the pain in my hands, chest, throat, everything really. I didn't think for a second that we could actually beat her, if everyone in the crowd was a legendary maybe, but she never said we had to beat her.

After a few solid minutes of attacking, the crowd ceased fire to see if they'd even put a scratch on her. The ground beneath Macavity was charred black, and there was smoke rising from her fur. Other than that, not a single indication that she'd been hurt, though it occurred to me only now that I was too hurt to do anything about it that we could very well be attacking an illusion.

Either way, Macavity burst out in raucous laughter, clutching her sides as she was overcome by her amusement, "you see, this is why I try not to let your species go extinct, you're too much fun to play with." She wiped her eyes, which had started to water from how hard she was laughing, "And so damn gullible to. You actually thought I'd level this place for no reason? I mean I could, but why would I? I'm a goddess of chaos, not of death."

God I hate legendarys.

"In any event, I most certainly did feel something: pain in my sides from how funny you all are. I guess that counts." Macavity said, turning to take her leave, and catching sight of me. She looked at me for a second, then raised a finger, instantly pulling me over, "I think I'll borrow this one for a little personal pleasure. Don't worry, I'll try not to break him. Hang on," Macavity touched my head, and the strangest feeling I've ever had went through me, like my body was splitting in two while remaining perfectly solid.

"As it happens," She said to me, "You're just my type. Your brother not so much, so I figured we'd leave him here." She said, pointing behind me...where Thomas was standing. He looked more or less identical to me, hence the whole twins thing, but he was there, in his own body, and I was here in mine. My brain kinda stopped working after that, which is probably good considering what Macavity was probably getting ready to do to me.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Well, things definitely make more sense now. Well, what the channeller told me makes sense at least, nothing else does. Why was Macavity fucking up Silph Co? Or was that just an entirely random event that the woman in Lavender just happened to predict? And was Huey really getting to tame a legendary before me?

Then again, it's Macavity, so maybe it would be more accurate to say the she's taming him. I shudder at that thought, and turn to.. "Thomas?" I asked.

He nodded, though his expression was completely blank. "We… she…" Oh boy, he's shell shocked. "You gonna be okay man?" I asked him. He turned to me, blinking several times, as though thinking I would vanish if he did, "I..I need to find Tee.."

I figured I should probably go with him, the way he's stumbling he might get himself hurt. We left Silph Co, thankfully getting out before the authorities got there to question about Macavity, and found Tee with Mark and Sasha checking out the fighting type gym. Thomas rushed over to her, likely to explain what had just happened.

"What's gotten into him?" Mark asked. "I'd say it's more what got out of him to be honest." I couldn't resist. "What?" Mark didn't really understand. I think he started to when Huey re-appeared a few minutes later, staggering from whatever had been done to him by Macavity. I must not have been all bad, because he was grinning like mad.

Mark and Sasha were just staring at this, confused. "Hey, where ya going?" I asked Huey as he started to walk off. He turned back to us, "Something I've been waiting to do for three years now," Huey said, "I'm gonna go get my tamer's license."

"So… you two are just.. Apart now?" I asked. It sounded fairly simple really, but I was still having a hard time wrapping my mind around it. I had barely understood how Thomas and Huey were joined together.

"Yep." Huey said with a smile, "Macavity gave us a soul bisection of some kind and bam, here we are." "Why would she do that?" Sasha asked. "Damned if I know. Then again, we're assuming she even had a reason. Macavity has done a lot crazier for a lot less." Huey said.

"Well, that much is true." I agreed. "So… what are you two gonna do now?" "I'm unsure. For so long, our entire lives revolved around the fact that we were joined together. We never really had a goal passed trying to find a way to separate," Thomas said, "Now that we're actually there after all these years, I'm not sure what we-" "I'm gonna see how many pokegirls I can get." Huey interrupted.

"You're gonna be a tamer?" I asked. It wasn't surprising really, especially with how much he seemed to enjoy being around pokegirls whenever he was in control. "Yeah. Getting the license was piss easy." Huey said, showing us his tamer's license to prove his point, "I don't think I'll be much for gyms though, I'll probably stick to the mission boards and stuff like that."

"So what's your starter gonna be?" Riley asked, "You could have gotten one from the lab you got your license at." "I know," Riley said, "But I wanna catch my own first pokegirl." "With what supplies?" Sasha questioned.

Huey clicked his tongue at this, "Good point." He said, as he didn't have any pokeballs, or a belt to hold them on. All he had was the license and the pokedex that came with it. "Welp, time to hit the mission boards. I can probably slay a Blade Bunny den or something to get enough money to get all my tamer gear."

"Or," I said, "You could ask your friends to lend you some money to get the stuff you need." Huey blinked at this, as though the thought just genuinely hadn't occurred to him. "Right..that...I can actually do that?"

"Sure, why wouldn't you?" Sasha asked. "Well..usually when I ask for something, people call me a dick and run me off." Huey said. "Maybe that's because you're usually not asking for it, you're usually being a dick about it." Sasha pointed out, "But you've saved our lives more than once, so it's the least we can do to help."

"Well technically the least you could do is nothing." Huey corrected, Sasha facepalming. "It's actually kind of scary how not good with people you are." She said, Huey shaking his head, "No, the scary part is that, between the two of us, I'm the sociable twin."

We had to snicker at this, Thomas just rolling his eyes. "Oh I'm just screwing with you," Huey said to his brother, "But you do kinda have resting bitch face. Seriously, I couldn't say if you're happy, sad, or indifferent. And if you're not thrilled, I really don't get you. We've finally got our own bodies."

"I know, and I'm overjoyed for this fact, but there's no need to start acting like a fool." Thomas said. "Actually I'd say there's literally never been a better time to start acting like a fool." Huey argued, chuckling, "Forgive my brother, I think he's getting some separation anxiety now that he's only got one voice in his head and has realized how paralyzingly boring it is."

Thomas, surprisingly, actually chuckled at this, "I just realized, now whenever you say something irritating, I can do this." Thomas' leg shot from his cross-legged position, knocking Huey's legs out from under him and making him fall on his face. He rolled over, laughing at this action, which I was glad for, as for a moment I hadn't been able to tell if the two of them were actually argued or just messing with each other.

"So, first order of business today, get Huey geared up for pokegirl taming, then find him his starter." Riley said, "We'll save money on pokeballs to, I've already got all he'll need. All he'll need is a belt, a pack, a pokedex, and maybe some camping supplies so you can finally sleep in a tent for once. Maybe we should get Thomas one two."

"No need, I was fine sleeping outside to stay on watch before, I still am now." Thomas said. "And it seems you're still just as happy with the stick lodged up your ass." Huey added, "Let's get going."

We headed to the center, getting Huey his gear. Eventually, and with some prodding from Tee, Thomas caved and accepted the camping gear, if only to at least use when it rained or snowed or something.

"Alright, time to get me a pokegirl." Huey said once he was all set up, heading towards the area just outside of town. Considering this was Saffron, it wasn't a terrible idea to just go looking, as he could have easily just stumbled upon a powerful psychic or fighting type.

Despite these good odds, he still wound up finding a Bunnygirl, one of the few breeds that could literally be found pretty much anywhere in the world, regardless of the area's element or what other kinds of pokegirls lived there.

 _Bunny girl, the ditzy pokegirl. Though this pokegirl is quite common and easily distracted, they are still valued for their affectionate nature, agile bodies, and fourteen possible evolutions._

Huey didn't seem upset at all to have found a Bunnygirl, pumping his fist into the air as though he had just won the lottery. He rushed over to the long eared pokegirl, stopping when she spotted him and moving slowly so he wouldn't scare her off.

Just lobbing a pokeball was never really a good idea, even against weaker pokegirls, and only has a real chance of working against a Titmouse or one of their evolutions. But Huey clearly didn't want to hurt the 'girl in any way, so he opted to talk to her.

Talking turned almost instantly to flirting, which turned to seducing and was followed quickly by him taming her right then and there. The rest of us decided to give them some privacy and walked a little ways away, save for Sasha's Tigermouse and Stella, both wanting to watch the show.

"So, been thinking about what you'll do now that you're free?" I asked Thomas. I didn't like saying the word 'free' to describe his split from Huey, it made it sound like being near his brother was some kind of terrible fate, but there wasn't really any good terminology for this situation.

Thomas shrugged, "I honestly don't know. To be honest..I never thought I'd actually find a way to separate from Huey. I thought we'd die sharing a body after trying and failing to get help from a legendary. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't glad to have thought that, it was just the fate that I'd accepted."

"Never accept fate." Riley interjected, "If you do, life will go out of it's fucking way to overcorrect against whatever it was you thought was fated to happen, for better or worse. Case and point." He said, gesturing to Thomas, "There has to be something you enjoyed doing. You know a lot about training pokegirls, maybe you could become a tamer to."

"I doubt I'd be any good as an actual tamer." Thomas said, "Training pokegirls is easy. But taming them, caring for them, keeping track of them… I'm pretty sure anyone could do a better job of that than me. Plus it goes against my nomadic way of life."

I tried not to cringe when he said this, as Tee had been standing right next to him, and he didn't seem to notice the annoyed, borderline angered expression she got from him saying it. She turned and marched off afterwards, going over to Sasha, though I doubt they'd be talking much, she just needed to cool down.

"Well if it goes against it, then change your way of life." I said, "You are allowed to do that you know. No one said you had to live like a monk, you just were because you had to at the time. But you don't have to anymore." "And I'm pretty sure Tee wouldn't mind it much if you became a tamer." Riley added.

Thomas sighed, but didn't say anything, perhaps not having any actually good argument for it. "Just be thinking about it, okay?" I said, "And if you do decide on being a tamer, maybe I can finally return the favor for all the training you gave me and my 'girls by helping you learn to handle yours."

Thomas chuckled at this, "Maybe so… but right now you and Sasha have gyms to battle." We nodded, waiting for Huey to return with his new Bunnygirl, which we were surprised to hear he'd not only made his first pokegirl, but his alpha.

"No such thing as a bad choice for Alpha." Huey insisted, "All it takes is a little effort to show them how to get the job done, and I know Carla can do a great job of it." He said. We were all a little unsure of this choice, but then again, I had won a sex battle with a Titmouse, so who knows, maybe anything really was possible.


	30. Psychic Gym

**Oh yeah, this one's gonna be combat heavy. If you don't like the combat, it's probably safe to skip this chapter (though I hope you won't).**

* * *

Neither me or Sasha wanted to try challenging both gyms, so we decided that I would challenge Sabrina, the psychic gym leader, while she challenged Bruce, the fighting type gym leader. I would have actually preferred the fighting gym, but challenging Sabrina was on Lizzy's list for her adventure.

Sasha headed to the psychic gym as I entered the psychic gym. The place wasn't as eerie as Mary's gym, not by a long shot, but there was still something about the place that made me uneasy, like the fact that there were both psychics and channellers in the gym. Sure the gym's psychic element might have been great for training ghost types, but some of them weren't even training, just sitting there, looking around.

I tried to ignore this, wanting to focus on my strategy for the battle. I knew Sabrina would have four pokegirls, and I knew that at least one of them would be a sex battler, but that was about all I knew other than the psychic typing of the gym. I would only be allowed to use four 'girls as well, and, with Lizzy's help, I'd already decided who to use.

Lizzy herself, Stella for the sex battle, Cary, and Nina would all be fighting in the gym today. Bet was fast, but she wasn't fast enough to attack teleporting pokegirls, nor did she have any projectile attacks that were strong or fast enough to make up for this, and Zoe had even less for fighting a psychic type.

Sabrina herself was sitting in a chair in the last room of the gym, one leg over the other, grinning when she saw me walking into the room towards her. "A new challenger?" She called, me nodding, "Mark, of Pallet Town." I said.

She nodded, "This will be four on four. Let us begin." She said, sending out the first of her pokegirls, one I recognized, as it was an A-bra, but this one looked stronger than Zara, and smirked at me. I sent out Nina, and the battle began.

The A-bra immediately began teleporting around the battlefield, firing confusion as pop-shots. Nina managed to avoid many of them, but couldn't predict where the small psychic type would appear and was hit by a few of them, knocked to the ground by each.

Thankfully she wasn't dazed or confused by the attack, and managed to send a fireball hurtling at the A-bra. The A-bra was faster though, and she vanished before the attack hit her. The A-bra reappeared again, firing another confusion at Nina.

Nina managed to dodge this one by dropping to the ground and letting the attack pass over her body harmlessly. This kept going for another few minutes before I managed to notice that there was a way to predict where the A-bra would appear. She was teleporting all over the place sure, but she was following a pattern, forming an octagon with her reappearances.

"Nina, fireball at twelve o'clock!" I called before the A-bra had actually reappeared. She turned and lobbed a fireball, more on reflex than anything else, but when it hit the spot, the A-bra had appeared there, and was sent stumbling by the attack.

A-bras weren't known for their durability, and the small psychic type 'girl was dazed by the one attack. Nina rushed forward, blasting the A-bra with flamethrower and knocking her out before she could get up and teleport again.

Sabrina recalled her and sent out her next pokegirl, looking almost like a Vixxen, but with light red fur instead of blonde and five tails, with strange purple tattoos across her fur, a Psivyx.

 _Psivyx, the psi-warrior vulpine pokegirl. Though not as popular as the Vixxen do to their lower libido, the Psivyx is still a popular choice to evolve the Kitsune into do to their minor psychic powers and heightened intelligence._

The Psivyx didn't hesitate for a second, lifting a stone with psychic and sending it at Nina. Nina barely managed to avoid it, but was still hit by the Psivyx, who had been running towards her from the moment she had thrown the stone, and now hit Nina with fire punch.

Nina was sent sprawling by the physical force of the attack, but wasn't affected by the elemental power of the attack, being fire type herself. She managed to get back to her feet and jumped back to avoid the gatling punch attack the Psivyx had delivered to the ground where Nina had been.

The Psivyx used psychic, sending the broken chunks of stone from the ground where she had punched flying at Nina. Nina was sent back by the shower of rocks, but returned fire with ember, though it didn't do much.

This wasn't good. Nina's elemental attacks were her trump card, she didn't have any overly powerful physical attacks. But after watching the two pokegirls battle for awhile longer, I found a work around. Nina might not have had any powerful physical attacks, but she did have a few fast ones.

I told Nina to keep using agility and quick attack. The Psivyx wasn't able to actually land an attack on Nina, only able to hit her with psychic attacks or by tripping her up with psychic attacks before hitting her physically. The Psivyx was slow.

Nina switched to her speed based attacks, and the Psivyx was quickly overwhelmed by the attacks, unable to respond fast enough to counter the attacks with anything more than a rushed confusion or wave of psychic which usually missed.

It still took a few long, nervous minutes to knock the Psivyx out this way, and Nina was panting hard when it was done. "You okay Nina?" I asked her nervously. She had exerted herself a lot, but she told him she was okay, "I..I can keep...I can keep going." Nina insisted.

I bit the inside of my mouth, and nodded, looking as Sabrina sent out her third pokegirl. She was tall with a yellow and brown body. Two long antennae sprouted her head, looking almost like a larger version of an A-bra, which was appropriate, as she was the evolution of the A-bra, Kada-bra.

 _Kada-bra, the telepath pokegirl. This pokegirl, unlike her previous form, no longer need to sleep for eighteen hours sleep, only needing the usual eight or nine hours like most. Her psychic powers are highly developed now, making her powerful in battle. Oddly, they seem to have an almost OCD level compulsion to bend and all spoons she sees or senses in the vicinity with her psychic powers._

I told Nina to use agility, hoping her speed would be able to best this third pokegirl as well. The Kada-bra didn't seem very bothered by how fast Nina was moving, capturing her with psychic immediately and sending her to the ground.

She got up and fired ember, which was blocked by lightscreen. Nina was tired, and I was about to recall her, but she shook her head at me. I think she knew she wasn't going to win, but she didn't want to just quick. She wanted to fight. I smiled at this, thinking back to the little Titmouse who would have burst into tears if I'd so much as suggested her battling. I was proud of my Vesta.

She kept hurling fire attacks at the lightscreen until it broke, and was sweating and panting by that point. She let out a flamethrower, and the Kada-bra fired off confusion, which countered the attack and send Nina to the ground knocking her out.

I recalled Nina. She had more than earned a rest. She had taken out two of Sabrina's 'girls, half the battle. I sent out Cary next, who let out her claws immediately when she saw the psychic type before her, grinning.

Cary used extreme speed, an attack she had only been able to learn recently, and only because of her evolution into a Cheetit in Rock Tunnel. The Psychic type was caught off guard by this attack, almost twice as fast as Nina, and wasn't able to block it in time, getting hit in the side and sent across the battlefield before she got back to her feet and put up a barrier, which blocked the second attack.

Cary was already starting to pant from using extreme speed twice in a row. It was a powerful move that took a lot of energy to pull off, and I was worried she would burn herself out too fast, but she assured me she was fine. She held out her hands, transparent black claws extending from her own claws as she charged the Kada-bra with shadow claw.

The attack cut through the barrier, allowing her to land the type super effective move on her, but she was quickly lifted into the air by psychic and thrown to the ground hard. Cary got back up, only to be hit by confusion and sent stumbling.

Cary managed to deflect the shadow ball the Kada-bra sent at me with her shadow claws, sending it hurtling into the wall where it exploded. Cary got on her fours and used extreme speed again, but unfortunately collided with another barrier before getting hit with ps-wave.

The failed extreme speed and the hit from the attack had Cary panting hard. She let out an annoyed grumbling. I told her to be careful, but I don't think she actually heard me, as she drew her shadow claws and used extreme speed again.

To her credit, the combination attack was able to break through the barrier, the attack sending the Kada-bra flying back, stopping just before she would have smashed into the wall. To her disappointment, the attack hadn't knocked her out, and she was now too tired to avoid the shadow ball attack that was sent at her and the confusion that followed it, knocking her out.

I sighed, recalling Cary and making a mental note to have a little chat with her about listening to orders in battle as I sent out Lizzy. Lizzy was smiling when she appeared, probably having been waiting for her turn.

What's more, the Kada-bra was more or less on a platter for her, Cary's attacks having left her hurt and tired. She let out her vines, sending them at the Kada-bra to trap her in vine bondage. All of them were stopped by psychic, but the razor leaves she fired afterwards weren't, and she was knocked back. With her concentration broken, Lizzy's vines were free to slam into the Kada-bra, lifting her into the air and slamming her back down on the ground, knocking her out.

Sabrina smiled as she recalled her Kada-bra, "Not bad so far, only one to go." She said, her tone even more challenging now than it had been before. I recalled Lizzy and sent out Stella as she sent out her sex battler, a Bunnygirl evolution with white fur. Not as white as a Snowbunny's, but it looked softer somehow, and her eyes held some sorts of innate kindness. I started to sweat as I realized that I was looking at a Snuggle Bunny.

 _Snuggle Bunny, the sex battle pokegirl. This pokegirl is among the greatest of all possible sex battling pokegirls do to her ability to instantly know the every kink and desire of her opponent with a single touch to their body. This, combined with the fact that Snuggle Bunny's have literally no taboos, finding everything as sexy as their own personal fetishes, makes her a force to be reckoned with in a sex battle._

Oh this was going to be an issue, but Stella looked confident and began to undress, strutting over to the Snuggle Bunny, who greeted her kindly and undressed as well for their battle. Stella pounced, tackling the Snuggle Bunny to the ground to pin her. Surprisingly, the Snuggle Bunny hadn't even tried to resist, letting herself fall to the ground as Stella opened her legs and pushed her tongue into her pussy.

The Snuggle Bunny moaned loudly, not even trying to hide her pleasure or enjoyment. Stella grinned at this, using probing tongue and rubbing the Snuggle Bunny's clit as she kept going, enjoying the Snuggle Bunny's moans and getting wet from them herself.

Stella had started touching herself already before I realized what the issue was. The Snuggle Bunny was on her back moaning for it like a bitch in heat, but she was in complete control of this battle, her own natural beauty and the sounds of her moans getting Stella horny.

Before I could manage to warn the Love Bug, the Snuggle Bunny used Aura Sensation, pushing Stella, who had been trying to keep herself away from the edge, over the edge hard, making her scream out in bliss as she came.

 _Aura Sensation, an ability that allows the user to send pure pleasure into the target without actually doing anything to pleasure them. All that is needed is physical contact._

I swore mentally, and recalled Stella. Thankfully, I at least had an idea. I sent out Lizzy, and her eyes widened immediately, as she recognized the breed of her opponent. I told her my plan and she nodded, undressing and walking over towards the Snuggle Bunny as though she were following the same tactic as Stella. She spread her legs for Lizzy as she got close, grinning like she had been to Stella.

And then Lizzy let out her vines, ensnaring the Snuggle Bunny with vine bondage. She yelped as she was lifted up into the air, blasted with an enormous cloud of lust dust, and a smaller blast of bloom powder. The Snuggle Bunny began to struggle lightly against the vines as the dust began to take affect, her chest swelling up and becoming for sensitive from the dust.

Lizzy moved her vines fast, using three to keep her held in the air with her legs apart, three pumping hard into her pussy, three into her ass, and the remaining two lashing at her now sensitive breasts, making her groan and cry out in pain and pleasure.

It took a almost ten minutes, but Lizzy managed to make the Snuggle Bunny cum, and placed her down on the ground, where she laid, panting until Sabrina recalled her. "Well done Mark." Sabrina said with a smile, getting up and walking over to bring me my prize. She handed me the Soul badge, prize money, and the psychic TM, which I accepted happily.

Lizzy grinned happily, then blushed and quickly got dressed again when the adrenaline of the battle was gone and she realized she was still naked in front of everyone.

As it turned out, Sasha's battle had gone well, and she'd won the Striker badge, "Barely." She said, "He only had two pokegirls, and I was allowed to use all of mine, but the two her had were an Armsmistress and a Sayjon, a fucking Sayjin!"

 _Sayjin, the fighting monkey pokegirl, one of the single most powerful non-legendary fighting types, able to channel ki to increase its power to inhuman levels even by pokegirl standards. Few tamers have ever captured a Sayjin, and even just seeing someone attempting to catch a feral one is a rarity._

"Yikes." I said, trying to hold in the laughter as I realized that, as difficult as Sabrina had been, I had still ended up with the easier of the two gyms.


	31. Seporate

**Huey's POV**

Carla was asleep in her pokeball, and I was out for a walk, thinking about… well honestly just thinking about everything in general. So much that had been impossible before.. I was a fucking tamer now, and Thomas could do...whatever the hell he always wanted to do.

I paused at this thought, sighing at the knowledge less than two days ago I'd been literally sharing a brain with my brother and I still didn't know much more about him than anyone else. I knew that he'd spent half his time in control looking for any hint or clue as to a solution to separate us, and the other half training his mind and body. I'd never been much for training, being more naturally athletic. Also, when you can shoot fire from your fingers, training your body seems like a moot point really.

"Think about the devil and so he shall appear." I said when I saw Thomas walking towards me, "Where's the Tomboy?" I asked, noticing that Tee wasn't hovering around him like she usually was.

"Tee's asleep. She trained hard today, she earned a break." Thomas said. I nodded, "She's probably earned a lot, not that you seem too willing to give it up." I said with a chuckle, making Thomas roll his eyes. "You never stop do you?"

"Of course not, if I did, you might actually get a moment of peace, and we certainly can't have that." I said with a smirk, Thomas chuckling, "Yeah, nothing worse than having a clear head to think with."

I chuckled as well, "Well let's be honest, neither of our heads have ever been clear, and not just because we were sharing one." Thomas seemed to agree, nodding along with the statement as we both reached the edge of the town and kept going, me wanting to look around and, with any luck, spot a new pokegirl.

"So, any new thoughts about what you're gonna do with your new freedom?" I asked, my eyes scanning the bushes and taller grass for movement as we kept walking, "Or are you just gonna vanish into the mountains and become a hermit?"

"I'm not sure. I should probably at least stick around until Tee decides what she wants to do now that team Swarm has been shut down. I assume she'll want to keep training, but if you're not training for something, it's just training for nothing but the void."

"You mean like what you always did?" I questioned with a smug grin. Thomas shook his head, "I was training so I could be prepared to deal with anything that might try to attack us while we looked. Like, just for a random example, Macavity."

"And a fat lot of good it would have done against the chaos cleric." I scoffed, "Hell, neither of us could have dealt with that by ourselves, thank fuck for the others being there." Thomas nodded, "I suppose you're right."

His voice was off when he said this, probably him realizing that all his training was worth a sum total of zero. I kinda felt sorry for him there, but I had tried to convince him to spend less time worrying over situations that probably wouldn't even happen, not my fault if he wasted his time even when I told him not to.

"Anyway, maybe you could work at one of the pokegirl daycares or gyms, you know, training the pokegirls. You can make use of everything you learned and not have to get attached to any of them like you said you don't like." I suggested, but Thomas shook his head, "Just because I don't have to get attached to someone doesn't mean I won't."

I felt a grin spread across my face when he said that, "Talking out anyone in particular with that one Tommy boy?" I teased, certain he was talking about Tee. "I will pay you money to stop talking." Thomas said, "I'm sure you would. I'd take it and keep talking." I told him.

"I don't doubt that." Thomas sighed. "I know you're not good with people, pokegirls, animals, or really any living being in the universe, but she's got maybe a full day left before she loses it and takes off into the forest." I reminded him, actually starting to worry now, "And that's just assuming that she had been tamed the day that we found her."

"True, but keep in mind, a strong minded pokegirl can hold out for much longer than a normal one." Thomas said, "I'm sure she can last longer than the average Tomboy." "Maybe she can," I admitted, "But for how much longer? An extra day? Two? No matter how long it is, she won't last forever. Look, I'm not saying you have to become a tamer and catch her, but you should at least tame her, or at the very least find someone to tame her for fuck sake." I said, my eyes focusing on the movement I saw in the bushes, "Now, with all do respect, politely piss off, I've got a pokegirl to catch."

Thomas sighed, "Have fun with that." He said as he walked off, "Oh believe me, I will." I said, taking out Carla' ball and letting her out. The Bunnygirl stretched her arms as she looked around. "Morning Master~"

I chuckled, "Well, actually it's night, but it's good to see you got your rest. But now," I pointed to the bush, "We've got a feral to battle." Carla nodded, turning to the bush and getting into a combat stance.

The pokegirl that jumped out of the bushes was an Elf, looking almost entirely human save for the trippy looking eyes and leafy green hair. She took out and arrow and drew it with her bow, firing at Carla.

Carla used bounce, jumping over the arrow and sailing at the Elf. The Elf aimed a mana bolt up at her, getting blasted back by a ball of black fire, which surprised her enough for her to forgive about Carla until her feet landed against her shoulders, knocking her to the ground. Cheating? Maybe a little, but it's not like this was against another tamer.

Rather than knock her out, I walked over to where the Elf was laying. Carla had snatched up her bow so she couldn't shoot me, and she seemed genuinely surprised when I took her hand and helped her up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't planning on hurting you that much. I never like to hurt the cute 'girls~" I told her, enjoying the light red blush that spread across her cheeks.

"So, I can give you your bow back and you can go back to your Elf court in the forest where you've got basically no say and won't until you evolve and even then you'll just be at the bottom of the next tier up, or you can come with me, where your only obligation is to have fun and enjoy life. And maybe join me and Carla in the sack every now and then to keep from going feral." I said.

The Elf blushed deeper at the last comment, but I could tell she was thinking about the offer. Carla handed her the bow back, but she didn't dart off back into the forest, staying in front of me. I smiled, taking out a pokeball and holding it out to her, "Up to you." I said, grinning ear to ear when she tapped it, willingly letting herself be captured by the small device.

I let her out immediately, picking the small pokegirl up and giving her an affectionate kiss, "Now, let's get you properly tamed~"


	32. Fun in the Plant Gym

Everyone had had enough of Saffron for one reason or another, so we all decided to pack up and haul it to Celadon. We'd be able to get there by noon if we made a good pace, but we would have to settle for afternoon, as Sasha found a feral Vixxen and there was no way she passing up a chance to catch one.

I couldn't blame her, I wish I'd found a new pokegirl along the trail, but no such luck. Well, that isn't necessarily true, I did find a new pokegirl, an Oddtits.

 _Oddtits, the nocturnal flower pokegirl. This plant pokegirl prefers moonlight to sunlight, resting during the day and traveling around at night. Their bodies are considered strange, and their lower halves are curvy and appealing, while their chests are typically quite flat._

She was asleep for the day, and capturing her would have been a simple matter really, but I really didn't want to, the Oddtits breed was too close to the Belle Awesome, my mother's breed. For obvious reasons, I'd like to avoid that as much as humanly possible.

We eventually made it to Celadon, after Sasha had captured and tamed her new Vixxen, who she had decided to name Kelly. The moment we made it to Celadon Huey and Riley made a beeline for the prize corner, a large building full of games that people gambled on for tokens. The tokens let people buy different prizes, whether they were items, TMs, or even different pokegirls if you had enough.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the pokegirls that were kept at the prize corner, but Riley and Huey both had their sights set on getting one, and I don't think anything short of a nuclear blast would get them away from the slots until they succeeded.

It took them a collective four hours of playing slots, betting on battles, and playing other assorted games, but Riley had worked up eight hundred tokens and Huey had managed to scrounge up a full one thousand. How he did so, I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet not all of the gains were retrieved through luck.

Regardless, they both got their prize counter pokegirls. Riley got a short, pale skinned pokegirls with icy blue hair and eyes that matched. She was a Sidekick, Winter Wonder variety by the looks of it.

 _Sidekick, the wondergirl pokegirl. The Sidekick is the result of an Ingenue (the most common of pokegirls for humans to threshold into) being given an elemental stone. There are several different types of Sidekick, one for nearly each element. Each has its own signature appearance, personality, and skillset._

 _Winter Wonder (ice): This version of the Sidekick is caused by an ice crystal. Their personalities are known to match their element, making them very cold towards basically everything, even their tamer until he/she has earned their trust. Their bodies don't get nearly as cold as more powerful ice types, making them safer to tame._

I wasn't sure how cold the Winter Wonder Sidekicks were in nature, but this one seemed perfectly thrilled to have Riley, hugging him, kissing him, and thanking him for choosing her the moment she was let out of her pokeball. It must be horribly boring to be a prize counter 'girl if she was this excited. Riley named the 'girl Chesley.

Huey on the other hand had gotten a steel type 'girl, which was obvious from the moment I saw the metallic look to the pokegirl's body. But as I kept looking at her, I realized that she actually had several features of a plant type, looking kind of like Lizzy if she were covered in metallic looking paint.

Iron Chef, the kitchen super cook pokegirl. This plant/steel type is the result of an Ivywhore with cooking skills, either learned normally or obtained through the Cook TM, coming into contact with a Heavy Metal. The new pokegirl retains her old appearance, but gains more strength, durability, and a metallic layer of skin with her new typing.

It wasn't difficult to tell why Huey had chosen the new pokegirl, whom he named Basle. Her bust was bigger than Lizzy's, her typing would make her killer in a fight so long as she avoiding the fire type attacks, and her favorite pass time was cooking meals for her friends and loved ones. What's not to love?

Huey and Riley headed off to the center to tame their new 'girls while Sasha went off to the giant mart to the center of town and me and Thomas went to the Celadon city gym to train Zoe and Tee.

The gym was run by Erika, a woman at the far end of the gym dressed in a kimono and sitting calmly while gardeners and aroma girls milled around the gym. The gym itself looked like a giant indoor garden, the floor being lush grass with several rows of bushes, trees, and other plants growing along the walls.

The plant type element of the gym made things difficult for Zoe, but that was the point of the training. After a little training and Zoe building up a little more resistance to plant type attacks, Thomas suggested we battle some of the tamers in the gym.

"A tag battle?" I asked, Thomas nodding, "It will be good for both of us to see how they work in a cooperative battle. Right Tee?" The Tomboy nodded, "Yeah, so you in or what?" She questioned bluntly.

I shrugged, asking Zoe if she was up for it. The Sexshrew nodded, "Sure Master." She said with a smile, seeming excited to try a battle against another tamer. "Alright then, let's do this." I said, going with Thomas.

We challenged a pair of aroma girls. They both accepted, agreeing to the tag battle, and sent out their pokegirls, the first letting out a greenish scaled serpent girl with a human-like upper body, the second letting out green furred mouse pokegirl.

 _Ulupi, the grass snake pokegirl. This grass type is usually quite shy, but if trained they can be quite decent in battle so long as they stick to their strengths, such as speed and camouflage. Taming these type of pokegirl is a bit of a trial, like with all snake-like pokegirls, but also quite rewarding if managed._

 _Wood Mouse, the nature survivalist pokegirl. This evolution of the Titmouse is less naturally nervous and shy, but still easily worried and very sensitive. They use their new grass typing to prepare themselves for different possible worst case scenarios._

The battle lasted a few minutes, and while Zoe did okay all things considered, landing several decent hits on the opposing pokegirls, and avoiding their attacks by using the terrain and digging through the ground, Tee had been the real star of the battle, landing the final attack on both pokegirls, a sucker punch to the Wood Mouse and a take down to the Ulupi.

The two aroma girls looked upset by this, and as I listened to them speak, I realized that they were upset because for every loss, the money they had to give to the tamer who beat them was kept track of by the gym, and it affected their ranking with every loss and victory.

"We've already lost two battles this week," The first aroma girl said, "If we lose anymore, we'll get moved down to the group right next to the doors that take all the kiddie battles, or worse be put on unpaid training leave." The second said.

Both girls looked over at me and Thomas, then back to each other like they had an idea before walking over to us. "We don't want to get sent down anymore in ranking, so maybe we could pay you with a… different reward~?"

Thomas, of course, declined, saying he would happily go without any prize, as he had just been looking for training for Tee. He left the gym, and the two aroma girls looked to me, both hoping I would accept their offer.

With the exception of Thomas, who I was genuinely beginning to think was some kind of complexly grown plant rather than a red blooded human male, I could think of no one who would have actually been able to pass up an offer like that, and accepted.

The two aroma girls, who I learned were called Jenna and Rosie, grinned thankfully, and lead me and Zoe to one of the taming rooms kept in the back of the gym. They were usually just for the workers of the gym, but then again, Jenna and Rosie were workers of the gym after all.

Jenna and Rosie sent out two of their other pokegirls, the former sending out a short pokegirl that looked a bit like a Cutiepie, if a bit bigger and colored red, the latter sending out a normal looking girl, save for her large mouth and yellow/brown skin tones, wearing nothing but a grass skirt.

 _Applepie, the sweetest pokegirl. This evolution of the Cutiepie is achieved through a heavy diet of apples and triggered by a mix of training and sex. They are not very aggressive in battle or in general, preferring to relax with some freshly grown or found apples._

 _Buttsprout, the toxic flower pokegirl. This pokegirl's body works even more like a plant than most plant types, able to root herself into the ground with roots that will extend out from her feet after burying them in the ground. She's quite carnivorous, making her act like something of a venus flytrap in nature._

The two pokegirls, at their tamers' orders, went over and began undressing Zoe, kissing her chest and neck as they did. The Sexshrew moaned softly as the pokegirls began to more or less dismantle her, pleasing her without her even needing to move.

Content that Zoe was getting pleased as well, I turned back to Jenna and Rosie, finding that both aroma girls had undressed as well. They were fairly attractive, having smooth, tanned skin and rather curvy bodies. Jenna's chest was larger than Rosie's, but both of them had me stiff as they came over, undressing me as well.

They had me lay down on my back while they got on top, Jenna straddling me and Rosie getting over her face with her knees on either side of my head. Both lowered themselves at the same time, moaning softly as they took my mouth and member in nearly in unison.

I let out a muffled moan at the feeling of Jenna taking my cock into her slightly moist slit as I began eating out Rosie, who tasted rather sweet and was getting wetter as my tongue moved in fast circles inside her.

I could hear Zoe moaning more and more as the plant 'girls pleased her, and the sounds of this, as well as the sounds of the two girls on top of me moaning, made me start going faster, holding Rosie's hips and pushing my tongue deeper into her as I started thrusting up into Jenna, causing her to bounce on my member as she rocked her hips back and forth at the same speed to ride me.

Rosie came first, soaking my face in her sweet tasting juices, which I promptly licked up quickly. I continued to thrust into Jenna, who was holding my hips for leverage so she could bounce herself harder. I started moving my tongue inside Rosie again, managing to make her cum again when I found a particularly sensitive spot inside her with my tongue, making her cry out in pleasure just before Jenna reached her own climax.

I hit my peak nearly simultaneously with Jenna, groaning as I came. Rosie got off of me, laying with Jenna as the two tried to catch their breath before continuing. Looking back over at the pokegirls, I saw that the Applepie and Buttsprout were both using their vines, probing Zoe's pussy and ass with five vines in total, three in her pussy and two in her ass. The 'girls themselves had their lips wrapped around Zoe's nipples, sucking them as they rubbed between their legs.

My attention was pulled back to the aroma girls when I felt their tongue licking up and down my shaft. I moaned at the feeling of the two moving their mouths along my length like a harmonica, sucking, licking, and kissing whenever they reached the tip.

I only lasted another few minutes before cumming again, groaning as I painted the aroma girl's faces white. I panted, feeling satisfied as the I heard the sound of Zoe crying out with her own climax.

And then I smelled the familiar scent of lust dust coming from the two plant types. Oh fuck.

* * *

 **Sorry if I haven't been putting enough focus on the lemons in this story recently. I feel like if I go without it for too many chapters, it'll seem jarring when I get back to it. Do you agree with this? Or am I just being paranoid?**


	33. Brotherly Chat

**Thomas' POV**

"Here, I figured you'll probably want this." I said, handing Tee the smooth, plain looking stone, "I should have gotten you one long before now. I'm shocked you haven't evolved into an Ogress already."

Tee smiled as she pocketed the everstone, "Sweet, thank Thomas. Evolving into an Ogress would probably suck." She said. I smiled back, her smile having that effect on me. "What would you evolve into if you don't mind my asking?"

Tee thought about this, shrugging, "I don't know. Definitely not a Love Dove and fuck turning into a Drag King." She said, "I'm not really into magic or duel monsters, so Duellette is out to I guess. Being an Ogress wouldn't do much more than make me a little bigger and even less attractive. I guess being an Oni or a Pirouette wouldn't be so bad, but I'm not exactly in a rush to turn into either one."

I nodded my understanding. "Understandable." I said, though my mind stuck at the 'even less attractive' comment she had made. 'Implying she isn't attractive to begin with?' I wondered, looking her over. Her skin was a bit rough and a little dirty, but her body was well toned and muscled, giving her a powerful and alluring look if one paid attention to the details, and a cute, chibi-fighting type like appearance if one didn't.

I was just starting to wonder who had been so dense as to name the Tomboy breed 'uncute'-or perhaps Tee really was quite exceptional for her breed-when we ran into Huey. "Hey man, you two still creepily obsessed with training?" He asked.

"By your view of things, yes." I answered, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I'd been doing so with such frequency around him my eyes were in danger of popping off and rolling down inside my body like an over-complicated pachinko machine.

"Great, mind helping me out?" He asked, "I was wanting to test out how strong my 'girls are right now so I can figure what kind of training they should try to get the results they're after. Not sure what Carla or Ellie are gonna evolve into, figure this might be a good way to help them decide."

I was surprised by this request, and turned to Tee, "I wouldn't mind, but it's really up to you." Tee shrugged again, now gaining a smirk, "Sure, I'll thrash your brother's harem. Sounds fun." She said, Huey giving her a deadpanned look, "You are a sadistic little Tomboy."

"Thanks." Tee said, "Let's do this thing."

We went to one of the empty areas in the park near the center of Celadon, a location meant explicitly for the combat of pokegirls and their training together. Huey sent out his alpha, and the battle began.

Calling it a battle though might not have been a very accurate description of what followed. Carla got about two attacks in before Tee knocked her out with a combo attack I had thought her; first countering bounce with take down, then grabbing her by the ankle, slamming her down with seismic toss, and knocking her out with a direct attack sucker punch.

The Elf had lasted longer, but only because she had been fighting from a distance with her arrows, something that Tee countered with zen headbutt, using the energy from the attack to blast back the arrows and the physical attack to knock the Elf back, using leg sweep when she was off balance and then body slam when she was on the ground.

Finally came Basel, the Iron Chef. She was the trickiest of the three to deal with, her dense skin and variety of weaponry making it difficult to find an opening to take advantage of. The Iron Chef was able to switch quickly between vines, knives, and fist fighting at a moment's notice, and even when Tee landed a hit, it didn't do much, nor could she lay into the Iron Chef with several attacks, as she had to jump back away from her.

This, unlike the others, was an actual fight. By the time we found a way to win, Tee's clothing had been torn up by the Iron Chef's attacks, something that became a rather...difficult fact not to notice when a razor leaf affect cut her shorts and underwear, leaving more delicate parts of her visible. I lost a bit of focus from that, though I assure you, it was purely out of concern for Tee's well-being, as she had gained quite a few new bruises from the fight.

When the Iron Chef tried to attack her with her vines again, Tee grabbed onto them, and the battle became one of tug o' war. Tee used take down in the opposite direction of the Iron Chef to break the struggle, flinging Basel into the air and beginning to spin her in the air before slamming her on the ground and laying into her with repeated zen headbutts.

She had something of a migraine afterwards, but didn't seem to mind, as she had won the battle. "Totally worth it." She claimed, grunting and continuing to rub her temples as Huey recalled Basel and walked over.

"What the hell are you feeding her Thomas?" Huey joked, "She's a walking tank." I nodded, smiling proudly, "So it seems." "Won't be that much longer before she goes feral though, what's the current plan on that?" Huey asked.

I'm sure it was asked genuinely, but I couldn't help but get angry at the question, especially when Tee glared at him, getting up and stomping off without a word. Huey sighed at this, "She doesn't have long man."

He was right, and I knew that, but I wasn't quite feeling logical in that moment. I turned to him, completely seriously, and asked him to battle. Huey seemed confused by this, "Dude, all three of my 'girls are taking power naps and yours is off to piss some vinegar, and why are you asking for a rematch?"

"No, not a pokegirl battle," I clarified, keeping my voice calm and steady, "Me and you, right now. Let's do a little sparring, find out who's stronger. I know you've thought about it more than once, but it was never possible to really tell before. Might as well figured it out now."

It took Huey a moment to realize that I was actually serious, "Well, you're not wrong. Might as well I guess.." He said, giving me a critical look as he took a few steps back and faced me for a battle, "Let's spar."

I nodded, "Let's."

We proceeded to beat the hell out of each other. I'd always known that the black fire wasn't the only string to Huey's bow, he had always been pretty tough by himself, if a little impulsive, but he was always pretty easy to predict, a fact that seemed to annoy him to no end, especially when I pointed it out to him.

I'm pretty sure he knew from the beginning that this wasn't just about sparring, if he hadn't, he knew by the end of it, when we were more or less just rolling on the ground, punching, kicking, pulling, and biting at each other like children fighting over whether or not one of us had cheated at a game we'd made up.

The fight never actually reached any form of resolution, it just sort of petered out, both of us laying on our backs, panting tiredly. "See...man...that's what happens...when you just let all your tension build up," Huey panted, "Instead of letting it out on the perfectly good Tomboy who I doubt would say no."

"You'll...never stop with that will you?" I grumbled back at him, Huey sitting up and giving me an incredulous look, "Let's look at what just happened shall we? We had a pokegirl battle, during which your brain glitched out when Basel's razor leaf cut Tee's shorts and gave you a decent peak at her ass-"

I tried to interrupt him to tell him that I had done no such this, that my few moments of going quiet had had nothing to do with Tee's… temporarily exposed rump, but he held up his hand, "If you try to deny it I swear I'll light your stupid monk robes on fire."

"After said battle, I pissed off Tee by accident with something I said, an act that so enraged you, you felt the need to challenge me to a fucking duel. You want this 'girl Thomas, or at the very least I know you want to keep her around. I'll say it again, you don't need to capture her, but a few rounds rolling in the grass couldn't hurt, or if does, at least it'll stop her from taking off and forgetting who you even are."

Huey stretched out his arms, walking off, leaving me to sit there in the grass, contemplating on what I should do next.


	34. Mark vs Riley, the Sequel

"You sure about this?" Riley asked. I nodded, "It was Lizzy's idea, and I think she's right. We've gotta see how far we've come since we last battled you back in Viridian Forest. I wanna see how far we've come."

"I guess I can get that." Riley said as we reached the park, each walking over to one side of the clearing. Sasha, Thomas, and Huey were all sitting in the grass a little ways away to watch the battle. "Five on five?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Hope your 'girls are ready for this man." Riley said, sending out Crissy, who stood with a confident grin and her arms crossed.

I sent out Zoe she had been doing a lot of training lately, and her large claws would be powerful and sharp enough to cut through Crissy's scales if she could actually land a shot on the Charmelons.

The battle began with Crissy spitting a fireball at Zoe. Zoe blocked it with her claws and dove into the ground, tunnelling through the earth quickly. Zoe missed the first attack, Crissy sensing where she would pop up and jumping back just a second before she shot up from the ground, claws first.

Crissy turned her body, swinging her tail at Zoe. Her ground typing would keep the fire from doing too much damage to her, but the force of the tail swing sent the Sexshrew back, where she stumbled for a few seconds before regaining her balance, only to lose it again when Crissy hit her with metal claw.

I flinched when the metal claw hit Zoe, knowing the attack be strong enough for her to feel it. Zoe held her arm, groaning as she felt the pain from the strike. She reached down with her other claw, using sand attack to fling sand and dirt up into Crissy's face. Zoe dove back underground.

By the time Crissy had her eyes cleaned out and began actually sensing for Zoe, she had already shot up from the ground behind her, slashing her back with her powerful claws and sending the reptilian pokegirl to the ground, where she attacked again with furry swipes before diving underground once again.

Crissy was covered in slashes now, and growled in anger at it. Without thinking, she blasted flamethrower down the hole Zoe had dug, only for the fame to shoot out of the previous hole Zoe had appeared out of it. When it did, Crissy turned, instinctively spitting a fireball at the pillar of flame shooting from the ground, and giving Zoe another opening.

Zoe raked her claws down Crissy's back, making her cry out in pain before the ground type lifted a large rock from underground and chucked it at her. Crissy used metal claw to counter the boulder, but still took damage from the force it hit her claws with.

Zoe rushed Crissy, but was stopped when Crissy used dragon rage, shooting out a bright red and orange ball. It looked like a fireball, but perfectly round with the colors swirling around its surface as it flew at Zoe, hitting her in the chest and sending her into the air.

Zoe landed hard, Crissy pinning her down with her knees and blasting her with another dragon rage, this one point blank to the face, knocking her out. I recalled Zoe, figuring she had more than earned a rest. She might not have taken Crissy down, but she had done more damage than we had been able to do to her the first time around.

I sent out Bet, who took to the air quickly. She flew fast, avoiding the balls of fire and flame thrower that Crissy sent up at her. Bet returned fire with feather shuriken, hitting Crissy from different ends each time. Most of the sharp feathers were deflected off Crissy's scales, but some stuck in her and, even better, managed to hit a spot where Zoe had already wounded, making Crissy yelp in pain and recoil.

Crissy tried to sent a dragon rage at her, but she didn't have enough energy left for it. Using two in a row hadn't been the best of ideas, and now fireballs and flame throwers to keep Bet at a distance.

Bet kept going, waiting for the right moment to strike. She got it when one of her feathers hit one of the wounds of Crissy, making her flinch and yelp, spitting fire in the opposite direction from Bet. The Pidgette moved fast, using aerial ace and hitting Crissy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her back several feet, where she crashed into a tree.

Crissy was still conscious though, and grabbed at Bet's wings with her claws. Bet instinctively squawked (something she would tell me she was quite embarrassed about later, though personally, I don't see what was so bad about it) and lashed out with her talons, doing even more damage to Crissy's stomach and chest until the pain became too much as she was forced to let Bet go.

Bet immediately took back off into the air, flying back down with a wing attack to Crissy's head that knocked her out. Crissy's body went slack and fell to the ground, unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief as the tank of a pokegirl was knocked out, but knew I was just going to have to deal with another as he sent out Marissa.

Thankfully, Bet would at least have type advantage with this one. She kept to the air again, raining down feather shurikens, but not many of them actually hit Marissa through her armor and sword blocking, and she was able to return fire with sword beam.

Bet had to go on the defensive again, avoiding sword beams from the large Armsmistress and occasionally risking a wing attack. Thankfully, the wing attacks she managed to land did a decent amount of damage to Marissa thanks to her fighting typing. After a few more minutes of this, I had Bet risk a gust.

Marissa drove her sword into the ground and held onto it to keep herself from getting sucked up, something that Bet countered by using wing attack as she passed by. Marissa rose her sword to guard, and was sucked up into the vortex.

Bet kept the gust going, sending several feather shurikens in with Marissa and even entering into it herself a few times to hit Marissa with wing attack or peck. Finally the gust ended, Marissa being flung into the air. Bet flew at her with aerial ace, hitting hr hard and slamming her into the ground with it. Bet was dazed from that, but she was better off than Marissa, who had been knocked out.

Riley nodded, seemingly impressed by this. He recalled Marissa, sending out Chelsey next. She was agile, avoiding Bet's feather shurikens quickly and returning fire with ice shard. Bet would normally have been able to avoid an attack like that easily, but she was tired, and got hit by the ice attack and sent to the ground.

Chelsey bared down on her, hitting her with another ice hard and finally an ice beam that knocked her out. She was an aggressive little thing, that was certain if nothing else. I sent out Cary next.

The usually highly aggressive Cheetit, mercifully, stayed focused this time around, not attacking right off the bat like usual. She used shadow claw to block the ice shards, jumping out of the way of ice beams until she was close enough to strike the Sidekick. Chelsey yelped, jumping back, pushing off the tree with her feet so she leapt into the air, and firing an ice beam down at Cary.

But Cary wasn't there anymore. She appeared behind Chesley, slamming into her to knock her to the ground and landing gracefully on the ground in front of her. Extreme speed must be a bitch to plan for. Cary used fury swipes to knock the small ice type pokegirl out.

Riley recalled her, sending out one of his remaining two pokegirls, Lush. Cary...did not last long against Lush. She basically lost her willpower the moment she saw the topless Tavernmaid, giving in before she even used intoxicate. And when she did use intoxicate, Cary was too gone to break free until Lush had knocked her out. Not even through sex battle methods, Cary was just a lightweight and passed out after a few moments of drinking Lush's alcohol.

I sent out Stella for this one. She, I had learned, could more than handle herself against something like that. Being able to liquor up her enemies mid-battle was really the only string to Lush's bow, and when Stella didn't start stumbling after walking through the wall of alcohol mist that she sent out, Lush was basically out of ideas.

She was too tipsy to make a clear plan, and Riley couldn't see anything through the mist Lush had let out, so neither of us were certain until the mist faded and we saw Lush unconscious, Stella still licking eagerly between her legs, "She tastes great~" The Love Bug purred.

Finally came Loral. Stella told me point blank that she didn't have a chance against the Playbunny, but wanted to be left against her until she lost the sex battle, just so see how long she could go.

In the end, she and Loral formed a sixty-nine that lasted about five minutes before Stella screamed out in pleasure, cumming hard. With Loral's ability to alter how sensitive an opponent was, I was surprised she had lasted that long.

I sent out my last pokegirl, Lizzy. The plan here was the same as with the Snuggle Bunny. Lorla might be able to control her opponent's libido, but she can't really do anything to actually make Lizzy cum if she's strung up in the air getting fucked by vines. Even using this method, the battle lasted upwards of half an hour.

Lizzy's dust had no effect, and Loral was able to effect her own libido as well, making herself as resistant to it as she wanted. But then, finally, after nearly forty minutes, Loral groaned, cumming and losing the battle. Lizzy set the Playbunny down, where she was recalled by her tamer, who nodded. "Not bad Mark, not bad at all."

At least I assume that's what he said. Lizzy was still affected by Loral's ability, and as such, was currently horny as hell. She had tackled me the moment the battle was over, and I was currently trying to remind her that we weren't alone in this clearing, a fact she seemed to have forgotten.

"Get your other 'girls to the center first, then you can bang your alpha all you want." Riley said with a chuckle, heading off to get his own 'girls hea;ed as well. I had been planning to get to the center, but whatever Loral had done had left Lizzy too whipped up to focus. On the one hand, it was interesting to see how Lizzy would deal with something equivalent to lust dust, as she was immune to the stuff herself. On the other hand, I could feel Lizzy's vines fastening around my arms and legs.

Help.


	35. Plant Gym

"Where's Thomas?" Huey asked as we entered Erika's gym, "Doesn't he, like, always watch your gym battles to see where you are in your training and stuff?" I shrugged, not knowing where Thomas was either.

"Probably nothing, he'll catch up." Riley said with a shrug, "You've got a battle to focus on. Got the strategy?" He asked. I nodded, going over it again in my head. I'd prepared the plan the previous night, and run it by all the others. They all agreed with it, so I was confident in it. Still, hard not to be nervous before a gym battle.

I walked forward, seeing the two aroma girls that sat on either side of Erika look me over, as though trying to figure out how good of a tamer I was just by looking at me. Erika herself looked up last, having a kind smile on her face.

Honestly, it was a little difficult to believe that she was one of the region's most powerful plant type tamers. Not because she was beautiful, Sabrina and Mary had been very attractive as well, but both of them had had some kind of air about them, something aggressive, something that made it easy to picture them defeating another in battle, but Erika just looked so kind as sweet, her voice only furthering this image of her.

"A challenger?" She asked me, "How lovely!" I nodded, "Yes, I'm here to challenge the gym. I want to see how well I can do in a battle against a gym of my native elemental type." I explained to her, Erika smiling wider, "You're plant typed by nature?" She asked.

I nodded, "My family has been taming and marrying plant types for a few generations now. I have'n't unlocked my elemental core or anything, and I've currently only got one plant type myself, but I still feel connected to the element."

"Excellent!" Erika said excitedly, "This battle will be four on four. Let's see if you can battle like a real plant tamer." She said with a soft, disarming giggle as she sent out her pokegirl, a tall, curvy, yellow-green skinned 'girl with nothing covering her decently large chest and only a few thick leaves acting as a skirt. The pokegirl wouldn't have been immediately attractive with not for the sharp teeth in her mouth that she was all too eager to show off.

 _Victorybutt, the butt kicking pokegirl. This pokegirl is the evolution of the Weepingbutt, and the final evolution of the Buttsprout. Even more aggressive and predatory now, able to summon thorns and sharp needle like leaves._

I send out Nina. The size difference between the two pokegirls was clear from the beginning, Nina coming up to the Victorybutt's stomach. The Victorybutt licked her her lips and gnashed her teeth, trying to intimidate Nina. It didn't work, or at the very least, if it did work, Nina didn't let it show.

The battle started with a series of razor leaves from the Victorybutt, which Nina countered with flamethrower, burning up the leaves before they could make contact. The Victorybutt hissed, rushing forward at Nina.

Nina jumped back, throwing fireballs. The Victorybutt avoided the first two, the third hitting her in the chest and knocking her back when she tried to go in for a powerful bite. The Vesta took advantage of the opportunity and followed up with an ember, sending the Victorybutt stumbling back.

She blocked the following fireball with a leaf shield that was burned up immediately from the attack, and lashed out with rose whip, flinging a long, thorned vine at Nina. The small mouse like pokegirl yelped in pain when she felt it strike her, and jumped back to avoid the following attack.

The Victorybutt lashed out several more times with her rose whip, managing to put Nina off balance enough to trip her up and wrap the rose whip around her ankle. The Victorybutt jerked the whip back, pulling Nina in before flinging her into the air.

Her plan may have been to pull the whip down the slam Nina into the ground hard, but Nina followed my order and used ignite, burning through the rose whip and managing to land on top of the Victorybutt instead.

The plant 'girl stumbled from the force of her landing, then cried out as Nina used ignite again, enveloping them both in flames. The Victorybutt tried to pry Nina off of her, scratching and biting at her body, but was knocked out by a point blank flamethrower.

Erika recalled her Victorybutt, and I asked Nina if she was okay to keep going. The plan was for her to stay in, but I wouldn't make her if she didn't think she could. "I can do it Master." She told me, catching her breath, "I can keep going."

I nodded, and looked to see what 'girl Erika would send out next. The pokegirl she sent out was smaller than the Victorybutt, but still taller than Nina. Her body was a dark purple, with bright red petals sprouting around her head and casting a shadow over her face like a flower/hat/parasol combination.

 _Vile Bloom, the poison flower pokegirl. This pokegirl focuses almost entire on dust based attacks, able to form almost every dust attack within her body and spray them at opponent in different mixture to cause numerous different effects._

The Vile Boom opened with sweet scent, sending out a wave of sweet smelling air meant to put Nina off guard. Nina used ignite, using the flames to burn away the chemicals responsible for the disarming scent, letting her keep a level head.

The Vile Bloom responded to this with petal dance, letting out a spray of sharp flower petals. The first few were burned up by the fire on impact, but the rest hit Nina directly and knocked her back hard.

Nina got back up, only to be showered in a mixture of dust attacks. She countered it at first with flamethrower, burning up the dust before it could actually hit her, but she was only able to hold out for so long before the powder washed over her.

Nina started panted quickly, a mix of different dust attacks overwhelming her small body. She was having trouble moving, no doubt do to a dose of stun spore that had been mixed in, and couldn't avoid it when the Vile Bloom walked over and started to use leech, drawing energy out of her.

Nina retaliated with ember, only needing to open her mouth to let out a blast of hot sparks that damaged the poisonous plant 'girl. She recoiled, and lowered her head, aiming to blast Nina with what looked like a mix of sleep powder and sweet scent. And had Nina not reacted the way she had, it would have worked.

Nina used ignite immediately, and as it happened, the mixture the Vile Bloom had let out was somewhat combustible. The flames followed the dust back to the Vile Bloom's body, spreading across her and engulfing her.

Nine fell to the ground, the dust attack she had taken overwhelming her and knocking her out, but the Vile Bloom was knocked out by the flames just a second before she was. Erika recalled her Vile Bloom, and I recalled Nina.

I sent out Bet next. As a flying type, she still had type advantage against the plant type pokegirls. Erika sent out her third 'girl, a short, thin, pale pokegirl with what looked like bark spread across her skin. Not as armor, it looked like her skin was slowly becoming tree bark.

 _Driad, the woodland pokegirl. This pokegirl is able to bond physically with a tree. Doing so limits her travel, but gives a variety of benefits. Even when not bound to a location, this breed is still known to fight for and protect the forest._

The Driad lowered her hand to the grass. The grass folding around itself to form a lance, which she picked up and threw at Bet. Bet had taken off into the air and avoiding the lance, but just barely.

Bet would have to stay in the air for this one, as if she landed, the Driad could use her command plants ability to attack her with the grass itself. This didn't worry me too much, Bet was faster in the air anyway.

Driad used vine whip, sending vines out from the ground to chase after Bet in the air. Bet used wing attack to bat away the vines, slashing them and flying down at plant 'girl, hitting her in the arm and breaking off a chunk of the bark.

The Driad grunted, summoning another lance and throwing it at Bet. The lance grazed Bet, leaving a cut along her leg. She turned back to face the Driad, using whirlwind to deflect the razor leaf that had been sent towards her.

The razor leaves hit the Driad, but didn't hurt her much, though the peck to the face she took afterwards and the multiple talon scratch that followed certainly did. The Driad yelped in pain, staggering back and firing another barrage of razor leaf.

Bet flew up into the air to avoid them, and began to use gust. The Driad rooted herself to the ground, vines connecting her to the dirt to prevent her from being sucked up into the vortex. As she held still, she closed her eyes focusing on something.

Bet kept going with the gust, the twister getting more and more powerful as she went. When it was strong enough to do damage even to someone stationary like the Driad, Bet sent the gust vortex at the plant 'girl.

Just before it would have hit her, I realized what she had been doing. She had been building up solar energy, and now fired a solar beam, which hit and blasted through the gust, just barely avoiding Bet, who had dropped down to use aerial ace.

The Driad, though she had saved herself from the gust, she was too tired from using solar beam to block herself from the aerial ace, which hit her directly and knocked her across the field, where she fell unconscious.

Bet grinned as the Driad was recalled, but she gulped in fear when she saw Erika's final pokegirl, her sex battler. The pokegirl was tall and muscled, her clothing tight and made of leather, with many revealing cuts to show off her thighs, chest, and legs. A whip was hanging from her hip, and she stood with her arms crossed and a demented grin.

 _Dominatrix, the VERY aggressive pokegirl. This Nymph form is the evolution of the Domina, and is an all around improvement of her previous form, bigger, stronger, curvier, and even more aggressive, to the point of being willing to seriously hurt people for just suggesting they be on bottom._

Bet wasn't entirely untrained for sex battles, she knew a few moves that could help in situations like this, so I didn't panic immediately. But as Bet walked over to the Dominatrix for a sex battle, she took out her whip, lashing at Bet's feet.

Bet jumped, yelping in pain, only for another lash of the whip to hit her chest and knock her to the ground. The Dominatrix moved fast, faster than I would have thought she could, grabbing Bet and binding her legs and wings with lengths of leather.

Bet squirmed, trying to get free, but she couldn't break the binds, and the Dominatrix lashed at her chest hard with her whip, using rose whip to summon small barbs around the whip before continuing to lash along her entire body.

It was always hard for me to watch my 'girls get hurt, but it got hard to watch for a different reason when I heard Bet start to moan along with her yelping in pain. Her body squirmed with each lash, but Bet began to lean towards the Dominatrix, as though trying to get her to lash her harder.

'Oh hell.' I thought, realizing that the Dominatrix's dominant aura was making Bet submit to her. She kept whipping her, ordering her to bend over. Bet obeyed, leaning forward and exposing her ass and pussy to her. The Dominatrix lashed at her ass and pussy hard, making her cum after another minutes with a scream of pain and pleasure.

I recalled Bet, hoping the others wouldn't tease her too bad for this later. It was okay, I still had two 'girls to work with, and what's better, I could take this 'girl down without a sex battle if I played it right. I didn't trust Cary to resist a sex battle, nor did I think Lizzy would be able to do much damage to a fellow grass type, especially one like this, so I sent out Zoe.

Immediately, the Dominatrix lashed at her, landing a strike against her face. She grunted in surprise, but it didn't do too much damage. I saw the whip glow slightly, and realized that it must have been some sort of lust poisoning. I warned Zoe to stay focused for this, and had her use dig.

Zoe dug underground, beginning to battle the Dominatrix defensively, popping up, slashing her, and going back underground. I thought this strategy would go well, either winning entirely or at least weakening her enough that Lizzy or Cary would be able to beat her, but then Zoe just blacked out.

She hadn't even been attacked, so I had no idea what was happening until I checked my pokedex and realized what had just happened.

 _Love sting: A venom that will knock out an afflicted pokegirl within a few minutes if she is not tamed._

Okay, so normal battles are out. I sighed, sending out Stella. I warned her about the Dominatrix, and she nodded, "Don't worry Master, I've got this." She said with a smile, beginning to saunter over to the Dominatrix, slowly removing her clothes as she got closer.

Stella was completely naked by the time she was in front of the Dominatrix, the height difference between them being roughly the same as the one between Nina and the Victorybutt. "I hope you'll be gentle with me~" She purred to the Dominatrix, blowing her a kiss, and sending lust dust out at her with it.

Stella placed her hands behind her head, exposing her chest entirely and using enlarge to grow her breasts up to a D cup, "My body is a little too sensitive to deal with someone as big and strong as you~"

The Dominatrix couldn't resist her instinct to break the Love Bug, especially with the lust dust affecting her. She used her rose whip to lash at Stella's enlarged chest, which made the Love Bug moan softly.

The Dominatrix growled, pouncing on the Love Bug and lashing at her body, making Stella moan with each lash. She didn't notice that the moans were fake, nor did she notice that Stella was using harden, and not feeling anything through the denser skin.

The Dominatrix straddled Stella's face while lashing at her body. Stella immediately used probing tongue, seeking out all of the Dominatrix's inner weak spots and attacking them with her tongue, making her grunt, groan, and cum after a few minutes of it.

She panted, shaking her head in frustration when she realized what she had done. Erika recalled her walking over to me and giving me the reward for beating the gym: The rainbow badge, the TM for giga-drain, which I gave directly to Lizzy, and $3000.

Erika went to heal her 'girls while I sat down with the others, Sasha preparing to challenge Erika as well. "Nice win." Riley said with a smile, "Thomas will be glad to hear about it."

I nodded, "Yeah, still wonder where he is though." Riley paused at this, looking around. When he had decided that the others were far enough away, he leaned in and said, "Don't worry, Thomas is okay, he and Tee are taking a well deserved break from training."

"Really?" I asked, confused, "Okay, but why didn't they say an-" "They're taking a break from training." Riley said again, his expression telling me he was trying to tell me something, and after a moment, I realized what he meant.

"Seriously?" I questioned, Riley nodding, "I saw them this morning. Well, I heard them, then took a peek to make sure. They've both got a lot to work through, so I think they'll be at it awhile. Best we don't disturb them."

* * *

 **Elemental core: Many humans are born with a connection to an element do to having pokegirl ancestors. Through meditation and practice, a human can open this core and learn to use elemental abilities just like a pokegirl. This skill is not limited by gender, and one person can learn to use more than one element if they steadily train and unlock their aura.**


	36. Safari Zone Fun

**Huey's POV**

It's so hard not to tease him. I managed to resist the urge to start making comments when Thomas and Tee came down to eat, both sporting chipper grins, a feat for which I'm fairly certain I should be awarded some kind of medal.

"So, what's going on today?" I asked curiously as I ate breakfast, glancing at my brother and his Tomboy. "We're heading out of Celadon today." Mark said, "Me and Sasha both got our badges from the gym here, so we're gonna head down to Fuchsia. Are you going to come with?"

I thought about this for a moment, and nodded, "Yeah. I don't really like the idea of being away from our little group. Not to mention that there's no way I'm missing a chance to see the Safari Zone." I added with a smirk.

We all headed out, taking the path down the trail to Fuchsia frequented by dicks on motorcycles. They seemed to be for some reason offended by the fact they were not also on bikes of our own, and found endless amusement in calling insults and idiotic jokes to us as they drove by, evidently not noticing that we did not care.

After another hour or so of walking down the route, three of the bikers (or bumble-fucks as I took to calling them after one of them insulted Carla as he rode passed us) decided to come up to us all at once, and challenge us.

I didn't see the point to taking their bait, but Riley, Sasha, and Mark figured there wasn't anything wrong with battling them, and entered a triple battle, the bikers all sending out poison types. Carla enjoyed watching the battle, as did I, especially when the bumble-fucks got beaten down.

They didn't seem as enthusiastic as I was when they lost, and rather than pay, they sent out more pokegirls and started threatening us. Great, now we were being robbed. I stepped forward, throwing balls of black fire at the pokegirls.

Either because they didn't expect me to be attacking, or because I'm just that awesome, the pokegirls weren't able to react fast enough and were all hit with black fire. They panicked and ran out, as opposed to stopping, dropping, and rolling, which would have been a much better method for dealing with fire, and fell unconscious.

The Bumble-fucks recalled their 'girls, and looked up at me fearfully. I lifted my hands, both of them igniting in black fire. "So, what's it gonna be?" I questioned. My voice sounded more bored than anything else, but I guess any voice sounds frightening when it's coming from someone who's holding black fire in their hands.

The bumble-fucks bailed immediately, getting on their bikes and tearing ass away. Carla excitedly jumped over to me, "That was amazing Master! Could you show me how to do that?" She asked, referring to the black fire. "You might not be able to, but I don't see anything wrong with trying." I told her with a smile, giving her a kiss.

"That was a tad harsh don't you think?" Thomas asked. I shrugged, "They tried to rob us, fuck them." "They had three poison/grass types," Riley said, "We had Crissy and Nina." He added. "True," I said, "But beating them and running them off normally wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable for me."

Thomas sighed, shaking his head as we continued to walk down the route. Ugh, even when he's getting some he can't unclench and lighten up a little. Guess some things never change. Oh well.

We kept going and reached Fuchsia city around sundown. The others were tired and all headed to the center to rest. I was tired of walking, but not so tired that I couldn't go check out the Safari Zone.

I headed to the entrance, looking around the place before handing some money I had gotten from a battle back before we had left Celadon (Carla did a great job, took out two enemy pokegirls all by herself) to one of the workers. They gave me a few safari balls, and I headed through into the Safari Zone.

It was strange how immediately I felt like I was in another world. There was waist length grass and tall hills, giant lakes and thick clusters of trees forming small forests. It was so separate from the city I had just come from, but I didn't mind. The place looked amazing.

I began exploring the place. It was late, and not I even I was dumb enough to go too far away from the building when it was getting this dark, but I refused to leave until I had captured at least one pokegirl.

As I looked around, I heard a steady, soft moaning, and followed it to its source. As I got closer, I realized it was actually two sets of moaning, but the voices were so similar that they sounded like one.

Looking through the bushes, I saw two stark naked pokegirls, both rodent-like, though more human looking than a Titmouse or Chichi, with cream colored fur, one with red tipped ears and cheeks, the other with blue. They were laying on their backs, their legs interlocked as they ground their pussies together.

 _Plussy and Miboobsy, the tag team pokegirls. Despite being two 'girls, they are classified as a single pokegirl, both able to be absorbed into one pokeball. Both have an electric type, Plussy being part fire, Miboobsy being part ice. If the two are separated, their bodies and willpower slowly deteriorate._

I felt my pants get tight when I saw them, and just stared for a second. I don't think I was literally drooling, but I wouldn't have been surprised if I were. Their moans and movement stopped when they saw me, and I wondered if I was going to need to bail (no way I'm tossing black fire at those two, too cute/sexy), but evidently I'd somehow pleased the gods above, and they both grinned at me, beckoning me over to join them.

I didn't hesitate, stepping over to join the two. They came over, pulling me into a three-way make out that I returned eagerly returned. They helped me out of my clothes, seeming just as excited by me as I was by them.

They locked their legs around me, grinding their pussies against my member together, both moaning with me as they bucked their hips. I lowered my head to the Plussy's chest, sucking on her nipples gently as my hands roamed over the Miboobsy's.

Hearing them moan riled me up even more, and I thrust harder between them, feeling their wetness coating my length as we kept going. The two of them came first, one right after the other.

They both got onto their fours, reaching over to grope and tease each other as I got behind the Miboobsy first, thrusting into her and watching the Plussy move over, burying her partner's face between her legs. Oh yeah, we were going to be at this for awhile.

I decided, midway through our taming, to name them Paula and Molly. Two pokegirls in one, my second favorite breed behind Bunnygirl.


	37. Magnetic Capture

Me, Sasha, and Thomas were all training. Huey was as well, as he had stumbled back to the center the previous night with a new pokegirl (two pokegirls really, but the dex classifies them as one, so…), and he seemed eager to learn what his 'girls could do.

Quite a lot it turned out, though he seemed to focus primarily on sex battle techniques. He explained that, as he didn't plan on battling gyms and he could handle most combative situations himself, he saw no reason to train his pokegirls in anything they didn't want to learn, something that ticked Thomas off to no end, as he seemed to hold quite the opposite viewpoint on the matter.

By this point, Sasha had found out about what Thomas and Tee had done. She was happy for them, but couldn't help but pry on the subject, "So, do you and Tee plan to go to the Safari Zone sometime to catch a new pokegirl?"

Thomas shook his head, "I'm not a tamer," He explained, "I do not have a tamer's license and don't plan to get one. Tee may be tamed, may even be Alpha Bonded to me, but she isn't a captured pokegirl. Technically speaking, she's still a wild, which I think she actually prefers."

I shrugged at this, not wanting to make Thomas go into something he very clearly did not want to go into. Sasha kept going for a while longer, but I reeled her back in. "Sorry, I'm just having a hard time seeing why he doesn't want to be a tamer." Sasha said to me when Thomas got up, going over to instruct Tee some more.

"I don't really get it either, especially with how great he is at training pokegirls," I said, "But it's up to him really, and if he doesn't want to, I don't see any reason to question it. It's not like it hurts anything." "Still confusing." Sasha grumped. "Yeah, but everyone's confusing to some degree." I pointed out, making Sasha chuckle, "Can't argue with that."

Sasha got up and went back to training, seeming determined to evolve Zara as soon as possible. I looked over to Lizzy, "So, do you want to see the Safari Zone?" I asked her. Lizzy nodded, "It's on the list." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "We'll go later today. Any clue what we'll find?" I asked her. "Not a one," Lizzy replied, "That's what makes it exciting."

I laughed at this, much preferring this side of Lizzy. She smiled to, probably thinking of all the different kinds of pokegirls we could end up meeting in the Safari Zone. I was thinking about it too, but then I was struck by something that kinda derailed my train of thought.

Lizzy had been planning on being a tamer, which meant she was bisexual. I wasn't shocked by this really, Lizzy had been in sex battles before, and most pokegirls, even if they were threshold, were bisexual. But with how much she had tried to avoid taming with or around others, sticking to one on one, it's just something that had slipped my mind. But now, as I thought about it, I got an image in my head of Lizzy with her own harem, and all following thoughts for the next ten or so minutes were focused on that

I couldn't help it, I was only a human male. I got as entranced by the thought of Sasha having her own harem when she first became a tamer and left Pallet. But this ever so slightly perverted thought process did bring me to a question: if Lizzy was perfectly fine with other girls, why wasn't she okay with taming with others? If she had wanted to be a tamer, if she were trying to live her own pokegirl journey through mine, why wasn't she all over the others like Stella was?

I decided not to dwell too much on the thought, as I was never too great and coming to conclusions about people all on my own. When and if Lizzy felt she needed to talk to me about it, she would. Who knows, maybe I was just seeing problems where there were none.

* * *

Me and Sasha entered the Safari Zone together, but split up and headed in different directions almost immediately, as Sasha wanted to explore the rocky cliffs, and Lizzy, who I had left out of her ball so she could see everything, wanted to head off towards the tall grass.

Using her plant sense, Lizzy could probably sense a dozen or so wild pokegirls, but when I asked, she wouldn't use it. It's no fun if we can just instantly know where they all are." Lizzy explained. I wanted to argue that it would be fun in that we could skip the tedious searching and get right to the encountering of rare and elusive pokegirls, but she seemed to be having fun looking around the place, and I wasn about to try and take that away.

After about an hour, we found our way to the other end of the tall grass, finding a long path of stone. The stones looked charged with electricity, several throwing sparks or lifting from the ground from the magnetizing of the stones around them.

Lizzy grinned ear to ear at the sight of this, grabbing my hand and rushing into the electrical stone field. We looked around for awhile, at first seeing nothing or only catching glimpses of pokegirls as they all either hid or ran off, but then, near the end of the rocky area, we saw one.

She was about five feet tall and naked, showing her average sized chest and hairless body. She looked mostly human, save for the gray skin, and the hair-like fibers that sprouting from her head, red on the left side, blue on the right, and both ending in a symmetrical pigtail. The tips of her fingers and toes shared this red and blue design, as did the four magnet-like objects floating around her.

 _Maggiemite, the floating bipolar pokegirl. This tech-like pokegirl has several bizarre qualities. The first is her ability to shift her hands and feet, either into half-spheres to aid in her control over magnetism, or into thicker gloves and boots to reduce damage. The second is her bipolar tendencies. Though her personality will never change, her viewpoint will. For example, while she way a Maggiemite wants to tame will remain the same, they might be as shy as a Titmouse about it one minute, and begging for it the next, regardless of where they are. The third is the strange magnetic satellite like devices that always float around her, which she can control directly, and will be magnetically bound in a revolution around her otherwise, moving based on her emotions._

The Maggiemite was floating just a foot off the ground, her four satellites floating around her peacefully. She must not have noticed us, or if she had, she must not have been in a mood to mind our presence.

"No combat allowed in the Safari Zone," Lizzy reminded me, "Think you can handle talking to her? Maybe taming her first, then capturing?" I thought about this for a moment. "Mind helping out? Your vines and lust dust will really help in a pinch."

Lizzy nodded, approaching the magnet 'girl with me. "Hello." I greeted her, catching her attention. She looked down, eyeing me quizzically, as though not immediately certain of what I was. "My name is Mark, this is my Alpha Lizzy, we were wondering if you would like to come with us on our journey."

The Maggiemite just tilted her head, beginning to float upside down. "We can provide you with lots of fun along the way," Lizzy added with a grin, letting out her vines. She moved them slowly so the Maggiemite would know she wasn attacking, and gently rubbed her vines between the tech 'girls legs, making her moan softly.

I grinned at this, watching Lizzy begin to work the Maggiemite over with her vines, all of them slowly wrapping out the electric type's body, holding her legs open with two while another two rubbed against the outside of her slit. Another two vines massaged her chest, another two focusing on her nipples.

Lizzy reeled her in closer, "I think she's ready for you." Lizzy told me. I'd definitely gone stiff during this, but I could see that Lizzy was enjoying herself. "Seems rude to interrupt," I said, "You keep going, I'll tame her to form the Bond later on."

"You sure?" Lizzy asked, thought she had already pulled the Maggiemite against her body, reaching around her to grope and massage her small chest. The Maggiemite moaned, getting louder as Lizzy's vines entered her pussy.

I nodded, "Yeah, you two look like you're having fun." I said with a smile, leaning back against one of the floating rocks and watching Lizzy do her work. She was rather skilled with her, even without the use of lust dust, which I realized now would probably have been ineffective against the tech 'girl.

Lizzy probed her vines deeper into the Maggiemite's pussy, which had gotten wetter and wetter as she went, letting her push two more into her without much resistance. She moved another vine down to rub and tease her clit as she pleased her body, smacking it hard to make her cum.

The Maggiemite let out a loud cry of pleasure as she came, her body tensing up as she soaked Lizzy's vines in her juices before going slack in her arms. I handed Lizzy a pokeball, "Care to do the honors?" I asked her.

Lizzy grinned, giving the Maggiemite a kiss before tapping her head gently with the ball. The Maggiemite was sucked into the ball, which confirmed capture immediately, the pokegirl not resisting it. I smiled, and reached for the pokeball so we could let her out and ask if she had a name or if she had something she wanted to be called, only for the ball to glow white and vanish out of Lizzy's hand.

"What the..?" I questioned, only for Lizzy to remind me, "You've already got six pokegirls captured, there, me, Bet, Cary, Zoe, Stella, and Nina. All other pokegirls get sent to the PC, she's back with the Professor."

I frowned at this, "Is there any way to get her back here? Like, without sending a different 'girl to the PC in her place?" Lizzy nodded, "A tamer is allowed to keep up to eight pokegirls with them, so long as two of them are placed for non-combative slots, which you have to buy."

I nodded, heading to the center to get my seventh pokegirl out of the PC.


	38. Toxic Gym

I had purchased the two extra slots for non-combat pokegirls and gotten the Maggiemite out of the PC. after giving her the TM for speech, she told us she was glad to be back with us, as she didn't much like the Professor's place. This was rather confusing, as the Professor had made sure to built habitats for all possible pokegirls, but I guess it was just her bipolarism acting up.

She chose the name Meghan, and didn't seem to mind being in the non-combat slot at all, at least for now. She also agreed to let me tame her so she could be Bonded to me, but was evidently in a shy mood, and said we would do so later on.

Sasha had also had an eventful trip to the Safari Zone the day before it seemed. She had found and captured a Harpy in the mountain area, which she had named which she named Arial. After taming her on top of the cliffs, Sasha had accidentally slipped off the edge.

She hadn't fallen very far, but had scraped her knee. Still, she figured it was worth is, as she had found a thunderstone near where she had fallen, and had been able to use it to evolve Jess into a Sparkanine.

 _Harpy, the savage sky fighter pokegirl. This humanoid pokegirl flies using her feathered arms, attacking anything that enters her territory and accepting very few into the area. Their bodies resemble a Pidgette, but even more human-like._

 _Sparkanine, the electric dog pokegirl. This evolution is an odd one, as it entirely replaces the Growltit's fire typing with electricity, making it impossible to use fire, but giving it a powerful aptitude for lightning attacks, as well as replacing her red and black stripes for bright yellow blonde._

I congratulated Sasha on her catch, telling her about mine. "So, you plan on battling Koga today?" She asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, I was planning on doing some more training first, but training in a poison type element like the gym has won't do much for any of my 'girls."

"Indeed." Thomas agreed, "And even if you lose, you'll have info on Koga's fighting style and pokegirls." I nodded, "Want to go now, or should we wait for Huey and Riley?" I asked, wondering where they were.

"Riley is in the Safari Zone looking for rare pokegirls. My brother disappeared into his room with a bag of lust dust and a six pack of endurance drinks from the mart, lord only knows when or if he'll be done." Thomas explained. Understanding, I headed out.

Koga's gym looked more like an old fashioned ninja's dojo, and was filled with people training both their pokegirls, as well as themselves. I found this interesting, but tried to focus on the task at hand, walking forward and challenging Koga.

The gym leader had been sitting cross-legged at the far end of the gym, and stood when I approached, "Here to challenge?" He questioned. I nodded, and he informed me that the battle would be four on four. He gave a respectful bow, which I returned, and he sent out the first of his pokegirls.

The first pokegirl he sent out pokegirl with light purple skin and a white skull and crossbones on her exposed chest, as well as markings on her face like a skull around her face. As she breathed, puffs of smoke escaped from her nose.

 _Smoggy, the stunning smoke pokegirl. This pokegirl is able to send out wave after wave of noxious smoke, poisoning enemies or just using foul smelling fogs to put them off their guard before attacking._

I sent out Nina, and here we came to the closest I have ever come to actually bursting into laughter during a battle. I know that might sound strange, but you would have to if you'd seen it. The battle lasted about three minutes total.

The first minute consisted of the Smoggy trying to hit Nina with take out for blast her with smoke when she got close enough. Nina was able to avoid and throw fireballs back at her to retaliate. The second minute consisted of the Smoggy letting out a massive cloud of smoke that slowly enveloped the room. And at minute three, Nina used ignite.

The point of using ignite was to protect the Vesta from the poisonous smoke surrounding her, but that was not the result. The smoke caught from the fire, resulting in a ball of fire engulfing the battlefield. It was so hot that I felt like my eyebrows had been singed. Nina was fine, just a little damaged from the force of the blast, but the Smoggy had been knocked out by the attack.

Koga looked surprised by this, as did I. I would have thought that there would have been something to prevent that from happening. I suppose usually when she went against fire types, they were too dizzy from smoke to land a good hit, maybe the other challengers had usually saved their fire types for other pokegirls, or maybe this had been the first time the Smoggy had let out that large and powerful a cloud of smog, but regardless, I didn't care. Nina had more or less just won a battle in one hit.

Koga recalled his Smoggy, sending out a tall, purple, gooey looking pokegirl. Her body looked human in shape, but it was as though someone had sculpted her out of purple slime, and looked to be constantly dripping from her entire body.

 _Slutge, the slime pokegirl. This semi-liquid pokegirl is completely immune to poisons, even those as powerful as a Widow's. Her body is solid enough to take damage from physical attacks and for taming, and she can control her own overpowering scent and toxicity to make taming possible._

Nina gulped nervously at the sight of the large, gooey pokegirl, and got even more apprehensive when the Slutge grinned menacingly down at her and reached down to her body, pulling off an amount of slime, which she then threw at Nina.

Nina yelped, jumping back and letting the slime ball splat on the ground. The Slutge began to trudge forward, moving at snail speed towards Nina, who whimpered and covered her face as the Slutge got closer.

I didn't know why Nina was covering her face at first, then my eyes started to water from the horrible smell that filled the air. I realized it was coming from the Slutge, a defensive mechanism used for offense. Nina wouldn't be able to lob fireballs, run very fast, or even use ember or flame thrower if her hands were covering her face.

Because of this, Nina was hit by the next slime ball and knocked to the ground. She used ignite, burning the slime off of her so she could get back up, but unfortunately, the burning made the slime smell even worse, and Nina was nearly sobbing from how bad it smelled.

I wasn't sure what to do at first, but then I got an idea. Tamers are allowed to toss healing items to their pokegirls doing battle. I dug a berry out of my pack and threw it to Nina, who grabbed it. She cut it open with her teeth and held it to her face with one hand.

I'll be honest, Nina looked ridiculous running around the battlefield with a berry attached to her face like an impromptu clown nose, though it looked adorable to me. Regardless, she was able to fight now, and started lobbing fireballs at the Slutge.

The Slutge grumbled and groaned as the fireballs hit her body, drying and cracking parts of her slimy body. Nina got closer, avoiding slime balls being thrown at her, and blasted the Slutge with ember to distract her, then flame thrower to actually attack her.

The attack made the Slutge stumble back, before she opened her mouth and fired sludge bomb. Nina lobbed a fireball underhand, hitting the Slutge as she was hit by sludge bomb and knocked back. She grumbled, getting up and using a combination attack of ignite and quick attack.

On the downside, the ignite burned the berry off of her face, exposing her to the terrible smell again. Even worse, making physical contact with the Slutge had poisoned Nina. On the plus side, the combo attack and flame thrower that followed it had knocked out the Slutge, causing her to revert to a puddle of goo on the floor, which Koga recalled.

Nina collapsed to the floor. Whether it was from the poison, scent, or both, I wasn't sure, but she was out and it was well earned. I recalled Nina, sending out Cary to fight the short, purple feline pokegirl that Koga had sent out.

 _Toxicat, the poison pussy pokegirl. These pokegirls are just as poisonous as the Naga breed, with none of the over aggression and strict lesbian preference. That, and their natural flexibility and agility, make them a great alternative to the large snake 'girl, but tamers are advised to avoid letting her please them orally, as poison can leak through onto her tongue, causing different negative effects. Ironically, it's safe to please her orally, as in spite of her title, she isn't poisonous there._

I was worried for if the Toxicat was meant as a sex battler, not sure if Cary would be able to resist, but, and this is one of the strangest things I've ever said, thankfully the Toxicat leapt at Cary and tried to slash at her.

Cary jumped back, blocking her poison claw with shadow claw and beginning to grapple with the other cat 'girl. The Toxicat had a variety of poisons, but unlike the previous pokegirl, all of it came through an attack, which made physically attacking her safe.

I began getting glad that I had sent out Cary as the battle continued. They were both agile, but Cary was faster and able to land several strikes on the Toxicat before she was able to react to them. She hissed, trying to return the attacks, but Cary easily danced away from the attacks, striking her with shadow claw to put her off balance and knocking her out with extreme speed.

I recalled Cary for the sex battle, knowing she still wasn't quite ready for one. Koga recalled the Toxicat, sending out his pokegirl, one that made my eyes widen and send a chill down my spine as I saw her.

She was tall and lightly muscled, and as with most pokegirls meant for sex battles, she was naked. This showed off her rather beautiful, highly feminine body that looked almost entirely human. I find it very hard to call her body feminine considering she very clearly had a cock.

 _Dildo Queen, the shemale pokegirl. This pokegirl and how it came into existence has baffled scientists for years, as she not only has a fully functioning member, but can even get other pokegirls pregnant, something human male's can't do until the 'girl becomes a pokewoman._

Looking at this one pokegirl told me more about Koga than I ever needed or wanted to know. I nervously let out Stella, unsure what would happen with this, and hoping Stella could handle this kind of pokegirl.

Stella was naked already, having known she would be sent out for a sex battle, and she looked over her new opponent, her eyes stopping and staring precisely where I was trying not to look. I know it seems childish, and I shouldn't be skittish about looking, but… it just…

She's a fucking Dildo Queen! Yes, I know, futas and D-girls are a thing. Lots of people love to read and watch them in their porn, and some human females are even born as them, but it is just absolutely not a fascination of mine. It fucks with my instincts. Her large chest and female appearance made it easy to be aroused by her, which made me feel several levels of self-consciousness when seeing her member.

And just adding insult to injury, she was.. I mean, I know I shouldn't feel bad at all, at fourteen inches, this pokegirl had a larger member than most men in the world, but still...it's a guy thing you know?

In any event, I'd been so focused on trying not to succumb to petty insecurity, that I hadn't noticed how well Stella had been doing. She'd used lust dust on the Dildo Queen and started to suck her off. The Dildo Queen was skull fucking the Love Bug aggressively, and unless she planned to win through KO by cutting off her airflow, Stella more or less had it cinched, which I was fine with. The sooner we were done here the better.

The Dildo Queen moaned loudly, pumping a massive amount of cum down Stella's throat, losing the battle. I collected the Marsh Badge, TM Toxic, and $3000, and quickly left the gym. I knew Sasha would be battling Koga right after me, but I needed to get some air.

* * *

 **Disclaimer number one: I say again, I know you're supposed to get the soul badge from Koga and the marsh badge from Sabrina, but it makes more sense with the badges reversed, does it not?**

 **Disclaimer number two: I personally have zero issues with futas, D-girls, and shemales (yes there are differences), as evident by the other stories on my profile.**


	39. Cruise to Cinnabar

**I would like to apologize for the issues with uploading this chapter, and for the confusion of anyone who saw the update and found that it had been updated with a chapter from the wrong story. I have just re-written the entire lost chapter from memory, and I'm certain I left a few things out. I don't have the time or patience to try and get everything back in. Personally I blame FF for not having any way to retrieve documents that you've deleted from doc manager, but in the end it was my fault and I'm terribly sorry. Hope the chapter is good anyway.**

* * *

"So, where to next?" I asked. We were all eating breakfast in the front room of the center, trying to decide what to do next, "We could head east from here to Vermillion and Lavender, me and Sasha could challenge the Vermillion gym leader and then try to beat Mary again. Plenty of water, plant, and poison types for Riley to catch along the route." I said. Thomas shook his head at this idea though.

"It's true that we could head down that way, but there's also a ferry here that could take us to Cinnabar if we leave board in the next few hours. Cinnabar will be a bit tougher for you, being a fire gym, but frankly that's precisely why you should go for it." "Plenty of hot fire types for me and Riley to catch," Huey added, "Pun only slightly intended."

"I'm game for it you guys are." Sasha said. As I thought about it, I remembered my promise to Bill, to test out his Inferno ball on a powerful fire type. My odds of finding one in Cinnabar would be much better than my odds of finding one in Vermillion or Lavender. I nodded, "Alright, let's go to Cinnabar."

We exited the center and made our way to the water. The ferry didn't cost much, or at least that's what Riley claimed when he paid for us all to go. "Come on, I've still got money to burn after all the sales I made from the Safari Zone. I don't really like lazy tamers who don't go and catch their own 'girls from the Safari, but I do love their money." Riley chuckled.

We all boarded the ferry and waited for it to set off before we started looking around. Once he did start looking around, we found out just how amazing the ferry we were on was. Aside from having a trading market where people like Riley could make tons buying, selling, and trading, they also had a place below deck specifically for training in a water type element and for catching water type pokegirls. Sasha grinned ear to ear when she heard this, intent on training her water type aura. There were sparring and training areas above deck to, a contest hall for performance pokegirls, and even a full on pokegirl combat tournament with prizes for those that got farther on in it.

Me, Sasha, and even Riley all signed up for the tournament, though evidently Riley had no intention of winning, and had only actually signed up for two reasons. The first was to train the pokegirl he had already somehow gotten from one of the traders aboard the ship, which he intended to keep surprising.

 _Teslass, the static defender pokegirl. These pokegirls are extremely loyal, transferring all their territorial love to their tamer. Their ability to summon their own heavy armor without being effected by the weight, their intelligence, and their superior ability to focus static electricity as a weapon make them great combatants for any tamer to have._

The second, it seemed was to train Crissy a little further. He claimed to be certain that she was close to evolving, a statement which Thomas actually backed up upon looking her over. Riley only made it two battles into the tournament, having his Teslass, whom he'd named Elsa, tank and entire water type user's harem and having Crissy battle the following fighting type tamer.

After defeating three of his pokegirls, Crissy's body began to glow. She grew taller, so that now she was even standing taller than Riley. Her bust size grew, no doubt making her shirt uncomfortable. The size of her claws and muscled grew, as did the length of her tail and the heat coming off the fire at the end of it. Most noticeably though, were the two wings that sprouted from her back.

 _Whorizard, the sexy searing soaring pokegirl. This pokegirl is the final form of the Charamanda line. Gaining the ability of flight, they can become even stronger fire type predators, able to take to the skies and wipe out approaching targets with fire attacks from above before they can get within range to attack her._

Crissy proceeded to dismantle two of the remaining 'girls on the martial artist's team before forfeiting. Riley had achieved what he wanted, and no longer needed to be in the tournament. He left after that, I can only assume to go tame his 'girls. Sasha and I kept going with the tournament though, both wanting to see how far we could get with it.

Zara evolved into a Kada-bra, and her boost in psychic power, mixed with Sasha's skill and the rest of her well trained harem brought her all the way to second place where I got stopped at fourth. I don't mean to make excuses, but I do feel the need to point out that I had switched Nina into the non-combat slot so I could train Meghan for a bit, and these were her first real battles.

She actually did okay, knocking out an enemy pokegirl before being knocked out herself. For fourth place I received $3000 and an elemental band to give to one of my 'girls to help boost them up. Naturally I chose plant type and gave it to Lizzy. What with us going to a fire type gym, I wanted her to have every edge she could get before we got there.

I stayed to watch Sasha's battle. She only lost by one pokegirl, and considering that one pokegirl was an Archmage, I think she did pretty good. She won $5000 and a dream stone, which I assumed she would use on Arial if she could find an angel stone to go with it to evolve her. She started to head off to tame her 'girls like Riley had, and I was planning on joining her, but before we could, Thomas stopped us and suggested that it wouldn't hurt to go down below deck and get some more training in since it was still daytime.

Sure, we could have just ignored him and gone off to sleep with out 'girls, but when you've been scolded by someone, and you know that they're kinda right, it's kinda hard to justify not listening to them. We went below deck with Thomas and got a little more training in with his instruction.

Thomas had already taught Tee to use water kick from the short time they'd spent in the water element training, and it seemed he planned to help Sasha learn to do it as well after she trained her water core a little more. "I can probably help you learn to use elemental attacks once we get somewhere for you to tap into your plant core a little more." Thomas said. I nodded kicking myself for not doing so at Erika's gym.

We continued training below deck, Tee practicing her water kick and Thomas even having her battle a water type tamer to see how she did. She took apart four of his six 'girls before the fifth, a Swim Slut, nailed her with a water pulse that confused her long enough for her to get naked and get close enough to Tee to shove her face against her chest, which caused Tee to drop like a bag of rocks.

I kinda felt sorry for Thomas at that point, as he was no doubt going to be answering for that for awhile. It was kinda hard to focus though, as Thomas was now leaving the area to get Tee to calm down, and I felt Sasha creeping up behind me. "So," She whispered into my ear, "When did you last sate your blood curse~?"

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

We hurried up to our room on the ship. I asked Mark to wait awhile while I rewarded Zara for evolving, but he didn't seem to mind, wanting to reward his own 'girls for doing so good as well. We both let out all of our pokegirls, and soon everyone in the room was undressed. Zara was practically bouncing on her heels in excitement, knowing that it was her turn.

"So, what do you want to do~?" I asked her. "Don't tease me Mistress, you know what I want~" Zara said. I giggled, nodding. I knew exactly what she wanted. I was still a little reluctant, but I couldn't deny her any longer, it would just be cruel at this point. I sat down on the edge of the bed, letting Zara lay across with lap with her ass in the air, just begging to be smacked.

I'd always been slow and gentle with Zara. She'd been the smallest and most fragile of my pokegirls, so I didn't want to risk accidentally hurting her. Between that and how long she went between tamings, as she had to sleep so long everyday just to function, and her intense tamings were few and far between. I hadn't thought she minded at first, but she'd told me a little while ago that she didn't want to keep taming like that. She wanted it rough, she wanted it hurt.

I'd been more than a little surprised to hear this coming from small, sweet little Zara; like how Mark might feel if Nina suddenly came out as being into S&M, but I'd made her a promise. She'd still been too fragile as an A-bra for a rough taming, even if she wanted it. So I promised her that when she evolved, I'd let her have it as much as she wanted it.

I brought my hand down hard on her ass, taking more enjoyment than I probably should have in watching her skin bounce as she yelped in pain from the strike. I didn't give her time to recover, smacking her ass again, then again, even harder, slowly reddening her ass with each strike until I could practically feel the heat coming off of it. "Please Mistress, stop~" Zara groaned, but the tone of her voice, the wetness between her legs, and of course, the telepathic voice she let out screaming, 'Harder!' told me she wanted anything but for it to stop.

I reached into my pack, which I'd left beside the bed for this very reason, and brought out a wooden paddle. Zara whimpered when she saw it, her legs rubbing together gently as she waited for it. "This is what happens to naughty pokegirls~" I whispered to her before bringing the paddle down hard. The sound of the smack as the paddle hit, matched with Zara's scream of pain and pleasure, caught the attention of everyone in the room.

I paused, unable to decide if I was meant to be embarrassed by all of Mark's 'girls, and Mark himself, now staring at me. The choice was made my Zara when she shouted, "Oh god Mistress, don't stop!" I brought the paddle down again, listening to her scream for more and feeling her writhe against me. Maybe I should have gotten a Domina at some point. Oh well.

Zara came with a cry of bliss after a few more strikes, panting as she laid in my lap with her hide tanned. But I wasn't done with her yet, oh no. I moved her off of me and laid her on the bed with the instruction to keep her face to the bed and her ass in the air. I reached into my pack again, taking out the strap-on I'd been using to tame my 'girls since I'd made it to Viridian city for the first time. I don't use it for every taming mind, just whenever I want to get a little rougher.

I'd spent a bit more than average on it, as it could change its size. I didn't think Zara was quite ready for a full foot long, so I dialed it back to eight inches before lining it up between her bright red ass-cheeks, "Sorry, there was no lube, guess you'll have to take the whole thing dry~" I said, Zara whimpering as I gave her ass one more smack before thrusting into her hard.

Training in the water element really was doing me wonders. I was able to force almost five inches into Zara's formerly virgin ass with just the first thrust. Zara didn't even scream, perhaps having gone beyond that point. I could still see her body reacting, so she wasn't completely unconscious, so I kept going, pumping my hips against her until she was taking the entire toy to the hilt.

She came shortly after, finding her voice again long enough to shriek like a Banshee before collapsing, completely spent. Rough as she wanted it, poor dear still didn't have much in the way of stamina. I removed the toy and looked around. The rest of my 'girls seemed to have paired up, and Mark seemed to be finishing up with his. I grinned, beckoning him over.

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

I'll admit, I wasn't really sure what to do at first. I didn't plan on selling or trading any of my 'girls, didn't much care for the tournament, and could take or leave the view. I trained my 'girls of course, but since I wasn't planning on battling gyms or anything, it was really just the baseline training to make sure we wouldn't be killed by ferals, which could take care of pretty easily myself anyway.

So after the daily training, I went looking for something to do. Sure we could have just holed up in our room and fucked for the rest of the day, but I try to do at least one thing a day another than training and taming. After a little looking around, I stumbled onto the pokegirl contests on board. I wasn't really sure what to make of them at first. I'd heard of them before, but had never really looked into seeing what they were. Figured now was as good a time as any.

There were, from what I could tell, two parts to a pokegirl contest. The first was the performance round, where a tamer has their pokegirl perform for an audience and the judges. The performance can be anything, so long as it shows off the pokegirl's skill in some way and impresses the judges. After that, whoever the judges pick to move on get to participate in style battles.

They were sorta like normal pokegirl battles, but with an emphasis on looking good. There was a time limit of five minutes on the battle, and each tamer begins the battle with a certain amount of style points. You gain and lose points based on how the gracefully or skilled your pokegirl looks in the battle. Land a perfect hit and summersault back to avoid a counter, gain points. Fuck up the summersault and land on your face, lose points.

Whoever has the most points at the end of the time limit wins. You can also win by just knocking out all the opponent's pokegirls in the five minute limit, but that's hard and, from what I overheard from the judges, considered unsportsmanlike. Winning the contest earns a ribbon and some secondary prize that varies from contest to contest. Five ribbons wins entry into the Grand Festival, which is evidently the contest equivalent to the League battles. I figured I'd give it a try, it couldn't hurt after all, and looked like it would kill an afternoon for me.

Imagine my surprise when I found myself enjoying it. The 'girls did to. It started with the performance round. With no training or preparation for it, I just sent out Molly and Paula with the instruction of 'look cute.' Having at some point weaponized cuteness, the Miboobsy and Plusle got us to the style battle round with something that the judges claimed was a dance but to me looked more like choreographed sex with occasional cute looks to the crowd.

I was told that making it passed the performance round on your first go was rare, and I took a little pride in that. The style battles were where things stared to fall apart. I only made it passed the first one because Basle was able to take apart the opponent's pokegirls with a minute left to spare, but when we hit a fire type tamer for the second style battle, we knew we were hosed.

Oddly enough, I wasn't disappointed by this. A little upset sure, and a little angry, but angry isn't defeated, angry gets shit done. I talked it over with my 'girls, and we all agreed that we wanted to try contests again. I smiled, glad I'd gone for it. I felt a kind of happiness I'd felt when I got my first pokegirl. Now I didn't just have my own harem, now I had a goal. Things were finally starting to come together. I still found it hard to believe that this was all thanks to Macavity. I'd make her my patron legendary if I could make myself forget what she liked in bed.

Speaking of which, my 'girls wanted to celebrate our newfound path, and with my obligation of having done something now complete, I felt no shame in spending the rest of the day locked in the room with them. We headed back up to the room, everyone losing their clothes almost before we even got there. I turned to my 'girls, wondering what order to go in.

I decided to start with Basle for doing such a good job at the contest. Molly and Paula had as well, but they were already occupied with each other, their legs interlocked as they ground their pussies together heatedly. Once I pulled my eyes off of that, I turned to Basle, who pushed me to the bed and locked her legs around my head to hold my face against her pussy, not that she needed to.

I pushed my tongue inside immediately, loving the mix of metallic and sweetness the Iron Chef's juices gave me. I groaned against her when I felt her large breasts squeezing around my member, stroking me as I licked her pussy. I pushed in deeper and was rewarded with Basle's tongue licking my tip as she rubbed my cock with her tits.

I moved my tongue faster, moving a hand up to tease her other hole, poking and prodding at it as I ate her. I felt Basle's moan more than I heard it as the vibration went through my rod, making it twitch between her breasts as she continued to stroke it, wanting to make me cum before she did. Not likely sweet heart.

After several minutes of this, I decided to end the game, biting down on her clit as I pushed two fingers into her tight rear, making her cry out in pleasure as she drenched my face. As I lapped up her juices, I let myself go and came as well, covering her face and chest in seed. Basle got off of me, kissing me heatedly before going over to join Paula and Molly with her vines.

I wasn't sure if I should go with Carla or Ellie next, but it seemed they had decided for me. Ellie was sitting with her legs spread as far as she could get them, Carla eating her out vigorously with her own legs spread apart for me. I smiled, getting behind the Bunnygirl and giving her ass a hard smack before sinking my rod into her already hot and wet pussy.

Things get a little hazy after that. Basle must have used that damn lust dust of hers. It might seem odd for someone like me to dislike the use of lust dust, but I've found that it has something of an... alcoholic effect on me, and I tent to do things that sober me would rather I didn't, like let Basle use her vines on someone in the room other than the other 'girls.

Don't judge me.


	40. Welcome to Cinnabar

Cinnabar was a peaceful enough looking place. A large beach stretched all the way around the island, with a little town next to a lightly wooded area with a large rocky mountain area at the west most section of the place. I knew the town had a gym, one with a fire element, so me, Thomas, and Huey decided to go there to train.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna check out the town, see if there's any business to be done here." Riley said, heading for the part of the town where there would be markets and trading as opposed to the combat centric area where the gym would be located.

"Okay, you wanna come train at the gym Sasha?" I asked, Sasha shaking her head, "The gym is fire type, so my 'girls don't need to worry about training resistance to it so much as they need to train attacking it. I'm gonna hang back here by the beach and train with the water. Catch up with you guys at the center okay?"

I nodded, and headed off for the gym with the others. It was a large building, but then again most gyms were. What most gyms weren't was intolerably hot. Even Huey, who regularly holds fire in his hands seemed displeased, "Fucking hell man, I know it's a fire type gym but seriously?"

"They probably aren't heating it up like this on purpose," Thomas pointed out, "The fire element circulating through the territory is just naturally rising the temperature, same way an ice type element naturally lowers the temperature."

"I wasn't asking for an explanation, I was complaining for the sake of it. Why must you ruin all my fun?" Huey questioned as I let out my pokegirls to start training. "Because you're suffering is amusing." Thomas said, Tee chuckling next to him.

Huey sighed, letting out his 'girls as well as we all began to train. Me and Lizzy meditated, trying to adjust ourselves to the fire element in the area. I think it might have been a little easier for me since I wasn't, you know, programmed at a genetic level to be weak to fire, even with my blood curse against it. Nina was also meditating, though for her it was a matter of boosting up her existing fire power.

Bet was training her attacks with Zoe, the two sparring together with the rule that Zoe couldn't dig underground and Bet couldn't fly up, leaving both of them a bit handicapped as they had to learn to work around the restriction.

Stella and Cary were practicing their sex battling, Cary trying to learn warm paws by groping Stella, who was training her endurance by grinding herself against Stella while trying to hold back her climax.

Meghan was just practicing her existing attacks. She'd gotten stronger since I first caught her, but with this being a fire gym and her being part steel type, I didn't want to risk having her first gym battle being this one. She understood and didn't seem to mind, seeming almost relieved by this fact.

Huey was having his 'girls all spar, Paula and Molly only allowed to use electric type attacks as they battled Ellie, who kept them at a distance with her bow. Carla battled Basle nearby, the two seeming at a standstill, as Basle was twice weak to fire and being slowed down by the area's element, but still much stronger than Carla.

Huey himself was training his black fire abilities, trying to maintain larger and larger balls of it in his hands before he had to disperse them to avoid bursting into flames altogether. He seemed to average out with fire balls about the size of bowling balls, though the biggest he managed to form was nearly twice that size.

Thomas was more focused on Tee's training than his own, instructing her on how to use fire punch and fire kick as she practiced the moves. He began practicing with her as well, though to my knowledge, neither of them had actually tapped into their fire type elemental core yet. Knowing them though, they could have already done it since the moment we entered the building.

After about a solid hour of training like we were, I decided to see where we stood against fire types right now, and walked up to one of the many fire type tamers, challenging him to a battle. The fire breather, as the tamer class was called, accepted, agreeing to a three on three match.

I sent out Zoe first, and the fire breather sent out a pokegirl that looked a bit like a Vixxen, but smaller, with a thicker tail, reddish orange fur and a much thicker tail.

 _Vulvixx, the young vixxen pokegirl. This recently discovered pre-evolution to the Vixxen is quite playful and energetic in and out of battle, though their fire powers can sometimes be a bit unreliable. They evolve naturally with enough training and taming, but can be made to evolve artificially with a Fox E-medal._

The Vulvixx ran at Zoe fast, her hands igniting with the burning hands attack. Zoe braced herself, taking a burning hit to the sides before rushing herself forward, knocking the Vulvixx to the ground and winding up for a slash.

The Vulvixx countered with a point blank flame thrower. It didn't do too much damage thanks to Zoe's typing, but the heat of it, and the fact that it was directly into her face, caused Zoe to stumble back away from her, letting the vulpine fire 'girl get back to her feet and hit Zoe again with quick attack before she could counter it.

Zoe blocked the Vulvixx's flame tackle with her large claws, forcing her back and moving forward to try and deal some damage. I wanted to know she could handle a standard fight without needing to dig underground, that way she could fall back on digging to gain an extra edge and element of surprise against the gym leader, so I still had her under the no digging rule for now.

The Vulvixx was fast though, and avoiding most of Zoe's slashes, getting hit by only a couple of the dozen strikes she tried to hit her with as they moved across the area. The Vulvixx finally struck back with ember, firing again into Zoe's face. This time she was expecting it though, and blocked her face, unfortunately leaving her stomach open to attack.

The Vulvixx punched Zoe in the stomach while using Burning Hands, basically using a less powerful version of fire punch. It knocked the wind out of the Sexshrew and caused her to stagger back. The Vulvixx pounced on her, but Zoe managed to swat her to the side with a slash.

The Vulvixx threw fireball at Zoe, who countered with mud shot. The attacks cancelled each other out and the Vulvixx charged forward with fire tackle again, this time Zoe not just countering, but attacking back with metal claw.

The Vulvixx was knocked back off of her balance, then knocked to the floor by another mud shot, this one hitting her in the eyes. Zoe pounced, laying into the Vulvixx with several slashes so she couldn't counter, knocking the fire type out.

The fire breather recalled the Vulvixx, sending out a bulkier version of Nina. i hadn't known Vesta could get that big or muscular, but this one was nearly Zoe's height. I recalled Zoe, sending out Cary instead.

The Vesta immediately threw fireball, but Cary was fast enough to avoid it, using agility to move quickly out of the Vesta's line of sight. The fire mouse threw several more fireballs, but none of them landed, Cary's speed, making her too fast to keep track off.

Cary decided to go for the one hit knock out, combining shadow claw with extreme speed and slamming into the Vesta hard. The fire type was sent several feet back, where she staggered for a moment, trying to hold out, but falling unconscious anyway.

Cary had taken damage too, now having bruises along her hands and arms from the recoil on extreme speed, which had only been amplified by the shadow claw and the fact that the Vesta had used ignite to try and ward Cary off from attacking her. I recalled Cary, knowing she wouldn't be in good shape against anything the fire breather sent out.

I sent out Lizzy, and the fire breather send out his last pokegirl. She was taller than Lizzy, but only barely. The bottom half of her body was completely equine, with platinum looking fur that stopped halfway up, as the top half of her body was completely human-like, save for the flaming mane of hair that ran down her neck and down her whole body to her tail.

 _Ponytaur, the centauress pokegirl. This centaur-like pokegirl shows a surprising aptitude for learning fire type attacks despite being normal type. They cannot shift between their normal form and one more suited to humanoid sex, making taming a bit tricky on occasion, but their powerful legs make them fast fighters._

Lizzy seemed weary to be up against a fire type as big as this one, but more so, she looked determined. No fire type was gonna get the best of her, I knew it. She got the first attack with razor leaf, firing sap powder after it.

The Ponytaur's ember burned away the leaves, but the sap powder hit and began leaching away her energy slowly. She didn't notice it at first though, and charged Lizzy, her body igniting with Flame Charge.

Lizzy jumped away, getting side swiped by the attack, but not hit directly. She turned quickly, firing another razor leaf. It hit this time, leaving a series of cuts along the Ponytaur's back. The fire type wheeled around, spitting flame thrower at Lizzy.

Lizzy countered with razor leaf, the attacks cancelling each other out in the middle. The Ponytaur tried to get closer as she spewed fire, rearing back to bring a hoof down hard onto Lizzy with stomp, but Lizzy reacted fast when I told her to use tackle, knocked the Ponytaur back.

Yeah… seeing a four legged pokegirl get knocked onto her back, even when that pokegirl is an enemy, is not a pleasant sight. She yelped and descended into a frenzy of frantic movements as she attempted to right herself. When she finally did manage it, all eleven of Lizzy's vines wrapped around her limbs with vine bondage, pulling, swinging, and finally throwing the Ponytaur across the area.

She rolled a few times before stopped, and tried shakily to get up before the sap powder drained away the last of her energy and she collapsed on the floor, blacking out. The fire breather recalled her as I congratulated my likely charred pokegirls, stopping myself from hugging Lizzy when I saw that doing so would probably hurt from the brun she had along her entire left side.

I accepted a bit of prize money from the fire breather and headed to the center to get my pokegirls healed up.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

My 'girls had been training hard for almost two hours now. Clara's water core was stronger than it had ever been, Brittany had been playing with herself while on climax dust for two hours straight without a single complaint, Sophia and Jes had been clashing together in a deadlock, and neither Zara or Ariel had touched the ground since starting, the former meditating high up in the air while also focusing on leviating four spheres of water around herself, the latter practicing her flying attacks and strengthening her wings by not landing at all.

With all the hard work, I thought they had earned a little break. Brittany was the first to notice that I'd started undressing, and grinned excitedly when I took out the double-ended toy, crawling over to me expectantly. With how pent up she was from the climax dust, I was half tempted to tease her a little while longer without letting her cum, but I wasn't cruel.

I called the others over, telling them to undress and get ready for their turns as I lined the double-ended dildo up to me and Brittany's pussies, jerking my hips forward to make it penetrate both of us at once.

I sprinkled the solution to the climax dust onto Brittany to remove its effects, and less than a few minutes after she was capable of cumming again, she hit her climax, crying out loudly and holding onto her as she released all the pressure of the last two hours at once.

I'd have to remember this for later. Usually Brittany was something of a pleasure hog, making sure she got more turns than everyone else did, but with the climax dust aided training, she was practically unconscious after just one titanic climax.

I beckoned over the next 'girl. Arial landing for the first time in two hours, sighing as she had the chance to rest her wings. She removed her clothing quickly and laid back on the ground, spreading her legs for me.

I lined up the toy to both of us and thrust forward again, moaning with Arial as we began moving our hips together to push the toy deeper into both of us. Arial lasted much longer than Brittany had, then again she could have cum after one minute and lasted longer than Brittany had.

I leaned forward, latching my lips around one nipple and sucking on it hard as my hands went to her no doubt sore wings, massaging them gently. She groaned, bucking her hips harder in delight as I massaged her wings, one of her favorite sexual experiences.

Arial came after about ten minutes. I hadn't quite cum yet myself, but I could see that the Harpy was tired from the training and climax, so I let her rest and moved on to the next 'girl, which turned out to be three 'girls.

It didn't surprise me to see Jes and Sophia on their fours, heads down and hips raised in doggy position, but I was a little surprised to see Zara there as well, in between them and in the same position. Guess I shouldn't have been really, as I had promised to stop being so gentle with her.

I attached the strap to the toy that made it act more like a strap-on that actually pleasured both the user and the receiver, and started with Zara, lining the toy up to her and pushing forward. The Kada-bra moaned, pushing her hips back to take more of the toy.

I would have been feeling up the psychic type's soft ass, but my fingers were busy with the two canine pokegirls, pumping into their pussies roughly, but slowing whenever they got close to stop them from cumming. By the time Zara came, arching her back and crying out in pleasure as I hilted the toy and came as well, Sophia and Jes were practically whimpering with the desire to cum.

"Who should I take next~?" I teased them. The two pokegirls seemed to solve the problem more me, Jes pinning Sophia on her back and laying with their pussies pressed together. I smiled, moving forward and pushing the toy between their slits, making both canine 'girls moan in pleasure.

I teased them a little more, slowing down my thrusts to nearly still whenever they got close, but their own movements against the toy pushed them over the edge after the third time, both letting out loud moans that sounded like a single, loud howl.

As I pulled away from the now resting dog pokegirls, I turned to the only one I hadn't pleased yet, my beautiful alpha. Clara didn't like toys much, said that it felt 'insincere'. I never really got what she meant by it, but I wasn't gonna argue with a pokegirl who liked using her mouth on me more than me using a toy on her.

Clara sauntered over to me, giving me a gentle kiss and removing the toy from me before lowering to her knees and pushing her head between my legs. I held onto her head, breathing deeply as I felt her tongue brush teasingly along the outside of my lower lips, possibly as some sort of punishment for my teasing of Jes and Sophia.

After continuing this for what felt like an unbearably long time, but what was probably no more than five minutes if even that long, Clara pushed her tongue inside of my, making me groan as I felt her skilled tongue begin to move in slow, deliberate circles within my wet folds.

Clara knew all my weak spots, and loved exploiting them, avoiding them on purpose for several moments before attacking them with all the might her tongue could muster, making her cry out loudly and reach my peak in a matter of moments.

I drenched my alpha's face in just a few minutes, panting as I laid back on the sand, Clara lacing her legs around mine so our pussies were pressed together. Leaning forward to kiss me, the Whortotle jerked her hips forward, grinding us together.

It was such a simple movements, but it sent jolts of pleasure through my body as she repeated it, the feeling getting more intense when she started picking up the pace and more intense still when I began matching the movements.

Clara was always more resilient than me, and I came long before she did, my body going rigid as I moaned into her mouth, her hips never stopping as I came, causing my climax to extend by several seconds.

When she finally did cum another ten minutes later, it was just a few seconds before my third climax since she started with me, and she laid down on the sand, kissing me affectionately. We weren't worried about others seeing us, we were tamers, we were used to it.

And no one would be dumb enough to actually try something skeevy with my whole harem out at once. They'd be dead in twelve ways before they even had a finger on one of us.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I hadn't found a whole lot in the market area, just the usually line up of pokegirl and item trade. Nothing special. I had, however, learned about a good place to go special hunting for items and pokegirls.

Near the edge of town was a mansion. A mansion so big that a group of travellers could actually, literally get lost in it, and that wasn't even taking into account the catacomb of hallways and rooms underground beneath the place.

Some time ago the place had all gone up in flames. The building still stood, but all the people and information on what the place had actually been for had been burned to ashes. Now a few generations later, the place had a poison and dark element to it, and was treated like something of a raid dungeon, as dozens of rich tamers and such had gone in and never come out. That, combined with all the different kinds of pokegirls that had made the place their home, had turned the Burned Mansion into something as a semi-terrifying tourist attraction.

I didn't plan on exploring past the first two floors down, but as it turns out, burned, aged floorboards tend to give pretty easily, and just as I'd been about to turn around and leave, the floor gave out beneath me.

Thankfully Korra had been out at the time, and had thought fast enough to use levitate, making sure me, Crissy, and Marissa didn't become stains on the floor below, which was actually the floor below the floor below, as I'd not only fallen through the floor, but done so right above the pre-existing hole in the floor.

"Well, we're alive." I said, looking around the place. It seemed to me that the fourth floor down was something of a doozy, as there were several pokegirl and people that were indistinguishable from each other, all mauled and maimed to exactly the same degree. Such sights had stopped making me retch a long time ago, you can't explore dangerous areas and catch dangerous pokegirls if you lose your nerve at the sight of everyone who'd had worse luck than you.

As it happened, I didn't even need to go looking for the culprit of this mini-massacre, finding the tall, dirty, dark furred feline pokegirl standing in the corner of the grimy room, her glare barely visible through the dim light of the nearby lamp, and her blood-lust palpable.

I hadn't been expecting to see a Panthress again so soon, but this one was different from the one the Swarm grunts had sicked on Mark and Sasha. That one had been immediately identifiable as a monstrous pokegirl, huge and buff with feral eyes.

This one was quite slender, less muscled, and seeming more intelligent. Nevermind the fact that that actually made her seem scarier.

Panthresses had two types. Most common, and more recognizable as the deadly powerful murderers, were the brutes; the big ones that just tear into everything until there's nothing left to tear into. Less common and well known was the kind before me, known as the fiend form. They were intelligent, and malicious as all hell. They lacked the strength of the brute, but more than made up for it with strategy and stronger elemental attacks. Basically, the brutes are chainsaw murderers that kill a lot but get killed pretty fucking fast, and the fiends are serial killers that get a lot more people killed, but do it slower, more thought out, and are harder to follow because they're smart.

Needless to say, I threw a pokegirl immediately. She exploded out of it before it even shook once, but it bought me a little extra time, which I used to let out all of my pokegirls at once. Sure, Korra could have teleported me and Marissa away, but come on, how often do you get a chance to catch a fiend Panthress?

Everyone laid in with attacks, flamethrower from Crissy, which was amped up by a steady stream of alcohol from Lush, dazzle from Loral, sword beam from Marissa, ice beam from Chesley, psibeam from Korra, and discharge from Elsa. panthresses were tough, but they can only handle so much at one time. That said, it did still take us until nightfall to actually knock her out, which was only possible from Korra's constantly teleporting everyone away from her attacks.

I had to resort to an ultra ball, which I save for special occasions, as even unconscious I was pretty sure she'd break out of a normal pokeball. I didn't want to overtax my 'girls, who were already drained from a long fight, so I recalled them all and made my way out of the place on foot, using my aura to politely persuade the few ferals that would have attacked me to leave me be as I made my way out of the Burned Mansion with an extremely valuable prize.


	41. Burning Gym

The gym was still sweltering hot when I got inside, but after training in it before, I was starting to get a little more used to it. Riley and Huey didn't seem to mind at all, the former used to taming a Whorizard and the latter capable of bursting into flames. They both went to the stands to watch the battle with Thomas, Tee, and Sasha, and I stepped forward to the battlefield to challenge the gym leader, Blaine.

Blaine was an old guy, but not as old as I had thought he would be from the stories I'd heard about him. He was bald sure, and what whiskers he had on his face had gone white, but he was hardly the ancient fire gym leader I'd been told of. He still looked pretty strong in his own right. Then again, that might have had more to do with his fire aura and constant training than anything.

"Here to challenge I assume?" He called from his end of the arena. I nodded, and Blaine took out a pokeball, "five pokegirls each," he said, tossing the first pokeball over to send out his first 'girl, "good luck."

The pokegirl was average in height, with a reddish tint to her skin and bright red hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a two piece outfit, jet black and tight fitting to the point that I wasn't sure she would be able to actually fight in it.

 _Hottits, the hot nymph pokegirl. This fire type evolution of the Nymph is triggered by fire stone. It retains its previous love of sex, but can better control it and no longer leases the Nymph's lust chemical, instead using fire elemental powers. When enraged, Hottits can enter a sort of rage state, signaled by their eyes glowing green and the color of their hair becoming charcoal black. They're much more dangerous in this state, and some can even enter it on purpose, but they will continue to listen to their tamer and will exit the rage state when the battle has finished._

I sent out Cary for the battle, her tail swishing excitedly in anticipation for the battle. As often as Nymph evolutions were used exclusively as sex battlers, I sincerely doubted that Blaine, or any gym leader really, would start the match with a sex battle.

Cary's speed let her get within fury swipes distance while avoiding fireballs, and she pinned the fire type as she slashed her body aggressively. The Hottits forced Cary off of her with a fire kick to the stomach, making her grunt in pain as the Hottits wormed her way out from under her before firing ember directly at her.

Cary hissed angrily, using extreme speed to smash into the Hottits' side and send her rolling across the field. The Hottits glared as Cary ran at her again. I should have realized that she was planning something when she didn't try to attack at a distance before Cary got close. The moment Cary was close enough to bring her claws down on the Hottits, she burst into flames with Ignite, making Cary yelp and jump back again.

The battle became a tad formulaic at that point. The Hottits would drop the ignite to attack at a distance, Cary would rush forward to attack, the Hottits would use ignite again. After the fifth time this happened, Cary chanced going at her with shadow claw.

If it didn't work, it would burn Cary and leave her open to another attack, but I was hoping that the dark type elemental energy surrounding her hand and claws would be enough to protect her from the fire.

Thankfully, I was right. The attack hit the Hottits through the fire, sending her reeling as her fire dispersed. Cary rushed forward with extreme speed again to knock her to the ground, then followed up with a kick directly to the face to knock her out.

Blaine recalled the Hottits and sent out his next 'girl. She was big, and when I say that, I don't just mean tall. She would've stood taller than Cary even if Cary had been sitting on my shoulders. Her being a centaur-like pokegirl helped with that, and the flames going along her back matched with the horn on her forehead gave her an overall intimidating appearance.

 _Rapitaur, the fast fire horse pokegirl. This pokegirl, like its previous stage, cannot shift between an animal and more human form, and instead remains in a centaur-like state between the two, using her incredible speed and firepower to strike down enemies whether they're far away or directly in front of her._

The dex hadn't been joking about her speed. She couldn't keep up with Cary mind you, but Cary couldn't afford to slow down for even a moment. The Rapitaur took off after the moment she was let out and hadn't stopped since. The one time Cary thought she had put enough distance between them to turn and attack, she'd been knocked across the arena.

Cary got to her feet, using extreme speed to avoid the flamethrower that was fired at her and using it again to hit the Rapitaur before it could attack again. The attack hit some good damage, but the recoil on the attack was starting to catch up to Cary, and she wasn't able to avoid the following flame kick that stomped her to the ground.T

he following flamethrower knocked Cary out, and I recalled her, sending out Zoe. It may have seemed an odd strategy, going from high speed to extremely low, but I was hoping to take speed out of the equation entirely. Zoe dug into the ground, the Rapitaur rushing over to the hole and blast flamethrower down into it. Zoe jumped from the ground behind the Rapitaur, digging a new hole again. The Rapitaur went back to the hole and fired down it again.

Several holes later, the Rapitaur realized that she didn't really have Zoe on the run when one more dig caused the ground to collapse beneath her, leaving her stuck in a pit of rubble while Zoe rushed at her with her claws.

Unable to properly defend herself from underneath a pile of rocks, the Rapitaur was knocked out. Blaine recalled her and sent out a new pokegirl. She was smaller than the Rapitaur, but still taller than Zoe. She appeared to be a Vixxen, but bigger, more muscled, and with a metallic look to her fur.

 _Tank Vixxen, the firearms fox pokegirl. This evolution of the Vixxen is much more battle happy than her other possible evolutions, loving battle and able to summon a flame thrower to fight with. She also retains the Vixxen's lust, though is much more dominant with it now, making her good for sex battles._

I'd heard of these before, but I couldn't remember where. The Tank Vixxen was naked, and didn't have her flame thrower out, so I could only assume she was to be the sex battler. I recalled Zoe and sent out Stella. Both pokegirls grinned, evidently both loving their role as sex battlers. They rushed over to meet each other in the center of the arena, kissing and groping each other aggressively as they struggled to pin the other beneath them. The Tank Vixxen had Stella pinned in seconds, but the Love Bug was too good at untangling from her for the Tank Vixxen to risk trying to eat her out, and so was left with locking her legs with Stella's and grinding their pussies together.

I must have been getting better at watching sex battles, because as it happened, my mind was focused on trying to remember where I had heard of Tank Vixxen's before. They were soldiers, I knew that, but where the hell…Suddenly it clicked, and I knew exactly what needed to happen. Before I had started my journey, back when I was studying pokegirls, I had seen a picture of a Tank Vixxen. I'd asked my dad if he had ever seen or head of the breed before, and he'd told me how he'd dated one back in the day, back when he was fighting in Johto. He had made sure mom wasn't in the room before he told me the story, as he had felt it necessary to describe their encounters together in detail. I'd been embarrassed beyond belief at the time to hear my dad talking about his former sex life, but now I couldn't be more grateful, because I remembered what he had said about her.

"Yeah, she scared the hell out of me the first time we got really into it. I didn't know that all Tank Vixxen's got off on aiming that flamethrower at their lover, thought she was just trying to kill me. Back then you could never be too careful you know?"

Tank Vixxen's, the entire breed, had a very specific fetish, frightening their lover with their weapon during sex. If the Tank Vixxen did this, Stella was likely to panic and either try to escape or cum from the intensity of her fear mixed with pleasure, which was probably the entire strategy of having her as a sex battler.

The only thing I could do to counteract this was something I had never tried to do before, I'd always been afraid I wouldn't be able to do it properly, but it was my only option; I sent Stella a message through our Bond.

I knew tamers used their bonds to send messages to their 'girls all the time, it was like telepathy, but soul based and only for the pokegirls they had tamed. Having never tried to before, save for once or twice by accident during panicked moments, the most I could do was send emotions. So when the Tank Vixxen brought out her flamethrower, I sent her feelings of calm.

Stella still had fear in her eyes, but she didn't panic or finish too quickly. Frankly the fear in her eyes was probably good, because that's what got the Tank Vixxen to cum, causing her to lose the battle. Blaine recalled her as I recalled Stella, she needed rest and I needed to make a mental note to practice using my Bonds in battle. Other tamers did, I'd need to learn. For now though, I focused on the massive anthro canine 'girl Blaine had sent out, standing even taller than the Rapitaur with dark red fur and, most unsettlingly, three separate heads.

 _Cerberass, the hellhound pokegirl. This fire/infernal type evolution of the Hound is known for their size, power, and three heads. Each head has a mind of its own, and it is fully possible for the heads to disagree and argue, though when working in sync, the Cerberass is at its most powerful._

I sent out Zoe, who's first strategy was to lob boulders pulled up from the ground as the Cerberass made her way towards her, the rocks were mostly backhanded out of the way by the massive bulky pokegirl, all three heads evidently intent on laying Zoe out.

When she got too close for Zoe's liking, she slashed her large claws against the Cerberass' stomach and dive into the ground. Unfortunately, being a canine breed evolved from a Dog girl form, the Cerberass was a fast digger as well, and was able to grab onto Zoe and pull her out of the ground.

Zoe got a few strong slashes in, but was knocked out as the Cerberass slammed her into the ground several times as though she were a ragdoll. I recalled her, sending out Bet, who took to the air with no intention of coming back down until the Cerberass was unconscious.

She fired feather shurikens as she flew around the Cerberass, using whirlwind to deflect any of the fire attacks the large canine 'girl sent at her. The feathers more or less all hit, but the Cerberass didn't look like she had been all that hurt. Eventually Bet decided to trap the Cerberass in a gust, flying around her faster and faster until the twister began to form around her, lifting dust and small stones into the air. The Cerberass held onto the ground for a few moments before the force of the wind pulled her into the air. Bet flew at the Cerberass, using the force of the wind to put more power into her peck and wing attacks. The Cerberass grunted and groaned in pain at each attack. The last attack that Bet got on the Cerberass was an aerial ace, causing the Cerberas' body to spin several times after the attack. The Cerberass was still conscious though, and she retaliated with a fire blast, opening all three mouths and sending out more fire than I had seen outside of the fire at the Swarm base in Rock Tunnel.

Bet's gust wasn't stable enough to handle that much fire, and she was knocked out of her own twister, which calmed down moments later, letting the Cerberass land and let off another fire blast that hit Bet directly, knocking her out.

I recalled her and Lizzy, as she and Bet were the only 'girls I had left for the battle and I seriously doubted that Stella would be able to seduce the demon canine. Lizzy looked at the Cerberass, still surrounded by the flaming aftermath of the fire blast, then looked back at me as though I had personally insulted her. I guess it was a bad call to come here without any water types, but we were so close.

Lizzy sighed, turning back to the Cerberass and jumping back to avoid a fireball. She sprayed the Cerberass with itch powder, agitating the enemy pokegirl's skin and fur. She negated the dust with ignite, but this left her open to a razor leaf the moment she was done.

The Cerberass was already hurt from the previous fights, and was now sluggish enough that she wasn't able to react fast enough to avoid Lizzy's vines ensnaring her and flinging her into the ceiling before slamming her back down to the ground.

The Cerberass was unconscious, and me and Lizzy sighed in relief at the same moment. One fire attack from her could have knocked out Lizzy. I recalled Lizzy and sent out Stella again when I saw Blaine's last pokegirl, a pokegirl slightly shorter than the Tank Vixxen, with blonde fur instead of metallic gray and no hatred in her eyes.

 _Foxx, the voluptuous vulpine pokegirl. This pokegirl is the most commonly sought out evolution for the Vixxen, as she is just a straight improvement on the existing pokegirl, higher fire power, more list, and an even more appealing body. The Foxx, like the Tank Vixxen, was naked from the moment she appeared, so clearly another sex battling. In retrospect I should have known what would happen next, Stella was still reeling from the fear/calm combo that had barely gotten her through the encounter with the Tank Vixxen, and was in no state to resist sex battle attacks. The moment the Foxx used enticing look, it was over._

 _Enticing Look, one of the more powerful seduction attacks, the highest form of pretty wink._

Stella more or less dropped with her legs as open as she could get them, which was saying a lot for her, and a look of 'take me' on her face. The Foxx grinned, pouncing on the Love Bug and showing off her skilled tongue and warm paws. Stella came in a matter of minutes, and I was down to just Lizzy. Lizzy was no slouch in sex battles mind you, but she also didn't do too well against seduction attacks, not to mention that the Foxx had at least three physical sex battle attacks that were fire type, which would have roughly the same effect as a combat fire attack.

Lizzy was still dressed at least, so that would help. She let out all eleven vines at the Foxx, who bobbed and weaved through the vines, avoiding being ensnared by them and giving Lizzy enticing look whenever she could. Lizzy was doing a decent job of resisting, but her vines were slowing.

Thankfully, Lizzy was more on top of things than me. The moment the Foxx was within arm's reach, Lizzy blasted her with bloom Powder, a dust technique that causes the bust of the target to increase in size. The effect is temporary, but charging it for a few days can form dust that will affect permanently.

The Foxx had not been expecting her already decently large breasts to puff up in size more. They were still smaller than Lizzy's, and considering how off balanced the Foxx was, it made me wonder how Lizzy handled it. Lizzy's vines wrapped around the Foxx, three forcing into her pussy, three into her ass, two holding her legs apart, one holding her arms behind her back, and the last two wrapped around her inflated chest, squeezing them tightly.

A few blasts of lust dust later the Foxx came with a pleasure filled howl, losing the battle. Lizzy released her and Blaine recalled her before walking over and handing me the flare badge, $4000, and the TM for fire blast. "Good fight." He said. I nodded, "Thank you, and sorry about the crater Zoe left in your battlefield." I said. Blaine chuckled, "Don't worry, happens all the time. Just the other day a guy came in with a Rhynodame and leveled the whole thing."

* * *

 **For those not in the know, the messages through Bond thing isn't something I'm making up, just an aspect of taming I've neglected to write about until now. Shame on me.**


	42. A Bit of Relaxation

I woke up with Stella's legs on either side of my head. She must have been able to tell I was awake somehow, because less than a second passed between me waking and her dropping down onto my face. I figured she was just eager to celebrate the victory at the gym, and held onto her hips, pushing my tongue into her pussy.

I heard Stella start to moan, but also noted the sound of Zoe and Meghan moaning elsewhere in the room. Moments later, Bet began to moan as well. I groaned against Stella's pussy as I felt one of my 'girl's warm, soft slits envelop my member, realizing it was Cary when I heard the Cheetits' purr like groans of pleasure moments later.

Evidently my harem had decided we would celebrate with an orgy that morning, which I can't exactly complain about. I moved my tongue faster in Stella, lapping up her sweet juices and probing deeper into her, searching for the sweet spots. I didn't have everyone's as memorized as I had Lizzy's by this point, but after another minute, she was crying out in bliss as I found and assaulted them.

Cary, evidently getting more aroused by the sight and sound around her, picked up the pace, her legs and tail locking around my waist as she bounced her hips harder, making me moan louder as I moved one hand over to find and pinch Stella's clit, sending her over the edge into her climax.

Cary picked up the pace even further as the Love Bug's juices washed over my face. I licked as much of it up as possible before Stella dismounted. In the brief moments before Lizzy's pretty pussy replaced Stella's, I saw that Lizzy had already gotten Bet locked in her vines, fucking her like she would an opponent in a sex battle, and Stella seemed to be her next target.

Lizzy's legs locked around my head like Cary's head my waist, and she groaned in enjoyment as I began to eat her, bucking her hips against my face. I found Lizzy's weak point almost instantly my tongue laying into them roughly as one hand went to her clit and the other went up to the plant on her back.

It was sensitive, so I had to be carefully, but I'd learned how sensitive it was, both to pain, and to pleasure. My fingers trailed along the plant on her back, sending a shudder through the Ivywhore's entire body as more and more of her juices flowed from her, tasting even sweeter than usual.

My fingers circled the plant as other hand mimicked the motion on her clit, my thumb grinding into the numb as the other poked a bit rougher against the tip of the back plant. Lizzy came immediately, crying my name as her juices, which tasted more of honey than anything, washed over my face and a burst of lust dust was released from her back plant.

She dismounted my face before the lust dust took effect, and the moment it did, I pounced, pushing Cary down so I was pinning her, thrusting into her aggressively as my lips around and wrapped around her nipples, sucking and biting them. Cary seemed to love it, lifting one leg up over my shoulder so I could thrust deeper into her.

We both came shortly after, crying out in unison as we reached our shared peak. Cary panted, clearly needing a moment to catch her breath, but I wasn't done. I turned and found Zoe and Meghan nearby, legs interlocked and grinding their pussies together. I went over to them, and the moment they finished, I grabbed Zoe, moving her onto her fours and thrusting into her hard.

I was a little lost in the lust dust, so I'm not sure if I'd aimed for her ass on purpose or if I just actually misjudged where I was pointed, but Zoe didn't seem to mind, crying out in bliss as I penetrating her tight, warm rear.

Her large claws dug into the floor as I gripped her hips and began moving my own, pounding away at her ass as Lizzy came back over, pushing Zoe's head between her legs as her vines kept working over Stella and Bet, both with two vines in their asses and three in their pussies, the extra vines snaking over to rub Zoe's dripping slit as I fucked her other hole.

Zoe came first, groaning between Lizzy's legs as her ass clamped down even tighter around me, causing me to cum hard into her tight hole before pulling out, the dust starting to wear off as I did.

Zoe's tongue was still moving fast in Lizzy's pussy as I sat down to catch my breath, but Lizzy's focus seemed on point. She moved Bet over to me, the flying type's feet immediately gripping my cock more firmly than any of the others could.

Lizzy seemed to be attempting to train Bet to please me, moving her vines at the same speed Bet moved her feet. I didn't think it was necessary, as Bet always enjoyed using her feet on me anyway, but this seemed to incentive Bet to keep her feet pumping along my length hard and fast so she would get the same. Guess Lizzy wanted to indulge her own little kink as well.

Bet came around Lizzy's vines a few seconds before I came, coating Bet's feet in white seed. The moment I finished cumming onto Bet's feet, Lizzy pulled her back so Stella could eagerly clean it off. I'm not sure if Stella came from the taste or the vines, her being a Love Bug, it could go either way.

"Um, Mark," I felt Nina pulling my arm. Turning, I saw the Vesta blushing a brighter red than her fur. Poor thing must have left the room while I was asleep and returned to an orgy. She was getting better at not being embarrassed or shy, at least around me and my other 'girls, but this was still a little intense for her, so I suggested that me and her go take a shower while the rest of them finished up.

I may have had more lust dust in me than I thought, or perhaps Nina was just cuter than her own good, because I'm pretty sure the little Vesta left the shower dirtier than when she'd entered it with me.

* * *

We'd returned to the gym a little later in the day so Sasha could battle Blaine. Clara and Zara handled most of the combat, Brittany taking the sex battles. She was killing it, and kinda making my own victory look a little piss weak. I couldn't say I minded though, especially with how happy she looked.

Riley and Huey were nearby, discussing the Panthress that Riley had caught. Evidently he had been trying to break her through taming. He had a theory that if he could please her enough, he could remove her murder frenzy instinct. It wasn't completely insane, Panthresses had been brought back to sanity before. Not many, but still. Then again, it was usually done through heavy use of magic and psychic therapy.

Thomas and Tee had vanished into the gym to battle fire breathers. I caught a glimpse of them every few minutes when Tee water kicked a fire type high enough that it nearly hit the ceiling. I wasn't sure if this was meant to be training or just fun.

I was certain, however, that what came next, Tee whispering something into Thomas' ear after they finished a battle before both of them none too subtly vanished from view completely, not returning until the edge of Sasha's match, was for fun. I was glad Tee and Thomas were opening up to each other. I was less glad that Huey lost a tooth to a water kick when he made a joke about the possible position or kink that had gotten Tee to let Thomas tame her.


	43. Fire Mountain

We all headed up to mountains on the western end of the island. There were supposed to be some powerful fire types hiding up there, so it was the best chance I had had so far to test out Bill's Inferno Ball, and now that me and Sasha had both taken on the gym, I had the time to actually pursue it.

Thomas and Tee came with me to train themselves and to help me if the ball didn't work and things turned bad on us, which was the same reason Huey came along, though he got side-tracked and wandered off, possibly after a pokegirl. Riley was there to help as well, but also to look for rare pokegirls as well. And Sasha was there because, to quote her, there was no way in hell she was letting me go hunt a powerful pokegirl without being there to help.

We saw a few Kitsunes when we first reached the wilderness away from the actually town, then a red furred, feline pokegirl closer to the rockier area and a metal statue like pokegirl that only moved enough to follow us with her eyes.

 _Firecat, the hot pussy pokegirl. These pokegirls have some of the best natural warmth and inner heat auras out there. They're fast and playful, preferring sex battles even when they're in their feral state._

 _Brass, the bold pokegirl. This evolution of the Titto is the result of a fire stone, its fire typing cancelling out the biggest weakness for its steel type half. They bring with them attributes of both fire and steel types, placing them in a happy medium between the fierce and lustful commons of the former and the cold, dense traits of the latter._

Riley caught all of them, as none of them were strong enough to rightfully test against the Inferno Ball, nor were the few Growlitit we found moving in a pack a little ways up the mountain or the tall, slick skinned amphibious 'girl we found living in a cave further up.

 _Salamandra, the pyro frog pokegirl. This is one of the two evolutions of the Hottie. It losses its former water type traits in favor of far more intense firepower, able to secrete two special chemicals, one to protect herself from her own fire, and one that burns when lit._

The large brown furred horse-like pokegirl running in a rush of flame and the tall, red skinned girl whose body was entirely covered completely in flame, were both promising prospects, but both were gone just as quickly as they had appeared.

 _Clydesdame, the titanic horse pokegirl. This pokegirl is considered to be the alternative to the Rapitaur. They aren't as fast, but are just as strong, and unlike the Rapitaur, they can shift into a more humanoid form for taming and leisure._

 _Magmammory, the lava pokegirl. This pokegirl remains constantly burning from birth until death. Even being fully submerged and even frozen in ice does not put the fire out. Unlike Ponytaur or other fire types, this fire is not safe even for people the pokegirl trusts, and always behaves as fire, making the 'girl impossible to tame unless you have an ice or fire affinity._

After making our way further and further up the mountain, Thomas training Tee to use fire attacks whenever me and Sasha stopped to rest, we came across a cave. We felt the heat coming out of it before we actually saw the cave itself. Even as hot as it was in these mountains, there was a powerful heat coming from that cave, which meant either there was a lava flow inside, which in retrospect was quite possible, or there was a powerful fire pokegirl inside.

The others seemed to agree with this statement, and we all headed inside. It was dark around at first, but we could see the light of a bright fire deeper inside, and so followed it further until my pokedex, along with Sasha and Riley's, all went off at once with the same alert.

Warning, warning: dangerous pokegirl in the immediate area. Highly inadvisable to proceed. Recommended course of action: prepare and water or ice type pokegirls and exit the area immediately to avoid burns and/or intense trauma. Well, I wasn't really sure how to take that. I mean, there was never going to be any more sure way to know that the pokegirl I going after was the right one to test the Inferno Ball on, but on the other hand, if the dex was triggered to warn us away from whatever 'girl we were about to see, there's no telling how bad the actually situation was about to get.

I rationalized to myself and to the others that the Inferno Ball was liable to stop whatever the dangerous pokegirl was in there before she could attack us, and even if she didn't, Erza would automatically be summoned to my side and save me and everyone with me before we could get hurt. Frankly, considering my elemental weakness to fire, I'm shocked she wasn't already here just in case.

We kept going, and we heard a few sounds that were vaguely bird-like. I wondered for a moment if I was about to see a massive and powerful Fire Burst, but when I saw the actually pokegirl, my blood ran cold, ironically.

 _Moltits, the legendary fire bird pokegirl. Known as one of the three elemental bird legendarys, this pokegirl has remained secluded for many years in an effort to avoid humanity, and does not take well to visitors. By no means the strongest fire type pokegirl in the world, she's got more than enough power to melt down a mountain in the time it would take most pokegirls to melt down a normal boulder, and with a fourth of the effort no less._

I should have listened to the dex. Oh god, I should have listened to the dex. The funny thing was, going by appearance alone, she wasn't that frightening. She was just barely taller than me, still shorter than Riley. She had long, flowing red hair and wore no clothing, showing off her slender form and massive breasts that would have put any pokegirl of ours to shame. Hell, they put any pokegirl we'd ever seen to shame. She had large wings with light, butter yellow feathers, and an aura of heat around her so intense I felt I was in danger of getting a sunburn despite being a cave that was pitch dark except for the fire she had likely been sleeping within deeper in the cave.

But knowing who she was, knowing that this was a legendary pokegirl, one who was still a bit iffy about humans and who probably didn't much care for home invaders, made her fucking terrifying. I'm pretty sure even Thomas was shaking.

There was stillness and silence for a moment, the only noise coming from the crackling of the fire and the sound of the wind moving through the cave. She was waiting to see what we were doing obviously, so what we did next probably wasn't the best move in the world to make.

Riley went for his pokeballs, and so me and Sasha did the same on little more than reflex. Moltits glared at all of us, and let out a blast of fire that filled the cave with light. In a flash, any pokegirl of ours that could attack, did.

Lizzy fired razor leaf, Bet and Arial let off whirlwind, Meghan fired thunder, Clara fired hydro pump, Zara fired psi-beam, Jes let out a discharge, Elsa fired an arc beam, Marissa fired a sword beam, Crissy fired dragon rage, and Chelsey and Lush fired ice beam. What's more, evidently I'd been right. Erza had been out already, and had been charging herself up, firing a combination heavenly arrow and solar beam with all our other attacks.

I'm not sure if I should find what happened next cool or depressing. Even with all those attacks put together, Moltits' fire wasn't stopped. We stopped it from hitting us sure, but the blast it caused when it stopped knocked us all out of the cave with such force we were thrown from the mountain, saved only by our flying 'girls thinking fast enough to stop us from falling.

Riley was the next to thing fast, throwing out the ball with the Panthress he had caught. Evidently she hadn't taken well to his attempts to calm her with taming, because she immediately began wailing on the first thing she could, which in this case happened to be the legendary fire bird she was literally being thrown at.

Even Moltits couldn't simply body a Panthress without a bit of work, and the dark feline 'girl had Moltits distracted long enough for all of us to find stable ground outside the cave before being flame blasted out, Riley recalling her before she could be killed. Moltits exited the cave, turning to look for us, and getting an Inferno Ball to the forehead. I wonder what she was thinking in the few seconds before she was sucked into the ball. Probably thinking off all the different ways she planned to burn me alive when she broke out, but the moment she was inside the ball, the clicked, confirming capture without even shaking. All of us stared at the ball, realizing that Bill may have invented a fire type specific master ball.


	44. Warning: Handle Flames Cautiously

"You, my friend, are a god." Huey said, slapping me on the back so hard I nearly stumbled off the cliff edge. We had caught up with him a little while after the Inferno ball had trapped Moltits. He'd heard the battle and come to us, but hadn't believed what pokegirl was inside the ball until he'd scanned it with his pokedex. "Please, all I did was follow a dex signal and chuck a pokeball. It's Bill that deserves credit for catching her." I said. I still couldn't fully believe that I was holding a pokeball with a legendary inside of it, one that, at least technically, now belonged to me. I couldn't recall the last time anyone had caught a legendary, but I figured it must have been decades at least.

"So, what do we do now?" Sasha questioned, wondering what exactly I was supposed to do now. "Well, I guess I go tell Bill his Inferno Ball works." I said, continuing down the mountain with them. The legendary hadn't just been powerful, it had a legendary aura, and the Inferno ball had been able to completely contain it despite that fact that she hadn't taken much, if any, damage. Bill was a genius.

We returned down to the city, simply ignoring any tamers or pokegirls we saw along the way for fear of them learning what pokegirl we had on us and trying to mug or attack us for her; which they most definitely would have if they had we got to the center, the others all stood around me as I sat at the PC so no one would hear or see what I said to Bill. I called Bill on it, and he answered after a few quick moments. "Aw, hello there. Mark was it?" He asked.

I nodded, "I uh..tested out your Inferno ball." I said. "Took you long enough," Bill joked, "So, how is it?" "It.. definitely, definitely works. Like, better than I think you know." I said, placing the ball on the PC scanner.

Bill looked over the scan to see what pokegirl was inside, and his eyes widened, "My lord… that's incredible!" Bill's expression went from shock to utter joy in a matter of moments, "A ball that could catch even Moltits, oh the League is gonna love this! Watch Kary try to rise again now!"

"Uh, Kary?" I questioned. "Forget I said that," Bill said, "So, what do you plan to do with Moltits?" He asked. I was a bit taken aback by this, "Aren't you just going to take her?" "Oh heavens no," Bill said, "The plan was always for you to keep whatever pokegirl you caught in the thing, and that hasn't changed now just because it's a legendary 'girl. Much as I'd love to meet and study here, I kinda promised not to interact directly with legendarys after the incident with Macavity.""

The what with who?" I questioned, getting more worried with every legendary Bill mentioned. "Long story short, I met Macavity, the world almost ended, Sexabi told me I couldn't be in the same room as another legendary anymore." Bill shrugged, "Don't worry about it, old news, Moltits is yours. So I ask again, what do you plan to do with her?" Bill asked me, though now I had even less of a clue than I had had before.

"Well, so long as you caught her on good terms, you shouldn't have a problem," Bill said, though my expression must have clued him in that I hasn't, because he added, "And if not, you might want to get an idea of how to handle her before you next let her out. Try not to get charred, and good luck." With that, Bill hung up and the others all turned to me, possibly thinking that I had decided what I was going to do. "I'm gonna need a minute." I said, though I felt more like I'd need a few hours, maybe a few days. Sasha nodded, as did Thomas, and they headed off with the others as I looked down at the Inferno ball, unsure what to do.

I could keep her of course, but there's no way I could control her. I suppose the ball's own taming cycle would prevent her from just incinerating me, but I she still wouldn't listen to me, and I had a hard time convincing myself that she should listen to me in the first place.

With the knowledge that she couldn't just murder me the moment I let her out, I knew what I needed to do. I told the others that I would be back in a few hours, and headed out of the center, back up the mountain towards the cave where we had found Moltits to begin with.

It was a bit harder to get up this time, as it was dark, there were more ferals out, and my monophobia made it a real bitch. I eventually let Nina out to walk with me, as she could make some fire light, keep me company, and her presence would make the ferals less suspicious of me.

She also saw no reason to ask me why I was doing what I was doing. I think she may have been just as terrified of keeping a legendary pokegirl in the harem as I was. Her presence made things a calm up until we got up to Moltits' cave.

I recalled Nina, taking a deep breath before sending out the legendary fire 'girl. She appeared in front of me and turned to me, glaring hatefully, but unable to actually attack because of how the pokeballs worked. They all had built in taming cycle in them so feral 'girls would have their minds ever so slightly altered within. Not much, just enough that they couldn't immediately try to murder their new tamer.

"It'll wear off a few hours after I release you." I told her. This caught Moltits off guard. "Release me? You intent to release me?" She questioned. I nodded, and a conflicted expression took her face, like she wasn't sure if she were pleased or offended.

"For what reason?" She asked, hoping to decide, "Do you, as many mortals have, simply fear me?" "Yes." I said without hesitation, "But if that were all there was to it, I'd have just left you in the ball and buried the ball as deep as I could."

"Then why did you not?" Moltits questioned, "Did you fear I would break free?" I shook my head, "After how well the ball worked catching you, I'm not sure you could've. I released you because keeping you wouldn't have been right. I caught you with someone else's special pokeball, and on poor terms no less. We all kinda overreacted when we found you, we thought you were going to attack, so we attacked first. If I kept you, you wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be happy, and no one would benefit."

"And so you're freeing me?" Moltits still seemed skeptical. I nodded, pressing and holding the button on the Inferno ball. There was a blue flash from it, and just like that, Moltits was no longer considered to be within my party."

"I… was not expecting you to do that." Moltits admitted, "My view of mortals has been a tad skewed for the past few hundred years or so." "I can't exactly blame you for that." I said, "Just promise not to kill me or my friends and I guess we can call it even."

"I hardly agree," Moltits said, "You gave up having a legendary, the goddess of fire herself. That requires something in the form of compensation." Pointing out that Kary was strongest fire type would probably have ended in her changing her mind and char-broiling me the moment she could, so I kept my mouth shut."

You don't have to, really." I insisted. "I didn't ask your opinion on it," Moltits said, "I'll not have Articunt and Zapdass making jokes about me never repaying debts. I had quite enough of that last time I was captured."

"What happened last time?" I asked. "It was a few generations ago. The tamer was a girl, dreadfully sweet, but a little possessive of what she thought to be hers, and she thought that I was hers. The pokeball she'd had be in was nowhere near as strong as the one you used on me, so the moment she offered to release me with the condition that she could still tame and visit me, I...well, all us legendarys have mistakes we made. It was a simpler time, when no one batted an eye at a legendary incinerating a tamer. Now, how to reward you.."

I would have told her I didn't need one again, but I was afraid she'd lose patience and attack. "How about this, I'll allow you to form a temporary Bond to me. When a time comes that you're in dire need of assistance, I'll help you." Moltits offered.I nearly laughed, as she was basically offering to be my second summon pokegirl. I refrained from actually laughing, as she could quite easily take it as an insult. "Okay, that sounds wonderful, thank you. How exactly do you form a Bond though?"

"The same way as any other pokegirl." Moltits said, an amused grin on her face, "I'll try to go easy on you. Last time a human tried to tame me, they left with most of their flesh burned off~"


	45. Burning Passion

I won't sit here and try to tell you that the idea of sharing a bed with a legendary wasn't completely fucking amazing. I will however point out that it's possible to be hard as a rock and fucking terrified for your life at the same time. Being a plant element, you can see why I might have been a tiny bit it both categories when Moltits yanked my clothes off of me with such force I feared she would take my limbs with them. Shockingly she managed this without hurting me or even damaging my clothing which was thrown into the corner of the room while I was pushed into a sitting positon on a flat stone.

Moltits stood above me, grabbing a handful of my hair and shoving my face against her pussy. I wasn't sure how much I enjoyed the rough treatment, but like hell I was telling Moltits that. I immediately set to work, pushing my tongue as deeply into her pussy as possible and trying to ignore how much her heated aura made it feel like my face was hovering just above an open fire.

Skilled as I'd always been with my mouth, pleasing a legendary was something else entirely. "Faster." She ordered occasionally, "Deeper!" She groaned, her voice making it unclear if she was getting more aroused or more convinced that she should kill me. Regardless, I followed every instruction, though I did hesitate when she demanded I smack her ass, fearing that it was some kind of trick.

Surprisingly not. Moltits, aggressive as she was, did genuinely enjoy having her ass smacked while she was eaten out. I doubted anyone on the planet would believe me, nor would they believe that she didn't incinerate me when I jammed two fingers into her ass. She hadn't ordered me to, but I supposed she would enjoy it, and thankfully she did, groaning and immediately demanding I add more fingers.

Pumping four fingers into her tighter hole, my tongue eventually found her sweet spot and began assaulting it, making her moan louder and let out more of her juices. For obvious reasons, I was expecting a spicy taste. Instead, her juices were rather sweet in taste, but literally hot in temperature, an only getting hotter the more aroused she got. When she came, I winced at the heat of the juices that wash over me. I doubted it would do any permanent damage, but it'd definitely left a burn or two.

Not seeming nearly satisfied, Moltits dropped into my lap. When I say that, I don't mean she lowered herself down onto my member, I mean she dropped from standing straight up into sitting positon on my cock. She took me to the hilt immediately. Were she a human or even most pokegirls I assume it would have hurt quite a bit. Instead, she moaned in enjoyment as I yelped in pain from it and the initial burst of heat from her insides.

"Move your hips." She ordered. I'd stayed still for the first few minutes of her riding me, fearing a friction burn of some kind, but now followed her orders and thrust up into her. Don't get me wrong, painful as it was because of the heat, it was amazing. The heat and extreme tightness was twice as pleasurable as it was painful; and considering how painful it was, that's saying something. Both grew as she bounced on my cock, pulling my face in between her massive tits.

I presume she was using some sort of legendary aura sharing ability to keep me going longer than I naturally would have. I know my limits, and I definitely shouldn't have lasted as long as I did inside Moltits's pussy, only cumming after she did, and even then still having energy despite how intense the climax had been. It occurred to me some time later, when she switched from riding me to getting on her fours and demanding it in her ass (I'll never find another pokegirl who can be in that position and still feel like the dominant), that I had no idea how long I'd been going at it with Moltits.

But that isn't what worried me. No, what worried me is that I didn't know how long I still had to go.

* * *

 **Thomas' POV**

I decided to give Mark the day off of training. He'd been gone a full day and night with Moltits. If he had been gone longer, we would have gone looking for him. He'd come staggering into the center just after dawn, looking like he had gone ten rounds with an Amachamp. Well, the point was made after he explained where he had been that he probably went quite a great many more rounds than that with Moltits than that.

He claimed that Moltits had tried to keep her fire under control, but his extreme weakness to the element had left him with burns anyway just from how close he had been to her for such a long peridot of time. But he was still standing, so Sasha decided that it was not a good idea to go cursing up Cinnabar mountain.

He was in no state to train, so I allowed him the day off while I took Tee to the Burned Mansion. From how Riley described it, it would be a wonderful place for us to train. I'd been able to teach her fire punch while we were at the Cinnabar gym. I was starting to think I might be able to teach her at least one attack from every element, and it was an idea she seemed to enjoy.

With the Burned Mansion's dark and poison element, I figured we could take out two birds with one stone if we worked at it hard enough. Rather than go to the lower floors, we decided to take the stairs leading up when we entered the Burned Mansion, figuring that, in the event things turned dire, we would always have the option of jumping out the nearest window.

Tee still claimed that using fire punch hurt her hand, but I could no longer see any damage on it afterwards, and the pains would mysteriously vanish upon my taking hold of it. Regardless of Tee's phantom burns, we made our way up the first three floors with no issues to speak of, just a few bug and poison types that collapsed in on themselves from a fire punch.

On the fourth Tee was jumped by a Growlatit, but she water kicked it off of her before it could damage more than her clothing. Unfortunately, the fire type was thrown directly into the pile of other canine pokegirls, all of whom had been sleeping until now.

Tee facepalmed, taking a stance and using zen headbutt on the nearest 'girl before it could lounge at us while I jumped at the Lupa, grabbing, lifting, and throwing her before she could wake fully and attack us. She had been the biggest threat, so she was the biggest target.

Unfortunately the issue throw didn't knock her out, though it did knock out the two Dog Girls she landed up. It was the combination of Tee's take down and my spin kick that knocked the Lupa out. Poor thing never even figured out what was happening.

There were still three canine's up though; a Dire Wolf and two Hounds. All three of them were keeping their eyes on us, growling angrily, and rightfully so I'll admit, but I doubted they were going to take an apology and allow us to go on with our business, ferals rarely do.

 _Dire Wolf, the battlefield wolf queen pokegirl. This celestial pokegirl is extremely loyal to a tamer, and because of this are extremely rare to find in the wild and untamed. Their strategic minds make them amazing battlefield commanders, and it is unknown how they operate in the wild._

Not a great matchup, but nothing too bad. "You take the Dire Wolf." I instructed her, "Practice your pursuit." Tee nodded, trying to use the dark move I'd been teaching her. I didn't expect her to actually have it down yet, she hadn't unlocked any dark type aura yet, but it was important for her to practice the movements.

The force of the attack, even without any dark element to it, send the Dire Wolf flying back into the far wall of the room while dodged the Hound attacks, letting them beat each other bloody before actually attacking them myself and sending them both to the floor.

I turned back to Tee, who was wailing on the Dire Wolf. it was a rather amusing sight to someone like me, who had, on more than one occasion, preached that no breed of pokegirl is defined by their dex entry. Watching a recently tamed Tom Boy knock a Dire Wolf unconscious with her bare fists pretty thoroughly proved my point.

With the room quiet now, I began capturing the unconscious 'girls. Riley had given me pokeballs he had made and asked me to catch anything I didn't want to keep for him. He still didn't seem to quite believe that I wasn't a tamer. So, partly as a way of making sure me and Tee didn't have as much to fight on our way back down, and partly as a passive aggressive statement, I caught every single 'girl and Tee knocked out, with the intention leaving all of them in Riley's room at the center and seeing what happened when he was crushed by them.

"So," Tee asked as we made our way up the next flight of stairs, finding the room to be empty of pokegirls, but full of bookshelves with dusty, and faintly glowing books, "I was wondering, what was your life like? Like, back when you and Huey were still stuck together, before you met Mark and the others."

I was surprised by the question, as Tee had never been keen on talking about the past until now, but I shrugged and answered, "Quiet. We traveled the region avoiding people, getting whatever food or drink we could from wherever we could."

"Well, why did you have to go anywhere? Didn't you have parents?" She asked as I looked over the books, hoping to find something in a language I could understand. Most all of them were written in runes, and I was afraid they'd explode with magic if I actually tried to pick any of them up.

"We did, but we couldn't stay there." I said, "Too destructive." "What did Huey do?" Tee asked. I had to chuckle at her immediate assumption that it had been Huey who'd caused the destruction. I suppose, with no context, it was a decent guess.

I shook my head, "Huey didn't do anything but stop me leveling our parents ranch." I was looking at the books, scanning the spines for anything interesting and not a trap, but I could still sense Tee staring at me, wanting an explanation.

"Back when we were younger… we had an imaginary friend. Well, most people thought we had two. Only the doctor and our parents knew about me and Huey's gemini mind, so when we started pretending there was a third mind in the mix, they started to wonder if they had actually had triplets. A few tests put their minds to rest, and the third really was just an imaginary friend. That's.. What they had assumed anyway. It had never occurred to them how unlikely it was for us both to have the same imaginary friend when we could communicate with each other and had different minds."

"So, the third mind was real?" Tee asked. "Oh she was real, but she wasn't a mind of ours. To this day I'm not certain of what she was, but I know she was a Fiendish template, a pokegirl with dark, infernal powers added to her own. She spoke to us through her mind, became visible whenever we were alone. Huey never really trusted her, as Huey rarely trusted anyone. But me.. I was gullible."

"She convinced me to do something I shouldn't have. And that's not just me being vague I have no lasting memory of what happened. I don't know if it's just my mind blocking it out, or if the Fiendish placed some spell on me, or perhaps Huey's taking over did some sort of damage to me. I can remember bits and pieces, items stolen from the magic shop nearby our ranch, a Bunnygirl tied to a post, my mother screaming at me to let go of my dad...then Huey took control."

"I've asked him a hundred times what he did. All he'll tell me is that he burned a witch. I thought he meant the breed of pokegirl at first, but I don't think that was it... but anyway, after that, Huey had run us a few miles away from home, and I kinda agreed with him that we should get away from the ranch before things got even worse. I started training my body and continued the studying on pokegirls I'd been doing, I'd been hoping to someday return to the ranch and work there, but it's been so long now I can't even remember how to get there. Huey took to practicing his black fire."

"But it was odd.. Before that day, me and Huey always had equal time in control. He had it noon to midnight, I had it midnight to noon. But afterwards, I started to be more in control of it. I hadn't been trying to mind, I wouldn't have known how. I suppose it doesn't matter now, we're free of that curse, but I still can't remember what Huey and I did that night, and believe me it was the first thing I tried."

When I stopped talking and Tee said nothing, I realized how long I'd been talking. I hadn't planned on ever telling Tee this. Me and Huey hadn't even had a proper talk about this and we'd had plenty of opportunity. I sighed, "Sorry, you didn't ask to hear my life's story. Caught up in the moment." I said, taking one of the books off the shelf. Thankfully, I did not explode.

"Shall we move to the next room?" I asked, putting the book in my pack. Tee nodded, though her eyes were on me right up until we actually reached the next room and were ambushed by Cherubs.


	46. Nurse Rescue

Between Me, Sasha, and Riley, there was more than enough flying and teleporting pokegirls to get all five of us from Cinnabar to Vermillion in only a day's travel. We had agreed to go there next since we had bypassed in on the first way through. Once we got there, our 'girls needed a little rest, but that didn't stop Riley from entering the Digtit cave alone, believing that his aura smooth would be all it took.

I hoped he was right, because if he wasn't, it wouldn't take much more than one annoyed Digtit to leave him buried inside the tunnel without any means of escape. I may have been a tad paranoid about the Digtit breed, but they were odd little things.

 _Digtit, the digging pokegirl. This breed is known, like most ground types, for their digging prowess; though they don't actually dig in the traditional sense. Dirt and stone behaves like water around their body, allowing them to sink into the ground and swim through it with no more effort than a Swimslut through water._

Thomas decided to take Tee and go down to the caves with him, both because he and Tee still had the energy to train that day, and because they wanted to make sure Riley didn't get himself buried.

We found them the next morning in the front room of the center, so they had made it out alive, but all three were covered in dirt, and Thomas had something of an, 'I told you so', look on his face that Tee was mirroring next to him.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. "Riley tried to seduce a Digtitrio as well as all the Digtit in the area." Thomas said, "Actually worked at first. His aura's pretty strong, but he doesn't seem to grasp the concept that his aura weakens with every new target he focuses it on." "And how many targets was he focusing on?" I questioned. "At least one too many." Tee said. "All of them snapped out of it at once, a few dozen Digtit and Digtitrio may not sound too scary, but when you're a floor down in a cave and all of them are threatening to use quake, it gets fucking scary."

Frankly, a dozen or so Digtit and a Digtitrio did sound scary to me, but I felt that wasn't the best of things to say. "We agreed to leave so they wouldn't drop the cave on us, then Riley chucked a pokeball at the Digtitrio." Thomas finished.

"Well fucked if I was walking out of there without something at least." Riley said, holding up the ball, "It's not like things got too bad. They all freaked out and some dirt fell from the sky." "Dirt, rocks, stone spikes, sinkholes in the floor, and entire seconds of collapsing cave." Tee corrected.

Riley shrugged, Tee face-palming. "In any event, we'll have to hold off on training in the caves," Thomas said, "I recommend you and Sasha do your training in two parts. For you, part in the gym to build us electric type resistance and part in the field east of here to tap more into your aura. May wish to try practicing using your Bond links to your 'girls. Same for Sasha, except she'll be training by the water." I nodded, as it was more or less what I expected for the training, save for not being able to go to Digtit cave to train as well, which upon reflection I'm not sure I actually mind at all. Riley may have done me a favor.

"I'll be with Tee in the gym for all of today's training, gonna try and start her on thunder-punch." Thomas said. I nodded, and like that, we went to wake Sasha so we could all go to the gym and start the day's training, while Riley went upstairs to shower.

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

I'd promised Basle we would check out the fields to the east of Vermillion city. Evidently she felt her training would be best spent in the grass, and I couldn't really argue since I planned on making her the combat 'girl for the style battle rounds when we started officially doing contests.

I had Ellie train as well, as she was bound to get some good work in from being in the plant area, but just had Molly and Paula work on grace and agility routines with Carla. I got to wondering what I was going to evolve Carla into; there were so many options for Bunnygirls it made me wonder why the Nymph was called the evolution pokegirl despite having so few by comparison.

Maybe I could just get her an everstone so she doesn't evolve and just keeps being awesome as a Bunnygirl, but I refused to admit that any plan my brother had had was a good enough one to copy, and I could tell that Carla wouldn't be happy never evolving.

My train of thought was cut off though by some nearby commotion. I thought at first I was just hearing a pokegirl battle, but when I followed the sound to its source, a clearing in the tall grass, I saw that it wasn't a battle; it was an assault.

There were two tamers, one male, one female, and both Doms if their tight black leather outfits were any indication. They had six pokegirls out between the two of them, and an eighth that, wild guess based on her torn clothing and frequent attempts to get away from the two humans laughing and pulling her back towards the others, didn't belong to them.

Three of the pokegirls were wearing the same leather gear as the tamers, one tall and mostly human with a slight green tint to her skin and a whip at her side, a Dominatrix; one much shorter with dark skin and marks all along her body, a Bondage Elf; and one was a tall humanoid feline 'girl. For some reason that last one nearly made me laugh. Something about fur covered pokegirls, especially muscled ones like the Tigress before me, trying to wear fetish gear is fucking hilarious.

 _Bondage Elf, the sinister S &M pokegirl. This domineering Elf form is often at home in either the dominant or submissive role. So long as someone is frequently tied down and taken as brutally as possible, they're happy. In the wild, they tend to take this to darker places, and seem to enjoy raping other Elf forms._

 _Tigress, the fighting feline pokegirl. This evolution of the Catgirl is highly sought after for being one of those rare, great balances between sexy and powerful, at home in both combat and sex battles, but still able to go long stretches without taming without going feral._

The other three were respectively a medium height anthro bird pokegirl with icy blue feathers, a taller version of the Dominatrix that was completely naked except for the bikini made of chains around her waist, and a Bunnygirl evolution with dirty gray fur and a long bladed tail.

 _Primplove, the primping penguin pokegirl. This ice type bird pokegirl is known for their unrelenting, 'my way or the highway' attitudes that lead them to often end up either released, or becoming dominant over more or less broken tamers._

 _Mistress, the chained pokegirl. When a tamer can get their Dominatrix to cum from being a submissive, they become the Mistress, completely submissive to their tamer, utterly dominant over all others, and able to control and summon chains with powerful magic._

 _Blade Bunny, death lepus pokegirl. This pokegirl is known to infect other bunnygirls to turn them into other blade bunnies. Because of this, and their vicious, even cannibalistic nature, there is a bounty for capturing or killing Blade Bunnies._

Then there was the victim they seem to have captured. She looked more or less completely human, save for the pink hair, but I could tell from her outfit, ripped up though it was, that she was a NurseJoy.

 _NurseJoy, the medical pokegirl. This pokegirl is born with an innate, unrivalled knowledge of first aid, healing spells, and other medical knowledge. They do not often occur naturally in the wild, being kept at centers to deal with damage to people and pokegirls._

Now, a NurseJoy is a sexy pokegirl, and this one was no exception, and I agree that one shouldn't stop trying to get a 'girls attention if they think they have a chance, but I tend to draw the line long before physically dragging them away from their place of work to sexually assault them. And unfortunately for dom 1 and dom 2, I can throw fireballs.

The Dominatrix, Bondage Elf, and Primplove were unconscious on the ground before the Doms even realized they had a problem. By the time they did, my 'girls had all come to my side to help me. A combination thunder, ember, and ice beam from Paula and Molly knocked the Mistress out. A bounce from Carla followed by a magic arrow and command plants vine attack from Ellie knocked out the Tigress, and a vine bondage, razor leaf, black fire combo from me and Basle knocked out the Blade Bunny.

"Recall your 'girls, let the Nurse go, and piss off." I warned, still holding two balls of black fire unless they'd taken idiot pills and wanted to try coming at me themselves. They complied surprisingly fast for Doms, recalling their pokegirls and bailing. I helped the NurseJoy up, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, you got here before they could do anything...worse." She shuddered. "Good to here. How exactly did they get you all the way out here without anyone noticing?" I asked.

The NurseJoy looked down, "Well...they didn't really. I..I was trying to leave the center, like actually leave it for good. They found me here and..you saw the rest." "Why were you trying to leave the center?" I asked. "I see so many tamers out on journeys across the world. Seeing new sights, meeting new pokegirls..I wanted to go out on one to.." The NurseJoy said with a sigh, "But I guess Joys aren't meant for that."

"The hell they aren't." I said, smiling, "If you're still looking to travel, you can feel free to come with me." Her eyes lit up excitedly, "Really? Are you sure?" She asked, as though afraid I would change my mind.

I nodded, "Of course I'm sure. A sex healer with wanderlust? Only an idiot would pass that up~" I said with a grin, making her blush as I took out a ball to capture her.


	47. Gym of Thunder

Sasha was going to train at the gym first. I'd taken the first battle last time, so it was only fair. I was a little worried that she insisted on using Clara in the battle. I know she's her starter, but it still didn't seem like a smart move. I started to bring this up to her, then remembered that I'd sent Lizzy in at the fire gym. Claiming that Sasha couldn't have trained Clara to overcome a similar disadvantage seemed wrong, and I'm pretty sure Thomas would have hit me for it.

For the same reason, I didn't mention how unfocused Sasha seemed whenever we entered the gym. Having a water type core, the electric element radiating throughout the gym was probably messing with Sasha's head like the fire gym had mine. She actually seemed to be handling it better than I had though.

I went to the stands with the others while Sasha went to the battlefield. On the other end, a tall, muscled man with spiked yellow hair, a light green top, camo pants, and dog tags stood at attention. The Vermillion city gym, Lt. Surge himself. "Here for a challenge huh?" Surge asked, grinning, as though he'd been itching for a fight for some time. I guess Surge's reputation led to people not wanting to challenge him for fear of their pokegirls getting too hurt. It wasn't like he was allowed to use his original soldier pokegirls in battle, though from the stories I'd heard, he would if he thought he could get away with it.

Sasha nodded, "Yeah. Gotta say, testing myself against a real soldier has me pretty excited. I hope you're as tough as they say." Surge smirked, "I like you already. Let's see if your attitude sticks around during battle."

The battle would be four on four. Surge threw a pokeball to send out the first of his pokegirl. She stood taller than Surge himself by about a foot. She had metallic skin, but unlike most metallic girls it still looked like organic flesh, even though it wasn't. She was dressed in a tight fitting black one-piece outfit, which I was willing guess had been made to withstand her electrical attacks. Most noticeably, she has three little metal orbs orbiting her like satellites.

 _Mech Doll, the metallic servant for life pokegirl. When a tamer is able to help a Maggieton come to terms with her three personalities and find mental/emotional peace, she evolves into the Mech Doll. more human-like than her previous forms, her personality will become a combination of the three she had as a Maggieton. With improved electrical and magnetic powers, not to mention a fierce, unshakable loyalty to their tamer, this breed is well loved, and there have been practically no instances of them over going feral or being found in the wild._

Sasha sent out Zara to fight the Mech Doll, which was probably her best bet against the pokegirl's magnetic powers. The Mech Doll fired thunder, Zara teleporting and firing confusion from above. The Mech Doll's satellites all went into a circle above her, a powerful current running between them to form a shield of energy that blocked it.

The two 'girls found themselves deadlocked. Zara couldn't hit the Mech Doll at a distance without the attack being blocked, or directly without getting shocked, and the Mech Doll couldn't hit Zara because she kept teleporting.

They must have gone on like that for nearly ten minutes until Zara got the idea to use psychic not on the Mech Doll or the ground around her, but directly on the satellites. They couldn't be pulled out of the Mech Doll's orbit, so when Zara sent them flying upwards into the ceiling, the Mech Doll's body followed.

She hit the ceiling hard before she fell back down, using levitate and the last moment to catch herself, only to be hit by confusion before she could counter it. She threw a magnet bomb at Zara to distract her while the three satellites began to spin around her body fast, building up energy to break free.

By the time Zara had dealt with the bomb, the three satellites had enough momentum behind them for the Mech Doll to send all three of them hurtling at her too fast to be stopped by psychic. Zara used psychic anyway to slow them, using barrier to shield herself. The force of the three projectiles still broke the barrier and hit Zara, knocking her to the ground. When the Mech Doll tried to use the attack again to knock her out, Zara teleported, appearing behind the Mech Doll and firing psi-beam. The satellites were too far away to shield her, and the blast knocked the Mech Doll out.

Zara grinned triumphantly, but she was hurt. That satellite attack had left marks on her body that even I could see from the stands. She shook her head when Sasha asked if she wanted to take a break, and turned to face her neck opponent.

Surge sent out his next 'girl, a shorter pokegirl that was of the animorph kind. Her top half was human-like, but from the waist down, her body was like an eels, long and slightly slimy, glistening in the lights of the gym.

 _Eelara, the eel pokegirl. Known for their ability to purify water and protect that water with craved fervor, these aggressive water types are combat happy and prone to fighting as dirty as they can get away with. Side note: there are two kinds of Eelara. The normal breed, and the Electric Eelara. The Electric Eelara tend to be more aggressive, and their water and electrical powers combined can cause big problems for attackers._

I made a wild, crazy guess that Surge's was an electric Eelara, a guess that proved accurate when she almost immediately fired thunderbolt. Zara teleported to avoid it, but when she re-appeared, the lightning curved around to hit her; as thunderbolt couldn't miss.

Zara yelped, staggering back from the pain of the strike as the Eelara used water floor, soaking the battlefield in water before using thunder. Zara managed to levitate into the air quick enough to avoid the shock that went across the floor.

The Eelara fired several water attacks up at Zara, then lost patience and fired thunderbolt again. This time though, she held it on, pouring more energy into the attack to fry Zara into unconsciousness. Zara teleported, reappearing behind the Eelara and tackling her into the water she had covered the floor with.

The thunderbolt followed, hitting the two soaked pokegirls and knocking them both out. There was an unsettling burning smell in the air as both recalled their pokegirls. Sasha sent out Clara, and Surge sent out a tall, orange furred, muscled, rodent-like pokegirl with yellow spots on her cheeks and a long, slick black tail ending in a tip that resembled a lightning bolt.

 _Rai, the high voltage pokegirl. This pokegirl has far more electrical capability than its previous form as a Peekaboo. Just two or three of them in one place gathering static can attract a storm, and one Rai can let out enough energy to knock out a Wooly Mammaryth._

Clara looked nervous, but quickly calmed, likely Sasha easing her worries through their Bond. The Rai used agility, getting behind Clara too fast for Clara to see. The Rai wound back to hit her with lightning punch, but hit nothing but air, Clara having dropped to the ground and curled up with her shell.

Said shell then began spinning with rapid spin, knocking the Rai's feet out from under her and taking off into the air before wheeling back around and smacking into the Rai, knocking her down again. Her strategy for enduring the lightning, I realized, was not to. They weren't giving her the chance the use it. The Rai eventually got the idea to use thunderbolt, but Clara simply jumped from her shell, firing ice beam at the oncoming bolt. A shard of ice appeared and melted away in less than a second, the attack nullified.

Clara landed on top of the Rai, the hardness of her shell dazing the rodent before a point blank bubblebeam knocked her out. Surge looked shocked. Riley looked shocked. I probably looked shocked, because even Sasha looked shocked.

Wait, dammit, that wasn't a pun! The point is, that Rai was famous in Kanto, the one pokegirl that Surge had had during the war that he still used in battles. And Clara's alpha had just knocked her out in less than five minutes. I know it was the pokegirl doing the majority of the work there, so it is wrong that I was overcome with the urge to take Sasha back to the center and fuck until we were both went blind? I mean, I wouldn't mind Clara…Tangents aside, Surge recalled the Rai and sent in his sex battler.

She was short, less than a foot taller than Stella, and already naked when she appeared. Her hair matched Surge's, though her skin had a similar yellow to it.

 _Oni, the shag and shock pokegirl. This evolution of the Tomboy is different to her previous form. No longer nervous or against sex, the Oni is a very lustful pokegirl, enjoying using her electrical powers in bed more than on the battlefield._

I saw Tee shift a bit next to Thomas. The Oni didn't really look like Tee at all, but it was likely the Oni had been a Tomboy just like her. I couldn't help wondering what she was thinking, but when the sex battle started, it was easier to focus on something else.

Sasha had recalled Clara and sent out Brittany. The Tigermouse's resilience had always been unprecedented, but even I had to question how well she would do against a pokegirl with a love of shocking. Evidently, she planned to fight sadism with sadism. The moment the Oni got her on her back, Brittany raked her claws along the Oni's back. The cuts weren't too deep, barely breaking the skin, but the Oni shuddered, moaning.

She was distracted long enough for Brittany to push her onto her back, pinning her and biting her neck aggressively. If she kept her distracted, she wouldn't be able to shock her, and all of Sasha's 'girls were well trained in that area. The Oni, stacked in her favor though the battle may have seemed, never had a chance.

Sasha took the bolt badge with pride, as well as the money and TM that went with it. Surge looked impressed, and told her she could feel free to train in his gym whenever she wanted to. Sasha headed to the center to heal and probably reward her 'girls, while me and Thomas trained our 'girls. I was eager to battle Surge, but his 'girls would need a rest after that battle, and after seeing it, I wasn't as confident as I'd been.


	48. Pokegirl Talk

**Lizzy's POV**

Our battle against Surge hadn't been much to think about. Me, Zoe, and Stella took the guy apart like abstract art. The odds were a bit stacked in our favor I think. Oh well, that's still another badge, TM, and a little more money, which is always helpful. Just one more and we would be on our way to the League. I could still picture the maps of Victory Road I had set up in my room, the route I planned to take charted out along it. Thinking about that kinda made me sad, but thinking about showing Mark, getting to share it all with him, that made it much better. I was sure he would love it, if we could get there.

At the moment we were still on our way to Lavender Town. Mark insisted that our last gym badge come from Mary, and I was inclined to agree with that. I wanted to see how much we had all improved since our last battle with her. I'll be honest though, I wish it had been farther away from us. If it hadn't been within walking distance, we've have been able to just teleport there and be done with it. It wasn't the actual walking I minded, the sun felt great and the view of the ocean stretching out past the bridge we walked over was beautiful. It was the company that bothered me.

Alpha or no, I still had to walk with the pokegirls. Evidently I was better at keeping them in line than Clara was, but I doubt that. If it were the case, the 'girls wouldn't have been taunting me so much. "For the last time, I was just a little upset that he never told us about her." I explained for the fifth time since we had left Vermillion.

"Oh bull," Brittany said with a laugh, "We were pissed that your man had another 'girl you didn't know about, one he had before he even knew you. I'm not saying it's bad or anything, just funny, and kinda cute."

"Then why not mention it to the others instead of me?" I questioned. Brittany smirked, "Because you're the only one who had a problem with it. Everyone else was cool with Erza. it's not hard to see why. She's super powerful, saved us and Mark twice now, and there's your whole Alpha Love thing."

I blushed deeply at that last statement. "I-I don't have Alpha Love." I said. It was a common term among pokegirl harems, one referring to the tendency of an alpha to fall more in love with their tamer than anyone else in the harem. I was glad Mark and the other tamers were far enough ahead that they couldn't hear this. "I love Mark the same as anyone else on my team."

"No one else on the team throws a bitch fit whenever he goes and gets some from Sasha." Cary said with a smirk. "Oh, and you don't get pissy whenever Stella finishes a sex battle?" I replied, taking a little satisfaction in the Cheetit's going quiet. It wasn't exactly a secret how she felt about the Lovebug, though Stella never quite seemed to notice it; or she knew already and had the world's best poker face. None of us could tell.

Still, I preferred Cary's only semi-annoying habit of denying it to Korra's method of handling her feelings, constantly using her teleportation and psychic to surprise, startle, or otherwise prank Cary. she'd done it three times today alone while we were walking, only stopping after Crissy shouted back, "Either fuck her already or quit flirting!" Korra, blushing the deepest shade of purple I'd ever seen, quietly teleported to the back of the group. I was pretty sure Cary knew how Korra felt, if not she probably should have by now. Things were bound to come to ahead with those three at some point, and I'll be honest, I was hoping I wasn't around when it did.

But anyway, I don't 'throw bitch fits' whenever Mark goes off with Sasha. I just get a little annoyed that he leaves us alone, like any good Alpha should. Okay, yes, there was one little, tiny, innocent incident where I might have tried to go join them and sorta kinda lost my nerve, but that doesn't mean anything.

Crissy had been supportive of me where Clara had just laughed. Quiet as she was, the Whortortle could be a real bitch when she wanted to. Her and all Sasha's 'girls were in their own little clique. It didn't make sense to me. We were all travelling together, probably would be for months if not years, why try to stay separate from each other? Maybe they didn't want to end up like Korra, flirting with a 'girl on someone else's team. Even still, I didn't see the point to it. Riley and Huey's harems were some of the most friendly and open pokegirls I'd ever met. Maybe that wasn't all to do with their tamers, but I doubted it was a coincidence. Hell, Molly and Paula were having sex even as we walked along, Basle holding them up with her vines as they ground their pussies together heatedly. It was hard not to watch at first. When the Miboobsy and Plussy went at it, their lust was infectious, but we'd managed to avoid starting an orgy on the bridge.

A few minutes of quiet went by. I suspected one of Sasha's 'girls was about to make another Alpha Love comment, but thankfully Nina prevented it by speaking first, "Um, Ms. Lizzy, I was wondering, what was it like? You know, being human?"

I smiled down at the little Vesta, "Well, the easy answer is to say just like being a pokegirl but without the powers, but that doesn't really cover it. When I was a human, I used to dream about being a tamer, about traveling across the world, seeing things never seen before, wooing rare pokegirls and even other tamers, inspiring my team to achieve bigger and better heights every day.

Now, well, I guess I still kind of can, but it isn't really the same. "Humans.. They don't have as many limits. If a human decides to just stop having sex, the only downside for them would be a bit of frustration, either from them or from whoever liked fucking them. If I decide to stop having sex, by Bond to Mark will slowly fade, which is terrifying by itself, and then I'll go feral, completely lose myself into animalistic lust and instinct. A human can train and learn all kinds of incredible skills, I can only learn my plant type powers. If a human runs away, a name change a story will get them through living pretty much anywhere, but if I run off, I'll get pegged as a tamerless pokegirl and get carted off.

"Maybe it gets easier as a pokewoman, when you've got all the rights of a human, or at least most of them, but as a pokegirl.." I sighed, "Traveling with you all has been amazing, and I wouldn't really want to trade it for anything, but if I could be human again, start making my own harem, travel by Mark's side instead of in a pokeball, I'd go for it first chance I got."

"Oh.." Nina said, looking down. Poor thing was feralborne. The only thing she knew besides being in Mark's harem was running away and hiding from anything and everything. "Don't worry about it," I said, "Like I said, I love traveling with you all. If I had to end up a pokegirl, I'm at least glad I got to do with all of you."

"That's sweet," Loral said, "But I think you need to relax some." I didn't like the smile the Play Bunny had on her. "What are you-" I hate that Play Bunnies can control lust. It's just...it's just cheating. Before I could even finish the sentence my body felt hot, my legs buckled, and my vines had started to poke out of my backplant without my wanting them to.

"S-stop that." I asked politely. That was a mistake. She purred on the lust, getting close and taking off her top, "Look, Lavender is right there," She pointed to the town, less then ten minutes walk away, "We can stop for a little fun and be at the center before the tamers know we were gone. Come on, I know you want to stuff those vines somewhere warm~"

Fuck why do Play Bunnies have to look, smell, sound, and be so good? I couldn't help it, I was already wet, my vines were throbbing, I needed it. Let out my vines, undressing the half-naked Play Bunny and forcing all my vines into her at once, stretching her ass with six while the other vines pumped into her pussy aggressively. Loral moaned, taking them easily as she lowered herself in front of me, pulling down my shorts and burying her tongue in my pussy.

I don't remember letting out any lust dust. Sometimes when I get really into it, the stuff just sorta slips out. But I must have, because next thing I knew, Nina's warm tongue was probing my ass. Even with as open as Mark had helped her to be, that wasn't something she'd just do unprompted.

It seemed the sight had signaled to the others that it was time for sex as well. Molly and Paula had roped Basle into joining their sex instead of just allowing it, and now she had her vines fucking the two as they finger her, their lips around her nipples. Zara and Meghan formed a sixty-nine in the air as Korra joined Stella and Cary, making a daisy chain. I couldn't focus enough to see much more than that, but I could only assume every pokegirl on the bridge was going at it hard in some way or another.


	49. Rematch in the Ghost Gym

"Are you sure you're ready?" Riley asked as we entered the Lavender Town gym. I nodded, "We've trained, we've planned, we can handle this. Plus we've got the advantage of already knowing what her pokegirls are."

Thomas nodded in agreement, "So long as you keep a level head, you'll be fine." I nodded, and went forward to challenge Mary for the second time as the others went up to the stands to watch the battle.

"Come back for a re-match?" Mary asked with a smile. I nodded, "Didn't think you were just gonna get away without me battling you did ya?" I questioned with a grin. Mary chuckled, "You wouldn't have been the first to claim to be back and never do so. Alright, let's see how you've improved."

Mary sent out her Scarecrow. I sent out Nina, both because just like before she was the best option for the grass type, and because now she wasn't nearly as squeamish about battle, and she wouldn't have to resort to a flaming hell mary. The Scarecrow opened up with razor leaf, which Nina countered with ember as she ran forward, burning the leaves out of the way.

The Scarecrow flew up into the air above Nina, firing Nightshade down at her. Nina jumped away to avoid it, throwing fire balls up at the Scarecrow, batted when away with vine whip before trying to ensnare Nina in vines. Nina, fast as she was, got caught and the vines wrapped around her body, squeezing her painfully. If she weren't a Vesta, that might have been the end of it, but using Ignite, she was able to burn her way free.

The Scarecrow yelped in pain, her vines retracted. While she was distracted by the pain from her vines being burned, she didn't notice the barrage of fireballs Nina had sent at her. The Scarecrow just barely managed to get up a leaf shield, but that burned up fast, especially with the ember Nina had fired after the fireballs.

The Scarecrow stumbled back, and apparently decided to play to her ghost type strengths; activating her fear aura ability. Even I could feel it, so I knew Nina must, an instinctual, visceral fear of the source of the aura; in this case the Scarecrow.

She smirked as Nina's assault stopped, her hands shaking as a fireball fizzled out in them. The Scarecrow fired nightshade, hitting Nina and sending her spiraling back. Nina yelped in pain as she hit the ground, but was able to get back up and jump away to avoid the next blast of Nightshade. Nina used ignite again, the warmth surrounding her body keeping her calm as she rushed forward towards the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow tried to ramp up the fear aura, but Nina wasn't affected; or she didn't look like she was. She slammed into the Scarecrow and pinned her to the ground, firing ember at her point blank, knocking her out.

I recalled Nina for the moment as Mary recalled her Scarecrow. She sent out her Mimicall, and I sent out Stella. As usual for her battles, the Lovebug appeared out of her ball naked. The Mimicall evidently hadn't been expecting this, and looked away shyly, blushing.

Stella smirked, walking over to the ghost type with her hips swaying seductively, making her blush more whenever she looked back at her. "Hey there sexy~" She purred to the Mimicall, "I know you're probably not usually a sex battler, but I couldn't help myself when I saw you, hope you don't mind~"

Stella let out lust dust as she moved behind the embarrassed Mimicall and began groping her chest, the ghost type seemingly forgetting her ability to turn invisible and phase through things. I don't know what Stella whispered into the Mimicall's ear, or if it was what she said or just the lust dust she'd been letting out, but whatever the reason, the Mimicall pounced on Stella, straddling her face and lowering her own to Stella's pussy.

It was over the moment Stella had her in a sexual position. Stella had only been getting better with her tongue, and the Mimicall probably didn't have much in the way of sex battle skill at all. One probing tongue from Stella and the Mimicall was crying out in pleasure as she came.

Mary recalled her, nodding as though impressed. I was two or two and hadn't lost any 'girls yet. There were only two left, but they were the tough ones. Mary sent out her Wraith next as I recalled Stella and sent Nina back out.

The Wraith vanished from view, and Nina used ignite immediately. Fire could still hit an intangible pokegirl, so the Wraith wouldn't be able to possess her so long as she was covered by it. The issue was how much energy ignite would take to keep up that long. Nina looked around, trying to spot some trace of the Wraith as she moved around the room. Quickly growing impatient, the Wraith became visible as she used power drain on Nina, trying to weaken her faster. Nina groaned, firing ember back at her, hitting the Wraith and cutting off the power drain.

Nina ran forward as the Wraith vanished again. She fired a mix of ember and fireballs, and it probably looked like a sloppy display as she jumped and spun around on the spot like a drunk contest performer, but it worked. Nina might not know where exactly she was, but she knew that she was in that area, so by attacking as much of the area as possible, eventually her flames hit the Wraith.

When the Wraith yelped, Nina's attacks focused in on where she'd heard it come from. The Wraith become visible inside of Nina's flames. She fired a bright green blast attack back, ectoplasm, to counter Nina's fire. The Wraith had been badly damaged by the fire attacks, but Nina was running too low on energy from keeping the ignite up, and her flames waned.

The ectoplasm closed the distance, hitting Nina and knocking her out. I recalled her, sending out Meghan. Time to see if her training had been enough I thought. She certainly looked ready when she appeared, eyes on her opponent seriously.

She fired spark at the Wraith, who dodged and became invisible again. Lightning could also hit intangible 'girls, but Meghan couldn't pick up on where the Wraith had gone as easily, nor could she just constantly cover herself in lightning. Instead, she had her satellites speed up their orbit around her. She closed her eyes, and waited.

When the Wraith passed through her satellites, attempting to possess the Maggiemite, she sensed it, and swung at her with lightning punch. The punch connected, and the Wraith was sent to the ground. She fired ectoplasm as Meghan, who braced herself and grunted in pain as she returned fire with spark.

The spark went around the ectoplasm, hitting the Wraith and breaking her concentration, ending her attack. Meghan poured on the power on her spark, and flew at the Wraith, slamming thunder punch into her, knocking her out.

Mary recalled the Wraith as Meghan couldn't help doing something of a little levitation dance in excitement. This was her first real victory in an actual battle, or at least that's how she'd viewed it. I'd had her sparing some of my others pokegirls, and she'd won a few of them, even ones where some of the 'girls weren't holding back, but Meghan hadn't accepted those as victories.

Which is why it was a little disheartening to see Mary's Bone Maiden appear next. It was her last pokegirl, her strongest, and I wasn't certain Meghan could handle her. I doubted she'd want to be recalled though, so I allowed her to continue battling.

Meghan froze when the Bone Maiden used her aura of Doom, the much more power version of the fear aura. Meghan, being a largely mechanical 'girl, would be able to shake it off, but she was stopped by it long enough for the Bone Maiden to fire a blast of nightshade at her, sending the Maggiemite to the ground. Meghan grumbled as she got up, her hands shifting into their steel glove form to steel claw. When the Bone Maiden began firing sharpened bone spears at Meghan, she was able to deflect them with her hands as she flew towards her.

When Meghan got too close, the Bone Maiden summoned a giant bone skull around herself as a shield. Meghan dropped onto it with her feet in iron boot form. Through a series of frantic punches and stomps, she actually managed to crack the skull enough to fire spark into it. The Bone Maiden yelped in pain as she was shocked. Evidently she couldn't take nearly as much damage as she could dish out. Good to know. Unfortunately the spark only lasted a few moments before the Bone Maiden lifted her bone staff and fired ectoplasm up, blasting Meghan into the room and knocking her out.

I recalled her and sent out Lizzy. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was facing the Bone Maiden. Not because she wanted to mind, but because if she was facing the Bone Maiden, there was only her left. Lizzy began by firing razor leaf, trying to crack the skull shield further. She had to stop and jump away when the eyes of the skull glowed green, as the Bone Maiden was firing ectoplasm out of the hole. Lizzy ran in close, firing sap powder and leech seed onto the skull guard.

The prevent Lizzy from doing any direct harm, the Bone Maiden played her three dirtiest tricks all at once. Aura of doom, nightmare syndrome, and summoning of skeletons. Lizzy collapsed on the ground from the mental fear attacks as several lifeless skeletons rose up from the ground to attack her.

I closed my eyes, trying to reach out to Lizzy and calm her through the Bond. Considering hers was an Alpha Bond, it was able to connect faster and more clearly, and sensing my through it seemed to calm Lizzy somewhat. She managed to get back up to her feet in time to avoid the approaching skeleton army. Lizzy's razor leaf and vine whip were enough to destroy the skeletons, but there were so many, and the Bone Maiden wasn't taking any damage from any of it. Her skull guard was getting weakened by the sap dust and leech seeds, but that wouldn't hurt the actual pokegirl.

Weakened skull guard.. Lizzy and I had the same idea in the same few second time span. She let out all eleven vines, smashing her way through the skeletons and making her way closer to the skull guard. She sent her vines to it, wrapping all eleven vines around and through it, ensnaring the guard and Bone Maiden inside.

Lizzy began to pull, the skull guard heavy, but not unmovable. The Ivywhore's teeth were clenched with the effort as she pried to skull guard up with her vines, swinging it across the field, essentially making it into a wrecking ball. She threw it at the skeletons, where it crashed down like a cannonball, destroying them all and shattering, the Bone Maiden thrown out of it like a cracked egg.

The Bone Maiden landed just about at Lizzy's feet, and looked up just into to see who was curb stomping them. The Bone Maiden slumped on the ground, unconscious. Mary recalled her, and smiled at me and Lizzy, "Congratulations, you've won."

She walked over, handing me the spirit badge, a TM for ominous wind, and some prize money. She stepped back just in time for Lizzy to tackle-hug me to the ground in celebration of us getting our eighth badge; all that we needed to challenge the League.


	50. Downtime

When I woke up, and showered off the smell of the night of celebration for getting our final gym badge, me and my 'girls all went down to eat with the others in the front room. I sat down and asked how Sasha was feeling about challenging Mary next."Actually," She said, "I'm not sure I really want to battle her. She's nice and all, and it'd be a cool challenge, but I'd really just like to get out of this ghost town as soon as possible." I was surprised by this, as I'd thought battling fears head on would be right up Sasha's alley. Guess I couldn't really blame her too much though."

Okay, what gym are you thinking for your eighth? There's an ice gym on the way to the Seafoam caves, and Thomas said that'd be a great place for us to train, so that's where we're heading next." I said.

"Seafoam caves?" Sasha said, "Well, I was actually thinking of heading back through Rock Tunnel. There's an Infernal type gym not too far from the other end of it, so if we go through it.." Sasha trailed off, possibly having reached the same conclusion I had while she was talking, the same one I'm willing to bet Thomas had been waiting for us to reach for some time now.

"We're.. Gonna be going off in different directions, aren't we?" I said. Sasha sighed, "It looks that way, yeah." Things were quiet for a few moments. On some level we'd both already known that this group we'd formed wouldn't exactly stay together through the whole region. We'd split up whenever our different goals called for it, and it seemed that point had actually come for once. I honestly hadn't been expecting it thought.

"Well, if we're both gonna be at the Pokegirl League when the battles start up, we can't exactly keep training so close together. We'll end up knowing how each other fights and then if we end up against each other in the League, things would turn real unfair real fast." Sasha said.

I nodded in agreement. She had a point after all. "Well, it isn't like we'd never see each other again. We can talk over the phone whenever we're both at centers, and it isn't like we haven't gone awhile without seeing each other before." I said, remembering the two frustrating months between when she had left on her journey and when I'd left on mine. It hadn't been a fun time, as I'd had to seek out local Bimbos in order to keep my blood curse sated, but now I had more than just myself to worry about, I had something to focus on, and I was pretty sure that would make a hell of a difference.

Sasha nodded, smiling. She might have been worried about how I'd react when we finally separated and went off in different paths. Admittedly, if this had been happening earlier on, I might have reacted more poorly, and I'll admit to feeling a bit proud of myself for handling it better. These days I forgot every having had monophobia. Granted, I wasn't dealing with it so much as I was preventing myself from needing to, but still.

"So, before we head off, would you like to have a battle?" I asked. Sasha thought about it for a moment, then shook her head, "No, we'll battle at the League and not until then. So, how about instead," She grinned, "We give each other something to remember each other by~"

I grinned, "I love how you think." I said. Admittedly I was still a bit tired from the celebration with the 'girls the previous night, but that was nothing a stop by the mart for endurance drinks and recovery potion couldn't handle. We let all our 'girls out so they could do what they wanted together in Sasha's room while we went back to mine together. We'd left the bulk of the supplies in there with them, getting a quick shot of lust dust from Lizzy and each taking an endurance drink and recovery potion with us.

We both undressed and Sasha went to the bed, sitting with her feet out for me, "We'd better get your curse sated one more time before I go~" She purred. I decided not to mention that it had been sated the night prior by about three of my pokegirls, as I was pretty sure it would napalm the mood, and there wasn't a chance in hell I was passing up any chance with Sasha's feet.

I went over and got down in front of her, bringing her feet to my face and going from kissing to licking them, listening to her moan softly as she enjoyed the worship. I was painfully stiff in a matter of moments, but waited until Sasha told me to bring her feet to my member. Sasha squeezed her feet around my cock, and began working them along the length, stroking me skillfully.

I groaned, my member throbbing between her beautiful feet. The saliva from my worship of her feet worked well as lubrication, and her feet moved swiftly along my shaft, stroking the whole thing from tip to base. After the first minute or two, I couldn't control hold it back anymore. I gripped her ankles and began thrusting between them myself. For some reason, I think Sasha might have actually liked this more than when she was doing it.

"G-gonna cum." I warned her when I felt myself getting close so she could move her feet out of the way if she wanted, but to my excitement she didn't, letting me cover her feet when I came. The sight of it was better than lust dust, but I figured she'd want some attention to. I got to my knees in front of the bed, opening Sasha's legs and burying my tongue in her slit, which had gotten wet while she'd been satisfying my kink.

Sasha moaned, holding my head in place against her pussy as I quickly found and assaulted her sweet spots with my tongue, making her squirm with each one. "M-Mark~" She groaned, legs squeezing around my head as she rapidly got close, making me feel better about how fast I'd reached the peak from her feet.

I didn't stop when she came. I quickly lapped up her juices and then picked up the pace, stirring her sweet tasting pussy faster and harder while she was still sensitive from the climax. Sasha cried out from this as my fingers found and began pinching her clit, rubbing it hard as I continued to please her pussy. The increase in pleasure when she was so sensitive cut the time it took her to cum in half, and she groaned loudly in pleasure as she drenched my face a second time.

I licked my lips, grinning up at her as I got on the bed with her, letting her choose which position to do it in. she had me sit against the headboard of the bed, and she straddled me. She ground her hips against me for a few moments to tease before lining her slit up to my tip and dropping her hips down, moaning with me as she began to ride me.

I held her hips at first, but that quickly changed to me groping her soft, round ass as she rode me, bouncing hard on my member as I did. 'In retrospect, this may have been a bad idea,' I thought as I thrust harder up into her tight, wet pussy, 'I is gonna make leaving her so much harder..'

 **Lizzy's POV**

Okay, I'll be honest, when Mark left us in the room with Sasha's 'girls, I was upset. I was not upset about being left out of the fun with Mark, like Sasha's 'girls so readily implied, I was just pissed off at him assuming I'd want to do anything fun with Sasha's bitchy harem.

The others took to them like glue. Bet and Arial paired up first, locking their legs together and tribbing aggressively with the dominant shifting every few minutes. Stella and Cary started making out in seconds, and didn't seem upset in the least when Zara decided to join them, rubbing both of their pussies telekinetically as they licked her pussy together.

Jes seemed thrilled to top Zoe. the Sexshrew got on her back and let the electric dog girl grind their pussies together. Maybe she was just happy she could fuck a 'girl as hard as she wanted and not worry about accidentally shocking her thanks to Zoe's ground typing. By that same principle, Meghan lowered onto Zoe's face, moaning as her large tongue pushed into her pussy.

Brittany seemed to notice her fellow rodent 'girl Nina not getting into it as much as the others. Brave as she was getting in battle these days, she still shied up when it came to sex unless Mark was with her. Brittany decided to visit her one on one, holding the Vesta close to her and evidently attempting to see how fast she could make her cum without even touching her pussy, just groping her sensitive body. This just left me and Clara. I was thankful that we were both alphas, it gave me an excuse to not try fucking her without her taunting me about just not wanting to do anything without Mark, which of course she did anyway. I really tried to just be the bigger pokegirl and ignore her like the Boobisaur line is supposed to, really I did, but after about ten minutes of her damn talking, I broke.

Poor turtle 'girl never even saw the lust dust coming until she was completely bathed in it. She didn't even have time to question it, she just instantly dropped to the ground, fucking herself aggressively. I enjoyed watching this for a few minutes, but I'm not so against Sasha's pokegirls that couldn't notice how hot the Whortortle looked laying on her shell, legs as far apart as she could get them with four fingers buried in her cunt.

I grinned, deciding to 'help her out'. I let out all eleven vines and forced five of them into her pussy. She cried out loudly, too heated from the dust to argue. I moved over, lowering myself onto her face and moaning as she immediately started licking. Three more of my vines penetrated her tight ass, one went to tease her clit, and the last two went to playing with her tits. They were only slightly smaller than mine, and I was started to get what Mark saw in them.


	51. Division

First thing in the morning everyone started getting ready to leave. We'd discussed the night before who would be going with who. Riley was going to travel with Sasha, since she was going to be hitting a lot of the same places that he wanted to go anyway, like the Power plant and infernal type gym on the other side of Rock tunnel.

Thomas said that he would come with me so he could help me continue my training. "That's a little unfair," Sasha said, "So he gets special training and I don't?" "Frankly, yes," Thomas said, "I'll remind you that my original agreement was to help Mark train, not you. I only began helping you because, well, you were there."

Tee jabbed Thomas in the side, "What'd I..oh, that probably came out sounding a lot ruder than I meant it to didn't it?" Sasha nodded, her eyes narrowed at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that my agreement was to him first and you just kinda happened along the way. That isn't a bad thing, but if you two are going off separately, I'll be following him. Partly because a lot of the places he'll be visiting are places that I'll be visiting to train Tee."

Sasha still wasn't happy about it, but she conceded, supposing she could do okay on her own anyway, and she had gotten a two month head start on training her 'girls compared to me anyway.

Huey, in spite of argument from the rest of us, would be going off alone with his 'girls. "Look it's not that I wanna get away from you guys, it's just that I wanna get away from everyone in general." Huey explained, though like his brother it likely sounded better to him than it did to us. Unlike his brother, Huey realized this without prompting.

"Now that I've got both pokegirls and a goal for them, I wanna go and pursue that. I doubt either of you are going to be making frequent stops at different towns for contests. If I tag along with either of you, either I'll interrupt your training, or you'll interrupt my performing. Plus the numbers are more even this way, two, two, and one." Huey rationalized."

And so the deciding factor is OCD." Riley chuckled. "Basically." Huey said with a shrug, not much caring to argue his point further. Thomas seemed to understand what Huey meant, and I wondered if he would be going off on his own to if he didn't think I needed his help. I decided not to think about it for now.

With everything decided, we all set off. Huey wondered off, either to leave Lavender or to look for feral pokegirls around the outskirts of it. Sasha and Riley headed north to leave the town and enter Rock tunnel. Me and Thomas went south, back towards the bridges.

"We'll get a boat to take us to Seafoam caves," Thomas said, "Bet and Meghan working together could get us there, but the boat will be faster and less strenuous so they can train when we actually get there."

I nodded, "So, why Seafoam caves?" I asked, having been wondering since he first decided on it for our next location. "A few reasons actually," Thomas said, "Firstly it's a hostile ice cavern full of dangerous pokegirls and treacherous terrain; perfect for training."

"Great.." I said halfheartedly. Thomas either didn't catch the sarcasm or was actively ignoring it, both of which were possible, "Indeed it is. Secondly, it'll be good for your 'girls to train in an ice type environment. Of your seven pokegirls, four of them are weak to ice, so they need to get used to enduring the cold." Thomas explained, "Plus it'll give you a chance to try tapping into your ice core." "Uh, Thomas, my core is plant." I reminded him.

"Well, technically both are true," Thomas said, "See, pokegirls are able to use elemental power even when they aren't tapped into their cores, but unlocking them grants extra power to elemental attacks. They can only tap into their own element though. Most of that is true for humans as well, elemental powers in the form of their blood gifts are accessible from the word go, but they can unlock their core for more. The difference is, a human can tap into any element, not just the one they're born with."

"What? Really?" I questioned, surprised by this. "Do they teach nothing in Pallet?" Thomas questioned, though didn't actually let me answer, "Humans are born with the potential for any element inside them, kinda like normal types but on a much larger scale. Sure it's easiest for you to tap into plant type abilities because of your bloodline, but with training, you could learn to throw lightning from your fingertips, melt into the shadows, or even fly. I figured we'd start with trying ice since it's one you're weak to, and if you can overcome that early on the others will be easy. Naturally my first thought was fire, but considering your body twice as weak to that as a normal human's, that might be something we save for later."

The idea of having powers like that was incredible, and to be honest I wasn't really sure I was up for all of it, but I'll say this much for sure: I was glad Thomas had decided to come with me. I'd have probably just ended up training my 'girls standard if he weren't, not the prospect of flying was on the table…

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I didn't much care for going back through this cave again, but it was the fast way to where we were going, so I guess I didn't have much choice. My main issue was that the fastest way to the other side would take us passed where we'd been for all that Team Swarm nonsense, and I was in no hurry to think about all of that again.

Now, we could have easily just bypassed the place entirely, but of course we didn't. It was a cave where a grass dragon napalmed an amalgamation, that isn't something you can just skip when you go back through. We figured we'd just pop in, take a peek at the wreckage, then head on our way.

When we looked inside the cave it had happened in though, the place was empty. The wreckage of the Team Swarm hive, the burned facility and the..remains of the amalgamate, were all gone. I'd been expecting the OfficerJennies to have cleaned up the dead pokegirls and Swarm members from the place, but this cave was so empty I actually thought for a moment that we'd looked in the wrong cave.

"The League must have wanted to get everything cleaned up before people started asking questions about Team Swarm." Sasha said, turning away from the cave and continuing on. "Yeah.." I said, skeptical as I lingered in the cave for a moment or two longer, "Must have.."


	52. Ice Cave Training

Training in an ice type environment to earn the power to control the element itself was an interesting, maybe even exciting idea. But in practice, I found myself freezing my ass off meditating on top of an ice block in a frozen cave. Thomas was next to me doing the same, and Tee was on the other side of them. The only thing that kept me going was the refusal to have even less patience than a Tomboy, a breed known for their short tempers.

Who said spite can't be helpful? For the first three days that we'd been here in the Seafoam caves, all we'd done to train was sit on the top floor of the place freezing in the ice and mediating. At the end of the first day, I was trying to figure out whether or not he was messing with me or not, but midway through day two I realized that I wasn't cold anymore. The icy terrain around me just felt.. normal. According to Thomas, I was starting to catch my ice type core up to the same level as my plant core. It would take awhile, but it would get there eventually.

On the second half of day three the 'girls sparred and practice their attacks in the icy environment. Tee learned Ice Punch in no time flat and tried teaching it to Cary, but she couldn't get it as fast. Finally, on day four at the caves, we started going down to lower floors, looking for feral pokegirls to challenge and battle. Tee and the other pokegirls were excited, as was I now that we could actually descend the caves without freezing to death.

It didn't take long to find threats. On the third floor down we were ambushed by a Golbutt leading a group of three Zubutt. Meghan levitated up into the air and began battling the three Zubutt while Nina used her fire power to battle the Golbutt from below. It took them awhile, but they took them all out and didn't take too much damage themselves.

During an attempt to cross one rushing water on one of the lower floors, which for the record was still cold even with the ice aura endurance boosted up, a whole swarm of blue skinned, squishy pokegirls with bright red pods on their heads and slick gray tentacles popped up from the water, presumably with the intention of turning our training into a hentai scene.

 _Titacool, the jellyfish pokegirl. These tentacled water type pokegirls hide in clusters in the water, waiting for unsuspecting pokegirls or people to walk by. Once they have their prey in their grasp, it's extremely difficult to escape, especially when many of them are working together to hold the prey down or extremely aggressive forced sex._

I was pretty sure Meghan could have ended that battle immediately with a spark attack aimed at the water, so instead I had Bet and Cary handle them. Bet's quick attacks from above and Cary agile strikes were more than the Titacool could handle, and we all made it across in-tentacle molested, though looking back on it Cary seemed almost disappointed by this fact.

Another floor down we encountered a ice blue scaled dragon 'girl. She was taller than me, but not too huge by dragon type standards. Her body so well matched the white and blue of the cave that she'd been nearly invisible to all but Tee and Thomas until she'd moved and made herself noticeable.

 _Frostdrake, the ice dragon pokegirl. This middle evolution was discovered before its evolved form and even before its pre-evolved form. Domestically, they are used for guarding artic bases because of their physical power and resistance to the cold, and prefer being the bottom during sex. Feral, they are quite aggressive and quick to combat if someone enters their territory._

I took a shot in the dark and guessed that we had entered her territory. I let out Zoe to handle this one. The battle lasted longer than the others had, Zoe's claws needing a few strikes in the same place to cut through the ice dragon's scales. The ice shards the Frostdrake fired didn't do too much damage to Zoe, and her claws let her cut her way free whenever she was incased in ice by ice beam. The battle ended when Zoe's claws finally cracked the scales and sent the ice dragon spirally into the water.

The following floor had two pokegirls on it, two that were so different in appearance I didn't realize they were from the same evolution like until the pokedex told me so. The first was a tall humanoid penguin-like pokegirl with icy blue feathers. The second was a much larger dragon-like pokegirl. The only similarity between the two 'girls, who appeared to have been fucking before we entered, was their coloration.

 _Primplove, the primping penguin pokegirl. Those who thought this pokegirl's previous form, the Pimplove, was high maintenance haven't seen anything yet. While the Pimplove preferred it her way above everything else, the Primplove is an attention whore who has it her at or the high way when it comes not only to sex, but to everything else._

 _Empresslove, anti-dragon pokegirl. Those with the godlike willpower to endure the constant effort required to keep a Primplove content long enough for her to evolve are rewarded with a pokegirl who is a complete one-eighty from her previous form. No longer an attention loving bitch, the Empresslove is actually extremely submissive and kind to whoever nurtured her to evolution as well as to most everyone outside of battle. In battle however, she's a heavy duty devastator and the greatest counter to another dragon type._

Stella and Lizzy took the Primplove and Empresslove respectively. A double shot of lust dust from both pokegirls and a pretty wink from Stella put the Primplove in the perfect state of mind to accept Stella's offer of a sex battle alternative to combat, and the Lovebug was perfectly happy to follow the Primplove's many directions on exactly how she was to be pleasured.

The Empresslove was less fond of this, and immediately lashed out with an ice beam that Lizzy barely managed to dodge. She covered the ice dragon in sap powder and leech seeds, then kept moving, attacking with razor leaf and vine whip whenever she had an opening to do so, but focusing more on not getting hit by the Empresslove's ice type attacks while the dust and seeds drained her slowly.

After nearly an hour, both the ice 'girls dropped unconscious, the Primplove from cumming too hard too many times and the Empresslove from being completely drained of her energy. We continued passed them, but didn't even get to the next room before we were met with yet another feral to battle, this one also avian in nature, though her blue feathers were also flecked with spots of brown, as though her feathers had started as either one or the other and started changing.

 _Terra Bird, the biome pokegirl. This pokegirl's typing, and thus the attacks she is capable of using, are changed based on the environment she lives in and for how long. While it has been seen that a Terra bird could juggle up to five different typings (though was only semi-proficient at each) if a Terra bird remains in a single type area for too long, the typing will lock in and become unchangeable._

This Terra bird, it seemed, wasn't quite finished becoming a full ice type. Tee stepped forward to handle this fight, and looked thrilled to do so. In fact, she'd practically been bouncing on her heels to start a fight since we had started descending through the cave. She rushed forward at the Terra bird, using zen headbutt to counter the ice shard that was fired at her and a direct fire punch to the Terra bird's chest to send her into the nearby cave wall.

The Terra bird staggered and managed to hit Tee with a shard of ice, giving her a bruised arm, but her take down and fire punch in return knocked the ice bird out. She sighed happily, putting her hands behind her back as we continued down to the next floor of the cave.

We battled more and more pokegirls as we descended, the cold getting more and more noticeable the deeper we went. The population of pokegirls per floor started getting smaller to, until we were passing two or three floors without actually encountering anything. I was starting to wonder what was going on, until we heard the sound of something approaching, and the pokedex flared up on its own.

 _Articunt, the legendary ice bird pokegirl. This reclusive bird pokegirl is one of the three legendary birds. Like her sisters, she isn't the strongest pokegirl of her typing, but she isn't a pokegirl for any sane human or pokegirl to challenge lightly, able to freeze dozens of fire types to death in less than a second._


	53. Power Plant Training

**Sasha's POV**

Riley had seemed fixated on the fact that all the Team Swarm stuff had been missing from the cave. I didn't think much of it, and why should I really? It's not like it hasn't been awhile since the encounter. Honestly, I'd have been surprised if there actually had been stuff from the former Swarm hive still in the cave. Why would the League want to leave something like that behind for any random tamer to find?

But anyway, after exiting Rock Tunnel, me and Riley used Zara to teleport not to town, but to a place I'd heard about being hard to reach on the other side of the massive stone hill that formed the exterior of Rock Tunnel. Sure enough, when we got to the other side of it, there sat a massive, rundown power plant, still bursting with electrical energy despite being abandoned by humans do to all the electric type pokemon within.

I was there for training, but Riley was there to gather rare pokegirls and maybe even some old technology from the place that'd sell pretty well. I spent the first day I was there just mediating by the nearby running water to help by water type core while Riley scouted the place out. He didn't get too far in, as he'd had to stop and come out when Lush got paralyzed so he could heal her.

Still, he had reported that the place wasn't falling apart, and probably wouldn't cave in on me when we both went in, so the next day we did just that. I had Jes mediate. Being inside a place like this was bound to work wonders for her electric type core, though admittedly it put me on edge because of the clashing elements, and I had to keep moving to keep from going stir crazy.

It didn't take long for us to start finding some strong pokegirls for mine to fight while Riley and his prepared to collect those that got knocked out by our training. The first 'girl we confronted was a tall, very busty anthro feline pokegirl with yellow fur and black streaks throughout her fur, which seemed to give off static with her every other movement.

 _Electabust, the sparkling fangirl pokegirl. This pokegirl has been known to be incredible both in standard combat, as they can produce massive amounts of electricity an either fire it directly or channel it into a physical attack, but also at cheering from the sidelines; even having two abilities unique to it to buff the pokegirls its cheering for during a battle._

I had Zara handle her. She teleported away to avoid the physical attacks, and used psychic to redirect the electrical attacks that came at her from a distance. Really, she was training herself more by manipulating the electrical currents while she levitated more than by actually fighting the Electabust. She knocked the feral electric girl out by raining her own lightning down on her and sending a psy-beam at her afterwards. Moving on, we soon encountered a smaller yellow feathered bird pokegirl.

 _Thundrix, the shocking bird pokegirl. This pokegirl is one of the three possible evolutions of the Rack. Known for being quite intimidating when they get serious, they tend to have a very intense demeanor, even in situations that don't much require it; which can make taming them a bit of a trial for those who like things to be gentle and loving._

I sent Sophia after the Thundrix, figuring that having her battle an airborne pokegirl would be good for her. She did a decent job of dodging the lightning attacks that were hurled at her. She knocked the Thundrix out when it dove at her. She countered with take down and sent the thunder bird hurtling into a metal wall. Just around the corner, we found a short, ball, reptilian pokegirl with slick orange skin.

 _Shoxiya, the thunder lizard pokegirl. While this pokegirl can be quite useful in battle do to their speed, agility, and combination of fire and electrical type attacks, their biggest weakness is their ego, which very often leads them to being far too arrogant in battle and causes them to make stupid mistakes that would have been easily avoidable otherwise._

I had Clara face this one so she could battle her weakness element and try to overcome it. I told her not to use her water attacks unless she really needed to, that way she'd have to really work for the victory, but still had a way out should things go wrong. She ended the battle without her water attacks, going from a rapid spin to the Shoxiya's gut to a skull bash to her head, knocking her out.

After that, things were quite for a few rooms, until we reached one with three steel types in it. The first was a tall, razor winged bird 'girl with metallic feathers. The second looked completely humanoid, but made completely out of Bronze. The third, well, the third was a slimette in metal slime form.

 _Skarmoress, the jet pokegirl. These pokegirls form metallic coatings around their feathers and around their bodies. The metal protects them from damage and empowers their offensive abilities. They're quite loyal when tame, but very territorial when feral; and highly aggressive no matter what state of mind they're in._

 _Bronze, the metal statue pokegirl. When this pokegirl first evolves from a Jade, their skin is made from gold for a few days. Following this is a period of a few days where their skin is made from silver. Finally their skin settles on bronze. They are able to chip off flecks of their metallic skin at all times, an ability most valuable during the gold and bronze stages. They lack the ability to feel touch, which makes taming them difficult._

 _Slimette, the smiling goo girl. This constantly grinning blue pokegirl is made completely from a semi-liquid slime. They hold together far better than pokegirls like Slutge for example, but are still almost completely immune to melee. They don't require food in any form but sex, as they feed only on sexual fluids from either gender. They have the ability to absorb certain elemental materials and temporarily gain a new form._

I had Jes take the Bronze because she hadn't actually been battling so far, just meditating. Arial took the Skarmoress and they took to the air for a slightly claustrophobic mid-air battle inside the power plant, and Brittany lured the metal slime into a sex battle. After they were all knocked out, Riley caught them all, just like he had the other 'girls we'd knocked out.

We kept moving, eventually reaching the final room of the Power plant. The moment I stepped into the room, I knew what I was looking at, but that didn't stop the pokedex from going off anyway.

 _Zapdass, the legendary lightning bird pokegirl. This pokegirl is one of the three legendary birds, and is said to remain hidden away within a electrically charged mountains where she can mediate in peace and remain u disturbed by humanity._

Evidently she'd moved since the entry had been written. The dex going off alerted her to my presence, and the tall, spiky winged pokegirl turned to me, glaring with lightning already coming off of her. With no idea if it would work, I shouted, "I-I know Mark!"

Thankfully, it did. The lightning died down, and Zapdass approached, "You are friends with this 'Mark', who my sister has recently taken a liking to?" She questioned. I nodded. I nearly corrected that I was his girlfriend, but I wasn't sure how she'd take that all things considered. She sighed, "Why are you here in my plant? Has he come with you?"

"No, we went in different directions for training." I said. "And why have you come here to me?" Zapdass demanded, already losing patience with us. "Because we wished to learn from the wisest and strongest of the three legendary birds." Riley answered before I could say something that might get us killed, "We figured if he's going to be training with your sister, the only chance we have to get ahead is to train with her superior, you."

She smiled at being deemed stronger than her sister, "You think me the strongest?" We both nodded, "Good. As well you should. I suppose I could assist in your training, but you may not remain in my power plant for more than a week from now. Understood?" I wasn't actually sure if I was bothered by that or not. On the one hand, every second I was in the same room as her was terrifying. On the other, training from a legendary.


	54. Ghost Dancing

**Huey's POV**

There was gonna be a contest in Vermillion in about a week and a half, and since you don't get to train your pokegirls in a ghost type environment very often without straight up visiting the cemetery, I figured it'd be a good idea to stay around for a day or two and train awhile longer in the area.

For reasons I'd hope would be obvious I didn't want to train directly inside the Pokegirl Tower, as that'd be just as morbid as training in a cemetery; more so actually with all the channelers around talking to the long and newly passed. To avoid this, we trained at the edge of town, far from the bodies, but still well within the wafting range of the ghost element.

Carla was doing fine, her dancing turning out wonderful now that she'd found her rhythm. Being a normal type, she wasn't really hampered or helped by the ghost element. Ellie took to the ghost element, letting it flow through her magic as she trained. She was more of a battler, and focused on that, learning to infuse her arrows with ghost energy.

Paula and Molly did decent in the ghost terrain, their symmetrical dance and singing routine working well and only getting more impressive as their power grew stronger. Their static would catch in the fog from Lavender, creating this awesome shimmer effect over them.

With a bit of practice, they learned to recreate the effect without fog by combining ice beam and flamethrower; with the added effect of making their bodies sheen and drip with moisture, which would definitely go over well with judges.

Basle was having a bit more trouble in the ghost terrain, having to work against it more than with it. She claimed that this was fine though, that working against something could make someone just as strong as working with, moreso even if they could learn to overcome the disadvantage. Being a brawler, I had her focus more on her attacks and durability.

Nora was still a bit iffy about whether or not she actually wanted to try contest performances or style battles at all. I was fine with this, and told her she didn't have to if she didn't want to; but that cute little ass of hers still needed to get moving and train so she'd be in shape in case we ended up needing to fight something.

She knew how to train her healing, meditating and maintaining a constant healing cycle on herself. I swear to you her hair was a bit darker in shape by the end of it, probably from training magic in a ghost environment. She didn't seem to notice, and I figured there was no sense telling her something if it didn't cause problems and wouldn't really affect her.

After a good few hours of training, I had Nora heal up the others and went looking around the outskirts for a channelor. I was hoping to find someone to train my 'girls again to see where they stood in terms of power, hopefully a rookie.

I didn't find any rookies, but I did find a channelor. She was sitting, meditating, and I was willing to bet she had her pokegirls around meditating with her, all invisible probably. I might not have Thomas' senses, but I can still smell a ghost type when they're around; but then again, who can't really.

She had long dark hair with white flowers woven into it in several places. It looked good, but I wondered if she was aware it would probably only last a day before they started to die out and became worthless. Her skin was pale, same as everyone in Lavender, and she wore a long white channelor's dress.

I'd seen the style before, but this one had a cut just above the knee, making it look more like a dress to go out for a fancy date than one to go out ghost hunting, but what do I know about fashion?

I wasn't sure if it was rude or not to interrupt someone's mediation for this. I know tamers are legally able to challenge any other tamer regardless of outside circumstances (with obvious exceptions, you can't challenge someone who needs to go to the hospital and prevent them from getting there for example), but it still seemed rude.

My thinking on this must have had me standing there in front of her for a bit too long, because she opened her eyes and looked up to me, probably having heard me approaching as she didn't seem surprised by my being there, "If you're going to challenge me, challenge me." She said, her voice calm and polite, with just a touch of irritation that only the trained cynic could catch.

I nodded, "How's a three on three sound?" I asked. "Fine by me," She said, "This will be a style battle I take it?" She asked, catching me off guard. "Well, yeah I was going to suggest that, but how-" she interrupted me to explain, "Oh don't get paranoid, I didn't ask the spirits to enter your mind or nothing. You've got that look about you. You're training for a contest right?"

I nodded, feeling a little relieved and a tad offended. What exactly did she mean by look? Whatever she meant, she either didn't feel the need to explain herself or really didn't have a ghost in my head, because she didn't seem to notice the distaste.

She took a few paces back, "No impartial judge, so we can't exactly keep score. No timer either, so we'll have to go by normal combat rules and just try and look good doing it." She said. Considering that that's what I'd assumed a style battle was when I'd first heard about them, that wasn't a problem for me.

She send out a ghost type that was, pun completely intended, white as a sheet, but covered in purple smoke with matching hair; a Ghostly. I sent out Ellie. Her ghostly arrows wouldn't do anything, but her magic attacks were my best bet against ghost types. I found myself wishing I'd taught her to use Holy.

The battle started and the Ghostly flew towards Ellie, eyes seeming to grow larger and more frightening as she used scary face. Holding her ground, Ellie fired a mana bolt. It hit, knocking the Ghostly to the ground before she turned invisible to hide.

Ellie's plant sense made finding the Ghostly easy, but she took an unsettlingly deep bite in the shoulder before she locked on. She'd charged the arrow up while she'd been sensing for the ghostly. And when it connected, the ghost type was dazed, unable to vanish again.

She fired nightshade, which hit and knocked Ellie to the ground, but Ellie's command plants had several vines sprout from the ground, wrapping around the Ghostly and holding her in place. As they radiated with nature magic, the ghost couldn't phase through them, and that gave Ellie plenty of time to get back to her feet and fire into the ghost type's face, knocking her out with mana bolt.

The not exactly graceful, but it was a win. The channeller recalled her Ghostly and sent out a short, thin, white skinned pokegirl in a long green dress with matching hair. A Moon Flower I realized.

 _Moonflower, the moonlight oracle. This pokegirl is difficult to obtain, as only a very low percentage of Flowergirls who come in contact with a moon stone will actually evolve. Those that do gain a ghost and dark typing in addition to their plant, letting them control all three elements skillfully._

That was more than a little worrying, but I figured Ellie could had it if she kept at a distance, and being an archer, she generally did. She tried first to use command plants, but the Moonflower seemed to have the same idea, and they ended up locked in a stalemate for several moments before both let go and changed tactics, Ellie firing a magic arrow and the Moonflower returning fire with razorleaf.

Ellie jumped back, firing mana bolt to blast the leaves away and firing a magic arrow through while the place was clear. The magic arrow hit, but so did the vine whip that the Moonflower had started using beforehand, grabbing Ellie and flinging her into a nearby dead tree. Ellie's tough, but she can't take much of a hit.

I recalled her and sent out Molly and Paula. They began to dance symmetrically, both shocking the Moonflower with discharge. The Moonflower grit her teeth, taking the damage as the Plussy and Miboobsy moved closer, the shocking only stopping when they both leaned forward, letting out ice beam and flamethrower, both attacks massively damaging to the grass type ghost.

At least.. They would have been if they'd hit. The Moonflower's dark shield covered her, protecting her entirely from both attacks. When they realized this, Paula and Molly's attack paused, and the Moonflower dropped the shield, firing stun powder and temporarily freezing them both in place.

Then, the Moonflower began to dance, her dress moving more elegantly than I'd thought its size would comfortably allow. I kid you not, the moonlight seemed to be moving and bending with her movements; and it wasn't even nightfall yet!

I'd heard of the attack, Moon Dance, an attack unique to pokegirls like the Moonflower and Moon Bunny. It was stronger at night, but could be used anywhere at anytime so long as the sunlight was overly harsh. It would inflict any number of random status effects on the target, and in this case the dice roll landed on intense lust.

Molly and Paula dove at each other, tearing their clothes off and locking their legs, groping each other as they ground their pussies together heatedly. Going against my very core belief system, I urged them to stop fucking and continue the fight, but they couldn't; they were too lost in lust. The Moonflower didn't even need to expend energy using a sex attack.

They came together with a cry of bliss, passing out on the field from how intense the Moon Dance made it feel. The Moonflower was strong, and that dance alone would earn massive points in a style battle, but she was already damaged. She'd needed to let Paula and Molly get close to hit them with stun powder, and she'd taken a lot of damage from that double discharge attack.

I sent out Basle, having her use her steel vines to ensnare the Moonflower. She couldn't phase through them, as they were elemental in nature, but she couldn't control the vines with command plants because they were encased in iron. Basle flung the Moonflower up, then grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down, slamming her into the ground and knocking her out.

The channeler recalled her, sending out a Mimica neck. Basle let out metal sound, but the Mimica possessed a nearby rock and avoided it, coming out and vanishing. Basle couldn't sense the plants near as good as Ellie, and her first indication that the Mimica was around was a point blank shadow ball followed by ominous wind.

There's a very specific feeling of upset when you lose a battle which hits the moment you see your last pokegirl hit the ground and know she's out cold. I sighed, recalling Basle and taking out my wallet to pay up. The channeler took my money with a smile, having her Mimica put it in the pocket space the ghost type could generate.

"That Moonflower's a killer." I said. The Channeler nodded, "You're 'girls are strong, but if you're gonna participate in contests, you'll have to focus on power and appearance, focusing on one or the other will only get you so far."

I nodded, "Guess so." I said as the channeler left. I let Nora heal the unconscious pokegirls while I sat with Carla, discussing what had just happened.


	55. Sex Gym

_Sexslash, the horny digging mouse pokegirl. This evolution is much more affectionate than her previous form, which can actually be a problem considering their much stronger and their skin and hair is quite a bit rougher to assist with digging._

Zoe had evolved from our training with Articunt, and everyone had gotten stronger from it; even me. Apparently training in an ice environment could actually be better than training in a plant one, as it forced my aura to really work to get anything done. Like weight training, but for the aura.

Articunt thanked us for the visit as we left, but I got the feeling they were glad we were leaving. I was willing to bet she'd be digesting us were I not bonded to Moltits. With this in mind, I was glad when we climbed out of the Seafoam caves and back into the warm sunlight.

"So, where to next?" I asked. Lizzy and Thomas had gone over the map so they could correlate the places she wanted to visit with the places that would be the best for training and find a way to meet both goals as best as possible. "Next is Allure Island." Lizzy said with a smile.

Thomas nodded in agreement, but shifted awkwardly next to Tee. i didn't need to guess why. Allure Island was more popularly known as Sex Battle Island, or Orgy Island. It had the highest concentration of sexual pokegirls, tamers, and battles, and even a gym exclusively for sex battling.

Interestingly, only three people in history had ever defeated the sex battle gym leader, Maggie. I wasn't sure why exactly, but it looked like I'd get the chance to find out why today. I recalled all the 'girls except for Bet, as she was my ride. Tee and Thomas traveled by water, using the ice move they'd learned to create a frozen platform, then their water power to move it. They only lagged slightly behind Bet, which was a lot more than most in their position would have been able to manage.

I wondered how many elemental abilities the two of them would gain together. My bet was on all but Infernal. Hell, maybe even Infernal as well. It was up to them really, and I suppose having an Infernal ability didn't automatically lead someone towards evil.

In any event, it took us a few solid hours of travel to get to Allure island, and Bet, Tee, and Thomas needed to rest before we did anything else. As we went to the local center to heal up, I looked around, finding that quite a bit about what I'd heard of the island was true.

Those who weren't completely naked were dressed in fetish outfits, and the tourists were easily identified; being the only ones wearing anything resembling normal clothes. Public sex had been legal for quite a long time, and this island seemed to have taken that law to heart. I was able to pick up a few pokegirl scans on the pokedex on the way and while at the center.

 _Beach Bunny, the fun in the sun pokegirl. This evolution of the Bunnygirl loses a good deal of fur, and what little remains becomes smooth in such a way as to not mat up when wet. Their skin, despite being exposed, is rather resistant to things like sunburns, and they seem to find being dressed in swim suits more of a turn on than being naked. They can be trained for normal combat, in the same way that a combat oriented buko could be trained for sex battles. It just takes effort._

 _Foxsea, the water fox pokegirl. This water type evolution of the Kitsune is more passive than most Kitsune evolutions, only truly passionate when alone with a lover, or when an intense battle is fully underway._

 _Seduca, the femme fatale pokegirl. This snake girl's lack of sexual inhibitions is second only to the Snuggle Bunny, willing to try almost anything in bed at their tamer's request. This flexibility also extends to combat._

 _Boobkini, the water exhibitionist pokegirl. This evolution of the Swim Slut is the natural final form of the water nymph; a powerful water controller who, in spite of their name, is best known for wearing nothing at all._

The whole island really was steeped in the sex battle culture, it was almost beautiful in more ways than just the obvious one. Thomas and Tee seemed much less excited about the place than me and Lizzy did however, and they both just sorta drifted off to find a clearing outside of town to continue training their combat. At least, that's what I assumed happened. Now that they'd actually started taming, there was no telling.

Regardless, after Bet was rested, we headed to the sex battle gym to see gym leader Maggie. The place, unsurprisingly, seemed more like a sex dungeon than a gym. With so many people and pokegirls naked and fucking, it was hard to tell who was battling and who was on break. The scent hit me like a brick wall, but somehow wasn't as bad as you'd think it to be.

Somehow I found my way from end end of the room to the other without getting grabbed, hit by a sex battle attack, or otherwise absorbed into every growing orgy. The gym leader, it seemed, was in another room altogether, and a relatively quiet one at that, containing only a battlefield, the gym leader chair, and Maggie herself being utterly raled by her pokegirl, who was currently using a strap-on.

Maggie herself was a bit taller than me, long dark fair, fair skin, curvy body and a bust that could hold up a oak tree. I didn't recognize the pokegirl breed, but she was short, with brown hair and a body type matching her mistress.

"Oh, a challenger?" Maggie said, the pokegirl pulling out of her and removing the sex toy as she turned excitedly to face me. I nodded, and Maggie smiled as well, "Excellent. You may use as many pokegirls as you have with you, but only sex battles are allowed here. I'll just be using my little cutie here." She said.

I was surprised to hear this, and scanned the pokegirl to see what kind of pokegirl it was that she was so confident in her abilities. My eyes widened when I saw the result, and I suddenly understood exactly why so few people had beaten this gym.

 _Hentaicute, the sex fairy pokegirl. The following statement is not, in anyway, an exaggeration of any kind: The Hentaicute breed is the most powerful non-legendary sex battler in the world. Yes, better than Snuggle Bunnies and Tittos. In fact, even taking legendarys into account, the Hentaicute is still the strongest; as a Hentaicute, by herself, once defeated Bastits, the goddess of sex, in a sex battle. She wasn't eve an especially skilled Hentaicute ither. The only thing keeping these incredible sexual beings from being legendary is the fact that a Fairycute can evolve into one, though the method for causing this evolution is currently unknown to all but the few tamers in possession of one. They have near limitless stamina, they have no sexual taboos, they can, and will, do anything in bed for as long as their tamer can keep up._

I was confident in my pokegirls, but in that moment, I was almost completely certain that we were doomed to lose this battle. But I couldn't exactly just give up before the battle began, so I sent Stella out first.

Her eyes widened when she saw the Hentaicute jumping at her. The Lovebug was knocked to the ground and pinned their. Hititng a Hentaicute with lust dust was rather like trying to smother a fire with dry grass, so Stella tried instead to wrestle the opponent to be on top.

After a few moments of struggling, the best she managed was to get into a position for them to be locked into a sixty-nine. Stella's tongue was a powerful one, as were here hands as they rubbed her clit and teased her ass, but the Hentaicute's were far, far stronger, and Stella came with a scream of utter bliss in a matter of minutes.

I recalled her and sent out Cary sex. The Cheetit used glare and agility to quickly pin the Hentaicute beneath her, grinding her hips against the smaller pokegirl. Both moaned as Cary tribbed the Hentaicute, groping her bodyhard and fast, even using her tail to stroke her body.

The Hentaicute moaned and squirmed as though right on the brink of climax, but did so for nearly thirty minutes without cumming. Cary, not expecting such stamina, came hard as her resolve had been worn down by the Hentaicute's body.

I sent out Zoe next, as Sexslash's were known to be as good in bed as they were in battle. She easily pinned the pokegirl and buried her long tongue inside of her pussy. The Hentaicute moaned loudly, locking her legs around Zoe's head to keep it in place.

Zoe roughly handled the Hentaicute's body as she ate her out, lapping up the juices from her and slowly growing more heated as she did. After ten minutes of licking, Zoe found herself unable to resist touching herself while she ate the Hentaicute out, and after another ten minutes, when the Hentaicute offered to return the favor with her own tongue, Zoe accepted without hesitation, cumming the moment she felt the Hentaicute's tongue.

I sent Bet out next. I'd only ever had her use her sex battle moves in training before, as she seemed more combat oriented, but now it was time to give it a test. I had her start with Edge of Delight, a flying type specific sex battle attack.

Bet got behind the Hentaicute and began stroking her body with her feathers, which had become more silky and soft through the use of the attack. Several feathers began to detach from Bet's wings, trailing across the Hentaicute's body so she could be stroked and rubbed in every sensitive area possible at once.

The attack couldn't physically trigger a climax, as it was designed to keep targets just on the edge so the user could finish them off, hence the name. Once it was over, Bet pushed the Hentaicute to the ground and began grinding the heel of her foot into the Hentaicute's soaking wet pussy.

She moaned, bucking her hips against it as though lost in pleasure. Seeing that her attack had worked, Bet pushed her toes and the top of her foot into the Hentaicute's pussy, beginning to fuck her with her foot. The Hentaicute held onto Bet's ankle, bucking her hips against her foot for more pleasure as though completely desperate for climax.

As Bet kept going, the Hentaicute's hands started to slide up Bet's leg, rubbing the inside of her thigh, then fingering her gently. When Bet shifted to stop her, the Hentaicute grabbed onto Bet's wings and began massaging them. She used aura sensation to send jolts of pleasure through Bet's already sensitive wings, and leaned over to bury her tongue inside Bte's pussy, eating her out as she stroked her wings.

Bet's legs gave out in a matter of minutes and she came in a few minutes more, groaning in pleasure. Filing that trick away for later, I recalled her and sent out Nina. Even as a Vesta she wasn't the best for a sex battle, but she'd at least been in one once before, which was more than could be said for Meghan; and Lizzy was being saved for last.

Nina gulped when she saw the Hentaicute, who eyed her like a hungry wolf eyes fresh meat. Nina took a breath, ready to stand her ground as the Hentaicute rushed her, tackling her to the ground.

The Hentaicute bit down on Nina's neck, sucking it as she rammed four fingers into her pussy. This alone could make Nina cum when she wasn't actively trying not to. Nina held out, forcing her fist into the Hentaicute and heating it up inside of her pussy as she hammered into it hard and fast.

Nina knew the most she could do is chip away at the Hentaicute, and only hoped she'd helped out before she inevitably came a few moments later. I recalled her after telling her she'd done a good job, and sent out Meghan.

Like I said, she'd never been in a sex battle, but she did at least understood how they worked. She lowered herself to the ground, beckoning the Hentaicute over so they could do it politely, without aggressive struggling between them.

They locked legs and began grinding their pussies together with no one one top. They both moaned as they scissored, bucking their hips together; the only specific advantage coming when Meghan began to let out small shocked to try appealing to the masochist side of the Hentaicute.

As much as she quite obviously enjoyed it, it wasn't enough to trigger a climax, and Meghan reached her own orgasm after ten solid minutes of the fucking. I recalled her, sending out the last of my 'girls, Lizzy.

The Hentaicute approached, but was immediately ensnared in vine bondage to keep her well away from the Ivywhore. Lizzy bounced her in sap powder, which was still legal in sex battles as it helped wear down energy. Stretching her vines as far as she could, she managed to have the pokegirl tied up tight, and still be able to sue all eleven vines for something else as well, four curling together and fucking her ass, four more doing the same to her pussy, one whipping her clit, one whipping her ass, and one whipping her breasts.

The Hentaicute moaned at the top of her lungs as she was fucked mercilessly by Lizzy, who had to keep her eyes closed, both to focus on moving all her vines as they were, and to avoid seeing the sight in front of her and getting too heated.

I was solid as a rock already, and seeing this certainly didn't help. Maggie was sitting with her fingers making fast circles between her legs, not seeming to care that I could see her. In fact, she seemed to enjoy that I could.

Lizzy was able to hold her intricate vine workings for almost a straight hour before she was forced to retract them or risk damaging them. The Hentaicute seemed to be right on the edge; but then she had been since the start of the battle.

In a last ditch effort, Lizy doused the Hentaicute in a mixture of lust dust, bloom powder, and gender dust. The combination caused the Hentaicute to temporarily shift into a futanari, and Lizzy dropped to her knees, squeezing the Hentaicute's cock between her massive tits and stroking it hard, sucking on her tip.

The Hentaicute screamed at this, and from her expression, I felt that she was truly enjoying herself, and would have been happy to let Lizzy keep going until she came (however fucking long that would have taken). That is, if Maggie hadn't said, "Cutie dear, I bet there's somewhere even better you can put that new cock of yours~"

In an instant, Lizzy's brilliant plan turned into a damning mistake. The Hentaicute threw her onto her fours and thrust into her ass, both groaning loudly as Lizzy was fucked into the ground, a sight that I really wish I could say didn't make me want to join in and fuck her from the other end.

Lizzy came after about fifteen minutes, losing the match. The Hentaicute kept fucking her until I'd recalled her through, and then immediately went back to Maggie, burying her temporary cock as deeply inside of Maggie as possible and cumming hard with an ear-splitting scream.

"Was she really that close?" I questioned. "Well, yes," Maggie admitted, moaning as she locked her legs around the Hentaicute's waist, "But if I'm honest, Cutie had been right on the edge of cumming an hour before you showed up. This was her in a weakened state."

My jaw dropped at this, and Maggie giggled, "Come here, I still have something I'd like to give you." I went over to the chair where the futa Hentaicute fucked her gym leader (there's a sentence that would have made teenage me faint) and received a few TMs from Maggie. Soft paws, probing tongue, long tongue, and probing vines. She also gave me a small bag of climax dust to train my 'girls stamina with.

I thanked her, and started to leave when the Hentaicute spoke, "H-hey mister, you can stay awhile if you want~" SHe groaned as she fucked Maggie harder against the chair, reaching back down and spreading her pussy with her fingers for me.

I had a feeling it would be awhile before me or my 'girls left this gym.


	56. Demon Gym

**Sasha's POV**

We'd left the power plant a few days ago, as Zapdass had only been willing to tolerate training with us for about a week before she'd sent us on our way. I wasn't thrilled by how dismissive she'd been of us, but we'd seen a legendary, not died, and been trained by it, which was a better result than about ninety-eight percent of legendary encounters, so I wasn't planning on complaining too much about it.

After we'd left the plant, me and Riley climbed up the side of Rock Tunnel, or rather levitated and flown with Zara and Crissy, and found the infernal type gym on the top. Evidently the top of Rock Tunnel had an infernal element and quite a few infernal types.

Riley went to search for infernals to capture, and likely to attempt fucking that Panthress he'd caught in the burned tower for the fiftieth time, and I went to the infernal gym to train and battle against the other tamers there.

I found an infernal tamer, known as demon hunters, and agreed to a three on three. He sent out a tall, red haired pokegirl who almost immediately transformed into a large, red furred wolf with glowing yellow eyes.

 _Hellhound, the devil dog pokegirl. This pokegirl shifts between an almost completely human taming form, and a completely canine combat form. Unlike other pokegirls who do this, such as the Wolf Queen, Hellhounds retain their mind and do not go savage in their combat form, and many have even admitted to wanting to be tamed in their dog form; though many tamers are hesitant to do so for obvious reasons._

I sent out Sophia for this. The two canine pokegirls clashed, trying to overpower each other with basic physical attacks. The Hellhound had size, but Sophia had weight and power. It was the Hellhound's infernal attacks that started to make Sophia lose ground, as she was knocked back by hell fire, then demon claw send her back even more.

Sophia countered the Hellhound's combination of tackle and ignite with take down, and they struggled against each other for several moments, Sophia grunting with the effort and sweating from the heat until she began to glow. Her body grew much larger, with long horns sprouting from her head, and she pushed the Hellhound back before the light even faded.

 _War Hound, the fighting dog pokegirl. This evolution is triggered by battle stress, and is known for their strength, speed, and love of learning any martial art; specifically favoring Mauy Thai art of combat._

Sophia knocked the Hellhound onto her back with her horns, then let out a flurry of blows to knock her out. The demon hunter recalled the Hellhound, letting out a thin, tall, pale skinned pokegirl with curly hair.

 _Demoness, the greater demon pokegirl. These are proud, intense, and often intelligent pokegirls. This does mean they can become easily offended, even by their own tamer and harem sisters, but it also makes them brutal in battle._

I have no doubt that Sophia could have beaten the Demoness in a straight brawl. The first few minutes of the battle, which consisted of Sophia knocking the Demoness to the ground and repeatedly striking her body three times, proves that much. But the Demoness' distance attacks were a bitch to deal with.

Nightshade and hell fire kept Sophia at a distance, and demon burst was more power at once than the poor girl was prepared to take while still getting used to her new war hound body. She was thrown back, unconscious.

Thankfully though, Sophia had damaged the demoness' body enough that it was child's play for Clara to go in and finish the job with rapid spin and hydro pump. Once the Demoness was down, the demon hunter recalled her and sent out his last girl, a curvy, busty, naked anthro feline with dark red fur.

Hellcat, fiendish feline pokegirl. This evolution of the Youma is triggered by feline E-medal and fire stone. They are oddly seductive creatures, and in fact are more skilled in sex than in combat. They seem to get easily worked up by celestial types, or other overly cute or innocent looking pokegirls, as corrupting them is the Hellcat's greatest kink.

I recalled Clara immediately. My alpha was a lot of things, but bless her she wasn't a sex battler. I sent out Brittany, and the two started trying to wear each other down with seduction attacks, sexy purrs and dances, pretty winks and angel eyes, lure and wicked charm against Take Me and sexy hug.

Eventually the two ended up so heated that they just went at each other like they were both in hit by lust dust. Their tongues battled for dominance as their wet slits ground together, Brittany gaining control and pinning the other feline, bucking her hips harder against her to force her own the edge.

The Hellcat proved resilient, and both came together; but seeing as I still had Clara un-defeated, the victory went to me, and after healing my 'girls, I went to the camp me and Riley had set up to get my pokegirls, especially Sophia, rewarded for their work.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I hadn't been expecting taming a Panthress of any kind to be an easy at all. I'd spent quite a bit of money on the right equipment to keep her from escaping whenever I let her out of the ball I'd caught her with. Sure it would be easy and completely free to just put her through a level five taming cycle, but as morally gray as what I was doing to break this Panthress might have been, putting a pokegirl, any pokegirl, through a level five was way worse, at least by my standards of things. Just completely washing a pokegirl's mind away? Sandblasting off everything that makes them them? No deal.

But not a problem, I was willing to put a little effort in and get my hands dirty. My 'girls were willing to help of course, and had been helping me with it from the first time that I had come back from trying to break her covered in cuts and bruises from her.

It had been a lot of hard work on our part, but we were getting close to it now. Pretty soon, so help me Sexibi, I was gonna have a fucking Panthress. I was thinking about Nightshade for her name..


	57. Vermillion Contest

**Huey's POV**

We'd gotten to Vermillion City just a day before the contest. I had my 'girls practice their routines and style moves for a few hours that night, then for one hour the morning before the contest to get them warmed up while I went out and got something for them to wear for it. I wanted everyone in the crowd to see how beautiful my 'girls were.

It had been Nora, surprisingly, who'd asked to perform at this one. Carla was a little disappointed that it wouldn't be her, as were Molly and Paula, but they were happy to be in the style battles instead. I think Nora knew that she couldn't really do much in a battle, and so offered to perform so she could still be helpful. I tried telling her she didn't need to, but she was determined.

I got the style battle 'girls tight outfits to wear made out of some special from the local Seamstress. It would be tight and show off the pokegirls' physique, but it also wouldn't hamper their movement at all, which was a big deal for a style battle.

It had costed a bit of a chunk to get, but if we won the contest, the prize money would make up for it; and if we didn't, the excitement in my pokegirls' eyes when they saw the outfits were more than enough to be worth it.

For Nora I'd gotten something else. It might have been a bit obvious, but you couldn't really go wrong with an adorable NurseJoy in a sexy nurse's outfit, especially when it sparkled in the lights and matched her hair. The black high heels completed the look.

Ugh, if any of the others heard me talking like this, I'd never live it down. Ah the perks of travelling with just your harem. Anyway, we got to the contest hall and waited for our turn. When it came, I sent out Nora.

She gave a curtsey before she did anything else, then began to dance. She couldn't be as graceful with it as Carla could, but she was beautiful, and to tip the scales, she started a healing cycle while she danced.

It was the same method she used to train her healing, focusing a healing cycle on herself, but now the faint blue light bounced off the dress, creating a shimmering aura around her as she danced and twirled across the stage. How she was capable of being any level of balanced in the heels was beyond me, even Carla was puzzled by that one.

She gave another curtsey when she finished the dance, the audience applauding and cheering. She came back behind the curtain and waited with us to hear if we'd made it to the next round. In a surprise to Nora, but no one else, we'd made it passed the first round.

I asked my other 'girls if they were ready for the style battle, and they all nodded, excited. The first two style battles were one on one and two on two, which Basle handled flawless by just knocking the opponents out before the time limit ran out. Effective, but not a good strategy for the three on three, which would be against a fisherman.

The first pokegirl he sent out was a short, red and white skinned pokegirl with long red hair. She was quite apparently an anthro fish 'girl, and was dressed up like a little magical girl. Always best to focus on the magic when using a Magicunt.

 _Magicunt, the magical fish pokegirl. This pokegirl is actually extremely useful both for its magical capability, and its natural pocket space that can carry all the contents of a small treasure room. Because of her physical weakness however, she is often considered inferior to her evolved form, which loses the pocket space, magical power, and a good deal of intelligence in favor of a dragon typing and physical power._

Molly and Paula took the stage in their matching ballerina get ups. It wasn't a look I personally liked, but they seemed to like it, and my 'girls could make anything look good if they tried. The crowd certainly seemed to prefer their look to the Magicunt, cute though she was.

If not for the magic typing, the Magicunt would have been done after the first attack; a simultaneous thunder from both Molly and Paula that was only barely blocked by a magical barrier shield before the fish girl returned fire with mana bolt.

The 'girls avoided it in unison, back flipping away and landing holding each other's hands, gaining us style points. Wanting to go on the offensive, the Magicunt teleported behind them, but earned a point blank flamethrower ice beam combo attack that knocked her out and earned us more style points as the steam made Molly and Paula glisten.

The fisherman recalled the Magicunt and sent out a short, blue skinned pokegirl wearing only a matching cape and face mask. She was a Wet Wonder, the water type version of the Sidekick pokegirl.

She rushed forward at Molly and Paula without hesitation, jumping and bringing her foot down in a spinning water kick. The Plussy and Miboobsy jumped out of the way in either direction, avoiding the attack. They both fired discharge at her, missing as the Wet Wonder jumped into the air, spinning on her way down as she used bubble, making them both have to move to avoid the bubble attack.

The Wet Wonder stomped her foot on the ground as she landed, using water floor and covering the floor entirely with water, making it impossible for my 'girls to use electric attacks without shocking themselves as well. She earned a ton of style points for this quick series of moves, and fired water pulse at Molly.

Molly used ice beam to freeze the attack before it could hit her, and the Wet Wonder turned and fired water gun to counter the flamethrower from Paula. When the attacks fizzled each other out, the Wet Wonder launched into a flipping water kick that connected with Paula's head and sent her to the ground.

Molly chased the Wet Wonder off with an ice punch, causing her to backpedal gracefully s Molly got Paula to her feet and fired ice beam at the ground, freezing the water into ice, trapping the Wet Wonder's feet in it.

Paula and Molly began to slide across the ice, arms locked as they circled each other, gaining speed until Molly launched Paula at the Wet Wonder. Her feet connected with the Wet Wonder's face, knocking her to the ground as Paula was caught by Molly and the two launched immediately into a combined discharge attack.

They took a little damage themselves, as their fur was still wet, but the Wet Wonder was knocked out and they gained massive style points as the fisherman recalled her and sent out his final pokegirl.

She was tall, her skin a deeper blue than the Wet Wonder's. She had long flowing hair, slender legs, and an impressive bust. She wore a regal dress that gave off an impression of power and beauty at the same time. She was a Wet Queen.

 _Wet Queen, the ruling aquatic elf pokegirl. These pokegirls in nature rule over underwater kingdoms. Similar to the Elf queen courts of the forest, but much larger and harder to find. Their combination of magic, water, and electrical attacks make them powerful in battle, and their naturally curvaceous bodies make them just as powerful in the bedroom._

Like an idiot, I tried to have Molly and Paula hit her with a double thunderbolt, which did nothing to the part electric type Wet Queen, who simply waited for the attack to end and used agility, getting behind them and grabbing them both by the scuffs of their necks and threw them into the air, firing mana blast up at them. The force of the attack knocked them both out instantly.

I recalled them both and sent out Basle, hoping I could brute force my way through the regal looking pokegirl. Basle's iron razor leaves and vine whip did a fair bit of damage, but Basle wasn't strong enough to tank the Wet Queen's hits. She tried to hold her in vine bondage, but that couldn't stop her from using tidal wave.

I think I heard Basle actually whimper when she saw the massive wave about to crash into her, and when it did, the Wet queen's water god attack gave her complete control over it. I can't say for certain how many times Basle was hit before the water evaporated, but she was on her back with the Wet Queen standing over her.

With the last bit of her energy, Basle managed to fire lust dust, covering the Wet Queen in it. The Wet Queen returned the favor with a water spear to the gut that knocked Basle out. I recalled her and sent out my last 'girl, Carla. As much as I loved and trusted Carla, I didn't think she could take the Wet Queen in a straight fight. But, thanks to Basle, she didn't have to.

The Wet Queen was already starting to sweat and fidget heatedly as she started to feel trapped within her dress. It only took a few seductive words from Carla to have the Wet Queen pealing the dress off of her body wildly while Carla undressed skillfully, gaining me style points and losing the fisherman some.

Carla approached the Wet Queen, taking her face with her hands and pulling her into a heated kiss, using angel eyes point blank as she did. Whatever resolve the Wet Queen had broke from the seduction attack. She tackled Carla to the ground, locking her legs around her and grinding her pussy against the bunny girl's hard and fast, moaning in pleasure as she did.

The style battle ended before the sex battle did, the time limit ending and me winning with just ten more points than the fisherman. I let Carla keep going with the Wet Queen as they were both enjoying themselves, and shook the fisherman's hand. "If your Wet Queen knew Intimidate, she might've been able to shake off the seduction attacks." I told him, as it seemed fair to help him improve.

He nodded, recalling the Wet Queen after she came. Carla pouted, as she hadn't finished. She grinned at me, and I smiled back, already knowing what was happening immediately after I picked up the contest prizes.


	58. The Insect Gym

I was starting to get it. Back when we'd been in the Seafoam caves freezes our asses off while we sat and thought about specifically nothing, I didn't really get the whole meditation thing. But here, in the center of the forest, the gentle hum of distant insects and and light breeze blowing passed, this I was pretty sure I understood perfectly.

When I told Thomas this he'd just chuckled. Apparently it was a remarkably predictable thing to say. I'm not gonna apologize for liking the forest more than an ice cave. I'm pretty sure the forest is objectively better, as proven by how much more life fills the area than in an ice cave.

Granted, I'd been equally terrified of the forest in my time as well, but that was just because I'd been alone going into it. Here though, with Lizzy and Stella right next to me meditating as well, both equally at peace with themselves and the forest around them, it was perfect.

Well, it later turned out that Stella wasn't at peace so much as she was just really good at making no sound as she fingered herself when she got bored, but my point remains the same regardless.

We'd left Allure island about a week ago, and been here in Viridian Forest for about six days after that. I'd mediated for longer and longer each day, as did Lizzy, and by the end of it we were usually both so charged with elemental energy that things turned into taming real fast right after we were done.

When we'd finished with that, Thomas would come and lead us into our standard combat training, which now also included me practicing my own abilities. Apparently they were kicking in must faster than they normally would have thanks to the time we spent in the ice caves, but I'm pretty sure that that was just Thomas trying to make the detour seem like it had more of a point to it than our accidental run in with Articunt.

At the end of the first two days I hadn't be able to do much more than make the grass grow faster by focusing on it really hard, but then things started getting interesting. At the end of the third day I'd managed to summon a purple flower to grow, which promptly went to Lizzy's hair, and on the fourth day I'd grown a whole tree; though evidently I'd strained myself doing so and passed out almost instantly afterwards.

On the fifth day I'd learned to summon vines, and on the sixth I'd managed to learn how to effectively lose them; though before they'd vanished I'd accidentally lost control of them and they'd smacked Cary's ass before receding into the ground. For some reason she wouldn't believe that I was completely innocent of the matter. Can't think why. She didn't seem to mind it though, which I filed away for later.

"You've been more energetic lately." Meghan said with a smile as I lured her away for a taming after training. I nodded, grinning at this. According to Thomas, training in my own element would lead to spikes in energy, and as a result, a spike in lust. He talked about it like I was a pokegirl, but considering I'd basically just learned to use vine whip, maybe it was appropriate.

"Before we get started, there was something I wanted to show you," I said, taking out my bag, "I picked something up before we left Allure island. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I figured you'd probably like to have the option." I said, showing her the thunder stone.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it, "Master.." "I know Maggietons have a few issues with their minds and what not, and it takes a lot of work to get one to a point that they can evolve passed it, but if you're willing to trust that I can do it.."

Meghan didn't wait to hear the rest. She leaned forward and kissed me as she put her hand on the thunderstone, beginning to glow. She grew by about a foot, which still had her shorter than me when she wasn't levitating. Her bust grew in size, and her hands and feet became, well, actual hands and feet instead of magnets that she needed to concentrate on to keep in hand and foot form.

 _Maggieton, the three in one pokegirl. Known for having much more appealing forms than their previous evolution, Maggietons have much better control over their electrical and magnetic powers. Unfortunately their control over their minds seems to degrade, as now they've gone from just the ups and downs of a Maggiemite to full on multiple personalities, three in total._

Meghan seemed to be with her normal mind at the moment as she kissed me, and we spent the night together happily. It was actually the first times I'd ever outlasted the magnet 'girl in bed without the help of another pokegirl.

The next day, in an attempt to test Meghan's new strength as well as the strength of the others, we went to the gym in Viridian Forest. Inside looked simple, a polished wood gym full of male and female bug catchers. I bypassed them and went straight up to the gym leader, a short green clad girl named Bluet.

She agreed to a three on three battle and sent out a short, dark green pokegirl with a set of antenna a facemask, and a short cape flowing down from her back. She seemed to have honey on her face and hands.

 _Cootie, the wonder bug pokegirl. This pokegirl is the bug type version of the Sidekick pokegirl, and is known for being extremely outgoing and extroverted, traveling the forest and helping out all who need it, even if this lands them in a fight they can't win._

I had Meghan go forward and battle the Cootie, though her mind seemed to have shifted since the night before, and she'd taken on a more aggressive vibe; which I supposed was actually a virtue for the sake of a gym battle.

The Cootie avoided the Sat Cannon and metal claw, but by that point Meghan was close enough to let out thunder, which did quite a bit of damage from this close up to the Cootie. The Cootie retaliated with a point blank signal beam and a string shot to pin Meghan down, which lasted about ten seconds before the stream of electricity burned them off.

I had to admit, the Cootie had heart, rushing in and trying to spinning jump kick the much taller, stronger pokegirl with skin made of metal. Even when the attack did nothing, the Cootie continued to try hitting her physically, which Meghan ended by shifting her foot into metal boot mode and stomping on her.

Bluet recalled the Cootie and sent out a much taller pokegirl, one taller than Meghan and even myself. She had a red armored exoskeleton, and six different arms, each clutching a sword for battle.

 _Sword Dancer, the loyal sword bug pokegirl. These pokegirls are extremely, intensely loyal to their tamers, referring to them as 'my liege' and acting as their knights. As aggressive as they are in combat, they are extremely submissive to their liege, borderline masochistic, as their greatest kink is having their tamer steal their swords and hold them to her skin, threatening to harm her. The exact reason for this is unknown._

Meghan once again attempted Sat Cannon, which I'm sure would be quite powerful if it ever hit anything. When it missed, the Sword Dancer rushed forward, swinging her swords at Meghan and striking her with all six at once, firing sword beam from all of them and sending her to the ground.

The Sword dancer's cross slash finished Meghan, knocking her out. I recalled her and sent out Bet, which in retrospect may have been a bit unfair. The Sword Dancer was able to counter Bet's feather shurikens for a bit, but things all turned to fuckery for the bug type when Bet used gust.

The Sword Dancer was swept up in the tornado and hit by Bet repeatedly with peck, wing attack, and feather shuriken before a direct hit to the gut with aerial ace knocked her out of the vortex and knocked her out.

Bluet recalled her, sending out her Love Bug. The 'girl was a bit taller than Stella, with less of an ass but a bigger chest. This seemed to annoy Stella, and when the battle started, rather than end it immediately, as I was sure she probably could have, she decided to punish the other Love Bug.

After ensnaring her with seduction attacks, Stella began to spank the bug type's, alternating to fingering her and going back again, but always stopping when it seemed like the Love Bug was close to cumming.

Seeing this was going to be going on for awhile, I turned to see what Thomas and Tee were doing. They'd gotten into a battle against a bug catcher with a Scorpio girl. Tee backhanded her claws away and jumped to avoid the scorpion tail, running up it and locking her legs around the bug type's neck, letting the momentum pull her to the ground before laying into her with fire punch to knock her out.

Before I could see the fate that befell the next bug type someone tried to send after Tee, I heard a loud shriek; Stella having either decided to let the Love Bug cum finally or just misjudged how much she could take.

Bluet recalled her Love bug and gave me the insect badge, $1500, and the TM for signal beam. I supposed I should start assigning the TMs I'd been getting, and figured I'd do that next.. Right after I tested the possible sexual use of my vines on Stella while we mediated.


	59. Earthen Gym

**Sasha's POV**

Riley wasn't with me when I entered the Viridian Gym. We'd teleported with Zara, but he wanted to go out down the nearby route. There was a bounty up for someone to go and take care of a local Blade Bunny nest, and Riley was insistent on testing out his newly broken Panthress. I told him it was a horrible idea, but if things turned sour, he'd be able to teleport out with Korra.

I focused on the gym. The Viridian gym leader was supposedly one of the strongest in the region, and I was hoping to prove my worth as a tamer by beating her before the League came and went. I opened the door, and walked inside.

It smelled of fresh dirt, which I guess I should have expected from a ground type gym. There were various terrains covered in rocks, dirt, sand, and mud; in some spots even forming small hills out of it. Hikers and other ground type using tamers trained and battled within, but I paid them no mind as I went straight forward to the other end of the gym.

Across the dirt battlefield was a chair where the gym leader, Gae, sat in wait of challengers. She looked up, brushing her brown hair aside as she looked over her new challenger. When she confirmed that I was there to battle, she offered me a five on five battle. It was the biggest gym battle I'd ever had, and I accepted.

Gae sent out a short pokegirl with short brown hair caked with dirt. The 'girl wore only shorts that matched her skin near perfect and a facemask of the same color. It was the face mask that gave away what kind of buko it was.

 _Wondirt, the ground sidekick pokegirl. This pokegirl is the ground type variant of the Sidekick buko, known for attacking with intense power rather than speed for precision. They are easy going enough until they find what they view to be an injustice._

I sent out Zara first, figuring that she'd have the easiest time aside from Clara, who I wanted to save for when the elemental advantage was really needed. The Wondirt flicked her hand at Zara, sending a shot of mud at her with such force she was very nearly thrown from the arena.

The Wondirt moved much faster than I'd been expecting, uppercutting Zara with stone palm and hitting to the ground with brick break. Zara teleported away to avoid the following stop and fired confusion at the Wondirt, making it stumble before it was picked up by psychic and thrown into the air.

The point blank psybeam that followed is what knocked the ground type out. It seemed to have gone down easy, but Zara was already tired, having put much more energy into the confusion and psybeam than normal to knock the Wondirt out. Gae's training had left her pokegirls many times stronger than the average.

Her next pokegirl was harder to recognize on sight. She was tall, and wearing nothing at all, showing off C cups without shame. She looked for a normal human, save for being the exact color and texture of sand.

 _Dustdame, the sand storm pokegirl. This pokegirl can expel all the moisture from her body, becoming a sentient cloud of sand that can surround and entrap a target. This is used for hunting by ferals._

Zara fired confusion, and the Dust Dame went to pieces, becoming a sand cloud and flying up to where the psychic type levitated, encircling her and attempting to suffocate her into unconsciousness.

It was Zara's ability to teleport that saved her, and even once she'd escaped the sand vortex, she still couldn't hit the Dust Dame, whose body separated to avoid the confusion and psybeam attacks.

Zara teleported away, then focused everything she had on her psychic attack, her brain straining to focus on each individual grain of sand that made of the pokegirl's body and hold them all together long enough for Zara to fire several consecutive psybeams.

The Dust Dame was unconscious, but Zara might as well have been to. It had been the psychic more than the consecutive psybeams that had worn her out, but she barely had enough in her to teleport five feet away. The only reason I didn't recall her was so I could see what Gae's next 'girl was before deciding her own.

The next pokegirl was naked as well, and she to had darker than average human skin and short hair, though she was taller than the Wondirt with long sexy legs, a nice round ass, and a bigger chest; though I was somewhat thrown by the number of breasts.

 _Digtittrio, the odd digging pokegirl. Able to move completely effortlessly through the ground, they've only gotten better at manipulating the ground with their evolution. Curiously, they also gain a change to their chest, and not just in size; in number. Digtittrios have three breasts, and consider attention to them in bed to be better than actually being fucked._

The Digtittrio sank into the ground like it were water beneath her feet, moving fast and pumping out to strike Zara, knocking her out easily. I'd been expecting this, and now recalled her to send out Sophia.

Sophia dug into the ground easily. Not as easily as the Digtittrio, and I flinched when the ground began to shake with the opponent using earthquake, which couldn't feel good for the war hound. My hopes grew when the Digtittrio was blasted out the ground by a combination of driller punch and upper cut.

Sophia followed it with gatling punch before the Digtittrio could escape underground, catching her again by her leg after that and throwing her into the air to attack with take down, which knocked the Digtittrio out.

Taking the fight underground hadn't been my greatest strategy. I could see the bruises and cuts on Sophia from it, but it had at least worked and knocked out the third of Gae's pokegirls while I still had three left.

The next pokegirl sent out was also naked, though she was much taller with an even more feminine form, large breasts and an ass that didn't quit; her only inhuman feature being her gray skin.

 _Rhynodame, the rhino pokegirl. These pokegirls shift between a relatively normal looking human form for taming and general recreation, and a much larger combat use that uses its weight, size, power, and sharp horn to break down enemies._

The pokegirl shifted into combat form, growing to fifteen feet. Her former beautify was lost in the muscle and shell-like hide of her combat form as she charged forward, Sophia charging with takedown and getting practically launched from the area.

I recalled her and sent out Clara. It was definitely type to play type advantage. She started water pulse, which hit directly, soaked the Rhynodame, and went her back several feet. Clara used rapid spin, hitting the Rhynodame and jumping off of her into the air, where she fired water gun down followed by another water pulse.

This second water pulse not only damaged the Rhynodame, but confused her as well. The massive pokegirl lashed out at nothing, distracted long enough for Clara to knock her out with hydro-pump.

Gae recalled her and sent out her last pokegirl, a pokegirl just shy of my own height with mocha brown skin, a tail, a skull mask over her face, a long bone weapon in her hands, and her body covered in a two piece black outfit.

 _Marowhack, the loyal bone pokegirl. This evolution can be triggered one of two ways depending on the pokegirl. If the Cudildo was born a Cudildo, then the evolution will occur naturally. If the Cudildo took on that form after the murder of family/friends/tamer, than only venge against the killer will trigger her evolution into this much stronger, sexier form._

I let Clara take on the Marowhack in a sex battle to wear down the ground type. It only lasted about ten minutes, by which point Clara had spent five minutes eating the Marowhack out before being beaten. I recalled her and sent out Brittany, who's warm paws finished the job in less than five minutes.

Gae gave me the earth badge, $3000, and the TM for Earthquake. I thanked her, and went off to find Riley and make sure he hadn't been mauled by the Blade Bunnies or his own Panthress.


	60. Brotherly Meeting

**Huey's POV**

After the contest we hiked out to Viridian to get to the next contest. I know that sounds like a long road for a really short drink of water, but so few people seem to realize that you can travel from one town to another by going off of the routes and going directly through the unmarked wilderness in between them.

Most people avoid doing so because, you know, ferals, but when you generate black fire and are traveling through primarily plant and bug terrain, there's not much that can really mess with you or your 'girls. And thus a week and a half trip by route becomes a two day trip through hostile terrain.

We trained along the way of course, Basle by wailing on the ferals that weren't so big I got uncomfortable having them around my 'girls, the others in different ways to train their different features; agility and balance for Carla, accuracy and elemental power for Ellie, healing for Nora, synchronized movement for Paula and Molly.

Before we even reached Viridian I ran into my old brain mate, that is to say Thomas. "Hey," He greeted from the trees because when is he not in the trees. "Seems everyone's been making their way to Viridian lately. Mark already met back up with Riley and Sasha. Evidently Riley's finally gotten that Panthress to obey him, which I still think is just the 'girl waiting for the right moment to strike, but then again I haven't got a Suave Aura now do I."

"I take it Sasha has Mark drooling over her feet?" I asked. "As we speak, yes." Thomas nodded, chuckling, "I saw you win that contest in Celadon, not bad." "How the fuck did you see that?" I questioned, confused.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Contests are televised, centers have televisions." "Oh, right," I said, scratching the back of my head, "I just assumed you and Mark have been living in the wilderness since I last saw you both. And isn't using technology against your nomadic ways or something?"

"No, just inconvenient. Ever tried to hike through the forest with a TV on your back?" Thomas questioned. "Yes." I replied. "I mean when you weren't trying to steal and then sell it." Thomas clarified. "Oh, then nope."

He laughed at this, and I did to. Actually having a face to face conversation with him was still as surreal as having your reflection in the mirror talk back to you, and not even because we looked alike; as at this point we really didn't. Thomas didn't seem to give a shit what his hair looked like, whereas I'd been keeping mine cut recently to look good for the contest stage.

"So, where's that Tomboy of yours? Did you tame her into a stupor or something?" I asked. "No, she's been raiding your backpad for the last thirty seconds or so. Excellent stealth training." Thomas said, causing me to reflexively turn around, fists up.

"Dumbass." Tee chuckled from the same tree Thomas was in. I sighed, "Okay, I walked into that one," I admitted, "Mind if we head into town now? I've been making fire all day to keep ferals off me and my 'girls and I need a nap."

"Before we do I was hoping we might have a battle. I want to see how far your 'girls have come, plus it's good training for Tee." Thomas said. I shrugged, "Eh sure what the hell. If it'll satisfy your creepy combat kink."

I sent out Carla first, Tee jumping down and putting her fists up. Carla lasted longer against tee than she had the last time, though in all honesty, with how fast the Tomboy had gotten, I'm not sure how. It was over basically the moment Tee grabbed Carla's leg. She let out a series of elemental attacks and then sent her flying with seismic toss.

Basle, naturally, lasted the longest in combat, cutting up Tee's clothes in the process. This time though it was a direct strategy not just coincidence of battle. Thomas might not have been cripplingly awkward about seeing Tee's body anymore, but that just meant he'd be all the more distracted when it was on display.

And you know, all jokes and exaggerations aside, I could see why. I may have been more focused on the chest area myself, and as a Tomboy Tee didn't have much in the way of that, but her body was well muscled and her ass didn't know how to quit. I thought about saying this allowed, then decided against it, as I'd like my spine to remain inside me.

Basle was knocked out by a fire kick to the jaw. In retaliation, I sent out Paula and Molly. I decided to play to my 'girls strengths. The two rodent pokegirls undreassed and began making out, groping each other's bodies. The sight of it made Tee sweat and look away nervously. She was reasonably afraid to go near them, as they would absolutely grab her and make her join them if she gave them the chance.

The solution to this came in the form of zen headbutt, which knocked the two of them apart and let Tee wail on them with various attacks. She took electrical damage and ended up paralyzed, which left me with an evil, practically cruel idea. I must have had a shit-eating grin on my face from it, because Thomas seemed to know something was up before I even sent Ellie out.

I had her use command plants and lust dust, ensnaring the near naked paralyzed Tomboy vines as she was covered in a lust drug. Her eyes widened as she sweated harder, squirming as much as her status would allow.

Ellie could have ended it in seconds. She was skilled at sex battles, Tee probably had the pleasure tolerance of a Titmouse. But instead, Ellie took her time, teasing Tee's body carefully and always stopping just before she came. After ten straight minutes of this, she buried her thickest vines in the Tomboy's ass and pussy, making her scream as she came, losing the battle.

I thanked Ellie, giving her a kiss and promising her a reward for that later. I turned back to Thomas and Tee just in time to get bitch-slapped, which I was more than willing to accept, as watching Thomas try to calm down a distressed Tomboy who was still probably hopped up on lust dust, was the funniest thing I could possibly think of.


	61. Victory Road

We'd all started off down the route west of Viridian city, a route that only tamers who had earned it could travel, and even of those, only the truly worthy could reach the end of. We were now traveling along Victory Road.

We'd been stopped by guards at the start of the route who checked us for badges. I was worried that they weren't gonna let Riley, Thomas, or Huey through, as only me and Sasha had our eight gym badges, but they allowed them through if they agreed that one, they would be put on a list of people disallowed from entering the League battles just in case they were trying to sneak through, and two, if they were injured along the way it wouldn't be the League's fault.

After agreeing to the terms, we were all allowed to cross the gates into the start of Victory Road, which turned out to just be a long stretch of different elements to test resolve before the actual trial of Victory Road, the mountain below the League.

Riley's Winter Wonder Chesley and Sasha's Whortortle made getting passed the sweltering desert and volcanic sections easy, my unlocked grass core combined with Lizzy's command plants let us bend the entire plant section to our will and form a path through it, Meghan, Jes, and Elsa bent the static from the electrical section around us safely, we floated across the water section with Zara and Korra, etc.

Finally, we reached the base of the mountain; where we were attacked almost immediately by a feral pokegirl, which I suppose was well enough at setting the tone for the journey ahead. The large, reptilian snake pokegirl was the strongest feral I'd seen by itself.

 _Arbust, the curvy cobra pokegirl. Evolving naturally from a Naga, these snake 'girls are a bit more easy going than their previous form, and are merely bisexual with a preference for females as opposed to strictly lesbian. They have a tendency to use intimidation or seduction attacks to lower an enemies guard before letting their poison attacks finish the job._

Riley was thrilled by the Arbust's appearance. Not even because he wanted to capture it, but because it gave him a good opportunity to show off his well trained Panthress again by having her take care of it.

When he'd told me about Nightshade, I'd assumed he was making some kind of joke. But sure enough, he and his pokegirls have broken a Panthress into obedience. Hadn't even used a taming cycle. He'd proved his point well enough by having her strip down and suck him off without hesitation, but he seemed to enjoy watching her kick ass in combat more than that.

Just as when he'd sent her on Moltits before she'd been broken, she attacked in the same way a tornado or a volcanic eruption attacks. It was more that she happened to the Arbust, descending on her and brutally beating her down without even needing to use any elemental attacks.

At Riley's order, Nightshade stopped before too much damage was actually done to the Arbust, who he captured. Riley went off to give Nightshade a little reward for being so good, Huey offered Thomas a rematch to something I hadn't seen, and me and Sasha went to challenge the first other tamers we found on Victory Road; a pair of bug maniacts.

We knew to use Bet and Arial before we even saw their pokegirls, which turned out to be a tall, decently tame looking Mantis, and a more human looking version of Buzzbreast who seemed to be able to remove and reform her chitin armor.

 _Killer Breast, the defending bee pokegirl. This is perhaps the most loyal bug type pokegirl in existence. While drone bug types like Annts, Wasps, and indeed Buzzbreasts, are more obedient, this comes from a lack of an individual mind; whereas a Killer Breast is willing to go very nearly as far in spite of having their own mind. This obedience is either to the Buzzqueen or, if a tamer has the diplomatic skills, trading goods, or just the ability to please the Buzzqueen enough times in bed, a tamer who has been given a Killer Breast as a gift. Note: attempting to steal a Killer Breast will result in the 'girl doing anything and everything she can to escape; up to and including suicide. This devotion to the hive CANNOT be overridden by a taming cycle, not even a level five._

The Killer Breast opened up with pin missile while the Mantis tried to get in close and strike with fury swipes. Bet and Arial avoided both attacks, focusing first on the Killer Breast, as her being in the air made her the bigger issue. They used feather shuriken together from different angles to make sure the attack hit, then berated her with becks and wing attacks until she dropped.

When they turned their attention to the Mantis, they began to fly around it together, both using gust and trapping the bug type in a vortex it couldn't hope to escape from, both striking it with aerial ace from different directions and knocking it out.

Me and Sasha collected our money and waited for the others. Sasha commented on how easy it had been for being a Victory Road battle, but we both knew it had just been luck of the draw that we'd had type advantage and an edge in team work. The former didn't mean much if the enemy had a good strategy and the latter was worthless in one on one.

Mulling that over, when the others all returned, we entered the cave. We knew full well that climbing over it was possible and took less time, but we also knew about all the dragon and magic types, hives, and other things up there, all of which could quite easily knock us off the mountain. Going through was much, much safer.

Granted, we were attacked almost immediately by a feral Onyx once we entered the cave, one at least three feet taller than the one that Brock had fought with in his gym, but Nightshade took the massive stone 'girl out in four attacks. After catching her, Riley saw that she had an item on her and took it, a moon stone.

"Anyone need a moon stone?" He asked us, "I'm probably just gonna sell it if not." "Mind if I take it?" Huey asked, "I've been talking about evolution with Carla for awhile now, and a moon stone would let her get the one form she really wants."

Riley nodded, tossing him the stone. He turned to his Bunny girl, offering her the stone. She smiled, giving him a kiss before picking it up and becoming shrouded in bright white light; growing about half a foot, and going up a bust size before the light faded over her shining white fur.

 _Moon Bunny, the star gazing bunny pokegirl. This is objectively the most intelligent of the possible Bunnygirl evolutions. Aside from being able to track the stars in the sky and having the best memory for information, upon their evolution, they're granted a spontaneous new ability that they are immediately proficient in. It can be almost anything, and is up to the individual Bunnygirl to decide while they are evolving. Note: Like most moon or night based pokegirls, Moon Bunny's have an intense spike in lust under the full moon._

Carla jumped into Huey's arms, legs locking around his waist and arms around his neck as she kissed him. He held her up as he returned the affection, hands trailing over her body. Knowing from experience that this wasn't gonna stop anytime soon, I headed a little ways off to give Huey and his alpha some privacy, and give Bet some attention.


	62. Ace Training

Everyone had gone into overdrive training along Victory Road. For me and Sasha it was to prepare for the League ahead, for Thomas and Tee it was just personal improvement, for Huey it was probably to train for contests, and for Riley it was about showing off Nightshade and catching as many ferals as he could.

After the first few caves, we started seeing areas full of other tamers, all battling and training against each other. Sasha was challenged by a fisherman, Thomas and Tee went and battled a bird catcher, and I was challenged by a martial artist.

I accepted, agreeing to a three on three battle. I sent out Bet, as flying types had advantage over fighting, and he sent out a tall, well muscled pokegirl wearing a gi and brown leather gloves in an offensive stance.

 _Herochan, the heroic punching pokegirl. This pokegirl gains extra strength and a more muscled form. They are loyal to their tamers, and brutal in battle; using leather gloves to protect her fists while wailing on an enemy._

Bet took off into the air, firing feather shuriken down at the Herochan, who avoided most of them and returned fire with chi blast. Bet flew to avoid it, flapping her wings hard to push the Herochan back with whirlwind.

Trying to endure it, the fighting type reached down, driving her hand into the ground and holding onto through the wind. Bet flew down, hitting her with aerial ace. The force of the attack knocked her from the ground and sent her into the air.

The Herochan grabbed Bet by her wings, throwing her into the ground and landing on her with mega punch. Bet kicked the Herochan off, batting her away with wing attack before flying back up and gaining momentum to fly down at her with peck.

The Herochan focused her energy to counter the attack, throwing a gatling punch at Bet collided with her. Bet was damaged by it, but the Herochan collapsed from the attack. Her tamer recalled her and sent out a quite similar looking pokegirl, though this time she wore no gloves and her feet were bare.

 _Herolee, the heroic kicking pokegirl. They keep friendly rivals, and just as the Herochan, are quite loyal. They have several gestures, such as rubbing another's leg or brushing them with their feet, that seem innocuous but are actually of great significance to them._

Bet kept up in the air, flying around the Herolee to form a gust. The Herolee was pulled into the air by the force of it, hit several times by Bet as she passed. When she'd figured out Bet's patter, she threw a spin kick that knocked Bet out of her gust.

Without Bet, the cyclone subsided, and Herolee hit her gatling kick to knock her out. I recalled her and sent out Zoe, who tunnelled down into the ground immediately. The Herolee kept her guard up, but couldn't tell where Zoe would strike until she did.

Zoe's claws shot up from directly beneath her, grabbing her legs and pulling her into the ground down to her head. The Herolee was trapped in the ground, unable to guard or dodge as Zoe attacked her from underground.

The Herolee was knocked out by a metal claw uppercut. The martial artist recalled the Herolee and sent out his last pokegirl, a taller pokegirl with a more of a figure to her and a large battle axe over her shoulder.

 _Herowu, the heroic weapon using pokegirl. Whatever weapon they chose as an Amazonwu now becomes their signature, and even if it isn't a blade, they can still make use of several 'blade' attacks._

Zoe went back underground, but the Herowu seemed to have better senses, and started swinging her axe before Zoe popped out, countering her meta claw with slash wave. The slashwave sent Zoe back, and the Herowu threw her axe at her.

The impact dazed the her, and the Herowu lifted her axe again, using power slash to knock Zoe out. I recalled Zoe and sent out Cary to finish the battle. She used extreme speed to smash into the Herowu before she could attack.

While the Herowu was reeling from the strike, Cary yanked the axe away from her, throwing it as far away as she could. Granted, that was only like five feet considering how heavy the axe was, but it was away from the Herowu.

Cary used fury swipes to knock her back, then used her newest attack, tornado kick. It hit the Herowu in the gut and she doubled over, getting knocked out by the shadow claw strike that followed it.

I took my reward money and went to have Huey's NourseJoy heal my 'girls. While I did this, I caught the latter half of a fight Riley had gotten into with a bug catcher. He had out Elsa battling a Gypsy Moth, using her electrical attacks to fry the bug type.

The bug catcher recalled her and sent out a tall, busty spidergirl evolution with long flowing hair. She didn't have any mandibles, but her mouth still seemed to drip a poison of some kind, and she had a vicious look in her eyes.

 _Wolf spider, the amorous spider pokegirl. These pokegirls trade the poison stingers of their previous form for spinnerets to weave long, silky hair, and a variable pleasure threshold that makes them great for sex battles._

Elsa used her arc shield to protect herself from the showing of sharp, poison covered hairs the Wolf Spider threw at her, then returned fire with zap cannon. The attack hit, but the Wolf Spider fired string shot, hitting Elsa and reeling her in, swinging her up against the stone wall of the cave before showering her with acid to knock her out.

Riley recalled her and sent out Loral. Loral used enticing look, which immediately broke down any chance of anything other than a sex battle as both pokegirls undressed completely and went over to each other.

They struggled heatedly, kissing and groping each other as they ground their wet pussies together. Loral's natural play bunny ability to raise and lower stamina negated the Wolf Spider's ability to heighten her own, and it all came down to whoever had more overall training in sex; which was inevitably the Play Bunny.

The Wolf Spider came, appropriately enough, with a howl. The bug catcher recalled her and walked over to Riley, handing him some prize money and saying something that made Riley freeze solid as the bug catcher walked away.

I went over and asked what he'd said, and Riley turned to me, a look of confusion and actual fear on his face as he said, "I congratulated him for getting so far in his adventure, all the way to Victory Road, and he said, 'thanks, but I didn't do it alone. The Swarm helped me get this far'."

Fuck.


	63. Stir Crazy

Needless to say, Riley was pretty panicked by what he'd heard from the bug catcher, but we did our best to calm him down. "Relax man, Team Swarm got taken down, it's been shut down for going on three months now." I reminded him.

"Then why did he say the swarm helped him?" Riley questioned frantically, "Why would he say that?" "Probably because he's a bug catcher," Huey said, "Swarm isn't exactly a unique term among them, and it only started meaning something bad when Team Swarm popped up. Considering The OfficerJenny's put a cap on the information about Team Swarm, the general public wouldn't know about them."

"And if the general public doesn't know about them, then the average everyday bug catcher wouldn't see anything wrong saying he was helped out 'by the swarm' as an expression of speech referring to his bug type affinity," Thomas concluded, "And even that is assuming he actually said it at all."

Riley had started to calm down, but still looked rattled by the event. "How about this," Thomas said, "Me and Tee will scout ahead and check the caves and tunnels of Victory Road. If Team Swarm did stick around, this place's caves and tunnels would be perfect for them to hide another hive. And if they've got one, we'll find it."

Tee nodded in agreement, and this seemed to comfort Riley, "Okay..we'll wait here for you to get back." He said, Thomas and Tee heading out to look for any possible traces of the old evil bug type team.

Riley sat down, Loral deciding to help him relax by demonstrating her skill with her mouth. I hoped he'd be able to calm down, more than that I hoped he was wrong about Team Swarm being back; or worse, never taken down in the first place.

Regardless, we couldn't let it slow down our training. Hell, if anything the possibility of Team Swarm being around still was even more reason to train. My 'girls got back to work sparring against each other while I practiced by plant abilities, seeing how many vines I could get to grow here in this rocky cave.

As we trained, I watched Sasha challenge another tamer, an ace tamer by his class, who accepted the offer of a three on three battle. They moved back from each other, Sasha sending out Zara, the ace tamer sending out an anthro bird pokegirl clutching a sword.

 _Cockadiddleme, the excessively penis obsessed pokegirl. This swordswoman is one of the most intensely straight pokegirls in existence, able to use their male sense to sniff a male down from fifty miles off. They're a master with a blade, and unlike their two pre-evolved forms, can at least befriend females and even join them in bed so long as a make is present._

The Cockadiddleme fired sword beam followed by two slash waves before charging at Zara. zara used teleport to avoid them, but was still hit by a melee strike followed by a cross slash. Zara grunted, using psychic to send the pokegirl flying.

The Cockadiddleme fired several sword beams down at him, but Zara put up barrier to block it and fired psybeam at the enemy pokegirl as she landed. The sword wielding bird girl got to her feet, only to be blasted off of it by confusion, which hit critically to knock her out.

For fairness sake I think, Sasha recalled Zara as the ace tamer recalled the Cockadiddleme. She sent out Jes next and the ace tamer send out a black furred anthro wolf pokegirl, the two canine pokegirls immediately growling at each other.

 _Lupinia, the werewolf pokegirl. Evolving with a moon stone, this pokegirl has a smaller anthro wolf form with more human features for taming, and a more aggressive combat for that leans more toward wolf. Their sexual prowess and combat thirst spikes approaching the full moon._

The Lupinia shifted into combat form and rushed Jes as Jes rushed her as well. The Lupinia was using take down, but Jes hit with volt tackle, knocking the werewolf girl on her ass and letting out thundershock to electrocute her.

The Lupinia threw mana bolt at Jes, knocking her back. The Lupinia got up, using howl to weaken Jes before charging her again, this time hitting her with take down without it being countered and using thrash.

Jes endured the thrash, using thunderbolt, knocking the Lupinia out from the intensity of the blast. Jes had taken damage, but she was still up as the ace tamer recalled the Lupinia and send out a round, pink skinned pokegirl with crescent symbols on her stomach.

 _Lickingtongue, the tantalizing tongue pokegirl. This pokegirl's ability to extend her tongue down to her knees WITHOUT using long tongue makes her loved by male and female tamers alike, and her kiss of death ability gives her decent skill as an assassin as well._

Jes fired shockwave, but the Lickingtongue avoided it shockingly well, jumping higher into the air than one would think her size would allow. While in the air, she sent her shockingly long tongue down at Jes with all the force Lizzy sent out her vines, smashing into the Sparkanine before wrapping around her and flinging her into the cave wall.

The Lickingtongue yelped as she was struck by thunderbolt, but she let out her tongue out again, wrapping around Jes and squeezing her tightly, dragging her along the ground as she did. After a few minutes of this, Jes groaned and fainted.

Sasha recalled Jes and sent Zara back out. The Lickingtongue let her tongue out again, but Zara stopped it with psychic, tying it in knots to prevent her from using it as a weapon. Trying to quickly change the course of battle, the Lickingtongue turned and used butt wiggle, the seduction attack enhanced by the pink pokegirls round figure.

Zara was powerful, but wasn't very equip for handling seduction attacks. Her psychic hold on the Lickingtongue dropped, and the normal type untied her tongue as she continued to use bugg wiggle and sexy dance, causing Zara to approach her.

When Zara had gotten close enough, and the Lickingtongue had finished untying her tongue, she ensnared Zara in it, driving her tongue as deeply inside of her as possible; which was deep enough to bottom out inside of the psychic type.

Zara cried out, hips bucking against the massive tongue for more. The Lickingotngue used her hands to grope Zara's chest as her tongue filled her insides, overwhelming her and causing her to cum.

Sasha recalled Zara and sent out Arial. The Harpy Woman flew fast, flinging feather shurikens at the Lickingtongue. She had to draw her entire tongue back into her mouth to avoid it getting hit, and that made it safe for Arial to strike with wing attack, knocking the Lickingtongue onto her back.

Arial flew high up into the air and dropped down hard, smashing into her with dive bomb; winning the battle. The ace tamer recalled his Lickingtongue and went over to pay Sasha, shaking her hand and perhaps flirting with her from their expressions, which didn't make me jealous no matter what the others tell you.


	64. Lore of the Swarm

**Huey's POV**

I'd started seeing more and more strategies for performances with my 'girls. Turned out, Nora's body made her perfect for learning a few different dancing techniques, including those used most commonly as seduction attacks in sex battles. Combining this with her healing circuit made her shimmer and shine and gave a hard on to anyone watching.

Carla, as a Moon bunny who'd evolved specifically for being graceful, could seemingly go through an entire performance without even touching the ground, her fur seeming to glow as she bent light around her and danced with it, seeming to enter a trance as she did so.

Ellie couldn't train so much with her plants here in this cave, but she could still practice her spells, and so focused entirely on her casting; learning that she could cast her shield spell several times in one location and form a platform in the air for her to stand on. I wasn't sure how to most effectively use it, but there was definitely something there.

Basle of course had a harder type with performance, being primarily a combat pokegirl, but turned out to be a surprisingly good acrobat with her vines constantly twirling around her in the air. I had no idea how she could keep track of the movement of all eleven vines at once, trying to think about it did my head in.

Paula and Molly were still the best 'girls I had for performance or combat. The only drawback was that they could only practice their performing for so long before they ended up on the floor fucking, which was only really a drawback by technicality.

As a joke/way of trying to condition them to focus on training and fuck after we were done, I had Basle douse them both in gender dust, turning them both temporarily into male versions of themselves. If anything, this increased their lust and started going at it harder, which I found difficult not to stare at. Don't judge me, they're still my 'girls even if they weren't technically female at the moment.

Besides, before I could end up doing anything with my gender bent pokegirls, Thomas came running back to where we all were. He seemed panicked, and the fact that he was carrying Tee in his arms instead of having her walk next to him was the first clue that something had gone fucked up at some point.

The second was when he put Tee down and we all saw the swirling, quivering, black mass of organic slime that appeared to be connected to the Tomboy, welted into her skin, merged with her entirely.

 _Parasyte, the symbiotic pokegirl. This pokegirl isn't a pokegirl in and of herself. Their bodies are shapeless masses of blackness, and without a host, they'll die of starvation five years after their birth. They seek out any host they can find, and if they catch one, cannot be separated from them._

If they attach to a male human, they will release a chemical that will turn them into a female, and drain them die until death. A female human will also be drained to death. A pokegirl, however, will not only not die, but will actually become stronger, faster,and all around better than they were before the Parasyte attached to them.

They will be able to communicate with the Parasyte telepathically once it has finished bonding to them, and will be able to change its form to have it act like clothing. The Parasyte can adjust chemicals in the host pokegirl's mind to keep them calm and focused in stressful moments, or cause spikes in lust when the Parasyte needs to feed.

Because a pokegirl bonded with a Parasyte is technically two pokegirls, they are not legal for combat in gyms, contests, or League battles.

"The hell happened?!" Riley questioned as Nora dropped down next to Tee to start healing her body to prevent the Parasyte from accidentally killing her, which was an urgently real possibility even despite the Parasyte not wanting its host to die.

Thomas, looking twice as panicked as Riley had looked earlier that day when he'd assumed Team Swarm was back, looked us and began to explain what they had seen when they were out scouting.

* * *

Thomas and Tee had checked three different caves already and found nothing but lots of rocks and tamers training for the League. They were starting to think that the whole thing really had all been in Riley's mind, but figured they'd better check all the caves in the area anyway.

They'd just finished checking the last of them when Thomas stopped Tee at the stone wall dead end, "This cave goes further." He said, eyeing the placement of the rocks, "This wall was set up here."

Tee eyed the rock wall, noticing the angles where the rocks were connected. Thomas was right, the wall hadn't formed naturally, or if it had, it had been the most unnatural cave in in history and just happened to look shockingly manmade.

It took two zen headbutts and a takedown from Tee and Thomas together to bust through the wall. Once inside, they improvised a torch with Tee's fire punch and some supplies Thomas was carrying, and began to look around the cave.

This section of the cave was a natural one, but the drawings on the walls certainly weren't. Drawings may have been the wrong word, the four figures appeared to have been carved into the stone walls of the cave to make them last.

The first, or perhaps last, of the carvings depicted a tall, regally dressed woman gazing down at whoever happened to be looking up at her. The second depended some kind of massive beast, a cross between a prey mantis, scorpion, and a spider. The second showed some sort of massive moth-like creature, with a forest below it to give perspective and show how large the creature truly was. The final image showed a massive slug or worm like creature. No, it was a massive cocoon, Thomas realized.

It took a moment for Thomas to fully realize what he was looking at, "My god.. It's Cocooner," He said, looking at the four forms of the legendary depicted, "It's a shrine to Cocooner."

 _Cocooner, the legendary genetics factory pokegirl. This pokegirl is the single most powerful bug type in existence, and is responsible for the creation of the vast majority of pokegirls that were created after the original war between pokegirls and humanity. She was one of the first to turn against Sukebe, as she cared not for his war or his goals, only for her own passion of creation, even if she had to destroy to obtain it._

 _Cocooner is known for having four different forms. There's her gathering form, with it's long legs and hooked hands and stingers for gathering genetic material from people and pokegirls, whether they're dead or alive, her creation form, resembling a large cocoon where she combines and restructures DNA into new pokegirl forms, her travelling form, resembling a giant moth to move from place to place, and her communication form, resembling a human to speak to others. Like most legendaries._

 _Like most legendaries, she needs not tame to avoid going feral, as she can simply absorb energy from pokegirls she consumes to avoid going feral. She is believed to still be alive, though finding her is impossible due to an ability of her traveling form, letting her vibrate her wings at such a frequency as to make her completely unseeable and unhearable to everyone in the area._

"Well, this isn't gonna do Riley's paranoia any favors." Tee said, stepping forward and touching the carving on the wall. The moment she did, a cloud of blackness, a non-bonded parasyte, seeped from the cracks in the wall where it had been hiding, dormand while it waited for a host.

Tee yelped in surprise and fear, flailing and attacking to try and get the black ooze off of her. Thomas grabbed onto it to pry it off, but it seemed to slip through his fingers like a liquid, and soon couldn't be pulled from her skin at all, as it seemed to now BE her skin.

Tee, either from the shock of what was happening or the damage the Parasyte was doing to her body while it bonded to her, collapsed, Thomas catching her before she could hit the ground and legging it back towards the others.

* * *

"I fucking knew it, those Team Swarm assholes are still around!" Riley shouted, but Thomas shook his head, "with how tightly sealed that cavern was, I doubt it's been used in years." "Can't have been shut for more than five years if there was still a Parasyte inside of it." Mark pointed out.

"Still, it's been shut too long for any members of Swarm to have been there since it was closed. And the actual carvings looked utterly ancient, probably made back when the legendaries were first created during the war," Thomas said, "At worst, we're looking at the shrine that inspired the formation of Team Swarm, Cocooner is considered to be the 'one true insect queen' after all. I'm still not convinced they're still around, but I still think we should keep our eyes peeled."

Thomas looked down at Tee. Thanks to Nora, she would be fine physically, but I could tell from the look on my brother's face that he was dreading what Tee would say or do when she woke up and realized what had happened to her.


	65. Quick Pause

**Lizzy's POV**

Thomas was in his tent with Tee, refusing to leave her side as the Parasyte bonding process continued. He already knew how it would go for each step and what to do to keep Tee stable, and it was just a matter of him keeping his own calm throughout it. This, and the discovery of the Cocooner cave, had rattled everyone in the area. The tamers weren't even having us train.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why Thomas and Tee are so upset about this," Clara said, "Won't the Parasyte just make her even stronger than she already was? How is that a bad thing?" She asked, confused by the melancholy air about the place.

I sighed, and tried to explain, "For Thomas and Tee it isn't about just being stronger, it's about earning that strength, getting it through training. That's why they train so much harder than us even though they don't challenge gyms. But now, Tee won't feel like the strength is her's, it'll feel like the Parasyte's. Even if she trains even harder and gets even stronger passed what the Parasyte provides, it will still feel like she can only do it because of the Parayste, not anything that she actually earned."

"Not to mention she's probably feeling more than a little used by the pokegirl that's now sucking energy from her to live. Plus the next time she wants to have a little fun with Thomas, she'll be afraid that it isn't even her wanting it, but the Parasyte forcing her to want it so it can feed. That'd be difficult for any pokegirl to get through, and what with Tee being a Tomboy.." I couldn't even imagine.

"It'll be tough," Loral agreed, "But Tee will get through it. She's one powerful 'girl if you haven't noticed, and I'm not just talking about physically. When the going gets tough, she's liable to make the going eat a dick."

"You trying to get her into bed or something?" Clara said, "Not at the moment, but I definitely wouldn't mind having such a strong 'girl in bed if she's ever up for it," Loral admitted, "I bet her fingers could crush diamonds."

"But that's beside the point. Even if she couldn't handle it alone, which I'm pretty sure she could, so long as Thomas is there for her, she'd be able to handle anything at all, just like any of us could handle anything so long as our tamers were behind us. In some cases literally."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that." I agreed, Clara nodding as well. The more I'd listened the more I'd noticed that Riley's pokegirls always seemed to know a lot more about the situation that the rest of us gave them credit for.

Clara, most likely wanting to get the conversation on something else, asked Loral, "So is that Panthress actually broken, or is she just faking it?" I hadn't been planning on asking the question myself, but the fact was that every one of us was curious about it.

Loral giggled, "I was wondering how long it would take you. Yeah, she's really broken. And she'd fucking better be after all we went through to get her there." Loral lifted her shirt, not uncommon, but as it happened she wasn't flashing us, but showing us a scar she had on her shide. From the looks of it, the wound had been deep; deep enough to be fatal.

"Every one of us has a scar like this somewhere. Master had the most, but they're mostly on his arms. She's was a roiling bitch all the way up to her mind break, but Korra checked every inch of her mind, and she's actually broken,. You can have Zara check it out herself if you want." Loral said.

"A broken Panthress without a taming cycle.. I'm pretty sure you all could get into some kind of record book for something like that." I said. Loral giggled, "Maybe, but feeling that fat tongue of hers find every inch of me, inside and out, is all the reward I needed~ plus her ass took my hand up to my elbow."

Me and Clara must have been blushing harder than I thought from this, because Loral giggled in amusement, "Sorry, I forget that not everyone is as active as often as Master's harem." This only made us blush more, which just made Loral giggle more.

At the sounds of moaning and pleasured grunts, we all turned to see Paula and Molly coping with the situation the only way she seemed to know how, Carla and Basle soon joining, which made it more than Huey himself could ignore. "Hey, at least you're better about holding back that Huey and his harem is." I said.

"Might wanna hold that thought actually." Loral said with a wink, getting up and sauntering over to join them in their steadily growing orgy. I facepalmed at this. I supposed it wasn't all that inappropriate, as everyone knew that Tee was going to be fine, it was just her emotional state that would be a little damaged by the end of this, and public sex hadn't been taboo for Huey or Riley's pokegirls at any point I don't think.

I pointed this out to Clara, and she seemed to agree with the point, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." She said. "Good." I replied with a grin, Clara only noticing now that my vines had been creepy closer to her since the moment Loral had stood up to leave. They tightened around her, binding her limbs and reeling her in to me.

"You're never gonna stop doing this to me, are you?" Clara questioned as her head was pressed against my chest, the tips of my vines teasing her through her clothing. "Would you really want me to?" I questioned her back, Clara deciding not to reply to the question, which I took as a small personal victory.

My vines peeled her clothes off slowly, making her wait for it before slamming four vines into her moistened slit all at once, making her whimper as she pretended not to love it. Having my vines inside of Clara was the second best, Nina's warmed holes being slightly more pleasing a feeling than Clara's overly wet and tight insides. I'd still say she was my favorite to stuff with vines though, as being able to slip passed the defenses of a pokegirl like Clara, one so heavily armored both literally and figuratively, was much more of a thrill. Plus Clara made fucking adorable noises when my vines were inside her, much as she denies enjoying it whenever it happens; which was becoming more and more often.


	66. Stage Three

We'd waited almost a full day in that same section of cave until Thomas said it was okay to go. The Parasyte bonding process had completely finished on Tee, and when she stepped out of the tent, the black mass didn't seem fused to her skin so much as it looked like a jet black leotard, save for the small section of it that seemed to be welted to the back of her head.

"No questions, no staring. I'm fine, let's go." Tee said. She did not sound remotely fine, but when I tried to say something about it, Thomas just shook his head. I figured Tee didn't need to be told any more about the situation by anyone else. We all packed up and headed forward.

I supposed physically Tee probably was fine, probably stronger than she'd ever been before, which she proved later on when we found a large boulder blocking the path and she hefted the thing up and launched it back. I know she wouldn't have been able to do that before, as we'd been planning on using several of our pokegirls to to move it, and she'd done it single handedly.

On another positive note, Tee's display of strength had egged my and Sasha's 'girls on to train harder in the time we were still in the caves. Bet practiced her flying attacks on the rocks. With them being her weakness, she seemed to think that breaking them apart would be the best training, and I couldn't help but agree.

Nina used her ignite ability to keep herself constantly burning. This acted as a torch and trained her fire core by forcing her to constantly keep her fire energy flowing through her body. She would send fireballs at every stalactites to practice her aim along the way.

Zoe dug her way through the hard rock beneath us, popping out of the walls and striking the denser rocks to shatter them with her claws, or sharpen her claws on the rocks that she couldn't break in a few powerful strikes.

Meghan targeted rocks as well for her physical attacks, shifting her hands and feet into punch glove and heavy boot form to crush them, as well as used her lightning attacks to try and focus on rocks by the same principle as Bet attacking them. She also practice her magnetic abilities to pull metal chips from the rock and use them as weapons. Occasionally she would test her aim and power with sat cannon.

Cary trained her claws and feet, as well as her tail; letting her learn iron tail along the way as she kept moving to try and increase her max speed, and by extension, increase the speed of her extreme speed attack.

Stella, knowing she could end up in box sex battles and normal battles, practiced her bug type abilities, learning bug bite along the way. Whenever we stopped, which at least once for every new cave, she'd go to Huey or Riley's harem to train her sex battle stamina and skill with her tongue.

Lizzy both used her vines as well as practiced her command plants ability to summon powerful roots from the ground to attack with as well, like a weaker version of frenzy plant. Her practiced accuracy with her razor lead and all of her dust attacks.

Sasha's 'girls were training just as hard, and every time we saw a group of tamers we would race over, both trying to get as many tamer battles in as possible. Admittedly, neither of us won every single battle we entered, but we did alright and Huey had Nora heal out 'girls afterwards to keep going.

We were just as intense about battling the ferals, of which there were dozens per cave, and they seemed to get stronger the farther through the cave we got. It went from the standard Gravelgals, Onyx, and Naga to feral Armachamps, Jades, Marowhack, and entire swarms of Golbutt, each with their own mini-swarms of Zubutts. Even a feral Ogress, which Tee seemed keen on taking out one on one, and a small swarm of Annts, thought we never actually found the queen, and Riley, or obvious reasons, wasn't too keen on looking for her.

Lizzy seemed to have gone into uber mode, taking down not just the rock and ground types she had advantage over, but even the flying and bug types that she was weak against. Her eleven vines would wrap up two Gulbutt each and slam them into the ground as her razor leaves wiped out the remaining airborne Zubutts. Her command plants root attacks ensnared the Annts and her dust attacks left them as easy targets for the others.

The peak of the feral training when a massive, brown furred anthro bear pokegirl came out of one of the caves. She was clearly feral and had been for perhaps years, her fur matted in grime and dust from the cave and her fangs and claws well sharpened by the rocks. She stood easily taller than anyone in the cave.

 _Ursine, the big bear brawler pokegirl. This massive pokegirl is one of the most powerful forest dwelling pokegirls. Often considered to be ground type for their ability to naturally learn the earthquake attack, the breed seems remarkably durable to attacks that would normally be super effective to a ground type. Note: some of the Ursine who are considered powerful even by other Ursine leave the forest and claim territories in caves._

The first thought was for several of the pokegirls to attack it at once, but Lizzy didn't wait for anyone else, rushing at the Ursine and sprinkling her with sap powder and leech seed. She slammed into the Ursine with tackle, which did almost nothing except allow the Ursine to slash Lizzy across the stomach, ripping her shirt and knocking her to the ground. It would have been extremely damaging had Lizzy not managed to turn so she landed on her side instead of her back plant.

Lizzy used command plants to ensnare the Ursine and constrict it within the powerful roots as she lashed it with all of her vines at once, backing up whenever the Ursine started to break free and letting out a barrage of razor leaves.

After ten minutes of whittling the Ursine down, the massive bear 'girl finally dropped. I didn't intent on catching any more 'girls, so Riley happily caught it; whether to sell it or try and break it like he had Nightshade, I didn't know. And when I saw what was happening to Lizzy, I didn't remotely kill.

Lizzy had been panting tiredly after the Ursine fainted, her body damaged from the attack she took and exhausted from how much energy it had taken to bring it down. All that strain on the battle could do some bad things; but today it did something amazing.

See, she'd made the logical assumption that if an Ursine was here, we couldn't be too far from the outside of the cave. She'd walked, or rather hobbled considering her current condition, across the cave towards the entrance to the next, and discovered that it was actually the exit out of the mountain cave. The moment she stepped into the sunlight, it happened.

Lizzy's body had begun to glow a bright white. She increased in height by about a foot, getting officially much taller than me. Her hair grew down more to be going over her shoulders. Her back plant fully grew out fully, becoming a fully bloomed flower that stretched out almost flat against her back with no stem, and her breasts grew in size. Between the increase in size and the damage her shirt had already taken, the garnet was popped off of her body entirely, giving me a nostalgic feeling of her first evolution.

Unlike her evolution from Boobisaur to Ivywhore though, her shorts were also popped from her body during the evolution, leaving her naked and, considering her new figure, unlikely to put on clothes again other than baggy ropes.

The damage to her body from the battle seemed to have been completely healed, though whether this was a result of the evolution or her being in direct sunlight for the first time in almost a week now was unknown to me, and I didn't care. Lizzy had evolved, that's all I could focus on.

 _Venuswhore, the full bloom pokegirl. This is the pinnacle of this evolution line, having full access to almost every dust and plant type attack if shown how to use it. The back flower is still a weak point (as are her breasts, which are now twice as sensitive as they'd been before her evolution), but it's flat form makes it possible for her to sleep on her back without injuring herself in any way. It's ability to absorb solar energy is unrivalled by other plant types._

Lizzy looked shell shocked for a moment, looking over her body in surprise at her evolution. I rushed over to her, hugging her close and kissing her proudly. I had to stand up higher now to kiss her, which might be a little embarrassing were I not so thrilled with her.

Lizzy held me close, returning the kiss. We held it for several moments before separating and realizing that we were blocking the exit to the cave. We stepped aside, letting everyone else come through.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Thomas said, "She evolved, and figured out which cave exit actually led to the Indigo Plateau." He said, pointing to the stairs that led up to the massive building in the distance, the home base of the Indigo League.

* * *

As it happened, we had just under two weeks left until the League battles started up. When we reached the building, we were immediately congratulated for making it that far. We were all given our own rooms for ourselves and our harems, and were given access to as much food and drink as we needed while staying, as well as access to the League training center to prepare for the battles.

There was a shop built into the place to buy healing items, evolutionary items, training supplies, weapons, armor, and other special items for the pokegirls. Sasha, likely not wanting to be left behind as all my 'girls evolved, made a beeline for the training area, as did Thomas and Tee. Riley went off to find a buyer for the Ursine, and Huey went to shops to get some things for his 'girls.

I, on the other hand, went directly to my room to reward Lizzy for doing so well. She sat down on the bed, smiling at me as she saw me start to undress and understood what was happening. She moved back on the bed, sitting against the headboard as I climbed onto the bed with her.

Lizzy opened her legs for me, and I lowered my head down between them, gently licking the outside of her slit. My hands moved along her legs, rubbing her thighs as I teased her slit to make it feel even better.

My hands moved lower to squeeze and massage her now much rounder ass as my tongue pushed into her pussy, making Lizzy's soft moans steadily increase in volume as I pushed my tongue deeper. She may have evolved, but her sweet spots were still the same, and she was just as easy for me to pleasure when my tongue found them.

I continued to knead the smooth skin of her ass as I ate her out, stirring her warm, moist insides as her legs moved, beginning to squeeze around my head. I moved my tongue faster, only stopping to flick my tongue against her clit to pleasure her more.

"M-Mark~" Lizzy groaned as I continued, massaging her body as I found her weakest point and attacked it aggressively with my tongue. Lizzy groaned louder, her hips bucking against my face as she got closer, her legs holding my head more as I moved one hand over from her ass to her clit, pinching it to push her over the edge.

Lizzy cried out, back arching as she came, soaking my face as I lapped up her juices, smiling up at her. Lizzy moved her legs down, and I moved back as Lizzy moved her body. She'd never been tamed on her back before, as her plant had made it impossible. I couldn't say for sure if she'd ever done so before her threshold, but it seemed that the idea of taming on her back was a thrilling one to her.

I smiled as she chose the position, moving up between her legs and lining myself up to her pussy, pushing in slowly as I moved my hands to her breasts, beginning to massage her there as well as I pumped into her slowly.

The dex hadn't been lying about how sensitive Lizzy's chest would be as a Venuswhore. She groaned immediately, squirming beneath me as I massaged her massive, luscious chest. I lowered my head, continuing to grope the left with my hand while I took the nipple of the right into my mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with my tongue as i sped up my thrusts into her.

Lizzy moaned in bliss at the attention to her tits, and I kept it up as I pushed deeper into her, sucking and licking and thrusting without any intention of stopping until Lizzy's couldn't continue. This was a bit more difficult than it would have been normally, as with Lizzy's evolution had come an increase in stamina,. If I hadn't been training along Victory Road as well, i couldn't say for sure if I would make it.

Thankfully though, I had, and managed to bring Lizzy over the edge before myself, continuing to thrust into her through the duration of her climax to lengthen and intensify it before going over the edge myself and pumping her full of warm seed.

I laid down on top of her, her wonderfully soft chest mixed with the satisfaction of taming nearly putting me to sleep right then, only countered by a burst of Lizzy's lust dust directly to the face which told me that she was in no way done.


	67. Gear Up

As I'd suspected when I'd first seen her final evolved form, none of the clothes we had for Lizzy fit anymore. Frankly, do to her busty and large form, none of the clothes we had for any of the 'girls fit her anymore. Thankfully, there was a Seamstress working at the League shop who was more than willing to make Lizzy something she could wear.

While she was at it, I asked her if she would be willing to make something for all of my 'girls, and she didn't mind so long as I could pay for it. For Lizzy, she weaved a long robe that would hug her form nicely and was cut to let her flower stay out to absorb sunlight. It was colored the same shade of green as her hair, with silver and red threads along the trim. The red to compliment the green, the silver to prevent her from looking like a Christmas tree.

Bet was made a two piece outfit woven with rather earthy colors which, ironically, complimented her feathers nicely without disrupting her wings or her legs so she wouldn't be hampered in combat or downtime.

Nina was given a rather conservative blue dress with black around the trim and a darker blue to form a flame design along her body. As much as Nina didn't care about clothing so long as it wasn't too slutty, I think she really liked it.

Cary was made a much more revealing skirt and tank top combination. It was purple, with a darker purple to form subtle cheetah spots without seeming to be designed around poka dots while complimenting her fur.

Stella was given an even skimpier short red skirt and top cut to show off her bust. Evidently it had had been woven with a drama clasp so it could be torn off of her body during a sex battle without actually damaging the clothing.

Zoe and Meghan were the hardest to make something for, the former because she rarely wore clothing at all due to her body's rough skin and sharp spikes, the latter because of her constant static and metal body.

In the end, Zoe was given soft, and durable, outfit that matched her skin color and had intricately cut holes for her spikes like Lizzy's for her flower. Like Stella's, it had a drama clasp to be removed quickly for a battle, as it wouldn't survive beneath the ground when she started digging.

Meghan was given a tight, pure white outfit that had been woven to resist her static and bent with her body perfectly so her metal skin wouldn't damage it. She was given nothing in the form of shoes, as the shifting of her feet from magnets and heavy boots made it impossible, and her constant floating made it unnecessary.

As a final touch, every outfit was woven with elemental affinity for the pokegirl wearing it to help regulate their abilities. I also got each of them a special item, a miracle seed to boost Lizzy's special attack and health, a speed feather for Bet, a charcoal for Nina to increase her special attack and defense, a quick claw for Cary, a tiara for Stella to increase her seduction attack power, a ground stone for Zoe to increase everything but speed, and a thunderstone for Meghan to boost the power of her electrical attacks. It had cost quite a chunk, but Riley didn't mind covering it, as by this point I was pretty sure he was slightly richer than most gym leaders.

He told Sasha he'd pay for outfits and special items for her 'girls to, and while she worked out with the Seamstress what to do with her 'girls, I took mine to the training center to get ready. Only had about a week and a half left to train.

The first order of business was to finally use all the TMs I'd gotten from the various gyms we'd gone to. Cary was given the TM for bide, as well as the one for water pulse, psychic, and soft paws. The discharge TM went to Meghan, giga drain and probing vines to Lizzy, ominous wind to Bet, fire blast to Nina, toxic and probing tongue to Zoe, signal beam and long tongue to Stella.

The first day of our training there was just the 'girls all testing out and getting used to their new TM learned attacks while I practiced my own abilities. I'd already gotten good enough with the vines to manipulate them on the same level that Lizzy had as a Boobisaur, so I mediated in the plant environment the training area had set up to try and unlock another section of my plant core.

After an hour or two, it was very difficult to keep track of time when in an elemental meditation trance, I tested it out and discovered that I could use dust abilities now. Weak dist abilities mind you, and only sleep powder that nearly knocked me out when I used it, but a step is a step.

On our way out of the training area towards the end of the day, I found Sasha making a beeline for the nearest exit. "Save yourself." She said, looking not exactly frightened, but certainly panicked about something. When I turned and saw what she was running from, I understood why and wished I'd just followed her out the door.

Our parents had all shown up at the League. It wasn't shocking really, I'd called home that morning to let them know I'd made it here safely, Sasha probably did the same, and of course they'd want to watch us battle at the League; I'd just been hoping they'd stay home and watch it on TV instead of arriving in person.

Riley and Huey had already greeted our parents. They wasn't shocked in the slightest to find that my mother was a Belle Awesome, and indeed said that it actually explained quite a few things, as did Sasha's mother being a Boobkini.

Before either of us could question what precisely he meant by that, our parents launched into questions about what we'd been doing on our adventure, what kinds of pokegirls we'd captured, where we'd been, etc. our mothers both checked that we'd been treating our pokegirls correctly, and our fathers, both having been tamers in their time as well, asked us how we'd been 'handling' our harems.

I can't say for whom it was more awkward, but we accepted our fates and began answering awkward questions, letting out all of our girls to meet the family. Stella and Jes just seemed to relish the attention from the parents, while Meghan and Zoe were oblivious to my parents many jokes and innuendoes.

Things didn't get truly painful until Cary, likely just trying to tease me, began flirting with my father, who, being an experienced tamer, flirted back. It was durable for me because I was well aware nothing could come of it. I could only imagine how Sasha felt when I saw that Brittany might actually be planning on spending the night with her parents. I supposed this was her punishment for not giving her TigerMouse proper obedience training.

Riley was merciful and made no jokes passed the encounter, which we escaped from at the earliest opportunity. Huey also said nothing, as I'd sprayed him with my sleep powder and he started getting drowsy before he could.


	68. The Elite Four Part 1

Me and Sasha had spent the week and a half training as hard as we possibly could, Thomas starting to help us train again after Tee began to again as well. Now, it was time for the League battles to begin.

Obviously they couldn't just let everyone in the region who made it to the League battle the champion, so in order to decide the one person who'd be allowed to, a televised tournament was held. Before that though, the League thinned the herd, and only the tamers who could battle their way through the famous Elite Four, reportedly the second through fifth strongest tamers in the region behind the champion, were allowed to be in the tournament.

I'd made the mistake of waiting a few days after arriving at the League before I'd actually signed up for Elite Four battles. Sasha had gotten to battle before me, and while I couldn't say for sure how far she'd gotten, I knew she had to have gotten passed the first at least, because she wasn't on her way out when I went in.

The room of the first Elite Four, Lorelei, was basically a giant ice block. The battlefield was covered in solid ice and I'm pretty sure beneath it was chilled water. The walls were an icy blue, and on the other end of the battlefield was Lorelei, a tall woman in a black top, blue skirt, black heels, red hair tied behind her head, and glasses.

Lorelei, naturally, had been the celebrity crush of most of Kanto when she became an Elite Four member, but now I was only focused on two things: the battle ahead, and how the hell she could be dressed like that in temperatures so cold.

"You've done well making it this far," Lorelei said, "Let's see if your skill can carry you further. The battle will be five on five, good luck." She said, sending out a pale white pokegirl with a long white flowing dress.

 _Snow Queen, the blizzard creating pokegirl. This weather controlling pokegirl can cause blizzards with a snap of her fingers and summon golems of ice. They're elegant nature and arousal by fire types make them useful in many different situations; though they have the lowest tolerance to heat recorded by any ice type._

Naturally, I sent out Nina. The Snow Queen fired ice beam, Nina using ignite and dodging. The heat her body was giving off from ignite was already starting to weaken the Snow Queen, the rest was all an endurance test.

The Snow Queen summoned and threw massive snow balls the size of boulders. Nina returned fire with fireballs as big as she could get them, the two elemental attacks canceling each other out as Nina kept moving closer, her burning feet melting the ice beneath her feet.

Thankfully she didn't slip and managed to keep going. When she got too close, the Snow Queen tries to hit her with ice punch, Nina guarding physically while using ignite, blocking both the physical and elemental half of the attack, and doing damage to the Snow Queen.

The dex hadn't been lying about the Snow Queen's low endurance to heat. With Nina's ignite now being so close to her, the Snow Queen's legs were shaking. Whether from weakness or arousal, as the breed was said to love having fire types in bed, I couldn't tell.

The Snow Queen backpedaled, fired several more snow balls to buy time and using blizzard. The room became full of frozen clouds, and it began to snow, hard. Nina didn't slow down for a second, pumping up her heat and rushing forward, letting the snow melt and the water evaporate on her fire as she charged the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen didn't seem to have much of a plan for Nina not being slowed down by the snow, and so when she pounced on the ice type, the ice type dropped, overwhelmed by the heat and knocked out moments later when she used ember point blank.

Nina dropped the ignite, as continuing it would burn up energy. The blizzard began to fade as Lorelei recalled the Snow Queen, sending out instead a taller pokegirl whose features really did seem sculpted from ice.

 _Ice Empress, arctic ruler pokegirl. These pokegirls claim territories in frozen terrain and wage war among themselves for land. As they are usually feral while doing so, the battles are nonsense chaos, but her ability to, even while feral, organize a group of other ice types and be near invisible in the cold (unless a fire type gets involved) make them extremely useful in battle._

I was starting to wish I'd used someone else for the Snow Queen, as Nina was my only hope for an Ice Empress. The Ice Empress fired ice shard and used hail. Nina dodged the shard, but yelped as hail began to rain down on her.

Nina used ember to melt a few dozen hailstones before they hit her, but they were replaced immediately by more. The Ice Empress summoned a golem of ice, a massive frozen behemoth that marched over and picked the Vesta up in its palm to crush her.

Nina wasn't having it. She used ignite once more and melted her way through the hand, shooting fire blast. It may not have great accuracy, but at that distance she couldn't miss, and the ice golem was thrown back several feet, where it collapsed into a mostly melted slurry.

Nina fired two more fire blasts one after the other. She didn't expect either of them to hit, which was good because neither of them did. They did however heat the area up enough to prevent any hail from hitting Nina as she made her way towards the Ice Empress.

The Ice Empress smacked Nina to the ground and fired ice beam down at her, Nina's flame thrower freeing her and damaging the ice type. She used the ability ice body, which was meant to make her indestructible in a cold environment, making her immune to almost every element there was no matter how strong the attack.

Almost.

Nina's point blank fire blast sent the Ice Empress flying ten feet, her ice body melted. She was unconscious when she landed, which I was glad for, as using a fifth fire blast would have burnt out Nina's elemental energy. I recalled Nina before I even saw the next pokegirl Lorelei sent out.

I sent out Zoe next, and Lorelei sent out a pokegirl I'd seen as a feral in the ice caves before; an Empresslove. This one was much stronger looking, bigger by several feet and with a visibly thicker scale layer.

Zoe yanked her outfit off, drama clasp for the win, and ran towards the Empresslove, though had to slow down to avoid slipping on the moist ice. The Empresslove fired dragon rage with ice beam following. Zoe jumped out of the way of the dragon rage, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid the ice beam.

Her claws let her bust out of the ice, and she pounced at the Empresslove, striking her scales with her powerful claws. And climbing onto her back to avoid being attacked. Zoe actually managed to do some real damage back there, cutting an entire section of scales out of the way before the Empresslove flew up to the ceiling, smashing the ground type against it and letting her fall to the ground.

Zoe was still conscious after the fall, but wasn't after the ice beam that followed it, sending her sliding across the ice and half frozen. I recalled her, sending out Bet and telling her to go for the weak point Zoe had left for her.

Zoe flew fast, much faster than the Empresslove could. Her small form made her too difficult to hit. Bet got behind the Empresslove and fired a barrage of feather shurikens into the weak spot, making the pokegirl yelp in pain and anger.

Bet flew around her, trapping her not in gust, but in the more powerful version of the attack, squall. The dragon/ice type roared, trying to dissipate the twister with attacks, but it didn't work. Bet followed the air current to gain momentum, than angled herself at the wing point.

Her wings glowed with wing attack, her body left a trail behind it as she used aerial ace, and her body span with drill peck; combining the three attacks into one powerful combo. It struck the Empresslove in the back and knocked her out.

I recalled Bet when I saw the next pokegirl Lorelei sent out. After recalling the Empresslove, she sent out a plump, blue skinned pokegirl with a slender tail and a thick grey shell and a long, dull horn on her head.

 _Laplass, the swift swimming pokegirl. This pokegirl moves quickly through the water to rescue others. Their typing makes them resistant to water of most any temperature, and their study shell, while not as protective as a Whortortle shell, is still a great defense._

I sent out Meghan against the primarily water type girl. When Meghan tried to hit her with thundershock though, she smashed into the ice and escaped through the water below. When Meghan aimed an electrical attack at the water, the Laplass jumped from the water and fired hydropump at her, sending Meghan to the ground.

Meghan might have been hosed, pun not intended, by the quick movements of the Laplass, had I not whistled and caused her to shift gears during the battle. With Thomas' help, I'd learned the differences between the three personalities that the Maggiton had developed in her evolution and taught her to switch between them when she heard a signal.

A snap returned her to her usually, mostly docile form. A clap sent her into what I like to call her 'unrestrained' form, which I'd agreed to only do when she asked me to during a taming. The whistle sent her into the most aggressive of her three states. Of course, she would still switch between them randomly on occasion, but having this trick in place both made combat easier and was the first step to bringing the three minds together into one.

Meghan stood, glaring as her feet and hands shifted into heavy boot and metal glove form. The Laplass fired ice shard, and Meghan ran right through it, tackling the Laplass into the water and letting her weight bring them both down.

When they were deep in the water, Meghan fired discharge, jettisoning a massive amount of energy from her body, the damage increased by the water and increased even more by Laplass being water type. Meghan was hurt by it to, but in her aggressive form, I'm not sure she cared.

Meghan floated to the top, pulling the unconscious Laplass up with her. We both recalled the pokegirls. Lorelei sending out her final pokegirl, a Tavernmaid, and me sending out Stella. It seemed all that was left was the sex battle.

I knew that this Tavernmaid would likely be trained differently than Riley's, but the training Stella had done with Lush would certainly be coming in handy now. The Tavernmaid used intoxicate, sending out a cloud of alcoholic mist the inebriate any trapped in it, but Stella had built up a tolerance from training with Lush, and was able to get from one side of the cloud to the other with only a minor buzz.

Stella used enticing look and bit down onto her soft skin with love bite. Little known fact about Tavernmaids, they've got no seduction tolerance at all. The whole strategy of using one is to get an enemy too drunk to use seduction or other sex attacks, seduce them with their curvy figures, and take advantage of their weakened state to make them cum.

Because of this, a Tavernmaid that is actually hit by a seduction attack can be expected to resist it for maybe thirty seconds max. The Tavernmaid didn't even try to stop Stella as the Love Bug pushed her tongue into her pussy, using probing tongue first to find her sweet spots, then switching to long tongue to hit as many of them as possible.

The Tavernmaid held Stella's head in place, perhaps not even fully recalling she was in a sex battle. Stella's fingers moved across her thighs, groping her large, soft ass for a few moments before pushing three fingers into it and fingering the hole aggressively as she continued to eat her out.

The Tavernmaid groaned, cumming hard a few moments later. Stella licked her lips as Lorelei recalled the Tavernmaid. The ice tamer nodded in approval, "Well done, you've earned your way to the next of the Elite Four. don't expect it to be any easier."

I nodded, walking passed her and through the hall. The real challenge of the Elite Four was not the battles themselves, according to Thomas, but the fact that they were four consecutive battles without any opportunity to heal. If a pokegirl was knocked out in the first match, they might be conscious again later sure, but the odds of them having the strength yet to put up a fight was slim to none.

The second room in the Elite Four was actually normally temperature, perhaps only slightly warmer than average, though the time spent in Lorelei's room made it feel sweltering. The floor of ice was replaced now by one of hard, rough stones. Sitting on a flat rock on the other side of the room was the single buffest human being I'd ever see, wearing only white training pants so his muscled chest could be seen.

Bruno, the brawler of the Elite Four. Not as adored for appearance as Lorelei was, but still drooled over for his muscles, and thought by most to be the peak of physical power in the Kanto region.

"Lorelei let someone slip through eh?" Bruno said, "Well, I guess it's up to me to see if it was a fluke or not. Five on five." He said, sending out an Onyx; though the name didn't do the 'girl justice.

The feral we'd seen outside the cave had made Brock's Onyx look small, and this made the feral look like a pokekit. She stood almost fifteen feet tall, wearing nothing over her black stone skinned muscled form.

I sent out Lizzy against her, and the battle began. The Onyx gripped a nearby boulder and hefted it, throwing it at Lizzy. Lizzy let out her vines, of which she now had twenty in total, and managed to catch it in her vines and swing it back against the Onyx.

The Onyx swung her hand out, shattering it with her open palm and rushing forward towards Lizzy. Lizzy began to fire razor leaf, and I got a bad feeling when the first few leaves bounced off of her skin. They began to stick and cut into her afterwards, but the fact that she'd been dense enough an elemental attack to do nothing at all even for a moment was a scary one.

Lizzy fired poison powder when the Onyx got close, ensnaring her feet in roots with command plants while she backpedaled and began to lash her with vine whip. I got an idea to speed the process up and told Lizzy.

Nodding, she cautiously moved forward as the Onyx struggled against the roots. Lizzy fired bloom powder and buttsprout dust, the attacks meant for increasing the size of a target pokegirl's chest and ass respectively for a sex battle.

As the Onyx's body shifted from the effects of the dust, the growth caused several cracks to form in her stone skin all over her body, essentially cutting her defense down by half. Lizzy let out another barrage of razor leaf that knocked her back several feet, then ensnared her in roots again and waited for the poison to finish her off.

Bruno recalled the Onyx and sent out muscled anthro bird 'girl with grey feathers wearing a two piece that matched her feathers, one which I couldn't tell if it was meant to be skimpy or meant to simply be small enough to not hamper her movement, because it was certainly both for the Love Dove.

I recalled Lizzy and sent out Stella, who looked her opponent up and down before grinning and yanking her outfit off. She sauntered over to the Love Dove in only her high heels. I'm proud to admit that I'd been doing pretty good about not getting distracted during sex battles for awhile now, but the heels and Stella's sexy walk made it difficult.

The Love Dove used preen, a seductive move unique to flying or partial flying types where they used their feathers to sensually massage their own bodies and entire someone. Stella wasn't about to risk using sexy dance while wearing heels, and instead used angel eyes to get close, then sweet talk.

The Love Dove shifted slightly at the sweet talk, but seemed to resist for the moment, using her speed to get behind Stella and begin massaging her body with caress. Stella moaned softly from the feathers, going from sweet talk to sexy talk.

I saw the Love Dove's legs rub together heatedly and knew Stella was wearing her down. The Love Dove began to use edge of delight, a flying type sex battle move that I didn't think Stella could handle. Thankfully she used dirty talk before the Love Dove could use her attack, and the final seduction move broke her.

The Love Dove pulled off her shorts and went to the ground with Stella, their legs interlocking as they began to grind their pussies together heatedly. Stella used enticing look to fully ensnare the Love Dove and make it impossible for her to stop or hold back, and allowed herself to be the bottom as the Love Dove tribbed her,as it caused the fighting/flying type to cum in just a few minutes.

Bruno recalled the Love Dove and sent out a tall anthro tiger 'girl with two massive sharp teeth that her mouth couldn't quite hold. She was bulky, but still slim for a fighting type; or perhaps the fur just gave the illusion of it. She wore the same outfit as the Love Dove, confirming that it was for movement not seduction.

 _Sabertooth Tigress, the flirtatious fang pokegirl. While the Ebony Tigress is the pinnacle of possible psychic power for the Tigress line and the White Tigress for magic, the Sabertooth Tigress is the highest form of physical power, rivalling a Panthress' strength, if not their viciousness._

I left Stella in for the moment. I didn't expect her to be able to seduce a pokegirl like that, but she could whittle her down by backpedaling and firing signal beam continuously. She couldn't only doe this for about a minute, as the strength and speed of the Sabertooth Tigress let her slowly catch up even while under fire.

When the enemy got close enough to strike, Stella jumped and used bug bite, chomping down on her neck. I recalled her before she could get hurt, and sent out Lizzy to finish the fighting type off.

Distracted by the pain of the bug bite, the Sabertooth Tigress didn't notice Lizzy until all twenty of her vines slammed into her, forcing her to the ground. The Sabertooth Tigress managed to get back to her feet, and yanked on Lizzy's vines, beginning to swing my alpha through the air.

She smashed Lizzy into a large boulder, cracking it and damaging her. Thankfully she hadn't hit the back flower. Lizzy fired giga drain, leeching the Sabertooth Tigress' energy for herself and healing some of the damage. The health she'd gained was taken away again by a fast moving cross chop that came too quickly for Lizzy to guard against, but from below her, Lizzy could blast the Sabertooth Tigress with dust; and elected to go for lust dust.

It was clear Lizzy wouldn't be able to last much longer in a one on one direct fight against the Sabertooth, but a sex battle was a different story. Stella's seduction attacks might not have been strong enough, but a point blank burst of lust dust from a Venuswhore certainly was. The Sabertooth Tigress dropped to the ground, pulling her clothes off and fingering herself desperately, her face to the ground and ass in the air.

Grinning, Lizzy buried all twenty vines inside the Sabertooth Tigress' ass, making her scream in pleasure and cum instantly. Bruno recalled her, sending out his next pokegirl; a seven foot tall muscled pokegirl with greyish skin, four arms, and two sets of breasts to go with them.

 _Amachamp, the super strength pokegirl. More slender and feminine in appearance than their previous form, but over twice as strong and now with control of four arms, this final form of the evolution line is extremely powerful; though their inability to swim and subsequent special fear of water is a nearly unavoidable issue._

Lizzy doused the Amachamp in sap powder and backed up to gather energy for a solar beam. The Amachamp interrupted this by throwing a chi blast that knocked Lizzy onto her back. The Amachamp advanced quickly, Lizzy continuing to absorb sunlight.

The Amachap grabbed Lizzy by her legs and used seismic toss to throw her into the air. Lizzy hit the ceiling and fell to the ground, landing on her stomach. She was still conscious though, and waited for the Amachamp to approach before firing solar beam.

The blast was a little off, only hitting the Amachamp's upper body instead of getting a full direct hit, but it still did massive damage. Unfortunately it also left Lizzy drained, and there wasn't anything she could do to avoid the four handed megapunch from the Amachamp that knocked her out.

I recalled Lizzy and sent out Bet. between type advantage and the damage from the solar beam, the Amachamp would be weak enough for her to handle. Bet flew fast, too fast for any of the Amachamp's few distance attacks, and trapped her in a squall. She flung several feather shurikens into the wind, letting them hit the Amachamp as she was thrown through the air and smashed back to the ground. Bet collided with her with aerial ace, knocking her out.

Bruno recalled the Amachamo and sent out his final pokegirl; which was one hell of a final pokegirl. It took me a second to recognized the monkey-like pokegirl, the long tail and the long dark hair. It was a Sayjin, undoubtedly one stronger than the Sayjin that Sasha had had to battle in Saffron.

Bet immediately took off again, forming another squall. Frighteningly, the Sayjin wasn't moved, though she did take some damage from the debris the squall kicked up and the feather shurikens from Bet, which had type advantage.

Using the speed from squall to her advantage, Bet used the aerial ace, drill peck, wing attack combo move and smashed into the Sayjin like a ballistic missile. It had been stroke enough to take down an Empresslove, and the Sayjin would have type disadvantage, so you can imagine my disappointment and fear when the Sayjin wasn't even off of her feet.

She picked up Bet, throwing her into the air and firing a chi blast and sent her spiraling into a wall, then rushing over to her faster than I could see and laying into her with gatling kick and gatling punch. It was a megaton punch that finished Bet off.

I recalled her and sent out Cary. Cary fired water pulse and used extreme speed. The Sayjin sent a burst of energy to intercept the water pulse, leaving her open to Cary's attack with extreme speed. The attack, more likely do to standing position and force than the strength, sent the Sayjin to the ground.

I shouted for Cary to focus on the Sayjin's tail while she had the chance. I don't know if the Sayjin had just been that weakened already by previous attacks, or if the tail was really that much of a weak point, but a single shadow claw to the Sayjin left the Sayjin dazed and prone for Cary to hit her with a point blank water pulse that knocked her out.

Bruno recalled her with a nod, "Well done, you've proven to me that you're worthy of moving on. Worthy or not though, Agatha may prove you too weak to advance." I nodded, recalling Cary and heading onward. 'Two down,' I thought, 'two to go.'


	69. The Elite Four Part 2

I entered the third room of the Elite Four. Where the first had been freezing and the second warm, this room dark, grey brick room felt defined not by temperature, but by the uneasy air about it. The place felt grim, which I suppose might have been part of the point, because upon seeing my expression the third Elite Four member, Agatha, laughed softly to herself.

She was a short old woman, dressed in white and purple and clutching a long wooden staff as a cane. I was surprised to find that she actually wasn't nearly as ancient as the mythos about the four pokegirl Elites had led me to believe. She was old sure, but no older than the Professor or Bill. She could have probably walked without that cane, even ran, and probably kept it mostly for the look.

"Always good to see when people make it this far," Agatha said, "I'm sure you can guess how many pokegirls will be allowed in this battle by now." She sent out the first of her presumably five pokegirls, a Moon Flower, and I sent out Nina. She hadn't completely healed from the damage she had taken in Lorelei's room, but she could hold up a fight; especially with type advantage.

Nina threw fireballs towards the Moon Flower, who countered them with shadow ball. When the Moon Flower turned invisible, I had Nina hold still, and when I saw the Vesta's fur perk up naturally in response to the ghost type's presence, had Nina use ignite. The fire made the ghost/plant type stagger back, becoming visible and letting Nina hit her with a point blank fire blast.

Frighteningly, this didn't knock her out, and the Moon Flower lashed Nina back with vine whip. The Moon Flower began to use the breed's unique abilities, starting with moon dance. The light began to bend around the Moon Flower as she danced, Nina just barely interrupting the attack with flamethrower. The Moon Flower switched tactics, falling to her knees and screaming, though silently.

If I remember right the attack was called Moon Dream, and it summoned several creatures made from the shadows; physical embodiments of the target's fears. I couldn't tell what they were, but Nina was nearly on the floor sobbing, only calming when I spoke to her through our Bond, which I'd gotten better at. At my instruction, she used ignite to protect herself, and aimed and ember at the floor.

The fire spread out further, surrounding her and keeping the dark figures away as she bolted towards the Moon Flower, tackling her to the ground and firing fire blast again. At that distance it was not only enough to knock out the Moon Flower, but also damage Nina from the force of it. Nevertheless, the dark figures vanished and Agatha recalled the Moon Flower, sending out a tall, busty elf like pokegirl wearing nothing but leather straps to cover herself.

 _Bondage Queen, the malicious mistress pokegirl. This sadistic final evolution has a tendency of overpowering and breaking others mentally, even becoming superior to their tamer and using this control to carry out illegal acts. It takes a powerful and strong willed tamer to control the might of a powerful Bondage Queen._

Like hell I was putting Nina through that. I told her to completely burn out her energy using fire blast. I knew doing so would knock her out, and so did she. The resulting fire attack hit basically the entire other half of the battlefield, and I recalled the unconscious Vesta as the Bondage Queen was damaged by the fire.

I sent out Stella next, hoping that a weakened Bondage Queen would be easier to deal with. A much weaker Bondage Queen actually. It seemed that this pokegirl didn't have nearly the same amount of resistance as the Moon Flower, likely because of it being plant/poison instead of plant/ghost. It was still intimidating when she summoned her studded whip.

Thankfully Stella was graceful and managed to avoid most of the whiplashes, only getting hit when the Bondage Queen used dragon whip, letting her attack from both sides at once. Stella was knocked to the ground and then pinned there by command plant vines holding her limbs down. The Bondage Queen approached with a grin, "You're going to lose this battle," She said, pouring on the domination aura, only so much of which I could counter through our Bond, "But not until you scream for me to let you cum~"

Stella response was to open her mouth and let out signal beam, blasting the Bondage Queen off and giving her enough time to blast off the vines as well. Stella ran at the Bondage Queen, knocking her to the ground and mounting her face. Stella used Honey, moaning softly as the Bondage Queen, figuring this was still a way to make her cum and win, began eating her out.

The Bondage Queen may have been immune to seduction attacks through her dominant nature, as well as lust dust through her typing, but she had no immunity to the Honey ability, with had her fingering herself desperately as she ate out Stella. Stella used bug bite on her tongue to prevent herself from cumming before the Bondage Queen did, and after she had, Agatha recalled her, instead sending out the most humanoid snake 'girl I'd seen yet.

 _Seduca, the femm fetal pokegirl. This final evolution of the Naga snake 'girl breed is the pinnacle of the evolutionary line, more powerful, more venomous, more attractive, and extremely loyal, as a delta bond is required to trigger the evolution._

At first, Stella tried to handle it sex battle style, using sexy dance and enticing look. It seemed to work, and the Seduca slithered over, her exposed chest and the movement seeming to be meant as a sexual advance. When she was close however, she suddenly moved fast, wrapping around Stella and constricting her. In a panic, Stella fired signal beam and bit down with bug bite. It did damage sure, but not enough to loosen the coils, and she was knocked out.

I recalled her, sending out Zoe, telling her to waste no time. Immediately she dove underground, the Seduca following her beneath the surface of the battlefield. I can't recount precisely what happened, as even Zoe had a hard time describing underground battles. The ground shook and cracked in several placed, we heard yelps and grunts from both pokegirls, and finally another hole was formed, Zoe crawling out and throwing the unconscious Seduca down.

Agatha recalled the Seduca and sent out her next pokegirl, a tall, curvy humanoid pokegirl with dark purple skin, a grin just a bit too unnaturally wide, and eyes that I swear to you glowed red in the dark. I recalled Zoe and sent out Meghan the instant I saw the ghost type pokegirl.

 _Groaning, the living dead pokegirl. This final evolution of the Ghostly line is known for their tireless work capabilities, as they do not require sleep, and their powerful fear tactics that make them terrifying and powerful even against magic, psychic, and celestial types._

Meghan immediately used lightning body to prevent the Groaning from getting to her through her intangibility. The Groaning laughed, firing ominous wind. Meghan endured the attack and fired thunderbolt, which couldn't be dodged despite the Groaning's attempt. Grunting in pain, the Groaning turned invisible. At my signal, Meghan shifted into her more focused form, her satellites beginning to orbit her in a pattern to help her sense for the Groaning.

The satellites sensed the coldness of the Groaning's presence and Meghan fired discharge, shocking the Groaning again. The Groaning used curse, sacrificing some of her own energy to inflict constant damage to Meghan. Meghan fired shockwave, paralyzing the Groaning. This had the added effect of keeping her tangible and thus capable of being hit by physical attacks; like the sat cannon that knocked her out.

Agatha recalled her and sent out her final pokegirl, tall, frighteningly pale skinned pokegirl with long jet black hair, sunken eyes, long nails hat seemed to form claws, and what looked like dried blood around her mouth. She wore a long dark gown, and had an oddly regal feeling to her.

 _Ludcard, the no life queen pokegirl. This pokegirl is an extremely dangerous one for their ability to rule over small hordes of Vampires. Because of this power over such a chaotic and insidious breed, the bounty for a confirmed feral Ludcard sighting is $100,000, the bounty for a confirmed kill of a feral is $500,000, an the bounty for a confirmed capture and taming $950,000._

The Ludcard held out her hand, summoning a blood red sword with the blood blade ability. She rushed Meghan, who I sent into aggressive mode. Meghan glared, blocking the first slash with her metal claw and kicking the Ludcard in the cut with her heavy boot before letting out discharge, which did extra damage at close range. Meghan tried to use sat cannon again, but the only reason it had actually been able to hit so many targets before was that they'd not been moving.

Against a moving target, especially the Ludcard, it was near useless, missing by a mile and letting the ghost type rush forward, getting in a devastating combo with her blood sword that left the metal of her skin carved back painfully in several places. The Ludcard fired nightshade, and combined with the curse that was still effecting Meghan, knocked her out.

Not before she fired Zap cannon once more though, getting a little extra damage in on the Ludcard before falling unconscious. I recalled her and sent out the last of my own 'girls, Lizzy. Lizzy would have to move fast in her, as there wasn't much light. There certainly wasn't enough to heal herself or fire solar beam. Thankfully, there was a way she could beat the vamperic pokegirl as her own game.

She let the Ludcard get close, only stopping her at the last second with a wall of her twenty vines that quickly ensnared her. She doused the Ludcard in sap powder and leech seed, draining her energy in two different ways, then adding a third by using Giga drain. Lizzy's vines couldn't hold the Ludcad when she went intangible, but she couldn't phase the dust or seeds off, and the energy attack of the giga drain also remained constant.

The Ludcard slashed and bit Lizzy all over the body, no doubt doing tons of damage, but she was constantly being healed by the leech seeds and giga drain while the three draining attacks slowly sapped away the Ludcard's strength. After ten minutes, she didn't even have the strength to remain intangible, and Lizzy knocked her out with razor lead.

Agatha recalled her, "Not too shabby." She said as I recalled Lizzy to rest her. "You've done well. Go on now, you've got one more of us to get through." I nodded, exiting the room and heading down the hall that lead to the last room. To my surprise, there was actually someone waiting outside that door, a NurseJoy. When I approached, she offered to heal my pokegirls.

"Master Lance has requested that all tamers have their harems restored to full health and proper condition before battle to prevent it becoming too easy." She said as she started healing, restoring all six 'girls in as many minutes. I'd never seen a healing cycle that fast, and wondered how much training must have been required for it. I thanked her, and she accepted it humbly as I walked through the door.

I'd heard the myths about Lance wearing actual dragon rider armor during League battles, but I'd thought they were just myths. When I saw the tall red haired Elite standing in his black armor, I realized that it absolutely the truth. "You're no doubt a powerful tamer to have made it this far along, but now we'll see if you're strong enough to be worthy of the League."

Without another word, he sent out the first of his five pokegirls, tall, very tall, blue scaled pokegirl with a long tail, sharp fangs, and a look on her face like I'd insulted her by my very presence in the same room as her.

 _Gynadose, the sea serpent pokegirl. This extremely difficult to achieve evolution is considered one of the greatest evolutions possible despite also being considered one of the most cruel. If one can train a Magicunt is physical power instead of magic for long enough, the result will be a massive, powerful dragon/water type. They lose all their magical abilities and gain instead a massive amount of physical and elemental power, as well as a constant state of anger that they can almost never be freed from even by excellent and kind tamers._

I sent out Meghan first, as she was the only one I had with any kind of type advantage, and the battle began. I left her in aggressive mode, as against a Gynadose, it seemed to be the best possible strategy.

Meghan fired zap cannon and followed it up with a combination of metal claw and thunder punch. The Gynadose tanked the attacks, blasting Meghan with hydro pump to avoid her using anymore lighting until she dries and following it up with hyper beam. Meghan desperately resorted to static shield, her satellites forming a shield of lightning around her that the blast of energy cut through after only a few moments of it being blocked.

Meghan was back on her feet before the Gynadose had recovered from using such an energy consuming attack however, and with the blast having evaporated the moisture off of her body, she was free to blast the Gynadose with discharge. She then attempted one of her stronger but more difficult to sue abilities. It worked just like static shield, the satellites forming together into a shape and using an energy current to make an aura around them that connects the dots. Instead of a shield though, the attack formed a sword.

Lightning blade was difficult because none of Meghan's personalities were really suited towards it. Her docile form was made nervous by the blade of energy, the aggressive form couldn't maintain it for long, and the focused form couldn't be brutal enough. I figured having her use it in brutal mode was the best option now. There was no challenge after Lance I wouldn't be able to heal before, and so if there was ever a time to go hell for leather it was now.

Meghan lashed aggressively at the water dragon with lightning blade, enduring bites and punches and even a point blank dragon rage. The Gynadose was finally knocked out after Meghan had lost the lightning blade and had used discharge again. She was hurt, to the point that I knew she wouldn't be able to win another round, but she'd single handedly brought down a Gynadose.

Lance recalled the Gynados and sent out an even bigger dragon 'girl, this one with wings and much paler scales. Instead of anger this dragon's face was stone, unreadable and even more frightening for it.

 _Frostwyrm, the blizzard dragon pokegirl. Considered the perfect counter to dragon types, as its ice/dragon typing allows them to attack with both dragon type weaknesses while also being immune to ice type attacks._

Meghan let out everything with one last Thunderbolt, knowing it couldn't miss. It didn't, and arguably did more damage than the pokegirl let on, but going by appearance, it had the same effect on the Frostwyrn as a stiff breeze. The ice dragon waited for the attack to stop and fired sheer cold. I couldn't even see what the attack did, but it knocked Meghan out instantly, leaving her with ice crystals forming across her body.

I recalled her and sent out Cary. Cary let out her claws and watched, waiting. When the Frostwyrm let out dragon breath, she used agility, getting behind her and delivering a flurry of slashes to her back. When the dragon turned to face her, she received a tornado kick to the jaw and a shadow claw follow up before Cary used agility again to speed away.

Seemingly already annoyed by the Cheetit's antics, the Frostwyrm combined its dragon breath with blizzard, increasing the power of the former and the accuracy of the latter. As the ice spread across the ground, Cary resisted the urge to use agility to try, almost definitely unsuccessfully, to avoid the attack and instead held still as it washed over her, beginning to freeze her as her body began to glow with the energy she was building up.

Several tense, quiet moments passed, the only sounds being breathing and ice spreading. Just before the ice could solidify around Cary's body, she fired bide. The attack was very slightly weakened by its needing to break out of the ice first, but that didn't make it any less devastating when it hit the Frostwyrm, blasting off scales in several places and leaving her reeling.

Knowing she wouldn't be apart of this battle much longer, Cary used her extreme speed and tornado kick together as a combo move.. four times consecutively. The attack undoubtedly did massive damage even to the Frostwyrm, but it also caused something to crack inside Cary's leg, leaving her a sitting duck for the dragon claw that knocked her out.

I recalled her and sent out Lizzy very briefly to finish the barely standing Frstwyrm off. Her vines ensnared her and flung her up to the ceiling, then brought her down hard to crash into the floor, knocking her out. I recalled Lizzy immediately and sent out Nina as Lance sent out a much smaller, if denser, grey scaled dragon pokegirl.

 _Medra, the silent dragon pokegirl. When holding a metal jacket while feral, a Draco will evolve into this stealthy, lethally fast, and cruelly brutal dragon type. Because of how deadly they are while feral, the confirmed capture and taming of a feral has a bounty of 2 million credits, 1 million for a confirmed kill, and $500,000 for a confirmed sighting._

The Medra moved fast, hitting Nina hard. It took damage as well though, as Nina used ignite in the process, and its being a steel type making her weak to such attacks. With this in mind, Nina let out ember in as many directions as possible. The Medra moved fast, but not near fast enough to dissipate the constant fire, and as it didn't seem to have any distance attacks, had no choice but to run through the fire to attack.

The moment it did, Nina switched from ember to flamethrower, roasting the metal dragon as it tried to attack. There was a certain liberty in knowing you where the more difficult obstacle in a situation, and Nina actually began pushing the Medra back for a moment. Unfortunately it used dragon rage, grabbing Nina and beginning to thrash her savagely.

The attack was cut short by Nina's ignite and the following fire blast that knocked her out. Yes, I know I might have been getting reliant on it as an attack for Nina, but I was for good reason. Case and point, the now unconscious steel dragon that Lance recalled, replacing with a naked, tan scaled humanoid dragon type with a chest the size of Lizzy's when she'd been an Ivywhore, perhaps even a little bigger.

 _Queenbra, the top heavy dragon pokegirl. Because of their incredible milk production as well as their intense power in battle, they're one of the few pokegirls that are as nurturing out of battle as they are powerful within it._

Nina send fireballs flying at the Queenbra, who fired Hydropump. Nina's only defense against such a powerful water attack was to let out another fire blast, which blocked the water and threw up a cloud of thick steam. The Queenbra ran through the steam, taking some damage from the heat, but not enough to stop her from attacking Nina with pummel.

Nina seemed to know it was hopeless before I did, letting out s many consecutive fire blasts as she could before blacking out. As damaging as the attacks were meant to be, the Queenbra was still standing on sturdy legs as I recalled Nina and sent out Lizzy. Lizzy fired razor leaf, and used command plants to surround herself in trap roots when the Queenbra tried to get close.

The Queenbra avoided the leaves and rushed forward, being grabbed and pummeled by the roots before Lizzy let out all twenty vines to beat her. It took a few soli minutes of wailing with her vines, but Lizzy knocked out the Queenbra, and started absorbing light before she even saw what the last pokegirl was. Said last pokegirl looked like an Arbust, if slightly taller and more slender without a hood.

 _Basilisk, the queen snake pokegirl. One of the non-legendary strongest dragon types known about do to it size, potent poison, speed, and powerful hypnotic look that can, if held long enough, completely paralyze, knock out, or even kill a target by pumping toxins into a target through a psychic link._

The Basilisk spat poison at Lizzy and began rushing forward to attack. There were still some root traps though, and they held the Basilisk in place while Lizzy fired solar beam, hitting her directly and sending her across the field. The poison had hit Lizzy but not done much, whereas regardless of type, the force of the solar beam would have done massive damage.

Lizzy waited for the smoke to clear so she could attack the Basilisk, but when it did, she saw only a whole in the ground from where the Basilisk had dug underground after being hit. She'd realized it too late though, and the Basilisk was able to pop up from the ground beneath her and ensnare her in her coils, holding eye contact with her and using death glare, knocking Lizzy out in moments.

With the Basilisk still badly damaged from the solar beam, I sent out Bet. Bet immediately took to the air, flinging feather shurikens down at the dragon 'girl and trying to pull her into the air with squall. The attacks did a bit of damage, but Bet was knocked out of the sky by a blast of dragon breath. Before she could take off again, Bet was ensnared by the coils of the Basilisk, who tried to constrict her to unconsciousness.

As much faith as I had in my 'girls, I felt for a moment that it was over, not seeing any way Bet had to escape the snake's coils. That is, until Bet began to glow. She grew in size, forcing the coils of the Basilisk apart for her, taking on her final evolution as a Pidgeota.

 _Pidgeota, the mile high pokegirl. This final evolution of the Pidgy line is known for their intense speed, wing power, and their love of taming in the air. Despite how dangerous midair tamings might seem, the heightened awareness of the pokegirl make the action completely safe with a trusted tamer._

Bet took advantage of the Basilisk's surprise and pulled herself free, slashing the pokegirl's eyes on her way. The Basilisk flailed in pain, unable to see and, as a result, unable to avoid the drill peck that knocked her out.

I smile, proud of Bet and ashamed for having lost hope for even an instant. She was taller than me now, and she'd need to have her outfit re-tailored to fit her new body, but she seemed proud as well. Lance nodded in approval as he recalled his final pokegirl. "Very good. I look forward to seeing how you fight during the League."

Recalling Bet for a rest, I headed to the elevator meant to return me to the main area of the League while I waited for the final tamer battles to take place. I could relax now, at least for one more week.

* * *

 **My apologies for being remarkably light on the smut the last few chapters. The nature of this story makes it impossible to avoid. I'll try to make up for it with the next two chapters~**


	70. Between Challenges

I started moaning before I'd even woken up, feeling the wonderful sensation of Bet's feet, which now felt even smoother and more skilled, gripping and stroking my cock. "Wakey wakey Master~" Bet cooed, stroking faster when she realized I'd started to stir. I sat up, groaning softly as Bet's feet continued to pump along my length. I'd promised my 'girls the night before that we'd be spending the day just celebrating our victory against the Elite Four, and they seemed to have taken this squire seriously.

Looking around, I saw Cary already going at it with Stella, the two 'girls laying with their legs interlocked and their wet slits grinding together hard. Meghan and Zoe hadn't gotten into it yet, and Lizzy sitting with Nina in her lap, the fire type sucking on her large tits as Lizzy pumped three fingers into her gently. I smiled, "I know a different place you could sit while you did that~" I told Bet, who grinned.

I laid back down and Bet mounted my face, her legs finally long enough to do so while her feet still reached down to my member to strike it. I held onto her hips at first, pushing my tongue inside of her pussy to start licking her pussy as I leaked pre-cum onto her feet, letting them pump faster. Then, remembering my abilities, I summoned two sets of vines. The first held onto Bet's hips while I moved my hands up to massage her wings, which immediately caused her to shiver in delight.

The second set of vines poked and prodded her ass teasingly before slowly pushing inside so I could please almost every one of her sensitive spots at once while she continued to stroke me. I couldn't reach her chest, as I could only summon so many vines in a location in doors with no dirt or natural plant life, but even with just this she seemed to be steadily overwhelmed by it.

Her pussy grew wetter and wetter, quivering as the attention brought her closer faster. She groaned, her feet going still around my shaft as she came. I lapped up her juices eagerly, thrusting up between her feet as she caught her breath. When she'd recovered, she began to pump her feet along my member again, bringing me over the edge after just a few more moments.

I groaned against her as I shot several spurts of warm cum up onto her feet, covering them in white seed. When I could think straight again, I went all out, getting rougher with her wings, pushing my tongue deeper into her pussy, and pushing the vines into her ass harder and faster. Bet's moans steadily grew until she was almost louder than Cary and Stella, which was quite a feat. Bet's body locked up against me as she came, drenching my face in her sweet juices.

The flying type got off of me as she panted, laying against the bed. She seemed to assume I was getting up to go join one of the other 'girls, and so was surprised when instead my vines wrapped around her, holding her wings against her body and her legs open for me to thrust into her. I was starting to really understood why Lizzy loved using these things.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

We'd gotten basically no sleep the night before. After the desperate struggle of a battle against the Elite Four that we'd only barely scraped passed, we were all too excited to actually just lie down and fall asleep. And, as things usually did when were left incapable of sleep for some reason, we'd elected intense, rough taming as the method to tire us out.

It had worked and we'd been able to get to sleep after a few rounds. Brittany though, seemed to still be whipped up and in need of attention. In fact, when I woke up and found her using toys to play with herself, I both wondered if she'd actually just stayed awake all night taming with whoever was awake and playing with herself when everyone fell asleep, and felt a little ashamed for not taking care of her needs.

It was one of the poison attacks from Agatha's Seduca I think. She'd been charged sexually since she was bitten. I still don't fully understand how she managed to seduce Lance's Queenbra, but she'd managed it and I hadn't been willing to question the results.

Stretching out my limbs, I got out of bed and went over to my bag; the special bag within my pack that it, the one holding all the toys. I took out my favorite, put it on, and went over to Brittany. She was riding the dildo so roughly she didn't notice me until I'd picked her up and pushed her against the wall, slamming the toy as hard as I could into the Tigermouse's ass.

She yelped in pain and pleasure; though for her the two things were largely the same. It's her breed maybe, so sensitive to everything. She grunted as I forced the thick strap-on into her ass harder without any lubrication, making sure it was painful for her. She moaned, pleading for me to go faster. I was tempted to actually slow down and see if she'd beg like she had the time we'd used climax dust, but I wasn't cruel.

I had her angled against the wall in such a way that my thrusts pushed the toy in her pussy in deeper, and so picked up the pace into her ass, stretching it apart roughly while my hands snaked around her body, climbing up to her chest and beginning to grope it roughly as I pumped into her, trying to bring her to a quick climax.

My efforts were rewarded with a pleasured scream from the feline rodent as she came, slumping tiredly against me. I moved away from the wall, taking both toys out of her and setting her down gently to rest. I figured she'd be tired out now, at least long enough for me to get a shower and wake the other 'girls, but was sorely mistaken, which I learned when I went to give her a kiss and was hit by her angel eyes seduction attack.

I was back on her in seconds, hammering her pussy now just as roughly as I had her ass.


	71. Friendly Chat

**Lizzy's POV**

"So, how are you adjusting to the Parasyte?" I shouldn't have asked, I knew it was insensitive, but I felt that if she was still really reeling from it, I could help her through it. Considering what all I'd been through, I figured I could say something helpful for the poor Tomboy; which is not something I ever expected to call Tee. Since we had the day off before

Tee sighed, "I guess I'm getting along alright. Every so often it hits me that Lexy's on me for good, fused to me, kinda like how you sometimes notice that you're breathing and have to actually focus on it for a minute, and I'll freak out a little, but it's mostly okay. Being able to talk to her now helps."

"Lexy?" I asked curiously. Tee nodded, "Yeah, Thomas said that giving the Parasyte a name. Makes her more of a real thing, someone that can be reasoned with and worked around, not just an uncontrollable monster puppeting me around. She wanted to be called Astrella, but considering her genetic melding to me against my will, I can't really give a shit about what she wants."

Tee went quiet for a moment, presumably hearing something from Lexy. Replying back, she said, "You're fucking with my mind and body on basically every level, you changed my life without giving me a choice in the matter. So no, no I don't care how close you were and still are to starving. I can go over two months without taming before I go feral, how much longer can you go before you starve to death and fall off of me?" Lexy's response to this seemed to be retracting from her body to the single point on the back of Tee's head, leaving the Tomboy completely naked.

She whimpered, covering herself with her hands and knees. I used command plants to help her cover herself. From the look and smell of things, I got the feeling that Lexy wasn't just trying to persuade Tee to give into lust on the physical level, but likely on a chemical level to, as she was already wet. Unless she was a secret exhibitionist, which while not impossible was as close to it as it could be for Tee.

"Tee, if she starves to death she isn't gonna just fall off of you," I said, "Her dying would kill you to." Tee sighed, "I know, I know, I just.. why did this have to happen? I was finally, finally fucking able to be with Thomas without freaking out, and now every time I so much as think about him, I'm worried that it's just Lexy jumping chemicals into my brain to make me want a taming so she can feed. I haven't done anything with Thomas since she attached to me, and she's been trying to mess with me with lust chemicals at least once a day since."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I remember the first few tamings with Mark. I felt bad, not just because I'd lost my old life entirely and was stuck with someone I didn't know or understand forever, but because now I had to get sex to keep from going feral. Even with me being in his harem, it still felt like I was taking advantage of him, like I was using him to get what I needed. Wanna know what I learned to get passed that?"

Tee nodded slowly, and I answered, "I learned that it isn't just about the chemicals pumping through your body. Nothing can make you want to fuck a certain person. Chemicals can make you horny sure, lust dust exists after all, but if your mind keeps going to Thomas, it isn't because she's making it, it's because YOU want to be with Thomas, it's because you, not Lexy, know that that's what you want. Yes, you have to tame to keep yourself from going feral and to keep Lexy, and yourself, alive now. But you're choosing to do it with Thomas. And from what you just said, it sounds to me like you really, really want to be doing it again."

Tee blushed and I grinned at her, "And Tomboy or no, that isn't a bad thing, never let yourself feel like there's something wrong with you or your breed. If you want something, go do it. I seriously doubt that Thomas is gonna turn you down if you walk up to him and demand to be taken until you can't walk and need him to carry you. Especially since Lexy can change to be any kind of clothing you want, even the kinky stuff~"

I was really just teasing her at this point to lighten the mood, which Lexy went along with, unfolding from the point on the Tomboy's neck and covering her body once more, though only in the form of a skimpy school girl's outfit. She seemed to know this and, thankfully, seemed to actually appreciate it. She took a deep breath and stood up, "Thanks Lizzy." She said, standing up and, after Lexy reverted back to her normal clothes so she could leave without embarrassment, heading out of the front room, no doubt to find Thomas and ride him until they both blacked out.

Chuckling, I stood up and headed out to in search of Clara. The thought of Tee wearing something kinky had me kind of riled up, and I needed my slutty vine warming Whortorle to stuff. I hadn't gotten a chance to do so since evolving, and I wanted to see if I could fit all twenty vines into one hole at one time. The only person I could think that would feel even better to stuff full of vines would be Mark, but I doubted he would be willing to try such a thing, and didn't want to risk asking and freaking him out with it. Sigh, a girl can still dream though.


	72. Prize Fighting

Full honesty, I was really nervous about the League battles against other tamers. Both because I was certain to be up against tamers who were stronger than the Elite Four, who I'd only gotten through thanks to Bet's evolution, and because the matches were going to be televised. That just added a whole other layer of uncomfortableness to it.

Lizzy reassured me that I'd be fine, and between her and the fact that Sasha seemed to be holding it together reasonably well, I figured I would be able to hold it together long enough to get through the battles.

The battlefield was out in the open, the arena looking like a massively scaled up gym area; one battlefield with space for the two tamers and stands for the audience surrounding them. There was no elemental advantage to the battleground.

The first match up against an Engineer honestly went by in a flash. I still remember his buko, a yellow and brown snake girl, an anthro fox in a police uniform, an anthro canine with a headset, a solid gun metal grey humanoid, a bunnygirl with a cowboy hat and dual pistols, and a short normal looking pokegirl in a dress.

 _Thundnaga, the shocking snake pokegirl. This electrical evolution of the Naga is a powerful support combat pokegirl due to her mix of poison and electrical attacks, as well as her being one of the only pokegirls to naturally learn the greased lightning attack._

 _Lawfoxx, the foxy cop pokegirl. This evolution of the OfficerJenny goes her original very new human look to a more anthro fox appearance, and becomes even more animalistic with their powerful combat form._

 _Data Dog, the dog ex machina pokegirl. This psychic/electric canine rivals the Cyber Nymph breed for their hacking and networking skills, and can apply some of their power to be effective physical threats as well._

 _Iron Maiden, the hard pokegirl. These pokegirls are considered to be the unmovable guard pokegirls, so durable that they were thought for the longest time to have invulnerability on the level of a Damsel, when it was really just their force of will._

 _Gun Bunny, the horny crackshot pokegirl. This evolution of the bunnygirl is magic and steel type, an is capable of summoning her guns magically. Oddly, the Gun Bunny breed seems to have a habit of fixating on rather specific things, such as anime, comics, movies, or sex with their tamer; which is much more frightening than it might appear._

 _Smart Doll, the android pokegirl. This evolution is triggered both through training and through the Doll learning to actually think for herself and form her own opinions on matters. Now capable of sentient thought, the Smart Doll is in every way an improvement._

Of those battles I only clearly remember the one against the Iron Maiden, as fighting her was like running headlong into a brick wall. She took four point blank fire blasts from Nina before fainting, and that was after a direct point solar beam from Lizzy and getting carved up by Zoe. The 'girl was tough, and the top of his pokegirls, which made me wonder why he hadn't saved her for last.

Because he hadn't I still had Nina, Cary, and Bet for the Gun Bunny and Smart Doll, and it was a cake walk. I remember a bit more about the second League battle, which I was called to only half an hour after the first.

The opponent was an elementalist, or a tamer who went out of their way to have one of every element. At first, I thought her team was comprised entirely of Sidekicks, she had the Wonderwarmth, Wet Wonder, Wondark, Psy'dkick, and Wingin' it variations of the breed.

They were much tougher than Sidekicks usually were, but nothing that overpowered, likely making it passed the Elite four and the first League match by virtue of their elemental diversity alone. Not a bad strategy but unfortunately one that fell apart if the opponent could match up the elemental weaknesses with their own pokegirls.

The real standout of the elementalist's harem was the tall, blue skinned slime girl with a crown.

 _Slime Queen, the royal sexy goo pokegirl. The crown on her head cannot be removed by anything despite not being physically attached. She's extremely good at seduction so she can feed and has more control over her elemental absorbing._

She took Zoe's physical attacks like they were nothing and singlehandedly took down her, Cary, and Bet. She took one of Bet's feathers before I recalled her and shifted into an Angel Slime, the flying type form, when I sent out Lizzy, giving her an advantage.

Lizzy won by being the only one of the two pokegirls with a self healing ability, though the battle ended up lasting nearly twenty minutes. The semi-final round against the Mage was a difficult one right out of the gate.

The mage's first pokegirl to be sent out was an anthro feline with vibrant fur who's mere presence filled the air with the smell of fruits and sugar. When I saw her, I sent out Stella against her.

 _Sweet Pussy, the 'hot, sticky, sweet' pokegirl. As the final step in her evolution line, this anthro feline can create food better than any of her previous forms, even making it into weapons or animating it into golems._

I'd made the mistake that, from the Sweet Pussy's reputation and still generally poor fighting abilities despite being a final evolution, that they intended a sex battle. After Stella had been knocked prone by a mallet made of meat and stopped into unconsciousness by a ten foot golem made of breakfast foods, I'd learned my lesson and sent out Nina to knock her out with fire.

I wasn't sure when I saw his next pokegirl, a tall, busty, robe wearing pokegirl with a magical aura about her, if I should be glad that he was playing his trump card too early, or terrified that it actually wasn't his trump card at all.

 _Archmage, the greater spellcaster pokegirl. This is considered the most powerful non-legendary magic type, capable of extreme magical abilities and spellcasting far outside of the capabilities of most._

The Archmage blasted Nina out of the ring before she could even attack. Bet met a similar fate, though she was able to get in an attack with her new ability, mach breaker, which seemed to very nearly knock the Archmage out.

Cary finished the job, her shadow claw ability knocking the magic type out once she'd managed to get in close enough. The following pokegirl was terrifying right out of the gate by being surrounded by six two foot tall wooden dummies, each carrying bladed weapons.

Puppet Master, the pulling the strings pokegirl. In their previous evolution they would have favored either controlling one large dummy or several small ones, and the choice becomes permanent with this evolution, though the power of the dummy/dummies is dramatically increased regardless.

Cary managed to avoid the dummies with her speed, and learned that Puppet Master's didn't have much in the way of defense when you got passed their dummies. One tornado kick to the face knocked her out, though it took Cary ten minutes to actually get to that point, and she was covered in cuts by the end of it.

She insisted on staying in though, which I chalked up primarily to her already charging up bide, using the same strategy here that Lizzy had against Lance. The mage sent out her next pokegirl, a shorter looking Archmage carrying a staff.

 _Sorceress, the general magic pokegirl. Being the most direct of evolutions for the Witch, the actual abilities and personalities of the Sorceress are largely dependant on their training as a Witch, though all abilities will have increased through evolution._

Bet let out bide the moment the Sorceress fired mana bolt, the power of the attack not knocking her out, but the extreme speed attack that followed it certainly did, though the recoil from the attack knocked her out.

Meghan was sent out against the following pokegirl the Mage sent in, a more slender magic user with more revealing robes that seemed to be full of different magical items for various different uses.

 _Enchantress, the sexy magical forge pokegirl. This breed is known for two things: their ability to create magical items with more ease than any other magic type, and their extreme lust and loyalty to their tamer, which reached and surpasses the point of obsession._

That part of the battle I remember clear as day. The Enchantress seemed to have a magical item prepared for every different elemental and pokegirl type. Thankfully Meghan's control of magnetic fields let her escape the pull of the relic the Enchantress used for metal 'girls.

The Enchantress was strong, but not as overly powerful as her other harem sisters had been, relying mostly on the relics. When I realized this, I had Meghan switch into aggressive mode to get in close, focused moe to use her ability, Yoik!, to get her relics away.

What followed was worrying. Based on her stance, it seemed to me that she'd shifted back into docile mode being given the cue. Then strangely, she continued to attack her metal gloves, which only the aggressive form did, but had her satellites orbiting in a pattern that countered the magical attacks.

It took me longer than I'd like to admit to figure out what was really happening. It didn't occur to me that Meghan's three minds were becoming one until she began to glow. Her body was bigger, but her skin seemed less metallic and more human despite being denser now than ever.

 _Mech Doll, the loyal magnet pokegirl. This, the final form of the Maggiemite, occurs only when the three minds of a Maggieton are brought into one. This can occur in a number of ways, from being forced into one by magic or psychic abilities, by battle stress in where all three minds agree to finally work together, through a tamer's careful love and affection to all three forms over the course of a long period of time, etc. Regardless, the result is a much stronger pokegirl incapable of betraying and horrified by the thought of disobeying their tamer unless the order is being given to leave them._

Considering how close to unconscious the Enchantress was already by that point, I don't think it's fair to say that the evolution was what won that battle, especially considering that hadn't been the mage's last pokegirl.

I'll admit, I actually felt guilt for not having evolved Meghan through personal attention and affection. I know that I'd planned to, and I hadn't meant for her to evolve mid battle like that, but I still felt a little bad about it, comforted by the thought of rewarding her for it afterwards.

I recalled Meghan to let her rest and sent out Lizzy to handle the pokegirl the mage sent out last, a tall, human looking pokegirl with an amazing hourglass figure and two masses of chains forming a metal bikini around her chest and crotch.

 _Mistress, the chained lover pokegirl. This evolution is a rare one to see, as it required dominating a Dominatrix during sex and having her enjoy being the submissive. If the climax comes for her while she's bound, the result will be this powerful chain wielding pokegirl who is submissive to their tamer and dominant to all others._

I swiftly learned that 'chain-wielding' did not, as I'd first assumed, refer to her clothing. At the snap of her finger the Mistress could summon more chains from the ground or out of the air to attack with.

Between Lizzy's command plants, twenty vines, and her new ability, frenzy plant, she managed to counter most of the chain attacks, but the Mistress just had too much. Lizzy did damage, but she was knocked out and knocked out hard by a single chain link thrown at her that exploded into hundreds of spiked chains.

I recalled her and sent out Meghan, who took one look around and grinned. She allowed herself to be caught by the chains and used discharge. The lightning followed the metal back to the Mistress, shocking her hard.

The damage came both in the form of actual combat damage and as pleasure, as the extremely masochistic pokegirl took powerful shots to the areas covered by her chains. This left her prone long enough for Meghan to struggle free and fire zap cannon, knocking her out.

The mage congratulated me and I told him to train hard and keep improving. I don't think that the full weight of how far I'd made it had hit me yet, and didn't until I saw the last challenger I'd be fighting, the last one between me and my chance at battling the champion.


	73. Sidelines

**Huey's POV**

Okay, so I may have missed parts of Mark and Sasha's League battles. I wasn't actively trying to ignore them or anything, and it isn't like they aren't on TV for me to watch later. And I did see some of them. I saw Mark fucking sweep through the elemental, and I saw his Maggiteton evolve during battle.

Speaking of evolution, that's why I was missing so much of it. For the majority of the day, I had been busy trying to keep the promise I'd made to Ellie about what form she would be evolving into.

 _Elfqueen, the regal forest queen pokegirl. This pokegirl is a difficult one to trigger in spite of the average sensitivity of an Elf. If one can bring them to a strong enough climax to trigger the evolution, the result is a much more magically powerful pokegirl that other Elves instinctively obey._

When I saw the cause of evolution, and saw how difficult the dex claimed it to be, I interpreted it as a challenge against me, and so I'd spent the entire night and most of the day trying to trigger it. Well, trying to build up to triggering it.

You see, only idiots try to just make a pokegirl who evolves through orgasm cum real hard of their own skill. Pretty sure that's the whole point to it being like it is. My strategy was much more effective.

I found climax dust, that powder that prevents a target from cumming no matter how badly they need to, then I bought a magic item from the League to nullify Ellie's natural immunity to such attacks. I doused her in the stuff afternoon yesterday, and haven't stopped fucking her since.

Even when we actually did go out to watch the League battles, I was still focused on pleasing Ellie to build the climax up more and more so when I finally gave her the solution, she'd go over the edge hard enough to evolve.

I caught snatches of Sasha's battles to. I saw her burn through a tamer's entire team with just Zara, then get her own team near completely steamrolled by one white furred celestial spider chick.

 _Blessed Widow, the HOLY WHAT WAS THAT!? pokegirl. This extremely rare breed of pokegirl is the result of a Widow keeping control of themselves long enough to purge the lethal toxins from their bodies, clearing their minds and, while making them less insanely durable, still extremely powerful._

It took a special attack from every one of Sasha's 'girls to bring the Blessed Widow down and even then it was nearly a draw. It was a much more evenly matched battle next, save for the massive, and I do mean massive, pokegirl with stubby arms and long green hair.

 _Snorlass, the lazy glutton pokegirl. This pokegirl, while physically quite powerful, is rarely used by tamers or kept as a pet. Their intense appetite and laziness makes them too much of a hassle to keep as either, and they are generally found only in zoos or circus acts; as those are the only places with enough resources to feed them._

I don't know how much training and food the Plain Jane Sasha was battling had gone through, but for the 'lazy glutton' pokegirl, that Snorlass was hauling ass around the battlefield, hitting like a runaway train and only knocked out by a psybeam from Zara.

I remember her being in battle against a primarily sex battle focused matchup. I don't remember most of that battle, I spent most of it focused on Ellie. It seemed Ellie was either a voyuer or an exhibtionist, I'm not sure which it technically is, as she was riding em in the stands while watching a sex battle. Hard to say if it was actually the sex battle she was watching, or being watched as she rode me that was getting her riled up; couldn't say I minded one way or the other.

I did see one pink fluff ball of a pokegirl use a magic song to seduce Zara. The psychic type practically bent over backwards to the other pokegirl's will, and I mean that both metaphorically and physically, as it was still a sex battle.

Wigglymuff, the squish-squish pokegirl. This breed is known for being extremely stretching, able to take several items (toys or actually cocks) of near any size without any damage done to their bodies. They are also known for the magic they can lace into their songs.

After finishing into Ellie for perhaps the fifth time that day, I was getting too out of energy to keep going. I needed an endurance drink, so got up and took her out of the stands to go get one, but she stopped me before I actually got the drink.

"Master, I think it's enough to do the trick now." Ellie told me. Now, the fact that she was still speaking in coherent sentences made me skeptical of this, but her posture did make it clear that she was only barely standing on her feet and struggling to get out every word. I supposed it was worth a shot, and it wasn't like we couldn't start again if it didn't work.

I gave Ellie to dust that undid the effects of the climax dust, plugging my ears an instant too late to avoid them nearly shattering from the volume of the scream Ellie let out as her orgam hit her like a ton of bricks.

She dropped to the floor, her skin glowing white as she did so. As she glowed, her body grew by about a foot and a half, her hips and chest growing and making it clear she was gonna need a new outfit. She'd evolved into an Elfqueen.

She panted on the floor, and I had to pick her up to kiss her happily. We went back to our room to get her something to wear, and as much as we wanted to celebrate her evolution, she was kinda burned out on sexual stamina at the moment.

And besides, there was no way I was missing the final round of the League battles when I heard who it was gonna be. I guess I'm not surprised it ended up being Mark and Sasha, but that didn't make it any less intense to go see.


	74. Mark vs Sasha

It's hard to say what exactly I was feeling when I saw Sasha was going to be my final opponent. I mean, I can't say I was honestly shocked to see that she had made it, but I guess it just had't occurred to me that I might end up battling Sasha. Now that it was happening…

I might, I guess is was kinda fitting, but I wasn't sure who would win. Hell, I wasn't sure who I wanted to win if this was the match up. I could feel Lizzy trying to calm me down through the alpha bond, and so took a deep breath.

Looking over at Sasha, her expression was the same as if she were battling anyone else. I guess that was how I was supposed to view this battle; just as any other battle. It was nothing personal, nothing to prove.

Well, that was necessarily true. I did have something to prove. Sasha had started traveling on her journey two months before me, she'd gotten a head start on me, and we'd been training equally hard ever since I stated, so whether it looked like it or not, the odds were stacked against me. Now was the time I'd find out if I could handle a battle like that.

We both stepped forward and sent out our first pokegirls, Nina for me, and Arial for Sasha. The pokegirls took position on the battlefield and waited for the announcement. At the call of the commentator, the final battle began.

Nina threw fireballs at Arial, who took off into the air to avoid them and returned fire with feather shuriken. Nina burnt them away with ember, but was knocked to the ground by wing attack, and pinned their by whirlwind.

Arial began to circle Nina, forming a squall to trap her in. at this distance Nina wouldn't have been able to hit the fast moving flying type with fire blast, but I realized she wouldn't need to aim to hit her with it.

Nina let out fire blast into the squall, the force of wind drawing the heat out around it, burning the Harpy Woman regardless of where she was within the twister. Arial had to exit the twister, and was hit by flamethrower the moment she did.

Arial retaliated, using whirlwind to dissipate the fire and flying at Nina, crashing into her with peck, but getting burned by Nina's ignite and point blank flamethrower. They wrestled aggressively on the ground, surrounded by fire. After several moments of this, Nina stood from the fire, Arial unconscious.

Sasha recalled Arial, sending out Zara next. Nina fired flamethrower, Zara teleporting behind her and firing confusion. Nina dropped to the ground, blasting ember up into Zara's face and jumping up, stroking her in the gut with fire punch. The damage was nearly enough to stop her from attacking back though.

Zara gripped Nina with psychic, lifting her into the air and constricting her there. Nina grunted, letting out fire blast. Zara couldn't teleport while using psychic, and didn't want to risk letting Nina go. She brace herself as fire blast hit her, and fired psybeam back at her.

The psybeam knocked Nina out, and I recalled her. I sent out Meghan next, and she countered Zara's psychic with her magnetic fields, pinning herself in place. Glaring, Zara fired confusion and psybeam, Meghan using static shield and firing thunderbolt.

Zara teleported away, but the shock followed her and hit anyway. Zara, panting, teleported behind Meghan and hit her with confuse ray, confusing the Mech Doll. Meghan stumbled, forming her lightning blade and began to attack wildly.

This only sort of worked. The slash did still hit Zara, doing quite a bit of damage to Zara, but Zara's psybeam weakened Meghan enough that the following confusion knocked her out. I recalled Meghan, worried I wouldn't be able to beat the psychic. Giving a silent prayer, I sent out Bet.

She moved fast, flinging feather shurikens in every direction so they couldn't be avoided by teleporting. When one finally hit Zara, Bet made a beeline for her and crashed into her with the drill peck/aerial ace combo.

Zara stumbled, blacking out when she hit the ground. She managed to let out psy-shock before she did though, making Bet yelp in pain and drop to the ground as she tried to ease the pain filling her head from the attack.

Because of this, Bet was made a sitting duck for Jes, who Sasha sent in next. The Sparkanine bit down on Bet, throwing her into the air and firing thunder at her. As Bet fell back down, Jes smashed into her with tackle, knocking her out.

I recalled Bet, glad she'd been able to take out Zara at least. I sent out Zoe next. The Sexslash was unphased by Jes' thinder attack, and dug into the ground. Jes' senses were decent, but Zoe moved too fast underground, popping up in front of her and slashing her across the body. As Jes stumbled, Zoe knocked her onto the ground, pinning her there and laying into her with a barrage of slashes.

The attack left Zoe panting, but Jes had been knocked out. Sasha replaced her canine with her other canine, sending Sophia in to sort Zoe out. Zoe went back underground, but Sophia followed her, grabbing her and pulling her back to the surface.

The War Hound laid into Zoe with gatling kick, then take down. Zoe slashed at Sophia and tackled her back, but the crunch attack to her neck knocked the ground type out. I recalled her, and sent out Stella next.

Stella began to saunter over, already undressed. Before Sophia or Sasha could realize that it was a ploy, Stella fired signal beam, showing she was there for combat, not a sex battle, she did use lust dust, though this was to distract Sophia. Sophia pounced on her, but was hit by signal beam again, followed by a bug bite directly to the neck, vengeance for Zoe.

While Sophia was reeling, Stella spat string shot, which hit her and stuck. Stella took a deep breath, and yanked hard on the silk string, flinging Sophia across the battlefield. Was it the strongest attack? No, she'd only started training her strength this month, but she managed to lift and throw the War Hound, the impact knocking her out.

Sasha recalled Sophia, sending out Brittany. Both of them immediately opened up with enticing look, then began to use sexy dance. The two seemed deadlocked for seduction moves as they approached each other.

The two sex battlers fell to the ground together, both ensnared in each other's seduction abilities. They pawed at each other, kissing and sucking and groping. The two eventually ended up in a sixty-nine position, legs locked around each other as they buried their tongue inside their opponent's pussy.

Both used probing tongue to find the other's sensitive spots, but unlike Brittany, Stella could then use long tongue to hit several of them at once. Because of this, I though she was gonna outlast, but it seemed Brittany was just more skilled over all with her tongue. The two sex battlers came in near perfect unison, too close to call it anything but a draw.

I recalled Stella as Sasha recalled Brittany, and we both sent out our alphas, Lizzy against Clara. I had type advantage, but I'd learned by now that that didn't mean much. The silence was deafening, broken only by the steady buzzing in my ears.

Wait… no, the buzzing wasn't just in my ears, Sasha and the others, everyone could hear it. It was like the wings of some giant insect or bug type.

No sooner had I thought that sentence did I hear the explosion that blasted apart the northern edge of the top of the arena, but types and actual insects swarming in. there were people among them, people I recognized. Well, more I recognized their uniforms.

Riley, unfortunately, had been correct. Team Swarm was returning.


	75. The Invasion

"For too long this parade of meaningless ceremony has been the highest authority in the region," The voice of a male I didn't recognize, perhaps the true leader of Team Swarm, sounded of the speakers, "For too long, mankind has celebrated what any sane world would have burnt on the pyre long ago. Now, we shall strike this wrongness at its heart and bring about the beginning of the swarm queen's reign!"

They really did look like a swarm as they poured in, and I wasn't sure how. How had they gotten so many members? Had there really been that many outside of the hives we'd taken down, or had they just somehow gotten enough for an army in between then and now? I couldn't tell, but I didn't have time to figure it out. Tamers in the audience were already fighting back against the hordes of bug types, bug tamers, and actually bugs.

Quickly, I sent out Cary. Her, Lizzy, and Clara could cover us while we went off and found a healing machine to get the rest of the 'girls healed up from our battle. Already a few dozen Annts had climbed up onto the arena where we'd been battling, and the three pokegirls began fending them off.

As we ran inside the building, we saw that the tamers who'd been battling in the League weren't the only ones fighting, the Elite Four was stepping up as well. Lorelei's Snow queen and Ice Empress fired a double blizzard at the invading bug types while the Empresslove fired ice beam from above, her Laplass washed them away with surf, and her Tavernmaid kept them dizzy with intoxicat.

Bruno's fighting types were brawling the heftier of the invading bug types, Bruno himself even joining the fray and knocking around the actually team members. Agatha's 'girls were moving too fast to see, but the damage they were leaving behind was clear; body after body of both pokegirl and tamer dropping to the floor, unconscious or in some cases, perhaps even dead.

Lance, unsurprisingly, was doing the most damage. His Gynadose fired hyper beam, blasting away entire hordes, his Basilisk slowing the stragglers down with her gaze so the Medra could rush in and take them out. The Queenbra and Frostwrym worked together to herd the tamers and pokegirls into an area so the Gynadose could hyperbeam them again.

I was pretty sure the champion would be coming out to help soon, but me and Sasha were inside before we got a chance to see them. Inside was filled with chaos from attacking bug 'girls and defending pokegirls. What frightened me the most were the bug type's that appeared to have turned against their tamers.

 _Dryder, the lethal Widow pokegirl. Behold the alternative to the Blessed Widow. Where the Blessed Widow could be physically weaker than the Widow, and seemed immediately propelled towards good, the Dryder can be good or just as bad, which is troubling, considering their strength is an improvement on the Widow, making them even stronger with an even higher bounty._

A bug maniac who wasn't in Team Swarm had to use his psychic and fire type pokegirls to keep his alpha, the Dryder, from slaughtering him right in front of the rest of their harem. Lizzy knocked her to the ground with vine bondage, holding her long enough for the others to get her.

The tamer thanked us, but we couldn't stop to talk, and had to keep going. Sasha was attacked next, Clara using hydropump to blast away a small group of fast moving insect pokegirls going by the shadows.

 _Ninjacket, the fudo fighter pokegirl. Through harsh, constant training, this evolution will occur, giving the tamer access to a fast, flying bug perfect for stealth fighting and infiltration missions in the forest._

There was a small horde of Lawfoxxes and fighting type keeping the healing machines safe. Me and Sasha slipped through and put our 'girls into the machines to heal. As they healed, we turned back and saw the next wave of pokegirls, these ones small, looking like darker colored Cutiepies, but coming in like a flood.

 _Cunta-Rancha, the supreme pest pokegirl. This dark and bug type is a nuisance by most accounts, and found rarely in harems for their spreading of various diseases from rooting in garbage. They can survive shocking amounts of bodily damage and regenerate on their own, however slowly._

The Lawfoxxes and other fighting types weren't likely to be able to handle all of them alone, so I tapped into my core to try and help out. I let out a burst of sleeping powder to take out the closest few, and summoned vines from the ground to attack the oncoming bug types.

Seeing this, Sasha joined in as well, tapping into her water core and firing water gun and bubble beam to blast the, away. Seeing the water on the ground, the Lawfoxxes reached down and used discharge on the floor, overwhelming the bug types with electricity and knocking them out.

Our pokegirls finished healing and we sent them all out; all but Stella. I feared her turning against me like the Dryder had. I wasn't sure how exactly Team Swarm was doing it, but I didn't want to take the chance.

As we battled our way back outside towards where the team was coming in, we were descended on by a group of ten tall spiked bee-like pokegirls that looked like more powerful versions of Buzzbreasts.

 _Killerbreast, the defending Bee pokegirl. This pokegirl is the possible evolution of the Buzzbreast given by a Buzzqueen. If a tamer can convince a Buzzqueen to give them one, through trading, charisma, etc, they will allow the evolution into the Killerbreast, a fiercely loyal and powerful poison/bug type, and give them to the tamer._

Nina, Zara, and Jes together made short work of the Killerbreasts, holding them with psychic and hitting them with fire blast and thunderbolt. We hurried out to help the League, and found that Team Swarm had five Annt Queens, as well as three Buzzqueens, and three Waspqueens. Considering how many drone pokegirls they had, I wasn't shocked to see this, but didn't understand how they could be controlling so many queens.

Then, as one final queen entered the League arena, I understood how, I felt that our odds of actually surviving this were slim to none. She had a spider-like body, with several long thin legs that ended in sharp hooks. This was the gathering form of the queen of queens.

I don't know how they did it, but Team Swarm had gotten Cocooner on their side.


	76. Behold the Queen

Actually, maybe I should rephrase that. Team Swarm didn't have Cocooner on their side, that didn't seem to add up. Was it entirely impossible that they were somehow controlling the queen of queens, the legendary insect pokegirl? No, it wasn't, but it made far more sense to me that she had taken control of Team Swarm, exploited her control over other bug types to bend tamers with bug type pokegirl blood to her will.

She must have taken over and begun escalating the actions of the Team Swarm group. It wouldn't have shocked me if Team Swarm hadn't even been an evil team until Cocooner took over. If fact, Team Swarm may not have even existed at all! She could have made them form it so the world would view their actions as that of an evil team and not be prepared for this, her attack.

I understood why they'd wanted to capture so many bug types now that they were all attacking the League at once, and their experiments to turn other pokegirls into bug types seemed to make more sense now as well; more bug types, more pokegirls for her to control. Every action, every movement, everything done by Team Swarm had been leading up to this attack.

What I couldn't understand was why. Cocooner, from what I understood, had never exactly been nice, but she'd never had it out for humanity or the League. She'd just been trying to do her own thing. Granted, her own thing was kidnapping people and pokegirls and using their bodies as material to create new pokegirl breeds, but she'd never wanted destruction on this level before. Why was she attacking? Why here, why now?

I didn't have the time to think about it as we battled. Most of our fire was now focused on Cocooner. Her gathering form may have been intimidating and powerful, perhaps her strongest in terms of combat potential, but it wasn't exactly easy to miss. Bruno and his pokegirls worked with the tamers who'd been here to battle the League to containing the Team Swarm members and their pokegirls, while the other three Elites focused on attacking and evading Cocooner.

Me and Sasha helped with the invading pokegirls as well, using our plant and water aura abilities to help slow them down with vines, powder, and blasts of water, while our 'girls took shots at the legendary insect pokegirl.

Solar beam from Lizzy whenever she had the energy built up for it, razor leaf when she did. Bide from Cary and agility to avoid until she could use it. Speed storm, feather shuriken, and vortex from Bet, fire blast and flamethrower from Nina. meghan fired discharge, thunderbolt, zap cannon, and every so often even used zap cannon; though she stayed by my side most of the time to protect me from enemies who got to close using her lightning blade. Zoe helped, burrowing underground and attacking quickly with her claws before they could react.

Sasha's 'girls were battling just as hard. Water pulse and hydropump from Clara, mach breaker from Arial, confusion, psybeam, and psyshock from Zara, plus psychic to help Sophia and Brittany protect Sasha. Jes was helping Meghan pour on the lightning damage with thunder and shockwave.

Before I noticed it, the gym leaders who'd shown up at the League to watch the battles began helping out to. Brock's Onyx and Geogal lobbed massive boulders and shook the ground while his Vixxen blasted fire over Cocooner. Misty's Starboob and Starboobie fired ice beam together. Sabrina's psychic pokegirls sent waves of psychic energy at her, Bruce's Sayjin attacking fast and hard.

Bluet was noticeably absent. The bug gym leader had probably bailed as far in the opposite direction as possible the moment she caught wind of Cocooner invading to protect her bug type pokegirls.

The flying gym leader Nell was swarming down from the sky with her Harpy Woman, Skarmoress, Flirt, and Air Maiden. Erika and her plant types were practically raising a forest over the arena to slow down the invading 'girls, Koga's poison types rendering entire sections uninhabitable, and Surge seemed almost glad that someone had invaded, his lightning 'girls letting out storms of lightning while he fought as well, having evidently brought weapons in anticipation of possible battle.

The biggest helps were Mary and Blaine. The latter worked with her ghost types to raise a veritable army of ghost types, lifeless but animate skeleton warriors, and what I can only describe as shade knights. And Blaine covered the land in so much fire that it actually did quite a bit more damage to the League arena than the Swarm.

Cocooner didn't seem to be very deliberate with her strikes, lashing out at whichever direction was doing the most damage to her at that moment, making her attacks, powerful and sure to knock out in one strike at best, kill at worst, as they were, very easy to avoid. Or perhaps it just looked that way from where I was, almost fifty feet away from it.

Still, in spite of the onslaught of attacks hitting her, Cocooner didn't seem to actually actually be taking any damage. If anything, the longer the battle went on, the faster she seemed to strike, her claws and stingers striking harder until one slash of her claws would rip through an entire section of the stands.

Then I noticed something odd. She was in her gathering form, but she wasn't… gathering. She was battling sure, and had injured dozens just with her entrance, dozens more since with her attacks, but she never made any attempt to actually reach for someone and take them in for genetic material.

I noticed it when she managed to pluck Lorelei off the ground when she was too slow to avoid her. Rather than try and swallow her for material, she threw her, sending her flying into the stands, knocking her out and damaging her body critically.

Her Empresslove flew over to her, the Ice Empress covering her as the ice dragon flew to their tamer, picking her up and flying her off to get her help before the damage would prove fatal; her other 'girls attacking that much harder out of anger.

I wasn't sure what to do with this information. It seemed important, but I couldn't figure out why; certainly not now. I pushed the information to the back of my mind for the time being, and focused on using my Bonds with my 'girls to keep them calm so they would be able to fight better.

I nearly shrieked when I saw Cocooner reach for Bet, only missing because Cary's bide hit her arm at the same moment as two fire blasts and a hyper beam, knocking it away long enough for Bet to back off.

My hopes for getting out of this successfully had started to wane when I saw something that seemed to tip the scales a little back further into our scales. Cerise, the Kanto champion, had finally gotten in to join the battle. He stood tall, dressed in red as he looked over the battle, and sent out his six pokegirls, a Super Sayjin, Wolf Queen, Zeromer, She-captain, Clysdame, and a Grandelf.

With him fighting with us as well… maybe we could get out of this alive.


	77. Collision

**Riley's POV**

I fucking knew it! I'd left the arena when it had happened, but I knew what was going on the moment I saw the bug types crawling down the halls. Like hell I was letting them take over, I had to live just long enough to tell the others that I'd told them so.

I let all of my 'girls out, save for Nightshade, who I figured I should save for when I saw whoever the hell was running this show so she could rip their eyes out through their ass. Crissy roasted the hall of bug types rushing at us, and we pushed on.

Between Crissy's fire, Marissa's sword, Elsa's lightning, Korra's psychic, and Cheksey's ice, we were carving a path clean through the Swarm grunts and their pokegirls. It was frustrating just how many airborne pokegirls they had, and the sheer amount of bug types they had seemed to outnumber the local fucking wildlife, but I figured it was nothing we couldn't handle.

It started getting on my nerves when the bounty bug types started pouring in. Five Mantis from below, three Misquitos from above, and a wave of Cunta-rancha from behind. My suave aura didn't seem to be doing shit to calm them down, so I could only guess they were all being controlled by something or someone else; someone who was soon to have a Panthress thrown at them.

I fell back on my elemental aura of fire. I'd started training it when I'd seen Mark raising vines from the ground out of nothing. All I could really do was resist a ton of fire and throw fireballs, but it was better than nothing. Any way in which I was helping my 'girls was good.

Lush and Crissy used their whiskey bomb combo again, and it may have worked a bit too well actually, setting an entire section of the League below the arena ablaze. All things considered, I figured it was the least of their current problems, and Korra teleported us out.

We appeared in the stands of the League's arena. The gym leaders and Elites were all out battling as well, which was actually a pretty awesome sight, and me and my 'girls started to help them drive the Swarm back.

It became a lot less awesome when we saw that the Swarm wasn't the biggest issue in the room. I'm not too prideful to admit I probably turned white when I saw Cocooner in her gathering form. It didn't help that I turned my head and saw her the moment she sent one of the Elites, Lorelei, flying across the arena.

My 'girls steeled me, and when we saw the champ himself come out to help, we realized that now was no time to be pussing out.I let out Nightshade and my hands ignited in fire, and we rushed over to help swat the world's largest bug.

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why must everything be a fucking adventure!? For once, once, could I please just tame my pokegirls and the world not explode around us!? I'd left the arena during Sasha and Mark's battle to go get Ellie, figuring she'd probably be awake again by now and would want to watch the fight.

No sooner do I exit the room does all hell break loose! It started with ants. Just a bunch of normal, regular ants. They wouldn't have been much of an issue were they not carpenting the entire hall. I started burning them away with black fire when I was blindsided by a Buzzbreast.

Carla bounce kicked the bee 'girl to the floor and Paula and Molly zapped her into unconsciousness. It took me a few seconds to connect the dots, and then we all started running for it.

Me and Paula ran up front, as we could let out the most firepower over anything that came at us. Carla and Basle were right behind us for support, Molly and Ellie in the back to prevent anything from sneaking up behind us. Nora was in the center to heal anyone who got hurt.

At least she was until a Wolf Spider who'd been waiting within the floor popped up and grabbed her. She pulled Nora into the floor, sending me into panic mode. I couldn't just unload fire into the hole, as it risked burning Nora, but none of my 'girls could get through a whole that small.

Basle started to try letting her vines out down the hole when Nora pulled herself out, having evidently beaten the living fuck out of the Wolf Spider. She was a foot taller, her chest and ass having gone up a size. Her hair was jet black with pink streaks, and her dress had been replaced with black, slick looking armor complete with wings and claws. She'd… she'd evolved down there.

 _Night Nurse, the battle medic pokegirl. This evolution is triggered by intense battle stress to a NurseJoy. The result is a strong pokegirl capable of healing even better than before and battling her way to the injured party if need be using their organic armor._

I'd have to celebrate later. We pressed on, cutting through more than we had been before. I hadn't let out this much fire all at once in years, and it would've felt great were the circumstances not so shit.

My black fire mixed with an existing fire that someone had started below the arena. It wouldn't spread, but it also wasn't gonna burn out any time soon. At least we knew no Swarms were coming through that entrance.

We scaled our way up and back out into the League arena, seeing the utter mayhem that was filling it, up to and including Cocooner slashing up the Elites. This was my third encounter with a legendary this year, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be any more pleasant for me than the first two had been.

* * *

 **Thomas' POV**

I should have seen it coming. I could have seen it coming. If I'd just listened to Riley when he mentioned the swarm, if I hadn't been so tunnel vision focused on Tee, I could have prevented her from even being here when they broke in.

But it was too late now, it had started and all that was left to do now was try and get out of it alive. Tee seemed more than ready for a fight. If anything, the knowledge that Team Swarm was still going seemed to fill her with renewed fire.

She had the Parasyte wrap around her body and thicken like armor. We prepared ourselves and rushed out to face the threat of the invading bug types and Swarm members. Tee's zen headbutt and our combined mach punch cleared the room and we rushed out to see the others.

Based on the cave we'd seen, we were only slightly shocked to see Cocooner there. I looked around to take stock. Me, my brother, Riley, Mark, Sasha, two and a half Elites, ten or so gym leaders, and the Kanto champion. I'd gone into fights with worse odds before and survived.


	78. Legendary Showdown

Cerise was the first human to get an attack on Cocooner directly. I couldn't have guessed what his elemental core was, but he actually flew across the arena and punched Cocooner square in the insectoid face, fire, lightning, and mystic energy flying off from the point of impact as he did so.

I couldn't tell you how much actual damage was done by it, but it was a moral booster if nothing else I'll tell you that. Cocooner's four pronged stinger tried to strike him, stopped by a megaton punch from his Super Sayjin and a mana blast from his Wolf Queen.

With him fighting as well, the others seemed to get bolder with their attacks. Bruno sent a chi blast at Cocooner, Agatha blasted her with ominous wind, and even I got confident enough to lash at her with one of the vines I was controlling.

I knew that Riley had arrived when Nightshade pounced from across the arena and smashed into Cocooner like a ballistic missile, thrashing at her body as though Cocooner had offended her on every conceivable level. She pounced away before she could be attacked, sending a dark bomb at Cocooner and switching to strike one of her legs.

Crissy began to let fire rain down from above Cocooner, Chelsy helping out with Lorelei's ice pokegirl attacks. Elsa fired arc beam when it was charged and kept up a constant thunder attack when it wasn't. Korra teleported around, firing confusion or psybeam.

Lush worked with crissy to detonate several whiskey bombs across Cocooner's body, and with Riley to turn his fire balls into a steady stream of fire. Marissa fired slash waves and sword beams, occasionally getting bolt enough to rush in and strike the legendary's body direction.

Huey made a similar entrance; a cloud of black fire raining down over Cocooner's body. Basle's metal razor leaves followed, then a thunderbolt, flamethrower, ice beam combo attack from Paula and Molly.

Ellie, as an Elf queen, had coordinated all of the Elf and Elf evolutions at the League into a united force of archers and magic casters, and they alternated raining down storms of arrows and magic at Cocooner.

Carla rode on Nora's back, the Night Nurse slashing along the legendary's body as she flew, and Carla firing magic attacks behind them to hit her body. Nora hadn't learned to use any of her new dark abilities effectively, but Carla had been practicing her magic since she evolved, and thanks to reverse crescent, they were too difficult to hit.

Tee and Thomas hit the Cocooner together. They came out from the top stands with a combined mach punch, then with a combination fire kick. Their every attack was a combo, each movement deliberate and meant to inflict as much damage as possible. It was though this had been what Tee had been training for the entire time for how fiercely she fought.

But even with all of this, Cocooner only looked slightly weaker to when she'd first arrived. I couldn't say if anyone was dead yet, but dozens were unconscious, either from her more passive attacks like with Lorelei, or from the aftershock of her attacks. Her slashes that missed cut into the stands and sent an avalanche of metal down on Swarm grunts and League fighters alike.

The final combatants began arriving when one of Cocooner's slashes cut clean through a massive light fixture and fell down towards me. I'm pretty sure Lizzy could have stopped it, or Cary could have gotten me out of the way, but neither was what happened.

Instead, Erza, finally summoned to my aid, knocked the broken machine away from me with her tail and began to attack Cocooner. She wrapped herself around one of Cocooner's legs like a constrictor, firing celestial and plant attacks up at her body and shifting her coils so Cocooner's stinger would strike only her leg.

Seeing my summon pokegirl appear made me realize the most obvious thing that I'd been too distracted by the battle to realize. I was Bonded to one more pokegirl in this world, and as far away as she was, I could still reach her. I called for help, and focused on staying alive for as long as possible, waiting for her to arrive.

Erza's heavenly arrows and solar beams seemed to be doing more damage than most of the other attacks, as did Nightshade's dark bombs. Every attack from every one of Cerise's attacks seemed to at least phase the legendary, which was telling of the champion's power.

After another.. Hard to say actually, let's go with ten minutes, she arrived. The legendary fire bird pokegirl, Moltits, fired blast burn down at Cocooner, making the giant bug shriek in either pain, surprise, or both. I like to think both. And to my immense relief, Moltits had brought her sisters with. Articunt unleashed ice storm, and Zapdass blasted her with lightning cannon.

As the three legendary birds landed in front of her, all three summoned weapons, a fire sycth, a frozen spear, and a lightning blade. All three attacked together, likely putting their old differences aside to face the threat of the rampaging legendary who had in fact tried to kill them in the past.

I doubted that the birds could have won were it them alone against Cocooner. But them, the champion, and all of our harems along with most of the Elite four? That was something I could be confident in, and we started getting closer to Cocooner to attack her more.

The legendary birds moved back behind her to prevent her from trying to escape away. It seemed they wanted to end this battle with her defeat as opposed to her retreat. Personally, I was fine with any end to this that didn't have me or my friends or our harems dead.

Then, after what could have just as easily been an hour as it could have been twenty minutes, one more legendary joined the fray, one I doubt anyone, least of all Huey, would have been happy to see under any other circumstance; Macavity.

The chaos cleric pokegirl made her presence known with an aura of doom that hit everyone in the area. She let it fade so we could actually continue fighting as she hit Cocooner with psycho-crusher and rushed her from above with dark blade, lashing savagely at her back while giggling like a deranged schoolgirl.

I wasn't exactly eager to see what she would ask for return after this was over, but her presence nearly made me cheer, as it now seemed near impossible for us to lose. Nearly. There was still a massive and still barely damaged legendary insect attacking, and I recently noticed the fire from below the battlefield snaking its way up, my elemental weakness to it causing my attacks to lose a bit of their power. So long as we could end this battle before the fire burned the entire League to the ground, we could call it a victory.


	79. Final Boss

The battle hadn't stopped for a second. Cocooner's gathering form was the best she had for combat, so of course she saw no reason to change form unless she were intending to escape from us. I doubted any legendary would be willing to run from an attack led primarily by humans, even one they seemed to be losing thanks to the legendarys helping out. Even if Cocooner did try and run, the three legendary birds were blocking her escape.

Their elemental bladed weapons cut into her, throwing up clouds of dark steam and black, vicious blood with every strike before they flew back to avoid her claws or stinger and fired from a distance instead to maintain damage on her for as long a period of time as possible, no matter where the damage was.

Macavity was on top of Cocooner's back, slashing at her shoulders and next and blacking her claws with dark bomb or psi-shock any time she tried to bat or claw her off of her like a legendary tick that she couldn't quite reach. Macavity's teleporting made me wonder if she couldn't have just teleported Cocooner far away and ended this immediately, but I suspected she refused to for the same reason the legendary birds were blocking the possible escape route.

Cerise continued to fly around her, attacking with distance and direct attacks. He seemed to be capable of attacks from every element, and unloaded all of them at Cocooner. I'd heard that it was possible for humans to unlock elemental cores of any and every element, their genetic element being the easiest, but I'd never heard of someone actually unlocking every single element.

His pokegirls were just as brutal. Those that could fly carried those that couldn't. Several times they joined Macavity on top of Cocooner, leaving when the attacks got too fast for them. The rest of the time they would focus their fire on her legs or beneath her, where she seemed to be the most vulnerable. The Super Sayjin was slashed out of the air, and shockingly, didn't die instantly. Hell, she got right back up and got back to fighting. That's the champ's 'girls for you I suppose.

Lorelei's 'girls were still fighting as well while their tamer was healed inside the building. They times their ice type attacks to hit in time with Articunt's, so they could maximize the amount of ice damage they did at once. Surge and his 'girl's timed their attacks with Zapdass, Blaine and his with Moltits.

The actually Team Swarm members were taken care of now, or at least they were all contained and battling either outside the building or inside the League area. The rest of the gym leaders worked together, Sabrina and Mary attacking from opposites sides at the same time, Bruno, Brock, and Bruce all laying in with physical damage, Misty making her as much water was covering Cocooner as possible before the lightning attacks hit.

Thomas and Tee continued to move fast. They seemed to be primarily focused on her stinger. It was the strongest and fastest part of her, so if they could damage it, they could severely cripple the legendary in this battle. They attacked together, each attack deliberate and well timed, but it was hard to say for sure how much damage they were actually doing.

Huey noticed this and started to help him out, focusing his black fire on the tail area leading up to the stinger. Molly and Paula focused attacks of all three of their elements there as well, Basle firing steel razor leaves at it. Nora and Carla continued to fly around the legendary, attacking at every point they could. Ellie's army of Elf forms were letting out the largest group attacks with their storms of arrows and mana bolts.

Riley seemed more focused of damaging Cocooner's face. Lush had a constant intoxicate attack going aimed at Cocooner's face, which Riley used his fire to turn into a roaring fire attack that Crissy assisted with, firing flamethrower from above. Marissa fried slash wave and sword beam, all of which were aimed at the giant bug's eyes. Korra's psy-beam and confusions were as well, as were Elsa's thunder and arc beams and Nightshade's dark bombs, dark blades, and hyper beams. Chelsy was more focused on slowing her down, and worked with Lorelei's ice types.

Erza still damaged Cocooner's legs, constricting and blasting them with plant, magic, dragon, and celestial attacks. She moved faster than Cocooner's stingers, getting the bug 'girl to sting herself several times.

And Sasha and I just continued to do any damage we possible could. Even as close as everyone had been willing to get to the massive pokegirls, we were still the farthest from her. Lizzy and Cary had started timing their solar beams and bides to hit together, Bet and Arial attacked together, Nina attacked with Blaine, Meghan and Jes with Surge, etc.

Cocooner's roars of anger and frustration became more and more frequently the longer we refused to just die and continued to fight back. I may have just been seeing things, but at one point I think we even started gaining ground on her, pushing her back towards the legendary birds with the force of the attacks.

And still that fire blazed on. Evidently the Team Swarm members who'd made it down to the lower levels and found the fire Riley and Huey had started up. In their infinite wisdom, they had decided that the best way to win this battle was to pump as much fuel into this fire as possible and burn the whole League building down.

Smoke and heat wafted up from the lower floors, and the heat, combined with the constant stray attacks from from both us and Cocooner, had left several holes and cracked arena in the arena. Below would be nothing but a thirty foot drop into nearly biblical fire.

So you can imagine how upsetting it was when Cocooner realized and began to exploit this. She began aiming her attacks to drive tamers towards the holes. Her first success in this was a quad sting that hit Cerise. Even if the attack itself hadn't killed him instantly, which it more than likely had, his body had been thrown down into one of the burning holes.

Cerise's Super Sayjin flew down to try and save him, getting swatted by Cocooner on the way. She crashed into the back wall of the League, unconscious at best. Cocooner roared, possibly triumphantly, and continued in this strategy.

Getting angrier with this bitch of a legendary, I made the mistake of trying to push forward with my 'girls to help do more damage to her. Cocooner struck the ground in front of me while trying to attack Cerise's She-Captain. The impact shook the arena and I stumbled back towards one of the burning holes.

Lizzy let out her vines to stop me from falling, but Cocooner had seen this and slammed her claws down on Lizzy's vines. The attack cut through the vines, stopping Lizzy from saving me, and the force of it hitting the floor knocked me down, and I fell into the hole surrounded by fire.

I swear to you everything seemed to slow down from this as I fell. It wasn't like my life was flashing before my eyes. I was too stunned from what was happening to fully register that the fall alone could probably kill me if I didn't land right. It was more that I still aware of a few things before everything outside of the flame left my field of view.

I saw Erza, trying to fulfil her guardian pokegirl duty, attempting to fly down to save me, uncoiling from Cocooner for the first time since she started. She was stomped down to the ground by Cocooner and held in place, prevented form helping me, as was Bet when she tried to fly into the hole after me and was stopped by Korra, who was smart enough to recognize that if she flew down there, she'd just burn up to.

Because of where I'd fallen though, I never actually fell through any fire. I landed hard in one of the rooms that hadn't been apart of the initial burning and had only caught fire after the fact when Team Swarm had fed the flame. It hadn't been an easy landing, but thanks to the layout of the room, it didn't kill or damage me too much.

It was one of the training rooms, the ones with different elements for different training. Thankfully I'd landed in the grass terrain, and been able to use my plant commands to soften my fall. If I'd landed in the water, the impact would have been as bad as concrete, and even if I'd survived that, I'd be rewarded with dying by drowning instead.

But the plant terrain wasn't gonna last. Frankly the only reason it was still in tact is because of how far away it had been from the fire, and already it was burning around the edges. I thought I knew how to get back up to the arena from here, but that hinged entirely on the entire path not being engulfed in flames.

I took a breath of far too hot air, fashioned a face mask from command plants vines to avoid smoke inhalation, and left the plant training area to enter the hallway, which quite instantly reminded me of the Swarm cave we'd been in at Rock Tunnel, the battle within a flaming hive.

The fire licked along the walls and doors, completely engulfing it in some sections. I steeled myself, and ran forward down the hall, avoiding the walls and not risking opening any of the doors. Even a normal person down here would be at risk of burning to death, and with my blood curse weakness to fire, I feared I might burst into flames without any touching me.

Uh oh… it was a bad idea to think about my blood curses. I suddenly became aware of two very distressing things. The first was how long it had been since my less sightly blood curse had been sated in the bedroom. The second was how alone I was down here. There was thirty feet of metal, stone, plaster and fire between me and anyone else. If I wasn't carefully.. I might die down here suffering all three of my curses at once.

In truth it hadn't been too awful long since mt fetish curse had been sated, and I shouldn't have started feeling symptoms until tomorrow. The plan had been to wait until the League battles were over and sate it after as a form of stress relief. But with all the stress of the situation, the anxiety came early, mixed with the steadily growing symptoms of my monophobia and my weakness from the fire surrounding me.

I hadn't been alone in so long, I'd forgotten what my monophobia felt like when it was in full swing; like a pit in my stomach drawing in all the energy from my body and sucking it into nothing. And now it was mixed with the splitters in my brain feeling of my unsated sexual blood curse, and the skin feeling burn of my elemental weakness.

But I had to keep going. I opened the door to the hallway with a vine from a distance, which proved to be smart because the stairs were already engulfed in fire. I summoned a series of vines on the room of the staircase and extremely carefully elevatored my way to the top of the staircase.

The room at the top was covered in flames as well save for the tables. One one of the tables, Cerise laid curled up in a ball. He looked like wall, burned around the edges of his body and blood matting his hair and staining his clothes. But the movement of his stomach told me he was alive and breathing.

I vine climbed over to the table he was at and tried to pick him up, but he stopped me, "Looks like someone else fucked up and got tossed down here to eh?" Cerise coughed. "Don't worry, I think I can get us out of here. I didn't get hit, just fell down is all. Kinda shit on my part, but I've got enough energy to get us back to the top." 'I think.'

"Think so?" Cerise asked. I nodded, and he sat up, wincing from the cracked and or broken bones in his side. He reached to his belt and took off a light green pokeball, "Bill sent it the moment news of this got to him and sent it here to the center section of the League, he figured I'd be the one to get it, and I guess he was kinda right. Only found it after I fell down here though."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the ball, "He called it the Swarm Ball," Cerise said, "The bug type equivalent to the Inferno Ball." My eyes widened when I saw it, "You mean this thing could..?" "Hopefully. Just like the Inferno Ball, it hasn't been testing on anything this powerful. You'll need to get in close, and she'll still need to be weakened before you use it, but it should work. I've never known Bill to mess up a pokeball."

"We need to get this out there." I said. "You try to take me and we're both gonna drop into the fire before we get there." Cerise said, "I've got affinity for every element, I can keep myself alive down here until it's over. You might be able to get back up there with the ball if you aren't carrying dead weight. Go, I'll be fine for another hour at least."

I only hesitated a moment, and only agreed to leave him there from thoughts of my 'girls and friends still up there. I looked up at the ceiling and, after a bit of searching, found the hole Cerise had been thrown through.

He'd fallen through a tunnel with the walls burning and dropped right into a floor of fire. I could only assume he'd had just enough energy to levitate himself over to the table before all he had left was the minor resistance to elements brought by his affinities.

I focused all the vines into one vine that was thicker and harder to burn, and sent it up through the hole Cerise had fallen through. It hooked over the edge of the arena, and I started reeling myself out of the ground.

The heat was boosted tenfold by the tunnel I was going through being both metal, and covered in every direction in fire. I'm pretty sure my clothes caught flame more than once, only put out by the wind rushing passed me as I went up.

It took a few moments for anyone to notice I'd climbed out of the flames beneath with the chaos still going on. I had hair and clothes burnt in several places, I was covered in hay and ash, and had a sunburn from hell despite having technically been underground for the last twenty minutes. And that was just the parts of my body not yet burnt to a point I couldn't feel them anymore.

Lizzy rushed over to me, grabbing me and pulling me back from the hole, and all the others to prevent me falling back down again. "I'm okay." I said, though I had to correct myself when even her touch sent pain through my skin, "Mostly. Look," I showed her the Swarm Ball, "It's just like the one we used on Moltits, but for bug types. After all this fighting, Cocooner might be weak enough for it to work. If we can get in close enough, we can end this."

"What do we do?" Lizzy asked without hesitation. "First, we make sure the others know what the fuck we're up to." I said, Lizzy nodding and having Bet get Zara's attention. I explained what was happening to the Kada-bra, and she contacted Korra and Sabrina. Between the lot of them, the psychic were able to set up a mental link between everyone fighting so we could communicate without needing to scream at each other from across the arena.

After explaining that both I and Cerise were alive, I told everyone to pour it on. Not just attacking together, but everyone in the entire arena, all at once, with everything they had. The attack would probably leave everyone drained, but if it worked, it wouldn't matter.

It took a bit of arguing with the others to get them to buy that I had anything resembling a decent plan, but Riley, Sasha, Huey, and Thomas had my back. And, with a little extending of the psychic link, so did Cerise. That was all the gym leaders and Elites needed to hear.

Lizzy and I got on top of Bet, who flew up into the air to build up as much power as she could for mach breaker. The sun had started going down, so it took Lizzy and the other plant types a little longer to build up their solar beam. But once they had, everyone was ready for an ultimate, simultaneous max attack.

Max attacks, an attack that completely burnt out all a pokegirl's energy, weren't often used in battles, as they left the user too drained to continue fighting. Now thought, we didn't have much of a chance without using it.

Lizzy and I jumped off of Bet as she rocketed down with mach breaker, and I fell with Lizzy for a few moments until she to attacked, firing solar beam down with such force she was suspended in the air for a few more moments as I fell down towards the legendary bug type, whose body was completely engulfed in the combined max attack of everyone in the arena.

The result was blinding and deafening, and I only knew that the attack had ended when the heat from Cocooner's body died down. I was still flying down towards her, and I threw the Swarm Ball down at the damaged body of Cocooner.

It hit her in the back, opened, and sucked her inside. As I continued to fall, I half expected the ball to explode as she escaped and for me to be crushed underneath the clawed foot of her gathering form. Instead, the ball confirmed capture as I continued to ball, caught by Thomas and Tee before I would have smashed into the ground while Zara caught the ball to prevent it from being damaged by the fall.

Everyone was tired from the battle, but it was over. And as Lorelei and Misty's 'girls both went down to handle the fire and save Cerise, I promptly blacked out.

* * *

 **The next chapter will in fact be the last chapter of this story. Normally I have the final battle and final massive lemon scene in one chapter, but for this story, and its sister story of Buko Adventure, I decided to have the pre-final chapter be the battle, and the finale the final lemons.**


	80. Big Blowout

**Alright, editing this was a fucking nightmare, so let's round this all out!**

* * *

The following week was spent talking to practically every League official who'd ever existed. Everyone wanted to know about the battle with Cocooner. The power of Bill's Swarm Ball, and by extension the power of every device Bill made, was now known to the world; though to be honest, it's still hard to say how much he personally cared for the recognition outside of delight that his Swarm Ball had worked.

No one was sure what to do with the bukoball containing Cocooner. She was technically mine now considering I'd caught her, but there wasn't anything resembling a chance I was even attempting to keep her, and Cerise, Bill, and everyone at the League felt the same.

Eventually the decision was made to have her trapped in the same pit that Hy-bra had been trapped so many years ago. No one knew if the thirteen headed legendary dragon pokegirl was still alive or not, but if she was, then the two could spend eternity trying to kill each other. The magic of the tunnel made it impossible for them to escape until they were let out; which I didn't expect to happen in my lifetime.

Needless to say, me and the others were given the bounty of all bounties. They took the bounty for a Dryder, multiplied it by the amount of damage it took to weaken Cocooner to a capturable point, then divided it by the number of people who'd battled against her. After all that, everyone was walking away from the encounter with five hundred million credits exactly.

I was pretty sure that was slightly more money than there existed in the world. Even by Riley's standards the amount was insane. And yet, there was the number, right there on my dex confirming the amount I owned. I was officially one of the richest five ten people in the region.

Everyone made a deal right out of the gate to sink one million credits into having the League repaired. Between the damage done by the fire, Cocooner herself, and all the Swarm members, there was a lot to be done.

Speaking of which, it was quickly discovered that only five members of Team Swarm had actually been fully conscious and aware. They, unsurprisingly, had been the leaders of the team, gathering bug types and bug type tamers and bringing them to Cocooner to be linked and put under her control.

No one, not even the five, actually knew what Cooner had been after. They hadn't cared really, as they'd worshipped Cocooner as their patron deity and had been willing to do anything she asked right off the bat. With no way to question Cocooner from inside the trench, we wouldn't be able to know what she'd accomplished.

But with a net gain of more money than had ever entered Pallet town since its creation, and the knowledge that none of my friends or harem would be permanently damaged, I was happy with how things had gone.

There did however remain the issue of who would become the champion. Me and Sasha hadn't finished are battle, and between us both still standing against Cocooner when Cerise had been out cold by the end of it, the League believed that one of us would want to go for it.

After a few minutes of conversation, we figured out that neither of us did. We managed to get the League to understand that it had just been a lucky shot from Cocooner that had hit Cerise and knocked him into the fire, and they allowed him to stay as champion.

He thanked us profusely, letting us stay at special suites at the League while we figured out what exactly we wanted to do next. When we sat down and talked out it, we realized that not a one of us had actually thought that far ahead.

"I basically never need to work again, none of us do," Riley said, "And following bounty pokegirls basically controlled my entire travel plan. Not sure what to do now." "And we just stood up to Cocooner, so proving our skill is a moot point now." Sasha added.

"I know where I'm headed," Huey said, "Pokegirl Contests are all the rage in Johto right now. After a bit of R&R here, I'm hoping the first plane over the mountains and to the next region over." He explained.

"I guess exploration is still very much an option." Thomas said, "I've always wanted to see more of the islands that surround Kanto." "Heh, who knows. Maybe we'll find another legendary on the way." Riley said.

I smiled at this. Exploring did sound good. Before we could go anywhere though, everyone in the room had some relaxing and destressing to do first. We hadn't had the time to do any taming or rewarding our 'girls since the battle a week ago. I figured that now we finally had a moment to breathe, it was time to change that.

* * *

 **Thomas' POV**

Tee and I returned to the room Cerise had set aside for us after a day of training. We'd tried to convince the others that we weren't training for anything, it was just how we relaxed, but when they hadn't accepted that as an answer, we focused more on mediation for the day.

At least, we'd meditated until the others had left the training area, then went right back to our usual training. How did they expect us to relax without burning any energy? The notion seemed alien and utterly ridiculous to the both of us, and when we were done practicing our attacks individually, we switched to sparring.

The two of us had both won sparring matches roughly about the same amount of times by my count. At least, we had from the moment Tee had gotten to a point that I no longer felt the need to hold back in any way, which she said were the only ones that counted.

And, as they usually had before, the sparring had worked its charm and gotten them heated for each other. Unlike how it had happened the previous times they'd been together intimately though, they were in a public training area and not a forest or cave, and so would have to move to a more private area before we could continue.

The room had had two different places for washing up, and we both went to shower before we continued, as showering together was just a bit beyond us at the moment. I'd finished quickly and Tee was only now returning from her shower. She hadn't bothered telling her Parasyte to cover her body before she'd entered the bedroom, and was left naked as she entered, letting me look over her well toned body.

I smiled as she walked over to the bed. We still hadn't actually.. Been together, since the Parasyte bound to her. We'd talked about it after her conversation with Lizzy. She'd said she was okay with it, but I could tell she wasn't ready at the time. Now thought, now she seemed ready.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, saying nothing as she waited for me to undress. She still wasn't quite sure how to actually start things, but I couldn't judge; neither could I. the first times we'd done it, we hadn't known we'd be doing it until about thirty seconds before when we walked over to each other and it just.. Started.

I undressed myself quickly, turning her to me and pulling her into a kiss. She hesitated only a second before returning the kiss, which we help for a few moments before her lips parted and granted me entry to deepen the kiss; which I did so immediately.

My hands moved to trail over Tee's body, lingering in areas I knew she was especially sensitive to toy with gently. I ghosted over her chest and massaged her abs. I swear blades would have bounced right off of her if someone tried to attack her wherever her muscles showed.

I traced lower as my kiss moved to her neck, rubbing inside of her thigh and kneading the skin of her ass. Tee groaned, squirming gently from the attention. She had a hard time handling it whenever she wasn't in control of everything happened, but it seemed she wanted to get passed that now, as she didn't make any move to stop me as I continued.

Finally my hands trailed down to her slit. I ground my palm gently against her at first, feeling her begin to grow wet against my hand before I gently pushed two fingers into her and beginning to pump them into her gently.

Tee moaned, her hips reflexively bucking against my fingers as I lowered my head down to her chest, gently kissing and licking at her nipples. I didn't try taking either of them into my mouth, as the first and last time I'd actually attempted to please in that way I'd learned by way of point blank zen headbutt that she didn't enjoy it much.

Curiously, she did seem to enjoy the teasing of the area though, so I continued to as my fingers continued to pump into her at a slow pace. A third pushed inside of her and began working over her slit with the first two, all three probing deeper as her wetness grew more and more, moistening my fingers as I picked up the pace.

Tee was gripping the bed as she pushed her hips against my hand to push my fingers deeper. I'd gotten good at finding the Tomboy's more sensitive spots with practice, and attacked them with my fingers as my thumb rubbed against her clit to tease it as well.

Tee grit her teeth, her hips slowing to a stop as her body tensed and shook. Seconds later she went over the edge, doing everything she could to hold in the groan that still just barely escaped her lips as she came, soaking my fingers in her juices before she relaxed. She panted, trying to catch her breath and I brought her fingers to my lips and licked her juices from them.

I'd done it before and she'd blushed just as deeply then as she had now. She seemed convinced I did it to tease her, but in truth it was because of how sweet her juices tasted. Well, that and to tease her in a way that wouldn't result in getting fire punched across the room.

Tee paused for a moment before she moved again. I could only assume she was speaking with her Parasyte, likely trying to hush it before she continued. Evidently successful, she laid down on her back, beckoning me to keep going.

I went to her, getting between her legs and lining myself up to her wet slit. I leaned down to kiss her once again as I pushed into her. It was slow at first, but between how pent up the both of us were from going so long without doing this, it wasn't long before we both picked up the pace together, her hips bucking harder against mine as I thrust harder into her, the kiss deepening once more into a passionate battle for control.

I won the battle by virtue of Tee still being mostly sensitive from her previous climax. I broke the kiss to help our fun, and lifted one of Tee's legs up and over my shoulder. She groaned at the new position, not used to doing it in any other way than we had. The new position of her leg let me push deeper into her, and this seemed to override her natural instincts against such things.

I could tell that Tee was going out of her way to resist cumming this time, as she didn't want to have gone over the edge twice if I hadn't even gone once. I could respect the sentiment, but wasn't gonna make it easy on her, and sped up as she slowed down.

After another ten straight minutes, Tee reached her limit just a moment before I did. Our moans mixed together and grew louder as we went over the edge together, the climax too intense for me to focus enough and pull out of her.

I always had before out of a fear that it would agitate Tee, and I'm willing to bet it would have back before. Now though, she didn't seem to mind it, just panting to catch her breath so we could start again. I'll say this about her Parasyte, it certain boosted her recover time.

* * *

 **Huey's POV**

Me and my 'girls got back to our room pretty quick. We were eager to get to some fun just like everyone in the building seemed to be, even Tommy boy and his Tomboy (heh, gonna need to remember that one for later), even if they express it weird. Anyway, one quick practice routine for my 'girls for whatever our next contest would be, and we all left the training area to get to the bedroom.

Trying to figure out which of my 'girls I'd go with first was already a bitch. I couldn't play favorites of course, so it was always a matter of waiting for the others to pair up naturally and going for whoever had the least attention.

Using this method, it definitely couldn't be Ellie. My Elf Queen appeared to have formed her own mini-harem out of Elf subjects who'd followed her home like lost pups. I could only guess they were actually ferals who'd been at the League during the attack, as all the Elves with tamers that had been following Ellie's orders had gone back to their masters and mistresses by now, just leaving these four who seemed to be tripping over themselves to please their queen.

Basle always helped narrow the playing field as well. She let out her vines and ensnared Carla and Nora, the two burying their tongues in both of her holes while she used her vines to pleasure them in return.

That just left Molly and Paula. Of course, the twins would have been content all alone so long as they were together. Not sure I'd ever even seen them argue. When I went over to them, they knew exactly who would do what, as they always seemed to.

They had me sit down and came over together, getting on either side of me as they began licking along my length to get it lubed up for what was next. In aide of this, I moved my hands up between their legs, rubbing both of their pussies with my fingers.

The Plussy and Miboobsy moaned around my member, licking me more eagerly as I pushed my fingers inside and began pumping three fingers into the both of them, getting them wet from the attention. They pushed their hips back against my fingers, but I was always sure to slow down so they didn't get off too early, and they returned the favor but slowing their tongues when I got too worked up.

When we were both ready, we changed up the position. The 'girls laid down with Paula on top of Molly, the anthro rodents groping and kissing eager other excitedly as I lined up to Paula's pussy first. I thrust into her with a groan at her warmth, Paula moaning into her kiss with Molly.

I held onto her hips, thrusting into her at a steady pace. Neither of them ever liked it when things went slow. I pumped my hips against hers, Paula's fingers probing Molly's pussy to keep her warmed up while she waited for her turn.

After a few minutes, I pulled out of Paula and thrust into Molly, Molly pushing her fingers into Paula to keep her feeling pleasure as I focused on her. I continued to switch between the two of them every few minutes to get them as close together as possible.

Eventually Molly and Paula signalled they were both close. When I pulled out, they locked their legs together and began bucking their hips together, grinding their pussies together as they got closer. I thrust between them, all three of us moaning together as we reached out peaks.

Paula and Molly hit the edge first, crying out as they came together. I groaned as I felt their warm juices washing over my member, pushing my over the edge. I came between them, sighing happily as I pulled back.

The two of them were gonna be focused on cleaning each other up for awhile, so I turned to see who was in need of attention. Nora was still going with Basle, likely do to her evolution giving her more stamina, but Carla was by herself down. She laid back, legs spread as she panted, letting me see that Basle had filled her pussy with thick goo form her vines. Still no idea how the fuck the Iron Chef did that.

I got down between Carla's legs and pushed my tongue into her. The Moon Bunny moaned as I began cleaning her out. I'm willing to admit that there's some kind of taboo about male tamers taking the vine goo in any way, what with how similar it was to cum (literal vine seed). But after everything else I've done, it's the least of my broken taboos to clean out my stuffed alpha.

Plus the stuff tasted great. That aside though, after she'd been cleaned out, I continued licking to get her to the edge again. When she was close, I pulled my tongue back and quickly drove my member into her roughly. Carla cried out as she came, her slit clamping down tightly around my member.

I picked her up, holding her against the wall with both her long legs up as I sawed into her faster. My hands gripped her soft white fur as I thrust into her harder, groaning at how soft she felt everywhere. I don't care what anyone says, Moon Bunny was definitely the right choice.

Railing Carla as hard as I was, I didn't last too awful long. Ten more minutes as I was groaning loud as I pumped her full up once again, this time with my own seed instead of Basle's vine goo. Carla, weak as she was from Basle's vines, came just a few seconds after me and went slack against the wall, panting hard as she tried to recover. She was gonna need a rest.

I felt I had enough left in me for one more before I needed to stop and rest, and so turn to look for Basle and Nora. Instead of Basle and Nora, I found Ellie's mini-Elf court. "Hello." One of the Elves said, "Queen Ellie instructed us to please you."

I chuckled, "Of course she did. Look, I know you like following an Elf Queen, but you don't have to if-" "We weren't asking permission." The second Elf said aggressively, "We will follow our queen's commands whether you cooperate or not."

"What do you-" I was cut off as vines reached up and bound me to the ground. "Fantastic." I grumbled. Ellie seemed to find this amusing, and watched as her Elf crew went to work on pleasing me.

They seemed to have a strategic order worked out; two of them at my chest biting and sucking my nipples, one on my cock riding me so hard I wondered if Ellie hadn't ordered them to break me, and one below her sucking on my balls as though trying to drain them. They switched up which one went where every time I came.

I'll give them this: it was effective. Barely fifteen minutes and all four of them had taken at least one load from me. I was panting as their vines released me and they returned to Ellie. "Have we done well my queen?" One of them asked.

"Wonderfully my subjects," Ellie said, definitely getting off on all the 'my queen' stuff, "Now go and clean each other out. Skilled Elf sisters always train by pleasuring each other. Do not return until only one of you remains conscious; the one who will spend the rest of the night with me~"

In awe of such a reward, the four Elves ran off together to fuck each other into a pleasure stupor. She turned to me, and I smiled up at her, "Would my queen grace me with the opportunity to please her~?" I asked.

Giggling, Ellie hiked up her regal dress and straddled me, "Perhaps she will~" She purred, lowering her hips to take me inside. I pulled her down into a kiss, then lowered my lips to her breasts. She'd always been a little embarrassed about their size as an Elf. Considering I could have probably gotten lost in them now, I doubted that this would be a worry of hers anymore.

And happily for me, they also acted as a weak point, making her squirm and moan and buck her hips harder as she rode me. I squeezed her breasts together so I could suck both nipples at once, tugging them with my teeth.

She yelped, tensing up around me. Thrusting up hard into her hot pussy, I repeated the motion with my teeth, this time not stopping until Ellie was crying out on bliss as she came. After she had, I moved my hands to her hips and slammed them down hard on my cock to cum as deep into her as possible.

Ellie laid against me, panting hard for several moments as I did the same. She recovered first, getting up to go watch over her Elf troop. Before she did though, she mercifully handed me an endurance drink. I chugged it down fast, sighing as energy filled me again and I got up.

This time I actually made it to Basle and Nora. the Night Nurse still looked adorable when she didn't have the black armor on. She was on her fours, face buried in Basle's cunt as the Iron Chef's metal vines all fucked her pussy together.

Getting behind her, I thrust into her ass, happily finding it to be even tighter now than before her evolution. Nora groaned, bucking her hips back against me to take me deeper as she tried to force her tongue deeper into Basle to please her.

Nora had been worn down enough by Basle since the start of this that after we came, that is the three of us together, she collapsed between us. Not sure if it was out of the energy loss from her climax, or the feeling of being filled from both ends by me and Basle's vines. Either way, there was only one 'girl left for me to give attention to.

Basle smiled, and got down on her fours; uncharacteristically submissive. "This is a trap, isn't it?" Basle nodded, "You're still gonna fall for it though~" She purred, wiggling her sexy hips at me. Dammit. She was right.

I was on her in seconds, thrusting into her pussy as my hands groped her smooth ass. Her skin may be hard as iron, but her inside felt just as good as ever, and I worked my cock into her hard as I listened to her moan.

Sure enough, it was a trap. I didn't notice Basle's vines until they were already on me. Well, not on so much as in. four of them buried themselves several inches deep in my ass the moment I'd hilted myself in her. "D-dammit Basle." I groaned as I felt her vines pumping into me.

"D-don't stop~" She groaned, lost in pleasure from taking and giving it at the same moment; which I suppose I could sympathize with. "Add another vine and I'll think about it~" I purred, the Iron Chef eagerly complying. Don't judge me, we all have weird desires.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I'd looked over the map of the regions. I'd always planned on jumping to another region if I ever had more than five million credits at one time, but I'd never actually expected it to happen. Evidently now the only thing standing in my way was trying to decide where to go.

It was frustrating, as I'd never actually left Kanto, and didn't know where would and wouldn't be good to go, but my 'girls helped me figure it out and chart out a route to follow later on when we were ready. After we'd done that, we returned to our room for a bit of fun.

To my surprise, one of the legendary pokegirls was there, Articunt. The legendary ice bird and her sisters had remained at the League along with Macavity since the incident, and had been planning to stay until they were sure everything was safe, but I hadn't been expecting them to join me in my room.

"My sisters have both taken to humans," Articunt said, "Moltits to the human she's bonded to, Zapdass to the human she helped train. I didn't want to be left out of things, so I figured I'd try a human as well. Something drew me to you above the others."

"That'd be my aura," I said with a chuckle. "If you'd rather I not, I can go, but I figured it would be worth trying." Articunt said. I laughed, "Like hell I'm passing up a chance with a legendary! Um, 'girls, you don't mind if I..?"

The pokegirls chuckled, "It's fine Riley, we'll find some way to occupy ourselves until after." Loral said, "Go fuck the legendary's brains out~" She purred. Rolling my eyes at her snark, I headed over to the bed with Articunt.

She paused for a moment, as though trying to remember how exactly to do it. Considering she'd been in an ice cave for several generation, she actually might have been. Eventually the idea returned to her and she got down on her fours, lowering her head to the bed and raising her ass up high for me.

"You prefer bottom?" I asked, shocked. "Yes. is this a problem?" Articunt asked. "Not at all." I said with a smile, lining up to her pussy. Her being a legendary, I doubted my going dry would hurt her at all. I thrust in hard, finding it a little liberating to be able to go all out without worrying about possibly hurting her; something that usually only happened with Marissa and occasionally Crissy.

Articunt really did enjoy being on bottom it seemed. In fact, though I was willing to bet she could keep going at it for hours or perhaps days, she seemed to have no actual stamina in the area of stopping herself from cumming early. She came after the first fifteen minutes of taming, then again ten minutes after, and a third time later on in sync with my own climax.

It might have had something to do with our elements. I'd never actually trained it like Mark and Huey, but I had a fire affinity. I was guessing that if she were the top, Articunt would have had me unconscious in an hour flat.

The legendary ice bird seemed to be satisfied at the one hour mark actually. She thanked me for the fun, which I found remarkably backwards, and left the room in a hurry; possibly to get back to her ice cave before explorers found her hideout.

Pausing to take a swig of endurance drink, I turned my attention to the nearest pokegirl of my actual harem. In this case, my eyes landed on Elsa. The electric steel type back been punishing Nightshade, sending strong shocks directly into the currently bound Panthress' clit.

I approached, "What she do?" I asked. Elsa giggled, "Nothing that I know of. She tied herself up and started begging to be punished. I was the only one merciful enough to answer her call." "Or in other words, you called dibs." I guessed.

"Is there a difference?" Elsa asked, moving down to bite onto Nightshade's clit, shocking her through her teeth. Nightshade didn't cum from this, so I could only assume she'd sprinkled herself in that orgasm stopping Climax Dust to.

I got behind Elsa, lining up to her pussy and thrusting into her. The current going through her body was weak enough that it didn't hurt, but it was still intense as I thrust into her. She groaned, biting down harder on Nightshade as I thrust into her, taking her rougher.

I reached up and massaged the part of her arm where the mechanical bits met the organic flesh, making her shudder and clench tightly from the location's sensitivity. The tightness and shocking caused me to cum shortly after I started, and her to a bit after that.

I pulled out of her, not wanting to burn myself out from Elsa's shocks. She agreed to hold off on punishing Nightshade until I got done doing so. The Panthress struggled to get to her knees, rubbing her face against my cock as though trying to worship it. I removed the gag in her mouth, and she immediately wrapped her lips around my rod.

I didn't hesitate to begin fucking her throat, showing her no mercy. She gagged and groaned, but I knew she was getting off on the treatment even more than I was; and that was saying something.

After unloading hard down her throat, I threw her to the floor hard. Sure enough, she's cum while I'd been fucking her throat. While on the floor, she lifted her hips and moved her tail so I could take her ass. I didn't hesitate, burying my cock inside her warm anus, which had practically been shaped around my rod at this point.

I yanked hard on her tail, making her inner walls clench tighter around me as I fucked her, making her moan loudly. She came a few minutes into it, begging to be abused for cumming before Master. I picked up the pace again, trying to get as deep inside of her as I could before I came, triggering a third climax on her part.

As I pulled back, I told Elsa she could go nuts, and went to focus on another 'girl before I got lost in Nightshade, again. I found Korra and Chesley next. Well, they found me. The Cheshire appeared, grabbed me, and teleported me across the room to where the Winter Wonder was waiting for me.

Smiling, I moaned as the two pokegirls began to lick and kiss along my member, working together to please me. When they were sure I was wet enough for rough entry, Korra teleported Chesley onto her back and got on her fours in front of her.

Korra lowered her head to Chesley's pussy and began licking eagerly as I thrust into her. Her moans were muffled by Chesley's pussy, Chesley's moans growing louder as Korra's tongue ate her harder the faster I fucked the psychic type.

Chelsey, bless her heart, was a lightweight. In order to stop her from being overwhelmed, Korra had to stop pleasing her after her first climax, and she spent that point to the point Korra came recovering. I grit my teeth, holding out from cumming just yet.

Korra teleported again, switching her and Chelsey's position. I pushed into Chesley more gently than Korra, knowing the ice type Sidekick couldn't take as much as the others. She groaned as she pushed her tongue inside Korra, who moaned happily from her efforts.

By going at it slower than I had with Korra, I managed to nearly sync the two pokegirls up, Chelsey cumming just a few seconds before Korra did as well. There wasn't any hope of holding out passed that though, and Chelsy got the filling of it, leaving her stuffed full.

Chelsey laid down, practically unconscious as Korra resolved to clean her out. Chuckling, I turned to find my next 'girl. Was grbabbed and pushed to the ground by Loral and Lush. Loral was completely smashed, having likely spent too much time drinking from Lush's tits. 'Girl was addicted. Not to alcohol, to breasts. The alcohol was the consequence of focusing her desires on Lush's massive drink filled bust.

Thankfully the Play Bunny never lost her lust or skill, even while sloshed. The two pokegirls lowered their chests to my cock, squeezing their tits around my shaft together. I groaned from the softness of them as they began stroking me with their breasts.

Loral's stamina spiking ability let me last much longer than I reasonably should have against the double titfuck; and then her stamina dampening brought me over the edge in an instant. I yelped, cum erupting from my tip and pasting their busts.

Loral attempted to lick Lush's tits clean, but even the Tavernmaid thought Loral had had enough, and instead focused on cleaning her off while holding her down to prevent her from getting any drunker. As they did this, I lined up to Lush's ass, ramming into her hard. I didn't mean to be so rough, but Loral was lust spiking again and it was hard to keep control.

I don't think Lush actually minded though, which was good, because I didn't stop for nearly forty minutes; by which point her ass had gone red from the force I was hammering her with. Then, in an instant, Loral stamina dampened and I came, filling Lush to the brim.

The kegger pokegirl passed out, rolling off of Loral. I nearly joined her on the floor, until Loral lust spiked again and had me burying myself inside of her hard. In a weird way, she had way too much power.

She didn't keep me going at her as long as with Lush, probably because between the booze and the constant climax, she probably didn't have the energy to use her own powers much longer. Her climax was the tipping point. Her stamina ability dropped out altogether, and I only lasted another minute without it before cumming.

I sat down, panting hard as I attempted to catch my breath. Marissa brought me an endurance drink and I gulped it down quickly, sighing in relief. Almost immediately afterwards though, she pinned me down, Crissy joining her. It seemed my two more dominant 'girls were looking to have their way with me, and here I was without the energy to stop them.

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

I have to admit it, I had developed a new appreciation of Brittany's love of submission and punishment. With how dominant Zapdass was, it was either learn to love it or go out of my skull from the pain. In the end, I guess it was a little of both that ended up actually happening when we got back to the bedroom.

Me and my 'girls had done the bare minimum of training to keep ourselves in shape for the day, showered, and gotten together to discuss where exactly we would want to go traveling and exploring and when. There was a bit of debate, as Arial and Zara shared different exploration desires to Sophia and Jes. with Clara's help I managed to make an agreement between the two groups and set a course that everyone would like.

With that done, we returned to the bedroom for a little fun together, or more likely, a lot. When we got there though, Zapdass, the legendary thunder bird pokegirl, was sitting on the bed waiting for us there. "Um..hey? What are you doing here?"

"My sister has bonded to a human, and even now they enjoy passionate taming together," Zapdass said, "I see it only fit that I too indulge. Of the humans I have seen, you seem to be the most favorable to join me in bed. I will allow you the chance to disagree, as if you accept, I can guarantee it will be painful at times."

Iffy as I was about the guaranteed pain, I wasn't so nervous that I was about to turn down sex with a legendary. Brittany practically fell to her knees and begged to join me with her, wanting to be punished by the legendary electric type. Chuckling, I told her she could, and we both joined Zapbass on the bed. Well, bending over the bed anyway.

Zapdass began by 'preparing us' as she cold it, which just seemed to be her smacking our asses as hard as she could without causing actual permanent physical damage to us. Brittany was moaning right out of the gate, while I started out yelping in pain, and only began to enjoy the punishment after it had been going on for a few minutes.

I was almost disappointed when it stopped, and nearly asked her to keep going when I felt her beak-which thankfully she could make dull enough to make her doing this non-deadly-push roughly into my pussy. "O-oh fuck!" I groaned when it pushed ten inches into me in one movement. It hurt, but I didn't want her to take it out.

Her tongue went even deeper when she pushed it passed the tip of her beak. And when she started letting out a shock through it, fukcing hell I thiught I was gonna pass out. I couldn't even keep track of the times she got me off before she watched to Brittany to do the same. I could only guess guess or so, as my legs could barely support me by the time she stopped.

Brittany was screaming in delight from the moment Zapdass' beak entered her, and was barely conscious by the end. The legendary flew over onto the bed and spread her legs. Hoping she would shock us more if we pleased her, we both scrambled onto the bed, burying our tongues in her cunt and licking her together.

She moaned happily, probably enjoying our submission more than she did the actual oral. Based on how quickly she got off, I figured she could choose whether or not to use her legendary stamina; and currently she most certainly wasn't. To be fair, she still lasted almost an hour in a half before she was anything resembling tired.

As a nice thank you for the six or so orgasms, she reached down and picked both of our clits with her fingers, sending the strongest shock either of us had felt through them. We both screamed, cumming instantly and dropping to the bed.

I hadn't been expecting to need endurance drink and recovery potion so quick, but there you go. Brittany was no longer conscious, so after downing the drinks and getting my strength back, I went to the nearest pair of pokegirls, Jes and Sophia.

The two were play fighting. Well, play sex battling. As always. When they saw me approaching, they both stopped their wrestling and got down on their fours with their asses up, recognizing who was dominant here. After being so submissive before, some dominance was exactly what I needed.

I rammed four fingers into both canine pokegirl's pussies, listening to them groan and whimper. I slowed my fingers down whenever they got to quiet, waiting for them to start whining desperately again before I picked up the pace again.

By the time they'd both cum, I was practically wrist deep in the both of them, which had them both figuratively and literally howling in pleasure as they drenched my forearms in cum, panting afterwards.

I stood up and walked between them. "Lick." I ordered, not asking. Immediately they moved forward, Sophia burying her tongue in my pussy and Jes into my ass. I groaned as I held onto both of their heads, keeping them against me as their tongues worked eagerly inside.

They'd both gotten quite skilled by now, and it only took them ten minutes together to get me to my peak. After that I allowed them to go back to their aggressive play fight fucking and went to my bag to get my toy. I'd had my favorite strap-on enchanted by a magic type at the league. It was up to ten inches now, and I could feel through it like it were a real member that was attached to me.

"Zara, get over here." I called. The submissive psychic type appeared immediately. I pushed her against the wall and lined my shaft up to her ass, "No lube bitch~" I purred, watching her shudder in delight at the dirty talk as I jerked my hips forward, forcing the toy into her.

Zara grunted, gripping the wall and wincing in pain as she took it. It looked like she was really in pain, and yet I could hear her telepathic voice in my head, 'rougher~ fuck me, break me!' She pleaded.

How exactly is a tamer supposed to refuse a request like that? I thrust harder into her ass, forcing the enchanted rod deeper into her tight anus and moaning in pleasure at how it felt. I dodn't bother holding back my climax, which the toy squirted out of the tip to push it inside of Zara.

The juices ended up acting like Lube and pushed me deeper into her, letting me hilt the rod completely inside of her. I pulled all the way back out, and rammed the entire length of it back inside, beginning to fuck her hard against the wall with as much strength as I could muster.

Zara came the first time I'd hilted myself, and came again ten minutes later. Her third climax seemed to be her limit, and she blacked out after it. I continued to work my rod into her ass for another minute before I pulled out, letting the juices squirt over her face.

I could keep going, but I was tired. I sense Arial had been waiting for that, because before I could recover, the flying type flew down at me, knocking me to the floor and holding me down as she dropped hard onto the toy. I groaned, reflexively thrust up, and getting a hard smack to my chest. Arial was in charge now it seemed, and I was willing to let her be.

I held still and let her keep control for the rest of the time she was on me. She rode me hard, bouncing on the toy rod and telling me I'd get another smack if I came before her. The words sounded awkward coming out of her, as she'd never tried to be this dominant before. It was almost cute, but I obeyed and let her have her dominance.

Her silky feathered wings were, as always, amazing against my chest. The feeling of them tracing across my breasts and lingering around my nipples before her beak pinked and pulled them nearly pushed me into a climax right there. I managed to hold out though, and didn't cum until after Arial had groaned and gone over the edge.

The Harpy Woman panted, slumping down off of me. She pulled herself off to rest while I removed the toy and laid down to rest. Before I could actually get up though, Clara straddled my face, locking her legs beneath my head to keep my mouth pinned against her pussy.

I accepted my fate and buried my tongue inside of her, eating her already sopping wet pussy, finding the weak points I knew were there and attacking them to please her, content with the knowledge that the water type was likely to let me top her when she was done being on top.

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

Erza and Moltits had both not yet left. I knew Erza wouldn't be able to leave until she'd been tamed, but I hadn't been expecting Moltits to want to go at it again. She promised to keep me for no more than an hour, and to leave me in a condition where I would be capable of pleasing my other 'girls afterwards. After walking through the tunnel of fire during the fight, I felt like I could actually handle her.

But, and I'm fairly certain this is the only context wherein this sentence makes any kind of sense to anyone, the legendary was not my top priority at the moment. I wasn't sure what Erza did whenever she wasn't around me, but she seemed to be getting twitching and wanting to get back to it, so I had to take care of her first.

Once we were back to the bedroom and I was undressed, Erza sprung at me as though she thought I might try to escape. She wrapped around me, binding me in place as she forced her slit onto my member. Tightening her coils squeezed my body and pushed my cock into her deeper.

I groaned, and she brought her face to mine, kissing me heatedly. I returned the kiss, just about the only thing I could in fact actively do, as the actual sex was controlled entirely by the movement of Erza's coils. I was really just along for the ride on this one. Honestly, I didn't mind to much. It kinda felt could so long as I didn't move and just let it keep going.

After about twenty minutes inside of her coils, I went rigid inside of her and came. erza 's coils squeezed me a bit too tight as she came, then she relaxed as she sighed with relief, uncoiling from me and giving me one more kiss before she left the room, and most likely the building, and perhaps even this plane of existence.

Moltits, running on basically no patience whatsoever, grabbed me the moment she was gone and pushed me down onto my back. She dropped down onto my rod hard, her heat making me groan as she began to ride me.

The force of her bucking her hips caused the bed to shake with her movements, and the friction was causing as much burning as the actual body heat of the fire type; and that was saying quite a lot really. Unlike the last time we'd done this though, I felt I could take the burning this time around, and endured her rough riding.

Moltits' moaning was actually much less vicious than I remembered it, almost melodic really. I thrust up into her as she bucked her hips. Our movements combined pushed my member deeper into her much harder.

Taking a bit more agency of the situation, I leaned up to her body, moving my hands down her back towards her nice, warm ass as I kissed her neck. She groaned, not seeming angered by this, letting me know I could keep going.

So I kept it up, ramming up into her as I bit into and sucked on her neck. Moltits' heat was growing, and starting to get too painful. In an effort to prevent her from fucking me to death, I subtly sprinkled her with sap powder, leaching her energy as I thrust into her.

Doing this, I was able to wear her down to a point that she came at roughly the same moment as me, and we moaned together as we came, her heat spiking once more with her climax. Pretty sure it burnt me quite a bit actually, but that was nothing healing spray couldn't fix.

After she'd recovered from her climax, Moltits stood and began to leave. "Very well Mark. I must go now, me and my sisters have territories to guard. If you ever find yourself at odds with another rampaging legendary, let me know and I'll attempt to help. Unless it's Whore-oh. That bitch is crazy." And with that, she was gone.

Bet brought healing spray over and got the burns taken care of. I thanked her, and she smiled, "Well, we should probably test out the skin to make sure it's fully healed and functional." "Weirdest pick up line ever," I chuckled, "But yes, yes we should."

Bet smiled, and began trailing her soft, silky feathers along my skin down to my member, which had stiffened again from her touch and the sight of her naked body. She wrapped the feathers of her wings around my member and began to work them up and down as though trying to stroke me with them.

It was… oddly satisfying. So soft and decently warm, and not needing any lubrication do to her using feathers. I laid back and enjoyed it as she instructed, moaning as she worked over my member with her feathers. It seemed like she was unsure if I'd actually like it, and upon realizing that I was, she picked up and pace and doubled her speed.

This brought me to the edge fast, as I was no longer trying to hold my climax back to contend with a flaming legendary. I came between her wings, her feathers continuing to move up and down, lubricating my member with seed and rubbing it into her wings.

Once she'd done that, Bet got onto the bed with me, teasingly rubbing her toes along my shaft. I tried to move her feet onto my cock, but she moved them back. "Ah, ah, ah~" Bet cooed, "I have a condition~" "What is it?" I asked. "I.. have something I wanna try afterwards. Agree to it, and I'll help you kick that blood curse of yours." Bet said.

"What do you want to try?" I asked. "I'll tell you before we do it. Not until." She said, likely thinking I'd say no otherwise. I sighed, as I was pretty sure I already knew what it was she wanted, having seen it in the dex, and nodded, "Deal."

Grinning, she immediately squeezed both feet around my member and began stroking fast, the slickness of my member letting her pump it harder. She'd only gotten better with her feet. Between her skill and my natural weakness for her feet, I only lasted about five minutes before I thrust up between her feet, groaning as I covered them with cum. Sighing happily, I stood up, "I take it we're gonna have to go outside for what you want?"

Blushing, Bet nodded, and we headed out. According to the dex, Bet's current breed had an instinctual kink for having sex while flying. Do to her natural flying skill, increased speed and reflexes, and ability to levitate if she was dropping too fast to the ground, it was perfectly safe; just fucking terrifying.

But I trusted Bet, and if something went wrong, either Erza would re-appear, or my vine summoning could save us. I held onto Bet as she locked her legs around me, getting me as deep inside of her as possible. At her signal, I jumped, and her wings began carrying us directly up.

She flew up fast as I held onto her, mimicking the position of her legs and wrapping my arms around her torso to prevent myself from looking down. Bet bucked her hips hard, taking me deeper into her with each movement as the wind rushing passed her made her body that much more sensitive and pleased her more.

And then, she stopped moving her wings. I repeated the phrase 'it was all in the dex' several times in my head, as this part of things, the drop when we got to a certain height, had also been listed. That said, it's one thing to know about it. Another thing entirely to fall from sixty feet in the air with your cock buried in a flying type who was too busy cumming to move her wings.

She recovered before we hit the ground of course, not even needing to use the levitation to slow us to a gentle descent to the ground. "You… okay?" Bet asked, panting from the intensity of her climax. I nodded, unsure I could actually speak with my heartbeat pounding in my ears so hard.

I figured I'd need an endurance drink when I got back inside to calm myself and get focused on the taming again. Instead, I found Lizzy's lust dust. I don't think it had been intended for me, but it had hit at the right moment to drench me as well and cleanse my mind of all things not related to sex.

I think Meghan could sense my spike in desire, as she sauntered over to me in one of the outfits I'd bought her. Bet wasn't the only one who'd developed a new kink with her evolution. Evidently Mech Dolls had an intense fetishistic love of roleplaying, and so I'd bought her a few different outfits that she hadn't been able to use yet. All the classics, schoolgirl, cowgirl, princess, cheerleader, nurse, etc.

For the first time actually dressing up for a taming, she'd gone with maid, which, in my lust dust infused state of mind, I very much appreciated. "Does Master require my services?" She asked. I nodded, pushing her down onto her knees. "S-sir, what are you-" She was cut off as I thrust into her mouth and began fucking her throat.

I hoped she understood I was just a little out of control from the dust. Actually, even if she didn't, I'm not sure she actually minded. Her legs rubbed together heatedly as I fucked her throat, not stopping once to let her up for air until I'd cum.

She drank it all down as I pulled out, and mocked several coughs, "S-sir, this behavior is quite inappropriate." "I'll decide what's appropriate." I said, pushing her against the bed and hiking the black skirt up, pushing hard into her pussy as I began groping her chest eagerly.

Meghan moaned, bucking her hips against mine as I massaged and sucked on her breasts. Eventually I realized that, when role playing in maid mode, the phrase 'please sir, not so rough', meant 'harder!' I know it seems obvious, but have you ever had a point blank shot of lust dust after a death five from fifty feet? I'm shocked I was forming coherent sentences.

Meghan could take much more than I'd been giving her credit for, and it ended up being her that took the brunt of the lust dust energy. Three rounds later, she was panting loud enough that I figured I'd better give her a rest, and turned to find my sexy little Vesta standing nearby.

Nina, surprisingly, had actually been fooling around with the other pokegirls for once. I think just Lizzy, but hell that might have actually been more impressive than all the others. Smiling, she pulled herself onto the bed and laid down on her back.

I climbed up on top of her, kissing her deeply as I pushed into her. I was gentler with her of course. At least, I was for the first round. When I continued to be for the second, she seemed to get annoyed. "I.. I can take more Master." She said. "You sure?" I asked her, the fire type nodding, "I am."

Grinning, I picked up the pace, lifting one of her legs to force myself deeper into her. Her pussy heated up with her excitement at the rougher sex, her fur practically throwing sparks when I had a summoned vine push into her ass. Her body tensed and she cried out with her climax.

Using the vine and the movement of my own hips, I managed to get Nina to cum one more time before I came, pumping several hot spurts into her. This, combined with whatever she'd done before this, tired her out.

I told her she could rest and moved to get off the bed. When I did, it wasn't long before Stella made her way to me. Her face was drenched in femcum. She'd probably not stopped licking since this had started. "Been hungry tonight?"

"Can you blame me~?" She giggled, getting down to her knees in front of me and wrapping her lips around my member. I groaned as I held her head, loving the feeling of her mouth. They said that Love Bugs always enjoyed giving oral more than their partner enjoyed getting it, which made me wonder what kind of pleasure she was going through as her head bobbed along my cock.

Even without touching herself or being touched by me, Stella managed to cum before I unloaded into her mouth. She didn't swallow it for several seconds, enjoying the taste before she drank it down. Smiling as she licked her lips, Stella turned and got on her fours, wiggling her hips enticingly.

I gave her ass a hard smack, making her groan happily before I thrust into her tighter hole, using one of my summoned vines to rub against her pussy as I did. Stella moaned as I worked my cock deeper into her tight ass, my vine pushing inside of her pussy as I did so to fuck her from both ends.

All three actually. I hadn't even noticed I'd summoned a third vine for her mouth until after it had entered her throat. She didn't seem to mind, and was sucking eagerly on the vine as she was fucked. Neither one of us lasted much longer after than, cumming together.

Stella shuddered in delight as she took ropes of cum into her ass. She was in no way done, but she went looking for fun with one of the others next, evidently wanting to try role playing with Meghan.

The energy I'd gotten from the lust dust was running low, so I got an endurance drink to keep going. Still had two to go, and if what had happened with Bet and Meghan kept going, the last one was gonna be a doozy.

I found Cary just as she'd recovered from her own fun. She grinned as I came over to her, standing up and kissing me as her tail swished happily. I gripped the base of her trail gently and she moaned, pushing her hips against me.

She held onto my shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs and tail around me to keep herself on my cock as I stood. She bucked her hips hard against me in rhythm with my thrusts into her, though her natural speed meant she was putting more force into it than me.

Her tail wrapped around me affectionately as I held her against the wall, pumping into her hard and fast as my hands moved down to her ass, massaging her as I hammered deeper into her. After the Cheetit took three loads without stopping, I attempted the sap powder trick again.

It worked even better on Cary than it had on Moltits, and Cary came hard with a shriek of pleasure after a while longer, tensing up and slumping against the wall as she came, panting hard. I placed her down and turned my attention to the only remaining 'girl, my alpha.

Lizzy had been fucking all the others as well, her vines slick with cum from the rest of the harem. I kissed her gently as she sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked over her vines, and took a deep breath, "So, I know you like using your vines for sex, and I'm willing to bet you've at least thought about using them on me.."

Lizzy blushed deeply at this, evidently not having expected me to bring it up. "Now, for obvious reasons I'm not sure I could really.. Handle taking them; being a guy and all." Lizzy nodded, "Yeah, I know.."

"That being said.." I forced myself to say the words. She was my alpha, and I'd make sure she was happy, "you know how to use gender dust. So, if you want to, I..I'd be willing to give it a try." Lizzy's eyes widened, "R-really?" She questioned.

I nodded, "Y-yeah. I'd be like..like a game. I could be your alpha girl." I chuckled, though I was kinda freaking out from the thought of it. Lizzy hugged me, and bathed me in gender dust. I'd been expecting the shift to be painful, but it really wasn't.

I only noticed a few changes at first; my hair growing down over my shoulders, my chest growing out into female breasts, and, you know, the big shift. It didn't hurt, and honestly that's kinda what worried me.

I looked myself over, observing my female body. It was weird. Fuck, weird wasn't even the right word for it. Gender dust didn't just turn you into the other gender, it made you into what you'd be if you had actually been born the other gender.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Lizzy on the other hand, Lizzy loved it. She had me pinned to the bed in seconds. It may have been a bad idea on my part to make her view her relation to my female form as mistress and pet…

* * *

 **Macavity's POV**

The four legendaries who'd arrived to deal with the renegade bug legendary had, as they always had to after some kind of disaster event requiring legendary pokegirl assistance to defeat, were having a meeting. It had been Moltits' idea. Of course it had. I'd tried to convince her that, as we were the only legendaries here, none of the others would get onto us if we just didn't do the whole 'order of business' 'how to prevent' 'blaw, blaw, blaw' meeting.

But nooooo, Moltits insists it would be inapproriate for us to just skip it, and then threatened to fucking tell Sexibi on me! Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind seeing the sexy time goddess again, but trying to flirt with someone is hard when they're trying to imprison you in time.

One hour into the meeting I got bored and started scrolling through the League building below us, seeing, hearing, and smelling what was in each room with my legendary senses. I found that basically all the humans were fucking their harems, which I would much rather be doing at the moment.

Using a different set of powers entirely, I scrolled backwards to watch the show from the beginning, and saw something shocking. Well, not actually shocking in the least, but easily used as leverage. "Oooh~ someone's been spending time in bed with the humans~" I purred, causing all three of the legendary birds to blush.

"I was captured by the human and they released me. We are Bonded. It was only right." Moltits said. "I spent a good deal of time training the female human, I see no reason why it would have been inappropriate to join her in her taming." Zapdass said.

"Good points," I said, "But what about you Icy~? You didn't have any reason to be joining that human, but you did~ lonely were you? Honey if you'd wanted attention, I could have provided~" I purred, teleporting close to Articunt and running my hand along her side, stopping short up reaching her chest.

The ice bird blushed deeper, "I-I, I m-merely didn't wish to be the only one of my sisters to not entertain a human's taming." I scoffed, "Oh please, you just wanted to have a little fun~ and I don't think there's anything wrong with that. In fact," I brought myself closer, to the point that we could've held a sheet of paper between our bodies, "I think this meeting would be a lot better if we had some fun with it~"

Articunt, despite being the only one of her sisters literally below the surface of the world, more hidden than the others, was still the one most susceptible to my advances; to anyone's. Always has been for some reason. Maybe because of how little consistent contact she got.

She shuddered as she tried to fight off the urge, the same one I'd given her at our last meetup. To tip the scales, I said, "If you're only into creatures with rods these days, I can be one to~" I purred, using my shapeshifting to summon a large, thick member. I believe the mortals call this form a futa. I'd always enjoyed it.

The sight of it broke Articock near instantly. She gave in and kissed me, which I happily returned as I pinned her to the roof beneath us and thrust into her hard, groaning at her tightness around my new temporary cock.

"My word, honestly sister!" Moltits said, shocked by Articunt's actions. Rolling my eyes, I snapped my fingers, hitting the two other legendaries with my strongest lust based attack. The two might have been able to resist it if they'd seen it coming, but they never did.

Their words cut off abruptly as they dropped to the ground, kissing and licking and groping each other heatedly as I focused on Articunt, who was demanding that I go harder; which was an order I could definitely get behind. If all our meetings descended to ories, I might attend them more consistently.

* * *

 **Lizzy's POV**

The time I'd spent with Mark-I should probably come up with a name for his female form-had been wonderful. As uncomfortable as he'd been at the start, I know my sexy alpha girl was moaning by the end of it, loving it just as much as me. I'd have liked to leave her in a stupor, but he still had one last meetup for the night, and had waited to shift back into his normal body for it.

That just left me and the others who hadn't yet blacked out from each other's effort. Me, Stella, Cary, and Meghan. We could have just kept going as we were, but then we got a message from Zara through telepathy. Evidently, all the pokegirls who'd outlasted their tamers were having a little get together in another taming room.

I figured it couldn't hurt, and the four of us went there to continue. Inside were Crissy, Lush, Korra, Loral, Carla, Clara, and Zara. Loral and Carla were on the floor, legs locked as they tribbed aggressively, fucking, appropriately enough, like Bunnygirls in heat.

Zara seemed to be testing how much of Lush's drink she could take before she blacked out and or got kinkier than she normally was behind close doors. Meghan joined them after switching into her dominant teacher outfit. I could only assume that she intended to punish her student's for drinking in the middle of class.

I watched as Korra appeared next to Cary, the Cheetit standing between the two pokegirls who wanted her most, Korra and Stella. I could see an argument brewing, and was prepared to step in if it wasn't handled by the pokegirls themselves.

Thankfully, for once, Cary seemed to notice the aggression between her two most common lovers, and decided to try and disarm it before it got bad. "Guys, I know you both want me to yourselves, but don't you think you could share~?" She asked, pulling the Cheshire and Love Bug into a three-way kiss.

I smiled as I watched the three of them begin for form a threeway together, a threeway taming and perhaps a threeway relationship. Only time would tell I supposed. Smiling at this, I went looking for my vine warming.

Clara swore when she saw all twenty of my vines coming at her, but Crissy stopped me. "Instead of fucking her into a drooling mess," Crissy said, "How about we try and get a little pleasure for all three of us~?" The Whorizard said, taking out a toy that Riley had likely bought for his 'girls to use when he was occupied with others or blacked out from too much taming; if the latter were even possible for him.

It was like a double ended dildo, but with three shafts instead of two, forming a Y shape. All three shafts were eight inches long, and Crissy licked along one of them to get it lubricated. I smiled, figuring it couldn't hurt to try it. I moved forward and began licking along the shaft pointing at me.

Clara was stubbornly refusing to join us at first, until Crissy pointed out that the alternative, all twenty of my vines stuffed into one hole, was still an option on the table if she didn't want to join us with the threeway toy.

Sighing, Clara began sucking on her end as well, and when all three sides were slicked up, we all sat down and got into position with the toy in the middle of us, lined up to all three pussies. With how our legs were angled now, we were able to move them to push all three of ourselves down onto the rod at the same time.

All three of us moaned together as we began taking the toy inside, pushing it deeper into each other with each passing moment and bucking our hips against it to bring it in harder and faster. Even Clara, tight ass as she liked to act like, couldn't help but moan in pleasure as we kept going, working the three shafts deeper into ourselves.

Crissy reached over, her warm fire type fingers finding and pinching my clit hard to bring me more pleasure as we went. I returned the favor on Clara, who in turn returned it to Crissy, making all three of us moan more.

After several minutes of this, it was Clara who came first. The sound of her getting off brought me right to the edge, but I didn't reach my limit until just before Crissy came a few moments later. All three of us laid back, panting together as we removed the toy.

"See?" Crissy panted, "Wasn't that… fun?" Clara nodded, albeit begrudgingly. "Yeah, alright, it was kinda fun." She admitted. Crissy nodded, "Nice to hear you say that." She said before turning to me, "Now that that's done, you can get back to stretching her ass with your vines. Just leave her mouth open for me okay?"

Grinning as Clara whimpered, I nodded to the Whorizard and bound Clara before she could escape, ramming fifteen of my vines into her ass at once while Crissy grabbed the water type's head and forced it between her legs.

What? It isn't our fault Clara's so fuckable.

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

Lizzy had nearly worn me out with her vines. It was really my fault that things there had gotten as rough as they had, but if I'm honest.. It hadn't been so bad. Still, I figured I wouldn't mention this to Sasha until some time later. I couldn't think of any faster way to kill the mood if I'm honest.

Me and Sasha got another private room for ourselves while our remaining conscious pokegirls burned each other's energy out together. It was still jarring to think that we had enough money now to just up and get a whole other room whenever we wanted privacy instead of just asking the pokegirls to go somewhere else.

Sasha certainly seemed to like it. She sat down on the edge of the bed with a smile, "So, need me to help sate the blood curse tonight~?" She asked, lifting her feet and wiggling her toes. Resisting my every instinct to say yes and spend the rest of the night worshipping her feet, I instead shook my head, "Not quite. I wanted your help with something else actually."

Sasha seemed surprised, "Oh? What was it?" She asked. Grinning, I summoned several vines, "Plant training~" I purred as the vines moved over to her. She smirked, "Oh you sly-mphr." Her words were cut off as one of the vines pushed into her mouth.

Two more teased her chest and a four prodded her ass, the rest being used to hold her arms together and her legs apart as I got to my knees in front of the bed and buried my tongue inside of her pussy.

Sasha moaned around the vine, which pushed deeper into her throat as the second pushed gently into her ass, moving at the same rate as my tongue as it probed her pussy. Sasha groaned, bucking her hips against my face as she started getting wetter from arousal.

Feeling like I was on the right track, I had my vines get rougher with her throat and breasts, the vine pushing harder into her ass as my finger found and began teasing her clit as I ate her out, stirring her pussy faster.

Now, I've never attempted to keep any kind of record or anything, but I think that was the fastest I'd ever made her cum. Was it cheating? Absolutely, but it wasn't like it didn't count anyway. And besides, I wasn't done cheating yet.

My vines flipped her over onto her stomach, her head right over the edge of the bed. The vine in her mouth exited her mouth, replaced immediately by my cock as the well lubricated vine rammed into her ass hard, joining the first. Sasha moaned around my cock as I began thrusting into it steadily.

I kept just enough focus on the surroundings to summon another vine to enter her pussy, covering all my bases as I fucked her. Sasha sucked hard on my member as it pumped into her mouth and throat, her hips bucking hard against the vines fucking her from behind. The vines keeping her arms and legs held in place weren't even really necessary, but I had the feeling she enjoyed being tied up, seeing me really take charge and all.

I managed to get Sasha off a second time before I came down her throat, not pulling out so she'd swallow every drop. Once she had, I moved her onto her back on the bed and got between her legs, the vines withdrawing from her pussy as I thrust into her in their place.

Sasha moaned happily as this, her legs locking around my waist, and my vines tying them in place there, as I thrust into her roughly, biting and sucking on her neck in the hopes of marking her as mine; which was not a pun a promise.

Sasha's moans into my ear kept me going. My hands kneaded her ass as three vines hammered into it at the same pace of my member into her hot pussy. Still sensitive from her first two climaxes, Sasha came before I did yet again, and the feeling of my seed pumping into her with my climax may very well have brought her close to her next.

I couldn't tell you how long we kept going at it that night. All I knew was that in the next few days, we'd be leaving the League, possible splitting up for a while to adventure in different directions; and I was determined to give her a fucking she wouldn't be able to forget until we met back up again.

* * *

 **And that, dear readers, is a wrap! Fuck this was a long and difficult story to write, but it, and it's sister story of Buko Adventure, were well worth the effort of writing for me, and I hope they were worth the effort of reading for you.**

 **It was a really hard story to start writing. As loyal Sinful readers might know, some time ago I attempted this story before. But I… wasn't the best writer at the time. I'd never attempted a smut story with a storyline before, and between that, the conflicting information on the pokegirls fandom, and the lack of info about pokegirls here on FF at the time, what I ended up writing wasn't great, and was dead in three chapters.**

 **The whole experience left me paranoid to try writing about pokegirls again, but I hope I did alright. Oh, and if you were wondering, yes, I did in fact match the tamers up with the legendary bird opposite their own element on purpose.**

 **Anyway, what did you think about this story as a whole? What were your favorite/least favorite parts/characters/pokegirls? Did you know about pokegirls before or was this your first time with it, and if so, what do you think of the pokegirls world as a whole from what you've seen? Would you be interested in another pokegirls story, either continuing this one in a different region, or with an entirely different premise? Let me know all of this in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
